Another Dark Star
by Alabaster Princess
Summary: An Auror joins the Order of the Phoenix where she meets the father she thought was dead and the lover she left behind. Follow her life during the war, and see what happened in her 7th year that led her here. CURRENTLY UNDERGOING EDIT
1. Introductions

Edited with the help of lovely new Beta: LaMisteriosa. Please let me know what you think of the changes, those of you who are re-reading!

Chapter 1

Sadira Prewett was sat in her office, behind a desk that was so full of parchment it was a veritable model of the Himalayas. Her tiny feet were propped up on the desk, leather spike heeled boots tapping an impatient rhythm on the mahogany surface. She toyed with her long dark brown, slightly frizzy, curls distractedly. In her hands a sheaf of parchments made up the file she was working on. Performance reports. How profoundly uninteresting.

In her three years of Auror training she had been taught to keep her wits about her, expecting attack at every turn. She had excelled in stealth and concealment, blinded her instructors with her knowledge of hexes, jinxes and curses together with their counters and skill with potions; to become a weapon of peace and justice. Having excelled in all of these areas, Auror training had now left her sorely disappointed. Year one of active service and here she was, tapping her heels impatiently behind a desk she had no interest in keeping organized. Every cell in her body was itching for active combat. Was this the department's idea of a joke? What had she done to deserve tasks so utterly dreary and monotonous? She was almost sure this was someone's idea of a haze into the ranks of the few and brave when, early on, she noticed her partners receive just as much paperwork. Her working partner didn't seem to mind much.

Nymphadora Tonks, consummate Hufflepuff, took every assignment with an enthusiasm Sadira thought only puppies and small children possessed. Sadira however, proud Slytherin, top of every class, was rankled to have her ambitions scuppered, or at least put on the back burner. Massaging her temples, she considered the definite possibility of having a physically affliction to boredom. She craved juicier work. Little did she realise that it was about to come crashing through her office door.

'_CRASH!'_

"Nymphadora! How do you expect to creep up on criminals when you cannot even enter your own office in a fitting manner?" Sadira chided.

"Sod off Sadira! And I told you not to call me that. Besides ... We have a proposition for you." Tonks replied, as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley walk in behind her.

"Mr Shacklebolt!" Sadira exclaimed, standing upright in respect of the superior officer, In one fell swoop, the case file was hastily dropped. Pieces of parchment littered the floor around her. She then noticed the other man. "Uncle Art... I mean Mr Weasley." She greeted, puzzled. Why would the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office need to liaise with level 1 Aurors?

"Please, Sadira," Arthur reassured, "we're here on unofficial terms."

He closed the door as Shacklebot motioned her to sit. Sadira hastily recovered the case file with a quick wave of her wand and set it on the desk as she sat down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, then?"

"Remember you said you were bored of menial jobs?" Tonks queried.

"Did I say that?" Sadira replied smoothly, one elegant brow arched slyly.

"And you went mental at Perkins for suggesting Dumbledore was tapped?"

"Perkins is a buffoon," she defended.

"No one here will deny that," Arthur commented.

"And then there was the Knight Bus incident," Tonks mused.

"Yes, yes. Get on with it," Sadira snapped.

"Do you really believe Dumbledore is telling the truth?" Arthur asked. "That You-Know-Who is back?  
Well, this came out of nowhere, she thought. Why did she suddenly feel under incredible scrutiny? Shacklebolt leaned carefully against the door with his arms crossed, a look of patient understanding on his face. She was being summed-up for something. In the time it took Arthur to cross his arms, Sadira offered a small prayer to the gods in the hopes that this was the most dangerous mission to have ever existed.

"Yes," Sadira said without falter.

"Would you prevent him from gaining power in any way that you possibly could?" Arthur asked.

"What kind of a question is that? Yes, I would," Sadira replied.

"What about Fudge? Do you think he's right?" asked Shacklebolt with his soothing tenor.

"Is this still an unofficial conversation?" countered Sadira, her gaze wavering from her files set askew to those of her partner, who seemed quite unreadable at the moment.

"Yes," Arthur replied.

"Then, to hell with what Fudge has to say on the matter; I believe Dumbledore and the Potter boy."

"Good," said Kingsley briskly. Did she pass the test?

"You're one of our best young Aurors, we want to invite you to join a covert group; separate from the Ministry, secret and independent of Ministry control, devoted to bringing down You-Know-Who and bringing his followers to justice." Sadira seemed to mull the offer over.

"Be aware though, there will be risks. And the Ministry must not find out." Finished Arthur.

"Yes, I'll do it. What do you need me to do?" Sadira said, determined.

"We must be careful how we go. We will arrange for you to see Dumbledore about your missions in secret. In the meantime; I was here to speak to Tonks about Sirius Black, who by the way is innocent and on our side, and Arthur here was visiting his favourite niece if anyone should ask." Kingsley said as he left the office.

"Give my love to Molly and the kids, especially the Twins!" called Sadira as Arthur followed him.

"I'm glad you're joining the Order. I know we don't always get on but I trust you to have my back in a tight spot." said Tonks, as she cleared files off her desk.

"Thank you, I try." nodded Sadira respectfully. "I trust you also." She added, almost as an afterthought.

Three days later, Tonks and Sadira Apparated to a street in a dingy area of London. The street sign read 'Grimmauld Place'. Tonks handed her a piece of parchment that read 'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at 12, Grimmauld Place.' As she read, the required address appeared from nowhere, a dingy windowed house with an imposing, if peeling, black door with a silver serpent knocker.

"Nice." Sadira commented, as Tonks led her into a dark, gothic looking hallway, serpent themes ran throughout what she could see of the house.

"I love it!" she gushed.

"You always were odd," Tonks joked as they moved into the kitchen.

Sadira glanced at her surroundings, absorbing the comfort she knew only she could associate with dark elegance and graceful decay.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were already there with Professor Dumbledore and a friendly looking, if a bit worse for wear, wizard with sandy hair that Sadira didn't recognise. Everyone turned to see the new girl. She was shorter than Tonks by a head, even in heels; dressed all in black with a long leather trench coat. She had a slightly larger than average curvy figure and long, dark corkscrew curls which contrasted with her too pale skin and dark green eyes.

"Sadira dear, we're so glad you're here." She gushed, wrapping the dark haired young woman in a bone crunching hug.

"Love you too, Molly. But I think the Professor wishes to speak with me." She said as levelly as she could, fighting to keep a blush from her pale complexion and patting her mother's cousin on the back.

Since Sadira's mother died, Molly had made it her job to be the mother figure she needed. The Weasleys had always been the only family she had associated with as they hadn't cared about the stigma that surrounds unmarried witches with children. For a forward thinking community, the Wizarding world could be very old-fashioned.

Dumbledore seemed amused by the young woman's discomfort at the affectionate gesture, smiling as he began to address her.

"Yes, Miss Prewett. Firstly, I am delighted you have chosen to join our group, and touched by the loyalty you have already shown for me. Indeed, not many from your former house have any great love or respect for me." This comment caused a stiff, albeit brief, pang of discomfort in Sadira's chest.

"Secondly, I would like to formally welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix, our name you see. I believe you are already closely acquainted with the members already assembled here with the exception of one. Allow me to introduce Remus Lupin; a former Hogwarts Defence Professor."

"How do you do," she said politely, shaking hands. "I remember my cousins speaking of you with high praise." Her demeanour was serious despite the presence of close family.

"May I ask what tasks and skills you require of me in the course of duty?" she enquired of Dumbledore.

"My, you are business-like Miss Prewett. So unlike the opinionated student I found in my office on so many occasions." He chuckled.

"This is a serious matter, Professor. Besides, I wasn't in your office nearly as often as I merited." She replied with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I would expect no less from an intelligent Slytherin such as yourself. For the meantime I merely wish you to be private tasks will come in time, I assure you. At this very moment, almost all available members are involved in protecting a particular prophesy in the Department of Mysteries at times. You will be asked to do the same. However, your particular skills and connections will be used to greater effect as time progresses. Kingsley has informed me that, despite your youth and relative inexperience, you are one of the best Aurors the Ministry has, even if they do not recognise it. Alas, often the folly of age fails to recognise the talents of the young. I will keep you informed of what is required and when but for now, I must return to Hogwarts. Farewell."

The Order members bid him goodbye and Molly took this as an opportunity to continue fussing.

"Now dear, have you been looking after yourself? You look awfully pale and peaky."

"Yes Aunty Moll! I _am_ pale, that's how I am. And no, I'm not drinking so much before you ask." Sadira railed at her dearest aunt as Remus raised his brow at this comment.

"Sadie was a teenage tearaway at one time!" Tonks told him.

"Oh yeah! Sex, booze and Rock n Roll." Sadira added with a dark chuckle and the Aurors nudged each other amicably. Suddenly, Sadira jumped, wand out as a pop was heard behind her.

"Sadie, we haven't seen you in a year!" Fred and George squashed her between them. They had grown taller than her now.

"Good to see you too, boys. I see you passed your test," she commented drily. "Where's Ronnikins?"

"Upstairs with his girlfriend." the twins grinned evilly.

"Ron's got a girlfriend?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Now boys, don't tease your brother. She's a friend who is female. Her name's Hermione and she's a lovely girl. Top marks too, just like you." Molly countered.

"Muggleborn too." Added Arthur enthusiastically as Sadira rolled her eyes with a small, knowing smile.

"What's the fuss about?" asked Ron as he shuffled into the kitchen. "Is that... Sadira?" he blinked in disbelief.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny come early!" quipped George.

"Alright there Our Sadie?" he greeted

"No; you know you're not allowed to be this much taller than me!" she said in a serious tone but smiling as she slid an arm round her cousin who she regarded as a little brother, as in fact all the Weasleys were like surrogate siblings.

"Oh! Hello." came a voice at the door and Sadira saw a frizzy haired and slightly jealous looking girl eyeing the curvy newcomer suspiciously.

"You must be Hermione. I'm Sadira Prewett, Ron's second cousin." She said offering her hand.

"I remember you. You were Head Girl in our first year." Hermione said and her glare softened.

"Yes, I remember, you two and Harry Potter stole the House Cup from us with your heroics!" she growled with a glare. Hermione stared at her in shock until Sadira cracked a grin and she realised she was joking.

"I'm surprised you remember me though." Sadira said.

"I remember you and ...well..." Hermione trailed off, embarrassed.

"Yes I'm sure you also remember all the rumours and my reputation. I have put that behind me now. I hope you can also." Sadira said stiffly, at once returning to the business-like stance and mask-like calm visage.

"Of course, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry!" Hermione stuttered.

"No matter, I also remember all the stories I heard about your exploits with Ron and Potter." She smirked at them.

"I'm sure he'd rather you call him Harry," interjected Remus.

"I'm sure he would, however Potter and I are not yet acquainted." she replied smoothly.

"Slytherins never change." Tonks teased.

"And Hufflepuffs never learn to hold their tongues." She replied acidly, stroppily seating herself between Fred and George with a pout.

"They love each other really." Molly assured.

"Not that way!" said Tonks quickly.

"Why? Jealous of my ex-girlfriend?" taunted Sadira saucily, flicking her tongue in a suggestive manner. Molly looked aghast and Remus nearly choked on his tea.

"Sadira Prewett! Not in front of the children!" Molly reprimanded as Fred and George grinned.

"It's ok Mum, we met Althea ages ago." Fred defended.

"What happened to you two? She was cool." asked George.

Althea was in fact very cool. Sadira had met the intern to the Greek Department of Mysteries last year when she had been sent to the UK on business. Sadira had been the one to show her about the place and their relationship had developed quickly.

"Oh, it was never going to work out. I knew she'd have to go back to Greece so I was prepared for it to end. I'm fine about it." she replied breezily. Molly looked unconvinced.

"Oh come off it Molly. You know I still have my suspicions your darling Percy bats for the other team." She added conspiratorially. At this, everyone in the room seemed to stiffen.

"Percy is persona non grata right now." George informed her at the sight of hios mother casting cleansing charms on the dishes in the sink with ill-disguised anguish."We'll tell you all about it later." he whispered.

"Ah, sorry for bringing it up then." she said, standing with tea in hand and patting Molly on the shoulder. "I think that's enough revelations for one day don't you?"

"Except for revealing who this lovely young woman standing in my kitchen is." came a rich voice from the doorway.

Sadira turned to see a tall elegant man with long curly dark hair. Her jaw dropped, as did the cup she was holding, shattering on the tiled floor.

"Y, You!" she stammered.

"Now Sadira, remember Kingsley said Sirius was proven innocent." Tonks said carefully but Sadira didn't seem to hear her. All she could hear was her own breath and the blood rushing in her ears.

"She said you were dead, she swore you were dead." She pointed at the confused wizard coming toward her. He was about to ask who when she drew out a small silver locket on a long fine chain from her pocket and thrust it into his hand. He recognised that locket. Opening it with shaking hands, he found a photo of his younger self with a red haired girl, smiling.

"Delilah," he whispered. Looking at the young woman before him he finally understood. "They told me you died. I never saw her again." He choked, welling with tears. She shook with the effort of holding back her own tears.

And like a man holding on to the last happy memory on earth, he wrapped his arms around her before a few silent tears rolled down his face into her hair. This was a somewhat uncomfortable if not sudden display of affection from the man she understood no longer existed.

"My daughter," he whispered just loud enough for the others to overhear.

"So it really is you?" she asked not daring to believe it.

"Yes and I didn't know. I am so, so sorry." He replied looking into her face.

"So! Sirius Black!" Molly began in her most threatening tone. "You're the reason my favourite cousin was pulled out of school before her OWL's? You have no idea how much shame and hardship that poor woman went through as an unwed mother, sent off to live as a Muggle, barely of age!" Molly roared at him. She had gone an ugly shade of red and the twins had scarpered, Ron and Hermione swiftly following suit. She was shaking with rage.

"Molly it was a long time ago. And they told me she miscarried; I wasn't allowed to contact her at all. They never told me where she went." Sirius defended.

"What were you thinking? You were fourteen!" she bellowed.

"How is she now?" he asked Sadira tentatively, as she seemed to be coping with the news better than her aunt.

"Fine. She's dead." she said flatly.

"No! I'm so sorry." He said honestly.

Thankfully, Tonks and Remus escaped the premises leaving Arthur to lead a livid Molly out of the kitchen and allow for private conversation.

"It's fine. We didn't get on." She said without remorse.

Sirius gestured to the table.

"Please." They both slowly sat, unsure of what to say or ask.

"All of those pictures they posted in the press," Sadira started, "they look nothing like you." Sirius grinned warmly.

"Azkaban has a way of doing that to a man," he commented. "How did you know? That it was me in the picture?"

"I didn't. I had my suspicions – fed mostly by the few pieces of information I managed to glue together – and the resemblance was notable albeit hard to determine. When I pulled out the locket, you confirmed any uncertainties I may have had."

"Am I that easy to read?" Sirius asked.

"No. I'm just hard to fool," Sadira answered honestly. There was a small silence between them as those words set in. She felt uneasy and nervous at having said that, even if it was true.

"I really am, you know?" Sirius spoke, his eyes dwelling on the locket between his fingers. "Sorry."  
She nodded in acknowledgement but had nothing to say. Sadira was summing up every ounce of willpower she could muster to restrain her emotions. He wasn't entirely to blame for her death, nor could she expect him to have prevented it, much less changed both their lives.

"How did she die?" he asked.

"Suicide," she answered flatly. Another small silence.

"How did you two happen?" Sadira asked. Sirius looked at her unsurprised.

"She never told you, did she?"

"She said many things, most of which were elaborate contradictions at best."

"You speak of her with disdain," he remarked. The comment held no judgment, just objective comprehension. Maybe that was why she felt a sudden familiar pang of guilt in her chest. "Can't say that I blame you. Would you believe me if I told you she wasn't always like… you knew her to be?" She nodded. Sirius took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Sadira started, "it isn't fair of me to expect you to know about… everything."

Sirius gently placed his hand over hers; it was warm and comforting. Neither of them had any idea of where this conversation would lead them, and it certainly wasn't getting any easier. The one juncture they could connect on was their grief: hers buried under years of closeted memories and his newly kindled and somewhat raw.

"It seems the proper question to be asking right now is do you want me in your life?" Sirius asked. It was a tough question to answer. He knew that well enough to ask it in the first place.

"Hard to say…" she mused. "Technically, you're all I've got left." She gave him a weak smile but the gesture was genuine.

"The feeling is mutual," he replied in earnest.

"Thank you," she whispered after a short pause.

"For what?"

"For not asking about my past," she said.

"We all have our demons, darling," he consoled. "I doubt we would be ourselves without them."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." The tension in the room seemed to dissipate a bit. It was times like these Sadira truly appreciated having someone to share her sense of humor with.

"We met at Hogwarts. I was around fourteen or fifteen at the time. Good grades. Good looks. Great friends. There was really no reason whatsoever for me to join the Astronomy study group, except perhaps for your mother. She was a year older than I was at the time. I was a cocky little shit, gallivanting around Hogwarts with girls fawning over my cheek bones or my hair of all things and there she was, completely impervious to my charm."

"I feel so sorry for you," she feigned.

"Well," he chuckled, "believe what you will but she truly was impervious to all of my advances. I was much too young to have fallen so deeply in love with her. But I did. Age was certainly an issue since she was ashamed of being in love with a fifth year but eventually we started to see each other secretly."

"In Hogwarts? That's quite the achievement," she commented with genuine awe. He nodded in agreement.

"It was hard but we were addicted to each other. She was smart, witty, stubborn, and downright beautiful. One thing led to another and a few months after we had slept together, she disappeared and left Hogwarts without a word. I tried to reach her in every way I knew. All of my letters went unanswered. Rumors started spreading around that she had miscarried. That she had fled the country. That she had transferred to another school. Her parents saw to it that no one ever knew what had become of her or them, for that matter." He handed her the locket back.

"It was a birthday present." Sadira saw the shame and regret behind her father's gaze.

"We all have our demons," she started, "I can't blame your for yours. But I certainly don't blame you for mine."

"We were children," Sirius noted soberly. "Neither of us expected life to get so completely out of our control."

"It wouldn't be much of a life if everything were within your control," she mused. Sirius took her hand in both of his and took her in with a sigh. She knew he was searching for something to ease his guilt and remorse but felt completely inadequate for the task. His gaze slowly turned from longing to appreciation.

"Tell me about you."

"Well, home was hell, Hogwarts was a breeze. I was Head Girl, very good NEWT marks." She told him with a hint of pride.

"Gryffindor?" he asked hopefully.

She laughed, "No, Slytherin. Mum was horrified." Sirius' smile faded a little.

"My mother; your grandmother, would have been proud. Another Pureblood Slytherin to add to the wall." He said distastefully, gesturing to the family tapestry.

"Not all us Slytherins are bad you know." She said defensively.

"Of course not, I'm sorry," he soothed. "What do you do now?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm an Auror, with Tonks. She's my partner. We were in the same class at training."

"Auror, eh? Top of the class indeed!" he remarked with pride.

His display of fatherly pride was not altogether lost on Sadira, having earned himself a small smile from the young witch. She looked into his dark eyes. Staring back at her was a man that had lived lot of life and she felt an inexplicable curiosity surge within her. She wanted to know. That was a decent start.

"Where do you live now?"

"I sold Mum's old house in Manchester when she died, my last year in Hogwarts. I bought a little flat in London to be near the Ministry when I started Auror training. I'm hardly ever home so I didn't see the point in getting anything fancy. I love this place though." She said.

"You do?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I love anything dark and gothic. It matches my dark and brooding nature." She joked with a dramatic air.

"A true Slytherin eh?" he joked back.

Sirius led her through a tour of the house while she made appreciative noises and comments on the decor and the occasional family trinket. He found her interest in the darkness all too familiar, but kept needing to remind himself that she wasn't his mother. As far as Slytherins went, she was practically a fluffy-coated bunny. Other than Harry, he had no other family left. He'd be damned if he let this opportunity slip between his fingers.

"The Weasleys will be staying here for the summer but when school starts it's just me. I'm a wanted man so I'm under orders not to leave." He said bitterly. Sadira felt a pang of sympathy for the man who had sired her.

"I think we have a lot of lost time to make up for. If you like, I could spend my weekends here and we can get to know one another." She suggested. His face lit up.

"That would be wonderful." He clasped her hands in his.

"Oh, by the way. Don't believe everything the Twins say about me. I'm not sure if they still have their silly Prank War on." She warned him with a chuckle.

Sirius let her have a room just down the hall from his room, which was comfortable if a little dusty. They cleaned it up together. He wanted to make her feel like she could call the place home, like a proper family.

"My poor Mistress, her best rooms given up to a nasty girl. They say she's the other Master's child but she's no Black." came a wheezy voice from a corner. "Bastard brat she is, shame upon my poor mistress' house."

"Kreacher! My daughter is a descendant of the house of Black and her blood is pure. You will address her as Mistress and show her proper courtesy."

"Of course Master, Mistress." He muttered, slinking away.

"Ignore him, crazy old elf," Sirius said distastefully.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just like First Year all over again. I have a thick skin." She said unfazed.

"I truly am sorry that you and your mother had to endure such hardships and slanders," he said softly. "If I had known, I would have given you both the name of Black." He insisted.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I need to go," she said as she swiftly turned towards the stairs. She stopped at the first step and turned back. "I meant what I said. Weekends." And with that, she was gone.

Once outside, she briskly Apparated to her flat.

Heading to her desk, she rushed a note to Dumbledore and tied it to her Barn owl, Xerxes who set off with a hoot that sounded like a grumble. Then she sat down at her kitchen table and pondered all that had transpired over the last few hours. Her father whom she had been raised believing was dead is really alive but a wanted mass murderer.

_Which was worse? Ok, he wasn't guilty but without proof he was never going to be able to be like a real father. He had welcomed her with open arms though which was more than she could have asked for. And what had she let herself in for with this Order business? Sure, she wanted to be doing something worthwhile and interesting but what exactly did Dumbledore have in store for her? He mentioned her 'skills and connections'. What did that mean?_

A few hours later; after Sadie had managed to cook, eat and clean up, Xerxes returned. She hadn't expected a reply so soon.

'**My dear Miss Prewett,**

**Your request itself is not a difficult task, even with my influence diminishing under the wake of the Ministry's vendetta. However it will take time. I shall not dismiss or forget it I assure you and will achieve it as soon as I possibly can. I look forward to seeing you again and hope you are well also.**

**Albus Dumbledore'**

Well, a speedy response and positive too! She put it in a drawer as she moved to the cupboard for the cat food as Nightshade, a fat black shorthair, wound her way around her legs, yowling for her dinner.

"Great! Here I am; single twenty-one year old woman, in on a Saturday night _again_ with no-one but my greedy old cat and an uppity owl for company. How sad is my life?" she muttered aloud to herself. Nightshade just blinked at her.

"May as well just go to bed." she grumbled.


	2. Truth comes out

Edited with the help of my lovely Beta: LaMisteriosa.

Chapter 2

Sadira woke early next morning and decided to visit her Dad. She Apparated to Grimmauld Place and knocked. Molly answered with a look of shock followed by pleasure as she ushered her niece in.

"Morning Molly, how's everyone today?" she asked cheerfully.

"We weren't expecting you back so soon, dear. We thought you and Sirius had an argument last night." She silently hoped Sadira had gotten to utter almost as much insults as Molly would have wished to.

"No, nothing like that. Speaking of which, where is Dad?" she asked.

"Say that again, please?" a soft voice said from the direction of the staircase.

"Dad." She repeated, smiling at the man to whom the voice belonged.

"Never did I think I'd hear anyone call me that." he said, taking her face in his hand.

"I thought we might continue catching up." She smiled at him.

"Can you talk while you clean? There's still lots to be done." Suggested Molly.

"Come on Molly, she just got here. It's her day off." Sirius protested.

"We have to make the place liveable if we're to use it as headquarters." Molly countered, handing him a spray of Doxycide and a bucket.

"I don't mind," she assured him.

"Consider this a bonding exercise," Molly added ushering them towards one of the living rooms. To be completely honest, Sadira hated cleaning with a vengeance but playing to Molly's good side would definitely spare them both of her formidable aunt's wrath. She suspected Molly was still quite mad at Sirius and thought it best not to aggravate the situation further.

They talked for hours; cleaning up the library, dusting, de-pesting, tidying and in Sirius' case, purging the house of anything alluding to the Black family. Sadira was fascinated with what could be called her ancestral abode. He spoke little of his family and childhood, only of his time at Hogwarts with Remus who had been his good friend, and his best friend, the famous James Potter, father of the Boy Who Lived.

She wasn't surprised to notice that of all the things she could have possibly inherited from her father, it was his rebellious streak that really resonated within her. After all, his pranks and schemes sounded like the sort of stunts she used to teach Fred and George, not to mention her own rebellious past with her mother.

She also avoided talk of her childhood except for the time she spent at the Weasleys'. She told him how she had been ostracised by the Slytherins in her first year for having no father and associating with her Gryffindor cousins Bill and Charlie. However, after the Gryffindor Quidditch team made a very public threat against anyone who picked on her, on Charlie's command, she was left to her own devices. She told him she had got the top marks at school, usually with little or no hard work and he proudly informed her that he had been the same.

Soon the room was clean and both father and daughter felt they had begun to truly bond. His easy going nature and dry wit complemented her own caustic cleverness and dark sense of humor. By dinner time, they were inseparable.

Remus looked on the reunited pair happily as they descended the stairs together in mutual laughter. Their mirth was short lived as Tonks and Moody exited the formal dining room.

"What's going on?" Sadira asked her friend as she pulled her aside.

"Just going over some night-watch posts for the you-know-what," Tonks replied. "How's things going with Sirius?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't they be?" she asked as they made their way to the basement with Remus and Sirius leading the way a few steps ahead.

"No reason," answered Tonks. "Just making sure you're ok is all. What have you been up to all day, then?"

"Me and Dad have been cleaning up the old place for 'Captain Molly'." she joked.

"Dad?" Tonks asked wide-eyed. "Sounds like you are getting well."

"Yes, well, it's worth it. There's no point in ignoring each other so we may as well coexist amicably," she replied. She stood behind Sirius' seated figure at the table and placed her hands on his shoulders kindly. He smiled and grabbed one of her hands at the warm gesture of affection.

"Still seducing men twice your age, Prewett?" drawled a soft deep turned to see a dark figure looming in the doorway. She felt her heart trip over itself.

"Severus." Sadira stared at the dark professor as he stood aggravatingly confident in the door frame. "If you must know -"

"Spare me the excuses. It is none of my concern who you throw yourself at." He replied coldly as he moved down the hall.

"How dare you? You condescending prick." she uttered menacingly, poised at the foot of the staircase. Something had definitely caught his attention for the tall man turned around and glanced apathetically in her direction. She continued her assault. "Sirius Black is my father."

He stared at her in shock. He looked her up and down as she glared back at him. The other residents appeared at the top of the stairs, interested by the commotion, as Sirius came up behind Sadira.

"Are you alright pet?" he asked, staring daggers at Snape.

"Fine Dad; I think I need to have a word with the Professor in private." She said levelly, gesturing to the parlour. He conceded and strode into the room followed by an extremely cross Sadira.

Raised voices were heard for some time. The twins tried to listen in with the Extendable Ears but all they heard was a few snatches; "jealous obsession," "trust," and "reputation," when suddenly the door was wrenched open and Sadira shouted back into the room.

"...and don't try and shift the blame this time, Severus. You caused the situation. You gave up on me a long time before I left."

She stormed out the door and straight up to her room and slammed the door. The children hid as Snape left the parlour with a slightly flushed and incredibly furious face.

Molly, who had heard the fracas from the basement dining room, entered the hall to find Sirius already climbing up the stairs.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out," he replied stonily and continued his ascent.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Sadira opened it slowly and walked to the other side of the room, staring out the window. She appeared shaken and close to tears. Immediately his instinctive rivalry with Snape and wishes to protect his daughter overruled his conscience telling him to be careful.

"What's Snape done now?" he asked, not bothering to conceal his hatred of the man

"Nothing," she replied shortly. "I just wasn't expecting to see him again, especially not here."

'_What does that even mean?'_ he questioned silently, no closer to the truth than he was before he entered the room. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I heard what you said," he confessed, deciding to tread with honesty as opposed to hatred. "What did you mean when you said he gave up on you? Did he give you a hard time in school?" he asked. She laughed a cold mirthless laugh.

"Oh no. He was very supportive all through school. Better than any of the other teachers. But some time after I left, things ...weren't going so well." She tailed off.

"Why, what do you mean after school? Did you keep in touch?

"You could say that." She looked at him with a conflicted look on her face.

"What?"

'Don't make me say it,' she hoped. 'Please don't make me say it.'

"What?" he repeated.

"It's nothing."

"Get on with it," he snapped at her. He hadn't meant to be short with her but he was concerned and her evasiveness was trying his patience.

"I SHAGGED HIM! WAS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?" she yelled, not realising he had left her door ajar.

Her right hand massaged her temples as she slowly realized this was neither the time nor the place to be having this conversation right now. Sirius' face became ashen. He fell to sit on the bed in sheer shock. Sadira inhaled deeply and sighed, sitting next to him. Might as well finish what she'd started.

"Look, it was a long time ago. We were in a relationship for over a year but it ended badly. I suppose both of us are still harbouring a bit of bad feeling." She explained.

"THE DIRTY OLD SOD, I'LL KILL HIM!" Sirius stormed, getting to his feet.

"No you won't," she ordered, still sat poised on the bed. "I dealt with him myself and it's nothing to do with you. Like I said, it was over ages ago," she soothed.

"Just tell me this, did he ever do anything inappropriate while you were still his student?" he asked through clenched jaw. She looked shifty and didn't answer.

"I _WILL_ kill him" he raged.

"No! Just leave it. I don't want anyone dragging up my past." She objected.

"Fine," he softened, staring at the pained gaze of his daughter. The matter of old wounds was something he was all too familiar with. "I always hated him anyway." She wasn't sure if he was trying to cheer her up or cheer himself up.

Having nothing further to say, Sirius vanished through the door frame without a single word. She fell back on the bed and sighed away some of her tension.

"That could have gone stupendously worse," she muttered to herself.

"Did we hear correctly dear cousin?" asked Fred, poking his head round the door. She closed her eyes and held her breath.

_'I spoke too soon,'_ she thought.

"Yeah, did you just say you screwed your Head of House?" finished George.

"Wind yer necks in you two, it's none of yer business." She snapped, reverting to her old accent under the strain.

"Merlin's pants! I don't know whether I'm impressed or sickened." George added.

"Yeah! Seducing a teacher is impressive; especially for a goody Head Girl, but Snape? He's repulsive!" added Fred.

"He is not repulsive!" she stormed.

"Aw, still not over him?" taunted Fred as she slammed the door.

The Twins wasted no time in informing people of Sadira's secret. Hermione was shocked, Ron and Ginny were appalled and Molly was outraged. Sirius asked them not to discuss it to spare Sadira's feelings, but he was fuming also. When he told Dumbledore about it as further proof that Snape couldn't be trusted, the elder wizard said that he still trusted him and would _'speak with Severus on the other matter separately'_.

When Sadira came down for breakfast next day after having closeted herself in her new room, she was met with looks ranging from disgust to disbelief through to bizarre curiosity. She seated herself as far as she could from the other diners and ate in silence, head held high but meeting no-one's eyes. She poured herself a cup of black coffee and downed it in between bites of a half slice of toast before rising from the table and heading out.

"Wait, don't go yet, have a proper breakfast first." Molly insisted gently.

"Thanks Auntie Moll but I have to get to work." she replied flatly, grabbing her trenchcoat and bolting out the door.


	3. Plans and Truce

Chapter 3

Sadira didn't return for a few days. When she finally came back, she brought Tonks with her for moral support. Tonks had already known Sadira had a relationship with an older man but didn't know who until the story had leaked. It had made her see both parties in a different light. When Sadira walked into the hall, Sirius was the first to welcome her, wrapping his arms round her immediately and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry for reacting like that love. Now we've found each other I don't want to push you away." He told her.

"Thanks dad. Hey, I thought you might like to know. I spoke to Dumbledore and he helped pull some strings and got my birth certificate amended. I'm now officially Sadira Prewett-Black." She informed him with a smile. He beamed at her and stepped back to look at her.

"I am so proud." He said, winking at her as she told everyone her stint on guard duty was uneventful, and that now she was registered as Sirius's daughter, Kingsley had a good excuse to speak with her privately as he was in charge of the hunt for her 'estranged' father. She also gave information on a dangerous mission she and Tonks were involved in on the off chance it gave leads on Death Eater activity. Ron and Ginny still avoided her and Fred and George took great pleasure in teasing her but she took it in good humour. She even went as far as defending them from Molly's temper when she insisted they drop it.

"How shameful! Our darling cousin, the Tart of Hogwarts, sleeping with a teacher!" Fred exclaimed in mock disgust as she passed one day.

"Oh yeah! I'd roll up my skirt and bend over in Potions class, making sure I wasn't wearing any knickers!" she joked back saucily and they shared a laugh. Suddenly his face fell to one of guilt tinged with fear and Sadira turned to see Snape stood behind them looking less than amused.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Is my private business now a source of entertainment for my students?" he growled, rounding on her.

"Not my doing I'm afraid. Dad was a little indiscreet. I have asked them not to discuss it."

"I'll just bet he was indiscreet." He sneered looking over to where Sirius was.

"He didn't go around telling anyone. He just forgot to make sure we weren't overheard. He's my father and he just wants to look out for me." She tried to calm him. He continued to glare at his childhood nemesis. "Look Severus, we both have a lot of unresolved issues with each other. However as part of the Order we may have to work together. I suggest we call an end to hostilities and try to remain friends. We used to be good friends," she held out her hand.

"I suppose it would be for the best," he replied eyeing her warily before taking the hand, "But your father and I have unfinished business from a long time ago and I will not forgive him so easily." He warned her as he followed her into the kitchen. He divulged as much as he had learned from the Death Eaters, and she informed them she had been selected to go on a solo mission, a 'Honey Trap'. She was meant to pretend to seduce a suspected criminal in a well known seedy pub in Knockturn Alley which he was known to frequent. He was a nasty individual with a penchant for S&M, and she suspected he may also be involved in Death Eater activity. Her job would be to gather as much information as she could on him for the Ministry, and confirmation if he was a Death Eater for the Order. Molly and Sirius were concerned because she would be on her own but she assured them she was up to it. Had they been looking at the pair with anything but fury and concern, they would have noticed, like Tonks and Remus had, the tentative glances Sadira and Severus were shooting each other. It was clear they still had feelings for each other. After the meeting had ended, Severus pulled Sadira to one side to speak to her alone.

"Watch out for Ben Midden. I knew him at school and he's a nasty piece of work," he warned her.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself now," she replied. He stiffened, offended. "Really, thank you though. It's nice to know you still care and are still looking out for me," she said in a softer tone, smiling up at him. He nodded at her, then left.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he still has feelings for you," Sirius informed her, finally catching on. What he didn't see was the flushed smile this brought to her face as she went to help Molly with the dinner things.

Over the next few weeks, Severus and Sadira had indeed needed to work together, collecting information for her solo investigation. They had begun to fall back into an easy friendship and both parties discovered they had missed each other's company more than they realised. This angered Ron and disturbed Harry Potter who had originally liked her and been pleased to find Sirius had some family. However he distrusted her and had been disgusted in her as soon as Ron informed him she had once been his most hated teacher's paramour. Besides, he hated all Slytherins on principle anyway. At first he had been polite, and the twins loved her so she couldn't be all bad, but anyone who would willingly spend time alone with Snape, let alone get 'intimate' with him just had to be a Death Eater or disturbed in some way. Sirius was also concerned that his daughter was again on friendly terms with the 'greasy Git' and this served only to fuel further spats between the schoolboy rivals.

The night of the 'Honey Trap', Sadira had been in the room Sirius gave her. It had been the best guest room as it was bigger than the others, with a double bed instead of a single, decked out in Slytherin colours and crests. She loved it because, apart from house pride, they happened to be her favourite colours anyway. Her father had also presented her with an heirloom diamond brooch in the shape of a coiled serpent with black diamond eyes which had been his mothers. He learned of her love of snakes when she tried to stop Molly from throwing out a serpentine candelabra and she recounted the time Sadira had adopted a wild grass snake she found in the garden till her mother made her get rid of it. Sirius told her that she could keep anything she wanted but she would have to get it before Mundungus did. This meant most of the Black family antiques ended up in her room. Consequently, Kreacher had stopped being hostile to her and chose to avoid her instead. The others were waiting in the kitchen for her to prepare. Sirius and Snape had grudgingly agreed to ignore one another as this meeting was important to Sadira and neither wanted her to come to any harm. They heard a muffled 'Bloody Hell' from the twins before she stepped into the Kitchen. Jaws dropped. She was posing as a 'witch of the evening', a whore, and she had researched the part well. She was dressed in a skin-tight short leather skirt, matching corset pulled tight so her large breasts crowned over the top in moon like white orbs exaggerating her small waist and wide hips, studded collar, long fingerless black leather gloves, fishnet tights and overknee boots. Her hair was straightened and smoothed up into a French Twist. Her long nails were painted blood red to match the lipstick on her porcelain white face, and plenty of black mascara and thick black eyeliner made her green eyes look darkly seductive. Tucked into her boots was a riding crop.

"How much, luv?" asked Mundungus Fletcher crudely.

"That's my daughter, you slime!" growled Sirius threateningly.

"Merlin, Dad. I'm glad you never met any of my ex-boyfriends," she joked, perching on a chair and swinging her legs onto the table. At the mention of ex-boyfriends, Sirius shot a dirty look at Snape who was trying hard not to stare at her. It was hard for him to keep up his imperturbable facade when his ex-lover was so close to him, dressed like a birthday present.

"So, what time do we expect the creep to be there?"she asked the assembly.

"I 'eard 'im say to Angus 'e'd be there at twelve," Dung said, leering at her.

"Yes, but as I said earlier, Midden never could make it anywhere on time. I believe it more likely he'll arrive at one thirty," Snape cut in.

"Well, that gives me a window of an hour and a half, useful!" Sadira said sarcastically.

"This isn't funny Sadie, we need to get this right," Tonks admonished her.

"Chill Tonks, how do you suggest we do this? I need to be there before twelve in case he's on time but otherwise detained in case he's late." Sadira mused. There was an uncomfortable silence as the order pondered the predicament they found themselves in.

Finally, "I'll come with you," Severus offered with a resigned sigh.

"What?" asked Sadira, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Simple, I will arrive a little before you. If he isn't there, I will keep you company until he arrives. No-one will interrupt if you are with me." He explained. She mulled it over before replying.

"That sounds like it'll work. Unless anyone else has a plan?" She looked round for suggestions. No-one said anything but Sirius looked like he'd swallowed a wasp. He continued to shoot evil glares at Snape, as did Dung who looked extremely jealous. The Order members concluded their meeting and filed out.

"Thanks Severus," Sadira said in a low voice as he passed her chair on his way out. He smiled almost imperceptibly before sweeping out of the kitchen to await her in the pub


	4. Spying and Reconciliation

Chapter 4

It was a smoky, dingy little pub, the name of which had worn off the sign years ago. She slipped in with a crowd of people, her travelling cloak covering her costume, her hood shading her face. She scanned the clientele from the shadows. Midden was nowhere to be seen.

She found Severus hidden in a corner, so well that if she hadn't been looking for him, and a trained Auror, she would have missed him completely. She sat in the snug on the opposite side of the table to him.

"Any sign of him so far?" she asked.

"No, but I can see the door from here." he replied.

"Thanks for offering to look out for me. Don't get me wrong, I could have done it alone but I feel better knowing someone's got my back." She explained.

"It's the least I could do for you." he replied darkly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Since our...disagreement that first day I have been thinking. You were right; you were going through a difficult time and I took advantage of that and your youth. I abused my position. I should have supported you as a teacher, not taken you as a lover." he said quietly admonishing himself.

"That wasn't what I meant at all. I don't regret what we had. I wanted to be with you and I wasn't just some silly girl with a crush. I was just disappointed by your lack of trust in me. I wanted commitment, but I suppose you were right. I probably wasn't ready for that back then." She took his hand across the table but he snatched it back.

"Sorry." she mumbled sadly.

"I didn't do any of this to try and win you back." he growled from beneath his hood.

"I know, I'm just saying I appreciate everything you ever did for me." She said softly.

He looked at her then, searching her eyes with his own for the truth of her words. She made the mistake of meeting his gaze and was lost in the depths of those bottomless black pools for what felt like an eternity, before dropping her eyes, shielding her gaze with long dark lashes, blushing.

"It's good to see I can still have that effect on you Miss Prewett," he said in a soft low voice that sent shivers down her spine. She suddenly felt very warm as she remembered the nights she spent in his arms when he would whisper loving words in her ear seductively with that voice.

When she dared look at him again, she caught him smirking at her. She decided to play him at his own game. Slowly and firmly, she ran her booted foot up his leg, along the inside of his thigh and back again, licking her lips as she did so. She smirked back at him as she saw his eyes widen for a moment before he caught himself. She could almost hear his breath; she knew his pulse would be racing. He was finding it very hard to concentrate on keeping a straight face and his trousers were starting to get uncomfortably tight.

"Glad I can still have an effect on you too, Professor," she shot back cheekily, leaning across the table and giving him an excellent view of her cleavage in the corset.

"Minx." was all he had time to say, his voice beginning to husk, as the door opened again and Midden skulked in. He was a portly, balding man, short and ruddy faced.

They watched him in silence as he spoke at length with a man Sadira assumed was Angus. When he was on his own, she quickly stroked Severus' hand and made her way to the bar next to him. When she got there she pushed her cloak back to reveal her costume.

"Hello lovely, what's your name?" he leered at her.

"Nancy." she replied.

"Buy you a drink?" he offered. She accepted, surreptitiously sniffing the drink for any trace of potion or poison before downing it in one. If she missed anything, at least there was a Potions Master nearby, she reassured herself.

He stared at her lecherously and engaged her in meaningless chit chat. The man was useless at chatting up girls. '_But he thinks he's with a hooker,'_ she thought to herself. '_No need for fancy patter'._

"Maybe you'd like to accompany me upstairs?" he suggested, alluding to the rooms upstairs that were available to clients and whores.

"Of course; standard rates apply." she replied with a practiced air.

She looked over to where Severus was sat and caught his eye. She winked at him and followed the fat man upstairs. When Midden turned his back on her, she slipped Veritaserum into his drink and when it had taken effect she restrained him and bombarded him with questions. She discovered that although his business dealings were shady enough for the Ministry to charge him and he was sympathetic to the cause, he wasn't actually guilty of Death Eater activity. Just to make sure, she grabbed his arm, no Dark Mark. She altered his memory and left him unconscious and slipped down to the bar.

She shook her head to signify a negative result as she walked toward the table where Severus was sat, but she was impeded by a tall, heavy set wizard who had clearly had too much to drink.

"Come an' have some fun with us darlin'." he managed to slur at her. Severus was on his feet in a shot.

"The lady is with me." he said levelly, but with an undertone that any sober man would have recognised as dangerous.

This man however reached out to grab Sadira's arm but Severus stood between them, his wand pressing into the man's throat.

"I said; she's mine, now leave her alone." he snarled, lip curled in a most unpleasant manner. The man seemed to finally realise who he was dealing with as his eyes showed recognition, followed by fear.

"Yes Sir! Sorry Miss." he spluttered and backed away. Severus took her arm and led her outside the pub.

He Apparated them to a deserted street in Muggle London not far from where Sadira lived.

"Thanks for coming to the rescue there, my hero." she chuckled, still holding onto him.

"We couldn't have you attacking him; it would blow your cover." He replied simply.

The heated emotions Midden had interrupted began to re-appear in them both as they looked at one another, arms still round each other in Apparition stance.

"So, I'm yours am I?" she asked teasingly, sliding her hand over his chest to his shoulder.

He lifted her face to look at him and once again she allowed herself to get lost in the dark depths of his eyes. She moved closer to him as he leaned down and pulled her to him, kissing her gently at first then overwhelming her with increasing passion. She ran her fingers through his hair; she had always loved his hair and didn't care if it was sometimes a little oily. Her hands then stroked down his neck and shoulders, moaning softly as his kisses moved down her throat and across his collar bone.

"Wait!" she managed to gasp and he stopped, looking at her in confusion. "My place." she said breathlessly and a smile crept across his face as they apparated to her flat.

"Gods, I've missed you," she mumbled into his collar as they stumbled across her threshold.

No sooner had they entered her front door then they started again; showering each other with desperate kisses and caresses, fumbling with buttons and stays as clothes were discarded unceremoniously and with haste.

They barely managed to make it into the bedroom, tumbling onto the bed, rediscovering each other's bodies with rough, desperate caresses. He kissed her breasts with such fervour, as though the taste of her was the only thing keeping him alive. She pushed him back, climbing onto his body and slowly lowering herself onto his length.

He gasped in shock and pleasure as he slid into her and she began to rock and grind on top of him. He reached out to stroke her breasts and down her stomach, sliding his hands around her hips to her arse, pulling her closer, deeper. She couldn't last much longer and soon began to buck and scream, gasping for air as she collapsed onto him. He rolled her over and began to plunge deep into her once again, faster and harder until he released, calling her name into the crook of her neck, then kissing her deeply again.

When Severus awoke next day he found himself in a room that was familiar, yet not his own. He looked down to find a naked woman sprawled across him, her arm round his waist, head on his chest, legs entwined with his own.

"Sadira." he whispered softly, smiling to himself as the memory of last night drifted into his conscious memory, then his heart sank.

'_What have I done?'_ he thought to himself. He considered trying to extricate himself from her grip and leaving before she awoke but it was too late. Her eyes flickered open and she too experienced a moment of sleepy confusion before recognising her bedfellow.

"Good morning." she said smiling, a genuine smile like he hadn't seen in years. He couldn't help but to smile back. She ran a hand lightly across his chest, making him shiver.

"I've missed you." she whispered into his ear before kissing him gently. He pulled away guiltily.

"I shouldn't be here." he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Don't you want this?" she asked, hurt.

"I didn't say that. I said I shouldn't be here." he snapped. She bit her lip, and pulled his face to meet hers.

"Do you want to be with me?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes." he sighed after a few moments.

"Then why the whole moral dilemma? We're both adults who know what we're doing. If you want a relationship with me, that's all that matters." She told him, leaning in for another kiss.

Any resolve that remained within him disappeared as she ran her soft hands along his body and he reached out for her, determined for a replay of last night's activities.

Much later they finally made it into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I don't know about you, but after that I'm starving," she joked, opening the fridge and beginning to prepare the food. She cooked in almost complete silence before serving up scrambled eggs on toast with a pot of tea.

"Thank you; you always were a good cook." he said nostalgically.

"Wow, high praise indeed!" she replied, eyebrows raised teasingly.

They ate in a slightly tense silence. When they finished, she banished the things to the sink and set the cleaning charm to work on them before reaching up to one of the top cupboards. She pulled a small vial of puce liquid from the back, shaking it before downing the contents with a shudder.

"Disgusting!" she complained, washing the taste away with the last of the tea.

"What was that?" Severus asked, curious.

"Morning-after Potion. Thank Merlin I still had some" she chuckled.

"Ah." he replied, shifting uncomfortably. He mentally cursed himself for being so distracted as to not even consider contraception last night.

"What's the matter, Severus?" she asked, perching on the table beside his chair. He looked at her pensively before replying.

"Where exactly does this situation leave us now?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, almost grinning when she remembered how much he hated people answering with a question.

"Last night, this morning. What do you expect to come of this?" he clarified.

"Well I'd like to see you again if that's what you mean. I don't expect things to go back to how we used to be but I'd like to try again anew." She replied, stroking his jaw.

"And what of the risks? You're an Auror; I'm a Death Eater spy. If the Dark Lord were to learn of this, or of my true alliance, he would kill both of us. And the Ministry would ruin you if they knew where I go when I am called." He voiced at last his true reason for concern.

"In these difficult times, anyone's relationships are fraught with danger. I'm willing to take the risk if you are." she replied sagely.

"What about your _father_?" he asked with a sneer.

"It's none of his business who I choose for a partner." she replied.

"Look, I wish I didn't have to go right now but I'm due in at the office soon and if I'm late it'll look suspicious. Damn it, I'd best send Dad an owl too or he'll think I've been murdered." She joked.

"You know I must return to Hogwarts tonight." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know," she said dejectedly. "When will I get to see you again?"

"As soon as I can manage it. I'll owl you and arrange everything when I know, but it may not be till I next visit Grimmauld Place at the full moon." he said softly, lifting her face for a long final kiss before leaving.

"Where did you get to last night? I expected you to come back to Headquarters." Asked Tonks, when her friend and partner turned into the office.

"I went back to mine. It was closest and I was shattered." She said simply.

"I hope Snape looked after you," she said, savagely attacking the post on her desk, with Sadira's sword letter opener.

"Of course he did. I was in very safe hands." Sadira replied with a slight grin at her pun.

"I take it by the look on your face you weren't alone last night?" asked Tonks curiously.

"Now that would be telling." she replied evasively.

"Urgh! You did, you slept with Snape again didn't you?" cried Tonks across the office.

"Ssh!" admonished Sadira, "Tell the world why don't you?"

"So are you two back together now or what?" Tonks asked, breaking open the emergency packet of chocolate biscuits the girls kept hidden in the bottom drawer of their filing cabinet.

"I don't know. I think so. At least I hope so," Sadira answered, munching a chocolate digestive as she pondered her predicament.

"Well good luck I suppose. You're going to need it! I don't see what you see in Snape but I don't disagree with the whole 'older man' thing." Tonks assured her.

"I know, don't think I haven't noticed you pining over a certain guy you think might be an 'animal' in bed. Owww." She howled with a grin, making Tonks blush beet red and choke on her biscuit.

"By the way, Midden is as bent as they come but no Death Eater." She finished, making a start on the parchment mountain that pretended to be an 'IN' tray, and preparing her written report.


	5. Potions and Bruises

Chapter 5; - 7th year

The first day of term, Sadira sat in Potions class, last period trying to slice her Black Cohosh without making too much of a mess. This was proving more difficult than previously anticipated.

Professor Snape had noticed her struggle as he watched his class. He wondered why one of his best students, who he knew usually prepared her ingredients with a combination of speed and accuracy, was today finding a simple task so difficult. He noticed also that she was shooting suspicious glances round the room to ensure no-one had noticed her struggling.

As he swept around the class, inspecting his students offerings he leaned over her.

"Is something the matter, Miss Prewett?" he inquired softly, so no-one else could hear.

"No, Sir," came her curt reply. He reached out for the arm which seemed to be failing her but she snatched it back with a hiss of... what? Anger, or pain?

"Miss Prewett, see me after class." He ordered, striding away to intimidate a Hufflepuff girl whose potion, rather than being the desired shade of indigo, was as turquoise as her hair.

Sadira took her time clearing her things away and shuffled to Snape's desk with a vial of her work after everyone else.

"My office, now." He snapped, striding in after her and sitting behind his desk, observing her over clasped hands.

She hovered nervously in front of the desk and waited to receive his furious tirade.

"Was there a problem today?"

"No, Sir," she replied innocently.

"Then please explain why one of my brightest, straight O students had such difficulty with a relatively simple solution?" he inquired.

"I'm sure if you test it you will find it to be satisfactory," she replied coldly.

"Silence! You will show me proper respect." he spat, jumping to his feet.

"Sorry Sir." She mumbled, head down.

He passed around behind her and without warning, grabbed her arm again and pulled back the sleeve of her robes to reveal ugly purple bruises. She turned her face from him in shame as he stared at them. He pulled her other arm towards him and this time she didn't struggle. The same ugly marks were on this arm also.

"Who did this to you?" he asked softly.

She turned to look at his face and was shocked by the concern she saw there. Sure, he looked out for his Slytherins, but in nearly 7 years of school she had never seen him really care.

"It doesn't matter Sir." She replied evasively.

"Miss Prewett, I have asked you a question and I expect answers." He pushed.

"I don't want anyone involved. This is my problem and I will deal with it," she defended. He spun her round, face inches from his with an unreadable expression.

"If you do not tell me, I will find out by other means. Now; your last chance to volunteer this information. Who gave you these marks?"

She looked at him, then stared at her shoes before muttering almost too soft to hear.

"My step-father." Snape was incensed.

"How dare he manhandle you in such a manner? And what of your mother? Where was she?" He paced his office, white with fury.

"Please Sir, don't say anything. It's over now." she pleaded.

"Why do you not want justice? What happened?" he insisted.

"My mum's having a hard enough time as it is." she sighed evasively.

"Enough! I will get to the bottom of this. Legilimens." He shouted.

Suddenly he saw a tall blond man shouting and raising a hand to a short red haired woman, a young Sadira crying in the corner. Then the same man approaching Sadira as she was now, raising his fists to her. Wrenching her arms by the wrists, shoving her into her bedroom, leaning over her...

"Stop it!" she screamed and he was thrown from her recollections.

She was paler than usual and shaking. The stoic, tough, unshakeable Head Girl was weeping in her Head of House's office. As shocking as this was to Snape, it paled into insignificance with the realisation that at least some of her life seemed to mirror his at that age but worse, much worse. '_This man had tried to violate her. Had he succeeded? Or were her bruises because she had managed to fight him off?' _

Without realising what he was doing, he instinctively wrapped a protective arm around the poor girl's shoulder. He couldn't understand why he had done it but before he could back away, she had turned and clung onto him, burying her face in his robes, soaking them with her tears.

They stood like that for what seemed to the bewildered Potions Master like an eternity. Unsure of what to do, he settled for stroking her hair to try and calm her. He noticed it was soft and silky, quite pleasing to the touch and the motion of it through his hands was doing much to calm him as well as her, the aroma of Honeysuckle drifting up from her.

Once the tears and shaking subsided, Sadira stepped away from him, mascara streaking her very red, embarrassed face.

"I'm sorry Sir, I... um... probably should go," she stammered.

"Very well. I will not report this to the Headmaster yet, but I should hope that you would know to come to me as your Head of House if you are having problems. Believe me when I say that suffering this particular problem in silence will only make it worse." He said softly.

"Yes Sir." she replied, puzzled but left the office somehow feeling better.

That night, Sadira entered the common room very late after completing her duties as Head Girl. She was about to go up to her room when she heard a soft sniffling noise. She crossed the room as quietly as she could. Peering over the top of a sofa she found a small boy, clearly a first year, with white blond hair crying softly.

"Hey, are you ok?" she whispered kindly. He jumped in alarm, masking his sorrow with what looked like a well practiced sneer.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he snapped. She didn't take offense. She knew very well from her own experiences that Slytherins were expected not to show any weakness if they wanted to survive, especially the boys.

"I'm Sadira Prewett, the Head Girl. What's your name?" she replied calmly.

Usually she was of the opinion that life was every man for himself, particularly for her housemates, but she felt sorry for this little firstie.

"Draco Malfoy," he replied sullenly, but with a hint of pride.

"Well Draco, what's the matter? Is someone picking on you already? Because if they are..." she asked.

A furious expression crossed her face, ready to do battle with a gang of fourth years that she believed were the most likely suspects for tormenting the littlest ones. The boy snorted derisively.

"No-one messes with a Malfoy. My father has a great deal of influence in the Ministry, and he's a school governor." He boasted.

"So, you were crying for fun then were you?" she countered.

Malfoy looked humbled and muttered, "Promise you won't tell?"

"I promise. Look I'm nice, honest! Just don't tell anyone else that!"

"I...I...I miss my mum." He confessed. She sat next to him on the sofa and patted his shoulder.

"It's ok to be homesick you know." She told him, wrapping a comforting arm around him, remembering how Professor Snape had done the same for her earlier.

"I bet this is the first time you've been away from home isn't it?"

He nodded and laid his head in her lap. She didn't push him away, but stroked his hair as she continued to think about her strange first day back. First the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter had started, in the same house and year as her little cousin Ron. Then Snape had got her to confess what her home life had really been like for all these years and he'd been so very understanding about it.

'_Snape was never nice to anyone, why had he been nice to her? She couldn't stop thinking how nice it had been to be pressed against him and have him stroke her hair. No-one would believe her if she told them that Snape had been so gentle, affectionate even, not even to his 'teacher's pet'. And if she had any friends she could trust, they would definitely think she was insane to have a crush on this particular teacher. What was it they called him? 'Greasy, ugly vampire bat? _

_She didn't find his appearance scary or repulsive like the others did, but why? She admired his attention to detail, respected him for always pushing them all to the limits of their ability and envied his ability to always appear in control. But fancying him? Well, that just proved she was messed up. She had always been attracted to anything dark and he was about as dark as you could get. Apart from his monochrome wardrobe, everyone knew he wanted the Dark Arts job and knew more about the Dark Arts than any other teacher, except maybe Dumbledore. There were even rumours he was once in league with You-Know-Who.' _

She was furious with herself for letting a stupid crush interfere with everything she had worked so hard for. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and doing so disturbed the little first year who was all but asleep, curled up on her lap.

"Come on Draco, time for bed. You have classes tomorrow." She urged him gently. He roused himself and headed toward the dormitory as she headed toward her room. He turned before he left.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he repeated.

"I already promised and my word is my bond, I take great pride in that. Trust me, I'm good with secrets." She assured him. He smiled back, '_Aww, he's got a cute little smile. Bless._' she thought.

"And Draco; if you need someone to talk to, come and find me."


	6. Talent and Tutoring

Chapter 6:- 7th year

Since the unusual display of emotion on both parts, Snape and Sadira found each other's company a little uncomfortable.

He was still unsure of his reasons for comforting her, but he suspected it may not be wholly professional or appropriate. Especially as he couldn't forget the enticing scent of her perfume, or how good it felt to have a young woman clinging to him in such a close embrace.

She was mortified that she had made such a childish spectacle of herself in front of her Head of House, who she not only respected the most of all the staff, but she also had a crush on him which had been growing since her 4th year.

Consequently, Sadira Prewett- 'Potions Queen' was having difficulty concentrating in class. She fouled up her potion so spectacularly that Snape had to get rid of it and leave her with no marks. She was furious with herself, but every time he came close to her, her hands started shaking.

He wondered what was causing her distress this time and quickly and lightly swept her mind before she could realise what he had done. He was shocked by what he saw. She was thinking about him, had been watching him, remembering him holding her. _Did she have feelings for him, _he wondered? He decided to test his theory. He stood very close behind her, almost touching, allowing heat to build between them. She messed up again.

He smirked, then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss Prewett?"

She shivered and he saw in her mind exactly what she wanted him to help her with! He was surprised and a little aroused. Who knew the quiet, studious Head Girl had such a dirty mind? He knew the rumours spread about her promiscuity, but he also knew her well enough to know they were just the spiteful jealousy of a few Slytherin girls who hated that she was smart and had dated their Seeker, Terence Higgs. He found it hard to believe she would have slept with _him_, let alone the whole Quidditch team, but her daydreams proved she had at least some experience.

He was now in a foul mood, and didn't care that he had caused her to fail the day's assignment. He had always prided himself on his professionalism yet here he was, for the first time in 11 years of teaching having fantasies about a student. Admittedly, he was just borrowing them from her in the first place but that was no excuse. In fact it was worse knowing she felt the same way. Thankfully it was last lesson Friday so he could lock himself in his rooms with a bottle of Firewhisky and forget all about the alluring Miss Prewett.

He decided to forgo the whiskey until after his final patrol of the dungeons, checking his little snakes were all abed before returning to his quarters.

However, on the way there he noticed a light in the NEWT level classroom. Whichever student was out of bed and causing havoc in his classroom was in a world of trouble. His patience was already tried from dealing with that idiot Quirrell.

It was Sadira. She was bent over a bubbling cauldron and chopping ingredients with a speed and accuracy that never failed to amaze him. He had always known she was good, but he had never seen her this good, alone with no distractions. She nearly matched him at that age, and he was a genius. She took the cauldron off the heat and turned, taking off her gloves.

'_Gods, she was beautiful.'_ Not conventionally so, perhaps, but to him she was. Her long dark brown curls were tied up so she could work, but a few tendrils had worked loose, framing her face softly. She had a fairly average face; not ugly but not special. The striking contrast of her high arched brows and deep green eyes against the pale oval face were appealing however. Her lips naturally turned down at the corners so it appeared as though she were always sulking, though it gave them a sultry allure.

She had also changed into Muggle clothing. A tight white vest top and fitted jeans showed off what her school robes hid; a classic hourglass figure. A little larger than the other girls but that just made her look more womanly, with her bigger breasts and larger rounded hips which accentuated her small waist.

"What ARE you doing Ms Prewett?" he barked at her, shaking himself mentally and using anger as a distraction. It was hard to remember she was a student when she wasn't wearing uniform.

"Professor Snape! Oh I, sorry Sir I was. You see the potion I ruined." She babbled, caught off guard by his sudden appearance. "I wanted to finish it so I did it again."

"Do you often break into classrooms?" he asked coolly.

"Well, not usually; but if I fail a potion, I come here and try again till I get it right." She replied, regaining her calm.

"You mean you are breaking curfew to complete an assignment I gave you in class?" he asked, impressed with her diligence.

"Yes Sir. In other subjects, I can practice in the common room, but if I mess up in potions I come here to try again. This took three tries." She admitted.

Well, I'm glad at least one of my students puts so much effort into their work." He mused aloud.

"I think it's very important to learn from our mistakes and correct them. I hate failing, especially Potions." She replied.

"Oh really? Why Potions?" he queried, resuming his earlier game of 'tease Sadira' which seemed to be so satisfying.

"Well Sir, I enjoy it, and I think I'm good at it." She said, glancing up at him as he stopped uncomfortably close. "And I hate disappointing you. I respect you and your opinion of me matters." She added, stopping before her mouth could run away with her further and admit anything else.

Snape regarded her with a raised brow curiously, smirking at her discomfort.

"If I was willing to guarantee you an O and extra merit in your NEWT but it meant extra work and giving up more of what precious little free time you have left, what would you say?" he asked her.

He saw a lot of himself in her personality and experiences and he believed this might be why he felt a connection with her. He knew it wasn't a good idea to volunteer to spend any more time with her, especially alone, but she had real talent and he hated seeing it wasted. He intended to teach her much more advanced material than NEWT level and he felt sure she would cope.

"I'd say thank you Sir, I'm grateful for any help you're willing to give me and I appreciate you offering your time and experience." she replied.

'_Damn it, why did she have to say experience in that tone?'_ he thought.

"If you are prepared to work hard and do as you are told, I am prepared to tutor you to beyond Advanced level." he told her. "Wednesday evenings, after your prefect duties."

Her face lit up, "Thank you sir, I won't let you down I promise."

She looked like she was going to hug him, then thought better of it and cleaned up after herself with a flick of her wand, and bounded toward the door.

"Ms Prewett? Tell no-one. I do not wish to be inundated with requests from students who are failing. I am offering this to you only." he warned her.

"No problem Sir. Silent as the grave." She made a zipping motion on her lips and left.


	7. Sirius' Discovery

Chapter 7

Sadira was sat in her flat, Nightshade purring in her lap, on a rainy September Sunday and was unusually happy. For this miserable looking day was the first opportunity Severus had to visit her and she was watching the clock, waiting for him to arrive. She had made a special effort with her appearance and hoped he hadn't changed his mind. Bang on time he rapped on her front door, and when she opened the door he strode in looking very annoyed.

"Bad week?" She asked, following him into the living room.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he replied sardonically.

"Tea? Or perhaps something stronger?" she offered.

"Tea, strong." he replied, sitting in the high backed wing chair. Her furniture was quite mismatched, as most of it was picked up from antique shops and second hand markets. It had an eclectic feel to the place that suited her and was much more comfortable and presentable than the crap in Spinner's End.

"You redecorated." he noted.

"I got bored one weekend. Besides, the previous owner's taste left much to be desired." She remarked.

"Yes, much better. No floral, no pink!" he added, smirking as she gave him his tea.

"So, what's so bad? They've only been back a week." She asked him, perching on the arm of his chair and stroking his shoulders soothingly.

"Malfoy! The little snot is taking every opportunity to abuse his Prefect status. Normally it wouldn't bother me but he isn't even bothering to be subtle about it. If I ignore it, it's liable to get dangerously out of hand, but if I punish him, he'll complain to his father who may begin to question my loyalties." He fumed.

"Draco always seemed like such a sweet boy," she remarked with surprise.

"You knew him?" he asked with equal surprise.

"Yes, I sort of took him under my wing. I think he saw me as sort of a surrogate mum." she remembered fondly.

"Ah yes, I forgot. Well, without you there clucking over him and keeping him out of mischief, that particular little chick has grown up into a spoiled and arrogant cock. He is almost as lazy as Potter, and yet I have to pretend he is my favourite student of all time in order to preserve my usefulness as a spy." He remarked, annoyed.

"Who _was_ your favourite student of all time?" she asked, changing the subject.

"You of course." He replied honestly, surprising her.

"You always listened, you rarely talked back in class, and did everything I ever asked of you to the best of your ability." He told her fondly.

"And you were always my favourite teacher. Even before our extra-curricular activities began I was always fond of you. Although, truth be told, the most enjoyable things you taught me weren't learned in the classroom." She teased, running a hand lightly down his chest.

"I seem to remember you weren't completely uneducated in that area before we were involved." He replied silkily, setting down his cup and pulling her into his lap, kissing her softly. She pulled away and shifted her weight, straddling him and pinning him to the chair.

"Want to help me with my homework then, Sir?" she purred seductively into his ear, giggling as he stood with her legs still wrapped round him and smirking strode into her bedroom, carrying her.

Dumbledore suspected something was up with his Potions Master next morning at breakfast. For a start, he was actually eating instead of picking at it irritably. Secondly he wasn't glaring at random students, not even Harry, and was that a hint of a smile? While no-one else at Hogwarts would have noticed it, Dumbledore had known him for nearly 25 years, man and boy, and well enough to tell the difference.

"Sleep well Severus?" he asked innocently.

"Oh yes, very well thank you Headmaster." He replied smirking.

Definitely something up, or was that up to something? Sirius had mentioned something about inappropriate behaviour with his daughter when she was a student. Was this something to do with this ridiculous feud of theirs? With no details or proof he had let the accusations slide.

He remembered the girl had been one of Snape's favourite students and had been extremely ambitious. That was why he had trusted her enough to make her Head Girl. He knew her Slytherin pride would drive her to do the best possible job and she had kept Slytherin House very well policed, the best behaviour they had managed in recent years. This had gone on long enough. It was distracting their energies from the tasks at hand, albeit merely cleaning duties on Sirius' part, and it was affecting morale within the Order.

Perhaps he should speak to Ms. Prewett-Black. After all, she seemed to be the only person who was on friendly terms with both of them. However this would require much thought and he had enough on to deal with as it was.

Severus stormed into Grimmauld Place, seething with fury and looking for Sadira. It was strange how in the short space of time in which they had been back together he had begun to seek her out to soothe, calm and comfort him. He hated how close to dependency it had become, and he was a proud and independent man but surely any man would see the pleasure in having a young pretty witch willing to smooth away the stresses.

He found her in her favourite haunt, the library which was mostly furnished thanks to Phineas Nigellus Black; the former Hogwarts Headmaster. Had he more time and fewer distractions he would have been very interested in it himself. It reminded him of the first time he had brought her back to his home. For a Slytherin she certainly had Ravenclaw tendencies. That in itself was a dangerous combination; sly, cunning and intelligent.

'_Exactly why he lov...liked her.'_ He corrected himself, not willing to admit to that particular sentiment even to himself yet. This had ended badly once before and he was not about to let this, admittedly attractive, wench have an opportunity to hurt him again. She looked up from her book and smiled at him stood in the doorway.

"Hello Love, what brings you here?"

"You." he replied, sitting on the antique loveseat beside her.

"Another bad day? I can hex Draco for you if you like, no-one would ever trace it to you." she joked, sitting in the corner of the sofa behind him; wrapping her legs and arms around his waist as he stretched his long legs out over the rest of the seat.

"No, not Malfoy. That blasted Umbridge woman. She's driving us all insane with her demands and 'hem-hemming' and infernal pinkness!" he fumed. "You know she's investigating all the teachers, reviewing our methods and questioning our suitability to teach." He finished.

"That's ridiculous. While I never had a class with Hagrid, and we all know Trelawney's completely useless, everyone else is more than capable as I remember. You have nothing to worry about, your class is always the best behaved and you always get excellent exam results." She reassured him while unbuttoning his coat from behind.

"That's not the point. She's trying to further discredit Dumbledore by casting aspersions on his staffing choices. She may drag up my history." He said.

"You remember yourself that there are too many people in the Ministry who don't believe I renounced the Dark Lord of my own will before he fell. And now I must return to his side, all it would take is one slip up by anyone..." he continued but was pleasantly interrupted by her running her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp then his neck and shoulders. '_Merlin, he'd missed her massages_.'

"Relax. The old busybody has nothing on you. If she did, you'd know about it. She isn't subtle from what I've heard and she wouldn't miss an opportunity to gloat." Sadira soothed.

He slid his frock coat off and allowed her to unbutton his shirt a little to properly work on the tension in his back. He was feeling much better, even a little sleepy. That was close to a miracle for the insomniac Snape.

"If only I could have you do this every evening, my jobs might not seem so bad." He muttered languidly, settling his head comfortably between her breasts as she moved her hands to his forehead and temples smoothing away the frown lines and banishing the beginnings of a headache.

Sadira was enjoying herself almost as much as Severus was. She hadn't been comfortably close like this with him, with no expectations of sex, for a long time. Three years in fact. She missed this side of their relationship, something she had only been able to experience in the summer holidays curling up with him, curiously enough also in a library of sorts in Spinners End or in her little flat, like any normal couple.

"I still love you." she whispered into his ear, unsure whether he heard her. Either way he didn't answer. She didn't mind though. She always knew he had issues when it came to expressing emotions and had learnt to accept him as he was. Still she wished she could see him more often.

As it happened, he had heard her, and her blithe confession filled the heart people didn't think he had with a strange and giddy feeling. '_She loves me. Correction, she still loves me. That means she never stopped, despite the abysmal way I treated her._' He thought to himself as he explored his own feelings but his ponderings were brought to an abrupt end by an unwelcome addition to the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Sirius from the doorway. Both the interrupted lovers sat bolt upright at the disturbance.

"Hello Dad, looking for a book?" said Sadira cheekily.

"I certainly wasn't looking for this," He objected, gesturing to the scene he had interrupted. "What the hell is going on?"

"I knew your powers of deduction were lacking Black but surely even you can comprehend the evidence of your own eyes." Said Severus snidely, thoroughly irked that his pleasant evening had taken a sour turn.

"Severus stop it!" Sadira chided.

"Well Dad; you know our history, or at least some of it. I'm sure you have realised this means that Severus and I are back together. I'm well aware that you two can't stand each other so I don't expect you to like it. I'm going to say this only once; my love life is no-one's concern but my own. I expect you to leave me to make my own choices without argument. I had this talk with Molly years ago, now I'm telling you." She told him sternly, extracting her legs from around Snape's torso.

"Fine, have the greasy old bat, just after I hex his balls off for touching my daughter" Sirius snarled, advancing on Snape brandishing his wand.

Snape jumped into defensive stance, wand also ready. However, with his hair tousled and in just his trousers and shirt, slightly opened, he didn't look quite as menacing as he did when buttoned tightly into his black wool armour, robes billowing.

Sadira huffed at the over-dramatic scene and stepped between them.

"Enough! Gods, you're like a pair of children, and I am sick of playing Mummy. Severus, do you still know the wards to my flat after all this time?" she asked. He nodded his affirmation.

"Then wait for me there. I want a word with my dear Daddy, but I want to see you before you go back to Hogwarts." She told him.

He buttoned his coat back up, glared at Sirius one last time and stormed past him out the door and down the stairs. Sadira gently closed the door and faced her father, forcing herself to remain calm.

"Right, what is your problem with me pursuing a romantic relationship with Severus Snape?" she asked him.

"Romantic? Snape?" he said in disbelief.

"Fine, a sexual relationship is that better?" she amended nastily.

"No it bloody well is not!" he snapped back.

"For your information he does actually have his romantic moments once in a while, but back to the point. I am a full grown, single independent woman, both in the financial and emotional sense of the term. I am not unintelligent, as I have proved, nor am I prone to bouts of ill sense or bad judgement. What therefore is so wrong in having a fulfilling relationship with a similarly intelligent and independent single man of my own choosing?" she countered.

"It's Snape, that's what's wrong with it," he snapped. "He's too old for you. He's a sneaky, foul tempered, greasy, untrustworthy ugly bastard. And he's a Death Eater."

"He's not that old, he's only as sneaky as I am, he's not always bad tempered and trust me I could give him a run for his money on that charge. He is not greasy, well not always and that isn't his fault. I trust him implicitly and I do not give my trust easily. Believe it or not I don't think he's ugly either. I suppose I have strange taste in men but I find him very attractive. As for being a Death Eater; if it weren't for Dumbledore asking him to, he wouldn't have anything to do with them. As it is he's risking his life to give us valuable information on the enemy." She countered. Sirius was taken aback by her honest defence of the man he hated.

"You really fancy him? Even that big nose and slimy hair of his?" he asked. She laughed.

"After everything I've just told you, that's the bit you don't believe?" she laughed.

"Yes I fancy him, have done for years in fact. I always had a thing for tall men with dark hair and a dark sense of humour. Especially long, straight black hair. Also he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, and as for his nose, I think it looks noble." she said almost dreamily.

"Actually, I have a very good reason for loving that nose but I really don't think you want to hear it." She added with a grin.

"No indeed," agreed Sirius, repulsed. "You're crazy for liking him, but at least you know why you do so we can cross out the possibility of a love potion." He joked, trying to remain on his daughter's good side.

"It's a bit beyond like I think Dad. I've been in love with him for a very long time. I never really stopped, even though I tried to have other relationships." She confessed.

"I suppose I should just be glad you're still speaking to me?" he asked and was relieved when she smiled back at him.

"Just promise me you won't hex his nether regions next time you see him. I've grown rather fond of that part." She told him with a grin, patting him on the shoulder as she left to meet Snape.

When she got to her flat, Severus was back in a foul mood.

"I suppose the mangy mongrel ordered his precious princess to have nothing more to do with me." He spat as she joined him in the living room.

"No he did not. Besides I thought I was_ your_ precious princess." she joked, winking at him. "A Pureblood Princess for the Half-Blood Prince?"

"Not funny Prewett. What did he say then?"

"Firstly, you need to get used to the fact that my name is Prewett-Black now. You don't have to like it but it's true. As for my Dad, he didn't say much apart from listing a few of your flaws and bad points. After living with you for nearly a year I think I'm better qualified than him to do that so it didn't bother me." He shot her a look that hovered between angry and hurt.

"After which I ranted at him, defending you on every charge and slight before informing him that I love you very much and he can stick his nose out of my love life if he expects me to speak to him again." Snape managed a smile though he was still annoyed. He was touched that she had defended him so vehemently against her father.

"I just bet you told him, my fiery little wench." he said with a smirk. He put his arm around her, leaned into her ear and whispered, "So, you love me very much do you?" while looking very smug. She rolled her eyes at him but decided to indulge him on his ego trip.

"Yes, I love you very much Severus, always have, always will." She whispered back. He cupped her face in his hand, drinking in the look of pure love and lust she was giving him. '_Screw self- preservation, she deserves this much at least._' he thought.

"I love you too, Sadira. I haven't felt this way about anyone." He admitted and was overwhelmed by the joy he saw glimmer in her eyes.

He stroked her lips with his thumb before leaning down and brushing them with his in a soft gentle kiss, before claiming her mouth with more force, causing her to catch her breath. It took her a moment to regain enough sense to put her arms around his waist, clinging to him fiercely and kissing him back with equal force as though her life depended on it. When they broke for air she looked at him, head cocked like a curious cat.

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend again now?" she asked innocently. He laughed deeply.

"I'd say so, yes." he sighed.

"I don't suppose that Umbridge cow would notice if you spent a night away from the castle?" she asked hopefully.

"She probably would, but it would be worth it." He replied with a glint in his eye as they moved to the bedroom.


	8. Xmas Presents

Chapter 8

Once again Sadira was feeling the frustration and longing of a long distance relationship and once again she had to keep it a secret. Well, relatively secret. Tonks knew and her father knew so therefore via one or other of them Remus would also know, but other than that it was a quiet affair.

She only got to see Severus rarely; when he came to Grimmauld Place to deliver Remus' Wolfsbane Potion on the full moon, or on rare occasions when they could meet up. She actually laughed when Dumbledore sent her an owl asking her to try and resolve the conflict between Sirius and Severus to improve morale. Firstly, she was responsible for some of the conflict, but conversely she was pretty sure she was responsible for a great improvement in Snape's morale. Not that any of his students had any benefit of his improved mood. No, he remained a snarky bastard in public as usual.

However a change in their relationship was to unfold over Christmas. Sadira had all but moved into Grimmauld Place, bringing Nightshade with her. Since the Midden case, the Ministry had begun to trust her with more dangerous missions and she would often be gone for days so she wanted her cat and her Dad to keep each other company.

Sirius was dismayed to see his daughter come home wounded on occasion but he admired her tenacity and bravery.

Severus showed his concern by berating her for not being careful or not being quick enough but she was used to his unusual method of letting her know he cares.

Sadira heard from Severus that her uncle had been hospitalised while guarding the prophecy and he must now give Potter Occlumency lessons. She barely registered a little sympathy, knowing from experience how much he hated teaching that particular discipline, before bolting to St Mungo's to visit her uncle.

Everyone had gone by the time she got there. She just sat there in silence for a while, stroking the hand of the man she had come to consider a father, as he and Molly were better and closer to her than Delilah and her stepfather Neil.

When she got back to Grimmauld Place she heard raised voices coming from the kitchen and was astounded by what she found; Severus and Sirius snarling at each other in pure loathing, wands aimed at each other's chests, with a distressed looking Harry between them. A crowd had gathered behind her and they both seemed to realise themselves and backed away, stowing their weapons.

"Severus, may I speak with you in the library please?" she asked levelly, with a hint of steel.

Snape nodded his assent and led the way, leaving Harry to calm his godfather. Harry was still reserving judgement on what could be construed as his adoptive sister, especially when he saw the dirty look Sirius shot the pair as they left the kitchen. Ron however seemed to have forgiven his cousin for now. Whether this was because of her concern for his Dad or because she'd stuck up for the twins against Molly he wasn't sure.

"What's up Sirius? I know you hate Snape but Dumbledore asked him to give me these lessons so they must be important." Harry began.

"I know; it's not that. I just don't like that pervert hanging around my daughter. I know you don't like her but she's family and I love her. She's a great girl really and she deserves better." Sirius explained.

"It's not that I don't like her, I just don't know if I trust her. I mean she's Snape's friend." Harry countered.

"Yes, well. I'd rather not talk about that. Let's talk about something else," Sirius said changing the subject. He didn't want to tell Harry she was still seeing Snape, and quite frankly he didn't want to think about it himself.

Meanwhile in the library, Sadira was once again charged with the thankless task of soothing the ego and temper of her lover. After watching him fume and pace for twenty minutes she decided to change tactics.

"Have you seen the room Dad gave me here?"

"No." he said sullenly.

'_Merlin he's sulking like a toddler again.'_ She thought.

"Come with me." she said pulling him gently down the hall and up the stairs.

"Impressive," he said taking in the green and silver colour scheme, large dark wood bedstead and serpent motifs. She shut the door softly but firmly behind them.

"I've been rescuing all the Slytherin and Black family stuff before it gets chucked. What do you think?" she asked, flopping onto the bed as he walked around the room, exploring and discovering her territory.

"It looks like a cross between the Slytherin common room and my chambers" he remarked; joining her on the bed, sitting on the opposite side and making himself comfortable.

"I know. By the way; Happy Christmas Love." She said rummaging in her bedside drawer for a small blue velvet box and presenting it to him.

"It isn't Christmas till tomorrow. Besides I haven't brought you anything." He said irritably.

"It's ok, I wasn't expecting anything. I know you hate Christmas. Please, just open it." She said pressing it into his hands.

He pulled the lid off to reveal, nestling in the blue velvet lining, a flat plain silver cross on a sturdy chain which gleamed brightly when he touched it, fading after a time.

"It's a protective charm." she told him. "If anything should happen to you, I will know when, what and where. It should help with basic healing as well if I did that part right but the call will definitely work."

He looked at her in awe and puzzlement.

"How?" he asked curiously.

"I have the match." she said holding up the elegant silver Celtic cross that hung from her neck and nestled in her cleavage.

"I worry about you, with your precarious position in this war. I hope you'll use it." She looked at him earnestly.

"Thank you." he whispered softly, kissing her cheek before slipping the chain over his neck and under his robes out of sight. The chain round her neck glowed blue for a second as the connection was made, then faded to nothing.

"Now, I think it's time for your other present." she said in a seductive, husky voice.

"What other present?" he asked.

Realisation dawned on him as she unbuttoned her modest dress to reveal a beautiful lacy Basque and matching French Knickers which she had bought for the occasion, the red and black fabric making her pale skin porcelain white by comparison.

"I hope you aren't expected back tonight because I want to wake up with you on Christmas morning." She told him, unbuttoning his coat and shirt, dropping them to the floor and flinging his cravat across the room with a flirty giggle. He slid his hands up the outside of her stockinged thighs, coming to rest on her hips and pulling her close.

"Wild hippogriffs couldn't drag me away!" he muttered into her ear; kissing down her neck, throat and chest as he pulled her on top of him and tugged the green velvet eiderdown over them both.

Christmas morning, the children woke early; excited and ready for presents but Molly insisted they eat a proper breakfast first and wait for everyone. However an hour later Sadira still hadn't come down and the boys were getting impatient. Molly had shouted her three times already, but she knew Sadie loved lying in on holidays.

"We'll get her up!" said the twins, grinning evilly and they Apparated straight into her bedroom.

"MERRY CHRISMAS SADIE!!!!!" they yelled, before realising she was fast asleep curled up in the arms of none other than their Potions Master.

They froze, shocked and horrified as Sadie and Snape jolted awake at the interruption.

"OUT!" roared Snape and the terrified duo didn't need to be told twice, but popped back out and away from the disturbing scene.

"So much for a pleasant lie in." Severus grumbled.

"Sod them, let's go back to sleep." Sadira replied sleepily, stroking his chest

She put her head back on his shoulder, pressing herself against him in contentment. He ran his hand over her hip, up and over her chest and back down again drawing her naked body even closer.

"Or, as we're awake already..." he suggested, grinning at her.

"You are incorrigible," she said with a wry smile. "However, I am not complaining."

"Well, is she getting up then?" asked Ron, when the twins came back in before registering the look of horror on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say she's not coming down for a bit," said Fred.

"Yeah, we should probably start without her," added George.

"What's the matter, is she sick?" asked Molly, concerned.

"Yeah, she certainly is sick!" said Fred, disgusted. Molly just looked at them puzzled.

"Put it this way, she's already had her Christmas present." Added George, grinning. He at least found the whole thing amusing once the initial shock wore off.

"I take it she isn't alone?" asked Sirius sounding irritated bordering on anger.

"You knew?" asked the twins in unison.

"Knew what?" asked Molly who didn't like to be left out.

"Sadira's got a boyfriend!" said George in a singsong taunting voice.

"Oh my! And you two just barged in there? You should be ashamed of yourselves! Poor Sadie." Molly chided.

"Honestly Mum, it was worse for us, we're scarred for life!" defended Fred. Sirius chuckled darkly at this but remained silent.

"So, what's he like?" asked Ginny.

"A Git!" said Fred shortly.

"Why, what do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"Not _a_ git, _the_ Git." Explained George.

"Snape?" Ron spluttered, looking at Harry who was sharing his look of horrified disbelief. "But I thought they were over ages ago."

"Apparently they're back together." Said George.

"Urgh. So did you, you know, catch them _at it_?" asked Ron in a whisper.

"Gods no, I'd be scrubbing my eyeballs with soap! Nah, they were asleep, just sort of... cuddled up." Fred replied.

"Snape cuddling? Whatever!" snorted Ron as he followed Harry into the other room.

Harry was following Sirius in the hope he wasn't about to start another fight with Snape for defiling his daughter.

"He's a lucky bastard though, Sadie's got cracking tits!" Ron whispered to Harry who snorted out a laugh.

Some time later, Sadira came down to the kitchen alone. Severus managed to slink out of the house with his dignity intact. She passed the kids with her head held high once more, this time with a smirk on her face. She faced the family bold as brass, seeing their faces; curious in the case of George and Ginny, appalled in the case of Fred, Ron and Harry, and sympathetic in the case of Molly and Hermione.

"Good Morning" she greeted loudly and cheerfully.

"Morning dear, fancy a bit of breakfast?" asked Molly pleasantly, ignoring the children's gossip. '_Gods know those two could do with a bit of happiness'_ she thought to herself.

"Yes please Moll, I'm starving." she replied and received a plate of scrambled eggs and beans on toast, having worked up quite an appetite. "Something you wanted to say boys?" she asked the twins who were staring at her but couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"No Sadie. Sorry Sadie." They mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in their seats. She smirked to herself. '_Round one to me.'_ she thought, tucking in.

"Is Arthur coming home today?" she asked pleasantly.

"I certainly hope so dear." Molly replied, patting her on the shoulder and noticing Harry glaring at the younger woman. "Something the matter Harry?" she asked.

"No Mrs Weasley." he muttered and went to find Sirius.

"They all know, Sadie." Molly whispered into her ear when only the girls were left.

"I don't care anymore. I'm sick of hiding it to be honest." She replied, beaming.

"Well at least you're happy and that's all that matters. I wasn't happy when I heard about...well...you know, your earlier relationship but you're old enough to know what you want now and if that means him, then don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm happy for you." Molly assured her wisely.

"Thanks Auntie Mol-mol, that means a lot from you." Sadie told her, hugging her.

"So, you're Snape's girlfriend now?" asked Ginny, ignoring her mum's warning look. Sadira laughed.

"Yes, what else do you want to know?" The girls were amazed that she was letting them grill her.

"What's he like in bed?" Ginny asked cheekily, earning herself a clip round the ear and a lecture on morals and propriety from her mother while Hermione stared at her, horrified. Sadie couldn't answer through the fits of laughter which had gripped her, but she winked at her cousin all the same.


	9. Invitation and Paris

Chapter 9

As things seemed to be quiet in the Auror office, they had all been allowed to spend the Christmas holiday at home and on call, instead of having to come in and wait for something to happen. Sadira was delighted to spend the holidays surrounded by family for the first time since she was small. Sirius' time was divided between her and Harry who, while still wary of her, was polite and actually a nice kid when he wasn't being so angsty.

The Weasley twins were up to no good as usual but Sadira's close bond with them ensured they were not as obnoxious to her as they were to anyone else. She was happy to see Bill again too as they hadn't kept in touch much since he left school to work in Egypt. Ginny and Hermione were glad of her company. Ginny considered Sadira a sister as it had been hard growing up with only brothers, and was used to her being someone to talk to who wouldn't laugh but would keep her confidences. Hermione was beginning to see her that way too. She hadn't realised how she'd missed out by being an only child, and Hermione respected the older woman's intelligence and determination.

As for Sadira, she was finding it odd that her best friend and verbal sparring partner, Tonks, was also her cousin. She felt happier than she had in years surrounded by all such familial affection. They spent the day after Boxing Day in the Music room with a wireless and a record player. They spent the whole day laughing and dancing around the place.

When a song from Tonks and Sadie's schooldays came on, they dragged each other to the middle of the room like a dance floor and sang and danced along, sometimes to specific dance routines like they were teens again. Sirius found the whole thing amusing, watching his daughter and little cousin dancing along together. He noticed how Sadira had a good voice like her late mother and began to wonder again what things would have been like had he been allowed to marry Delilah. Perhaps he wouldn't have gone after Peter and not gone to Azkaban. He was woken from his reverie by a pair of small soft hands taking his and pulling him to his feet.

"Come on Dad, you have to dance this one with me," she said. He swayed and spun her to the poppy song with a smile.

"I never thought you'd like this sort of stuff," he remarked as she sang along.

"Usually I do prefer Rock and Classical, but the Beach Boys are a guilty pleasure of mine; cheesy I know." she admitted. "You were a bit of a rocker in your day weren't you? That's what Remus told me."

"Oh yes, I was into Queen, Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, Mötorhead, Blue Oyster Cult and Black Sabbath. Used to annoy the hell out of my parents by playing it full blast in my room." He chuckled at the memory.

"Well let's play this one, Ozzy sang it with his daughter." Sadira suggested, sitting at the piano and conjuring some sheets of music and handing to her father.

As Sirius and Sadira sang 'Changes' the whole room went quiet and subdued. Molly started to cry quietly at the emotional lyrics and the tenderness between them as Sirius laid an arm round her. Even Tonks and Remus had moist eyes with happiness for their best friends. Sadira had been nudging them together all week. Remus leaned over gently to offer Tonks his handkerchief and she blushed at the gesture. Sirius almost choked himself at the line; 'Now all my days are filled with fears, wish I could go back and change the years.' The applause at the end was riotous. She put the radio back onto Christmas tunes and the twins started bopping along to 'Merry Christmas Everybody' by Slade. They didn't know many Muggle songs but even in the wizarding world, everyone knows that cheesy classic.

Severus arrived at Grimmauld Place with Sadira's late Christmas present and was irritated to be met by Kreacher. '_So much for security_.' He thought to himself. He followed the sound of laughter and music upstairs and waited in the shadowy hall to see what they were up to. He saw Sadira sing a touching ballad and marvelled at the girl's inability to hold a grudge. No matter what they fell out over, she and her father seemed determined to make up for lost time and forge a bond. He surmised that were she not so forgiving, he would not have her in his life himself.

He entered the room when the red headed troublemakers started yelling along to some Muggle racket that barely passed for music and saw her bouncing up and down with Tonks. She stopped jumping when she saw him and looked a bit embarrassed at being caught in such a juvenile display. She made her way over to him as other people in the room exchanged grins and winks.

"May I have a word with you in private?" he asked, glaring at the nosy busybodies.

"Of course, Library?" she suggested, shutting the door behind her and following him down the hall.

"Firstly I would like to correct my appalling lack of manners on Christmas Eve and present you with a belated gift." He began, withdrawing a box from his pocket.

"Oh! You didn't have to, honestly. Your gift was as much for me as it was for you." She protested.

"Nevertheless, I wanted you to have this." He said, sitting on 'their' sofa and pulling her down to sit beside him. She opened it and inside was a small, slightly tarnished silver trinket box with ornate filigree work of leaves and flowers, and a burgundy flock lining.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She said, tearing up.

"It was my mother's, one of the few things she had left from her side of the family. I think she'd have liked you." He said quietly, with a pained smile. She didn't say another word but kissed him lightly in appreciation of the sentiment.

"The other reason I came to see you was to invite you to accompany me to a New Year's Eve party at Malfoy Manor. These things are usually tedious affairs, however Lucius is throwing his weight around and has all but ordered me to be there and it would be much more enjoyable if you were there. It is of course completely your choice and I will not be offended if you do not wish to go."

"Severus I would love to go with you. It will be nice to go out in public at your side, instead of hiding." She gushed.

"I'm not sure we should declare our intimacy so publicly yet." He warned. "Best we appear just friends to prying eyes."

"If you say so," she said, a little dejected. "Hey I suppose I'm just returning the favour. You helped me with my mission, so I help you with yours." she added jokily.

"I should warn you there will likely be a number of Death Eaters among the illustrious guests." He said forebodingly.

"Don't worry, I'm an experienced Auror remember. I can look after myself." She replied, unconcerned.

"I am confident in your abilities, I am merely warning you to have your wits about you and not blow our cover." He replied tetchily.

"Like last time eh? I wonder if this mission will have the same pleasurable conclusion?" she hinted, playing with his coat buttons.

"Perhaps, who can say?" he replied mysteriously, smirking as he leaned over and kissed her.

He firmly pressed her against the sofa as his hands ran down the rough fabric of her Weasley jumper, (royal purple) to the silky flesh beneath. She shifted a leg either side of him and made as if to pull off the offending article when he pulled away from her.

"I have to get back to the school; I'm not supposed to be here." He told her.

She was crestfallen.

"And you say I'm a tease!! Bastard." She whined.

He chuckled and offered her his hand to help her up and she followed him downstairs to see him off with another kiss.

As soon as he was gone, she bolted back upstairs to find her cousin.

"Tonks, you have to come with me, it's an emergency." She said, nearly wrenching the poor woman's arm out of its socket as she pulled her along.

"Why, what's up? Where are we going?" she asked bewildered.

"Shopping! I've been invited to a posh party and I have nothing to wear." Sadira moaned.

"Ok, so Diagon Alley then?" Tonks suggested.

"Hell No! It's at Malfoy Manor. I need Couture, darling! Let's Apparate to Paris for the day."

"Do you think we should bring the girls too?" Tonks asked.

"I dunno, let's ask Molly" Sadira said.

Twenty minutes and much wheedling later Sadira, Tonks, Molly, Ginny and Hermione were enjoying the sights in Paris. They wandered around, taking in the tourist sights for a while, then Sadira took them to a designer boutique she was fond of on the Rue de Laverne de Montmorency in the Wizarding part of the city.

Only Hermione and Sadira had been to Paris before and Sadie was the only one to have set foot in a designer store before. Molly was mortified when she saw how expensive the gowns were. Sadira was in such a good mood at the thought of her 'date' she decided to treat everyone to a little something as an extra Xmas present. She knew Molly made most of her own clothes and felt the kind, motherly witch deserved to have something special. She helped her try on a few things and eventually bought her a simple but elegant and well cut navy blue dress that would suit almost any occasion.

For Ginny she bought a pale green silk blouse to offset her colouring beautifully. It was a completely frivolous item, but when you're the only girl among three brothers at home it's nice to have something a bit girly.

Hermione tried to refuse to accept anything so Sadira chose a nice cashmere jumper, "For practicality, it's freezing in Scotland this time of year."

She bought Tonks a pair of cashmere gloves, to keep her hands warm on, "that death trap you call a broom." Molly couldn't believe how much Sadie was spending. Sadie assured her she could comfortably afford it.

Sadie tried on a series of dresses for her companions but wasn't happy with any. She finally chose two as she couldn't make her mind; one a deep emerald green velvet corset and skirt with gold embroidery and beading, the other she wouldn't show anyone but Tonks and by the looks on their faces it was certain to cause a stir. She then spent an awful lot of time and money in the lingerie section, snapping up flimsy silk, satin and lace garments and hosiery like they were going out of fashion.

"I thought you were shopping for a dress?" Tonks admonished.

"I know. I can't help it, they're gorgeous." she wailed. "Besides, it's Severus' birthday soon." She added in a whisper.

"Urgh, Sadie T.M.I." Tonks groaned as her friend chuckled dirtily.

After they finished shopping, they retired to a little cafe for patisserie and coffee as they watched the sunset over the romantic city.

"It really is beautiful here." Ginny remarked.

"I know. You should see it in the spring. it's breathtaking." Sadira told her.

"I've been meaning to ask all day, when did you come to Paris?" Tonks asked.

Sadira blushed a little. "Severus brought me here for a weekend over Easter holidays when we started Auror Training." She confessed.

"Well I never! Who'd have believed the frosty old Potions professor had such a soft side?" Tonks giggled. "We'll have to make these girly trips a regular thing. This was fun, only not so expensive next time." she added.

The teenagers voiced their enthusiasm and Molly agreed it was nice to get away from their troubles for the day.

"Right, one more trip to the Tour Eiffel, and L'Arc de Triomphe, then home." Sadira suggested.

New Years Eve, Sadira was on the verge of throwing up with nerves. _'Stupid sod, it's just a party.'_ She admonished herself, packing myriad items into her handbag, a little black beaded purse with an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. Hermione had been fascinated when she showed her that, and insisted Sadira promise to teach her it when she had the time.

She had just got out of the bath and was sat at her dressing table in her black satin robe, trying to decide what to do with her hair. She put her black ballerina slippers on and went to look for Molly.

"After spending all that cash, you're going out like that?" teased Tonks.

"I can't decide what to do with my hair!" she wailed. "Auntie Mol-Mol, do my hair."

Molly and Ginny came to the rescue. Molly was wearing her new dress and was wearing subtle make-up for a change. Ginny was also wearing her new blouse with a smart pair of black pants.

"Molly, you look lovely, and Ginny, so grown up." Sadira gushed. Molly blushed and Ginny looked pleased. "You deserve to look this lovely; you work so hard for all of us. It's nice to see you spend time on yourself." She whispered and her dear aunt had to blink back tears.

"Come now Sadie, let's get your hair done and get you into that dress." Molly chivvied her.

She was very good with Sadie's hair, having inherited the Prewett frizz herself, and in no time had the wayward ringlets piled elegantly on her head, with a few coils dangling down, brushing her shoulders and neck. She shooed everyone out while she dressed and they waited expectantly downstairs as they were very curious about the secret dress.

Molly was very proud when Sadira descended. The dress was black silk, floor length with a small slit to the knee to aid movement as the gown was very clingy. On a skinnier girl it might be considered a modest style, but Sadira's curves made it look almost indecent. It was not low cut, but showed her collarbone and left her shoulders bare. The back was covered by her cloak already, which was black velvet with a silver satin lining. On her feet were strappy silver sandals and her make-up was classic; black eyeliner and mascara and red lips, starlet style. She also wore the cross that connected her to Severus and a very expensive looking pair of diamond earrings, which Severus had bought her years before.

"If you weren't my daughter, I'd marry you myself," Sirius teased fondly.

She waited in the sitting room for Severus to arrive. It seemed the Order was having a bit of a do themselves, as there were a few bottles of wine and spirits out. When Remus went to answer the door, Molly collected her.

Severus was stunned when he saw her. She was breathtaking, even the men who would normally pass her over in favour of a skinnier model would have difficulty taking their eyes off her tonight. The dress, hair and make-up made her look older, more mature than usual. Then he noticed her companion and did a double take.

"Molly Weasley? I almost didn't recognise you." He remarked. Sadie laughed.

"From him, that's a compliment. You've outdone yourself Moll." She assured her aunt, who blushed again and shuffled off looking pleased with herself. Sadira stepped closer to him.

"I W..." she began, but he stopped her with a raised finger.

He pointed to the stairs where Ginny and Hermione were eavesdropping; looking to see what their friend and their teacher might wear to a fancy party. Snape was dressed in something similar to his usual frock coat and trousers only with an Oriental look. The coat was heavy black damask with brocade and 'frog' style buttons and a mandarin collar.

"On ne doit pas parle plus devant les enfants." He warned her.

"Non, tu as raison." she agreed. He took her hand and bent to kiss it.

"T'es très belle ce soir, ma petite. Cette robe est vraiment jolie." He told her.

"Si c'est que tu penses, tu devrais voir l'arrière!" she said cheekily. "T'es très beau toi aussi, mon cher." She added breathily.

Sirius appeared and spoiled their moment.

"Right Snape, if you're going to take my daughter out, I want to set some ground rules," he began but Sadira nudged him.

"Very funny Dad, I'm sure you've been waiting for ages to say that but we haven't the time." She interrupted, hoping to avoid another scene between the two men dearest to her and led Severus out the door.

"I assume you haven't been to the Malfoy's before so I will Apparate us there." He said, offering her his arm. Instead of taking it, she slipped beneath it and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her also before Apparating them both to Wiltshire.

A/N: Translation; "We shouldn't speak much/more in front of the kids." "No, you are right." "You're very beautiful tonight my little one. _(Term of endearment as opposed to remark on height)_ That dress is very pretty." "If you think that, you should see the back!" and "You are very handsome too my dear." I figured this would be a good way of them being able to have private conversations in public situations.


	10. Party at Malfoy Manor

Chapter 10

Severus and Sadira had to walk up the long drive to the Manor house in the snow and she was beginning to regret her choice of footwear as her feet were beginning to freeze. She was happy when they finally reached the door. They were greeted by Lucius Malfoy himself which surprised Sadira greatly.

"Good Evening Severus, so glad you could make it. And who is this charming young lady accompanying you tonight?" he drawled.

"Sadira, may I introduce our host, Mr Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, this is a friend of mine; Ms Sadira Prewett-Black." Snape answered smoothly.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir." She said holding a hand out and he accepted, kissing it lightly.

"Prewett-_Black_ you say? Any relation?" He directed the question at Snape.

"Yes, Sadira's father is Sirius Black." he said, sneering with disgust at the name.

"Well, that makes you family my dear. Narcissa, do come here. There's someone I'd like you to meet." He called.

Narcissa came to meet them and looked over the young woman appraisingly, as though sizing up a rival.

"Yes Lucius? Good Evening Severus."

"This young lady appears to be your long lost niece Sadira; Sirius' child." Lucius told her amusedly.

"Really? And your mother?" Narcissa inquired.

"Delilah Prewett, Ma'am." Sadira replied respectfully.

"Pureblood? Excellent." Narcissa replied, satisfied.

"Allow me to take your cloak my dear." Lucius played the gracious host, withdrawing the heavy black velvet and was shocked by what he saw.

Although the front of her gown, while clingy, was quite modest; the back was indeed a showstopper. It was almost completely backless to the top of her hipbone, milk white skin exposed and marred only by a large tattoo of a serpent along the length of her spine. The head began at the nape of her neck and the tail tapered off ending at her tailbone.

"Come with me Darling, I must introduce you to people." Narcissa said, cloyingly sweet, leading Sadira into the ballroom where a live band was playing.

She shot Severus a pleading look but was in no position to argue. She drew everyone's gaze as she entered the room, that dress and that tattoo became the subject of everyone's conversation as Narcissa introduced everyone to the last remaining Pureblood Black available. She felt like a heifer at a cattle market as she garnered plenty of male attention.

She was more than aware that she wasn't typically good looking, more an acquired taste so to speak. She was used to some small amount of men appreciating her more gothic appeal, but nowhere near this much. However in this society looks were for naught. Name and blood counted for much more and she had both.

She noticed, as Severus had warned her, one or two known Death Eaters in the crowd. She knew of MacNair through the Ministry but the others she knew only by name, not face. More than a few people pointed out how she reminded them of her Aunts Andromeda or Bellatrix in their youth. She was unsure how to take that, and wished Severus would come and rescue her.

Severus however was in need of rescue himself, as Lucius had collared him and was subjecting him to an inquisition.

"Severus, my old friend, where _did_ you find that delectable young thing?" Lucius drawled, his eyes never leaving Sadira's form.

"Ms Prewett-Black, or merely Ms Prewett when I taught her, was the one of my most talented students and the Head Girl of her year." He supplied, affecting a bored tone.

"Really Severus, if I'd known teaching had such...benefits...I might have considered the profession myself." He insinuated.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Snape replied, annoyed.

"Come now, you may be able to pull the wool over that old fool's eyes but I know you better. I never thought you the type for corrupting young virgins however." Severus opened his mouth to protest, but Lucius continued.

"I see the way she looks at you and I must say, well done. Why else would a pretty former student accompany her old teacher to a party?" Lucius leered.

Severus kept his calm. "She has kept in touch over the years. As her Head of House I was curious as to how she fared after leaving."

"And what is it the delectable Ms Prewett-Black does?" Lucius asked, knowing she cannot have inherited anything from the Black family.

"She's an Auror, top of her class." Snape supplied simply.

"You brought an Auror to my home?" Lucius snarled furiously but registered the smirk on his friend's face and his mind started working.

"You sly old thing, very clever. Get yourself a pet Auror and you have inside information and no-one will suspect you. Very useful, I must say."

Severus was no longer interested in his friend's insinuations however, he was watching Sadira dance with some fop son of someone of standing in the Ministry and he felt his stomach lurch. The green-eyed monster was rattling its cage and preparing to be unleashed.

Sadira made to sit down; feigning tired and hoping Severus would come and find her, when Narcissa collected her to show her off like a prize winning pumpkin again. She pulled her along to where a group of teenagers were congregated and tapped a tall blond boy on the shoulder.

"Draco, you must meet your cousin." She began but as he turned, recognition dawned and he beamed at her.

"Sadie?" he asked, barely believing what he heard.

"Hello Pet, how are you?" She asked with a smile as he drew her into a tight hug, much to the disappointment of a skinny, pug faced girl.

"You...know each other?" Narcissa asked puzzled at her son's unusual display of affection.

"Yes Mother, Sadira was Head Girl in my first year." He told her.

"Yes, I admit Draco was something of a favourite of mine." She admitted fondly as he released her from his embrace.

"Really? So young?" Narcissa asked, glaring over to Severus suspiciously.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm twenty-one." She replied shyly.

"What do you mean 'cousin'?" Draco asked his mother.

"Sadira is Sirius Black's daughter." She explained.

"I only found out this year." Sadira told him.

"That's great! Come and have a dance with me." He said and pulled her onto the dance floor and started spinning her around.

Narcissa joined her husband and Severus near the refreshments.

"Don't they make a lovely couple? They seem quite taken with each other." she said, pondering a way to ensure the purity of the bloodline enfolding before her.

"Sadira was a confidante to Draco in his first year as I recall. And she's a little too old for him don't you think?" Severus said waspishly, jealousy creeping through him.

"She's a little too young for you, don't you think?" she countered spitefully.

Severus ignored her and strode purposefully over to where Sadira and Draco were stood. The dance now finished, he was introducing her to his friends and catching up on the last four years.

"Good Evening Professor." Draco greeted cordially.

"Good Evening Draco. Ms Prewett-Black, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, raising a brow.

He was irritated and wanted to make her uncomfortable. She had been bored all evening but couldn't insult their hosts in front of their son.

"I have enjoyed being able to see Draco again, but I hardly know anyone here." she replied, hoping it was a good enough answer.

"Then allow me to introduce you." He said smirking. She had supplied him with the perfect excuse to withdraw her from company.

"Thank you, Sir." She said with a flirtatious edge, which none of the teenagers missed. Their topic of scurrilous gossip for the evening had certainly just presented itself. She placed her small hand in the crook of his elbow as he led her from group to group; she smiling up at him, he smirking like the cat that got the cream.

Oh yes, tongues would wag tonight but Snape felt he deserved a pretty young thing to show off after the degradation he had endured in his life. Those who had expressed an interest in her backed off rapidly as her intimidating companion glared at them, holding her arm possessively.

It was amusing, if a little galling; how people who had ignored his great talents, intelligence and proficiency in the Dark Arts, were suddenly viewing him with renewed interest merely because he had a sexy young witch dangling from his arm. This just proved how worthless these people were; thinking with their trousers, corrupt to a man.

Narcissa didn't like the idea of Severus monopolising her niece and made an effort to drag her away, insisting the son of a good friend of hers take Sadira for the next dance and thwarted the girl's efforts to get to Severus again.

She only escaped the queue of suitors by claiming her shoes were hurting her and she found a quiet darkened spot in a corner to sit and hoped no-one would bother her for a while. She rubbed her tired feet with a minty balm she thankfully remembered to slip into her little bag. It worked wonders and she slipped the strappy sandals back on.

"Does Cinderella tire of the ball already?" a rich, deep voice intoned close behind her.

"No, just waiting for my handsome Prince." She replied smiling.

Severus moved right behind her as she stood, snaking an arm around her waist and kissing the exposed flesh of her neck and shoulders.

"I thought you__Ah! __didn't want anyone to see us as more than friends?" she asked, rapidly losing control.

Her hands moved behind her, gripping the fabric of his coat and pulling him closer as his hand slipped over the soft fabric of her gown in circles on her abdomen.

"I have had to endure watching you dance with every imbecile in this room. I see the covetous looks they give you and enough is enough. You are mine." He growled, his delicious voice melting her into him.

His jealousy had enraged him, but now he was next to her it had changed to possessive passion. He stroked his fingers lightly down her inked spine, tickling her bare flesh. He bit hard on the spot between her neck and shoulder, making her moan with pleasure, alternating light nibbles and soft kisses with the occasional vicious bite. Anyone who observed the passionate scene, and a couple of people had, would certainly understand his reputation as a vampire.

"Severus, please, stop! It's too much." She gasped. He smirked, pleased with himself.

"It's nearly midnight. Will you give me the honour of the last dance?" he asked.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me all night." she purred, still heated with desire from his merciless teasing, as he led her out of her corner.

Some people who had dozed where they stood perked up with interest at the sight of Severus Snape leading Narcissa Malfoy's pretty young cousin to the dance floor. It was well known that he rarely danced at these functions, and a few people believed he couldn't, yet here he was proving them wrong.

And how wrong they were! The pair moved so fluidly with the music and with each other that people interrupted their conversations to watch, craning their necks to follow them in the crowd. They were extremely close to one another, whereas she had kept her other dance partners at a respectful distance, and the chemistry between them was palpable. Their desire for each other was obvious with every spin and dip, how close they clung to each other and how comfortable in their movements.

When the dance was over, he bowed to her and kissed her hand and she curtseyed, as the room began the countdown to midnight. They didn't take their eyes off each other and so missed the jealous glances as at the stroke of twelve he pulled her to him and kissed her into the New Year, her arms resting lightly on his shoulders and his hands pressed firmly on the small of her back.

"Let's go home." she whispered.

"No, let's go upstairs. We can stay here." He smirked back. Her face lit up with anticipation and trepidation.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, Lucius always expects a few of his guests to overindulge and he has more than enough room to accommodate. However, I should warn you he is less trusting of me lately and a habitual Voyeur. He may be curious as to why we are staying here and what we might discuss behind closed doors. The walls have eyes and ears. I understand if you'd rather not be subjected to that." He warned.

"Then we'd best give them something worth watching, hadn't we?" she said huskily, stroking a hand down from his shoulder to his chest, nails raking over his nipple through the thick fabric.

"Just look upon it as another mission, a highly pleasurable one. And I'm sure we can make it look like you're still a sadistic Death Eater." She whispered into his ear.

He led her surreptitiously from the Ballroom and up the fine marble staircase to the upper floors where the guest rooms were. They chose a large room decorated in dark teal with gilded furnishings.

"How many girls have you brought here then?" she teased.

"Only you," he replied, gazing at her lovingly as she took in her surroundings.

They didn't see anyone notice them leave but Lucius had been watching her all night. He, along with MacNair and a couple of corpulent Ministry pervs slipped into a small hidden room to view the proceedings through a charmed two way mirror.

Severus kissed her, backing her up against the bed and pushing her onto it. They had played rough games like this for fun many times before but this time it was done for the benefit of others who may be watching, to prove the extent of his depravity and loyalty as a Dark wizard.

"Bend over Ms Prewett." He ordered.

"It's Prewett-Black now remember." she teased.

"I did not give you permission to speak Ms Prewett, now bend over," he spat crossly, falling into his mean teacher façade easily.

"Yes Sir." She replied obediently, turning over and bending over the bed.

He stood behind her and hoisted up her silk skirt, gathering the fabric over her back, exposing her legs and bottom. He pushed the silky black knickers down her legs letting them fall around her ankles and slowly, firmly stroked her pert buttocks in circular motions.

"You have been a very naughty girl, Ms Prewett-Black, flirting with every man here tonight. You are _my_ wench and you must be punished" he said softly, and with that he raised his hand and brought it down firmly on her backside, making her gasp in pleasure and pain.

He continued to spank her, the strokes becoming gradually harder yet still she moaned in pleasure, getting wetter by the minute until her juices ran down her thighs.

"I think you're enjoying this too much Ms Prewett-Black." he said, turning her over and pressing her into the bed. Her arse was a vivid red.

She gripped his coat and pulled him to her as he climbed onto the bed, tangling her left hand in his hair as he kissed her, her right hand struggling with his coat buttons. He grabbed her hands and shoved them over her head; pinning her forcefully while he kissed, licked and sucked his way down her throat. He trailed kisses across her chest, circling the nipples with his tongue before plunging them into his mouth, sucking and nibbling them in turn.

She was squirming in pleasure, moaning as he bit her on her soft spot again. He released her hands and kissed his way down her body, gripping her hips as he plunged his tongue deep into her sex. She gasped with the shock and gripped the satin covers as she writhed beneath him.

"Holy Fuck, I love that nose!" she gasped as he ground the much maligned appendage into her swollen clit as his tongue circled her hole, before plunging inside once again. He chuckled at her outburst and the vibrations of the deep sound added to her pleasure and she moaned even louder.

"Oh no, you don't come until I say so." he told her, crawling back over her body and withdrawing his wand. "Incarcerous." he intoned and thick ropes bound her wrists to the bedposts.

"Is there a problem my dear?" he asked cruelly. She looked at him pleadingly, the pleasure so intense, then denied.

"Please Severus!" she moaned.

"Please what?" he asked, toying with her.

"Please just fuck me." She whimpered

"What?" he taunted.

"FUCK ME SIR!" she shouted.

"That's better." he replied amusedly, undoing his trousers and sliding into her.

He grabbed her legs and pushed them up, so her ankles were at her shoulders, increasing the depth and angle of his thrusts. She was lucky she was flexible as not many women could enjoy the great pleasure this position granted without pain.

Louder and louder she moaned, providing quite a display for their audience, who were suitably impressed with his ability to dominate such a wilful witch and her eagerness for him. Severus concentrated hard to keep control of himself; he wasn't finished with her yet. It was a difficult task though, with her hair tumbling out of its confines, face flushed with pleasure, calling his name and pleading with him.

"Harder! Oh fuck, please." she called, biting her lip and pulling hard against her restraints.

He stopped still, prolonging her agony, smirking as he withdrew his length almost completely, challenging her and proving he was in complete control and she was powerless.

"Bastard." she muttered. He smirked as he placed his hands under her hips, gripping her still tingling cheeks.

He buried his entire length back into her in short, hard strokes, hitting the entrance to her womb in that delicious blend of excruciatingly pleasurable pain, His pubic bone collided with her throbbing clit, intensifying her orgasm as she came hard against him, screaming his name as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her. He remained over her still for a moment while she came down from her shuddering high, then withdrew from her, releasing her bonds.

"I'm not nearly finished with you girl." He said snidely, his expression changed from passionate to cold.

This was the part of the act she dreaded, though knew must come; 'vicious Snape.' He turned her over and dragged her off the bed, pushing her torso into a nearby chair and spreading her legs into a 'presenting' position. He slid his long fingers over her punished bottom, and slid one, then two into her arse, stretching and playing with the taut orifice.

"Please Severus, not that." She called, and was surprised at how panicked her voice sounded, despite expecting this. She had to make it appear it was done against her will and truth be told she wasn't exactly fond of anal, so she was likely to make this part of their act most convincing.

"Shut up girl, do as you're told." He snapped, as though chastising her for being squeamish over Potion ingredients.

She gripped the chair as he removed his fingers and placed his swollen purple head at the entrance to her tract. He pushed into her, little by little to minimise the pain. She cried out at first, biting her tongue to prevent further protest and to distract from the stinging, burning, stretching sensation coming from her sphincter.

He eased himself in and out of her slowly, allowing her to get used to the sensation and enjoying the tightness of her gripping his cock tightly, before establishing a steady pace. Before long, she got used to the pain and begun to enjoy herself again. The rhythm of his body against hers, and the feeling of him filling her so completely had her rocking her hips to meet his, moaning again as he slid his left hand up to grip her breast; stroking and pinching the flesh while his right worked her clit furiously once more, intensifying the electric shocks running through her pelvis.

He permitted himself to get lost in the moment, feeling her soft breasts, slick cunt and tight arse. He thrust into her harder and faster, allowing himself his release. She cried out as he came with one final hard thrust, bringing tears to her eyes with the violent action, then relaxing. He collapsed against her in his ecstasy, pressing his entire body against hers for a moment before pulling out and cleaning them both up with a few flicks of his wand.

He shrugged off his damp, sweaty clothing and climbed into the sumptuous bed, extending a hand to her to encourage her to join him. She pulled the remaining pins out of her hair and let it tumble about her as she wriggled under the covers beside him.

"Have you learned your lesson, Ms Prewett?" he asked; though softly, not tormenting.

"Yes Professor. I'm all yours, no-one else's." She replied as he pulled the covers over her and lay her down beside him.

"Good girl Sadira." he replied, kissing her softly and deeply, a silent apology for her ordeal, and drawing his arms around her protectively as she curled into him.

"I love you Severus." she whispered sleepily as he put out the lights.

"I love you too." he whispered back, crushing her to him.

When they awoke next morning, they knew they were alone and so made up for last night's, admittedly enjoyable, but cold coupling by making love slowly, tenderly, languidly; taking the time to shower each other with kisses and caresses, expressing the depth of their love, instead of just jealousy, frustration and lust.

Thankfully, in Sadira's charmed little bag she had packed a change of clothes, toiletries and cosmetics among other things in case they stayed out. She had planned for the possibility, however she had expected to be brought back to Spinner's End, not remain at the Manor.

Therefore instead of a chic suit or pretty tea dress which she would normally choose to wear to have breakfast with someone like the Malfoys, she had packed; skinny black jeans, a low cut v-neck layer top in green and grey with a Wrock band on it, black studded belt and masses of armbands, beaded bracelets and fishnet fingerless gloves, teamed with her favourite black spike heel leather boots.

She figured she may as well go the whole hog and did her normal masses of black eyeliner and frosted pale pink tinted lip balm. She felt very underdressed, however unlike Severus she couldn't get away with just Scourgifying last night's clothes and so it would have to do.

Severus led her into the dining room for breakfast, discreetly holding her hand to assuage her nerves. Most of the guests who had stayed weren't up yet and only the Malfoy family were seated at the table. Draco seemed quite shocked that they had stayed the night, especially together, but engaged Sadira in idle chit chat so the impressive long dining table no longer intimidated her, but felt like being back on their house table at school. Severus and Sadira sat next to each other; he next to Lucius at the head of the table and her beside him, opposite Draco. Lucius was observing his friend with renewed interest and a perverse respect following last night's activities.

Narcissa, who was at the opposite end of the table waiting for her friend was viewing the couple with disappointment. Yes, Severus was of high standing in the Dark Lord's inner circle but she still felt her newfound niece could do better than a half-blood teacher twice her age and of uncertain fortune. Narcissa was also furious at being denied the opportunity to manipulate the girl to her own advantage to gain an advantageous match with another rich pureblood family or her own.

With her hair down in smooth ringlets and in her usual clothes Sadira looked much younger than she had last night, something which the other guests noticed when they began to come down for breakfast. Suddenly Severus felt stupid for wanting to show her off like some prize last night and soon tired of being stared at and gossiped about like some dirty old man.

Sadira was too busy talking to Draco to notice but was distracted when Severus suddenly pushed back his chair and stood to leave. Lucius hadn't finished with Severus yet though, he needed to speak with him on 'business matters'.

"Don't tell me you're leaving yet Severus? What's the rush? Do stay. Show your lovely, ah...friend... the grounds, I'm sure she'd like that." He suggested in a friendly manner but the cold gleam in his eyes implied an order, not a request.

"Very well, would you care to join me in a turn around the garden?" he asked resignedly, aware of the gossips resuming court at Narcissa's end.

"That sounds lovely Severus. Thank you for suggesting it Mr Malfoy." She replied.

"Do call me Lucius my dear." he said pleasantly as Snape led her from the dining room, collecting her jacket as they went.

"See you later Dray." She called as she left, waving lazily.

Snape led her through a set of French doors to an elegant patio and down some steps to a beautiful rose garden. Narcissa must have placed enchantments on it to ensure the plants bloomed all year round and the smell was wonderful. It was surrounded by a herbaceous border of honeysuckle, mint and lavender. The blend of roses and honeysuckle reminded Severus so powerfully of Sadira; he stroked her palm with his fingers. She smiled up at him and they walked the circumference slowly in silence, hand in hand. There was no need for conversation. They were simply comfortable in each other's company.

They stopped at a bench and sat; her arm round his waist, his round her shoulder comfortably as she rested her head on his chest.

"This is nice. I miss the garden at Mum's old house." She said wistfully.

"Then why did you sell it?" he asked.

"Too many bad memories. Besides I didn't need such a big place to myself and I wanted to be in London for Auror training, closer to the Ministry." She replied, snuggling closer to him against the January chill. "Maybe one day I'll get a bigger place with a garden, but I don't see the point right now."

Instead of questioning her further he pulled her close, wrapping his other arm around her and kissing the top of her head. She smiled up at him, but it was a sad smile. She had begun to remember the few good times she had spent with her mother in that little garden in Manchester.

For a moment he thought she was going to cry but instead she slipped into his lap, wrapping her arms snugly round his neck, leaning in for a kiss. He doubled his arms round her waist, pressing her to him as their lips met, tongues stroking and dancing, stoking the flames of their desire.

This was how Lucius and Narcissa found them, discreetly raising their voices as they came down the stairs to alert them to the intrusive presence of their hosts, allowing them to jump apart and right themselves.

"Severus old friend, might I have a quiet word in the Drawing Room? Sadira; Narcissa would be glad to continue your tour of the gardens, perhaps the Conservatory or the Orchard?" Lucius said, barely containing his amusement at finding the couple in such an intimate situation.

Snape stood and nodded his assent, following Lucius back toward the house without a backward glance. Narcissa held out a pale, well-manicured hand as a sign to follow her. As they walked into the bright morning sun, the serpent brooch on Sadira's teal cord blazer glinted in the pale light.

"What a lovely brooch, my dear. Where did you get it?" Narcissa asked disingenuously, knowing full well who had owned it.

"I inherited it from my mother. She said it had been a gift from my father." Sadie half-lied smoothly.

"Ah, yes. It does look like one my dear Aunt Walburga used to wear. That would be your paternal grandmother dear. Such a shame your father disgraced himself and distanced himself from the family. You could have been brought up knowing us all. I feel in the absence of other family we remaining Blacks should stick together." Narcissa continued.

She lead Sadira along the side of a croquet lawn and past a row of Rhododendron bushes, further away from the house, clearly to give the men time to conduct their business uninterrupted. Sadira caught on to where Narcissa was going with the conversation and played along.

"I am also sorry to have missed out on knowing my father and his family. Now my mother is dead and my father... well that's public knowledge... I feel like an orphan. The only family I have known is my mother's cousins, the Weasleys."

Narcissa snorted derisively at the mention of the Weasleys.

"As your Aunt, I feel it is my duty to introduce you into proper Wizarding society. If your parents had married, I feel sure they would have found you a good match by now. What is the nature of your relationship with Severus?" she pried.

Sadira was gobsmacked. She thought they were conducting an innocent conversation on family and expected a diatribe on blood purity, not an inquisition into her love life and hints on marrying her off.

"I'm not sure that's the sort of thing I should be discussing with you Mrs Malfoy. After all, we have only just met." She answered, stalling for thinking time.

"Oh I'm not interested in the sordid details, silly girl. It's clear from your faces this morning exactly what you get up to." She snapped, and Sadira had the good grace to look thoroughly ashamed and embarrassed.

"I mean has he declared his intentions to you? You are the last remaining descendant to bear the name Black. While you do there are standards to be maintained. I will not have over a millennium of pure blood and good name tainted by a foolish girl who decided to have a fling with her old teacher." Narcissa railed. Sadira's blush deepened but she stood proud.

"I don't like where you're going with this Mrs Malfoy. My private life is precisely so, private. Severus has made no declaration of any intention to me, nor do I expect him to. I make my own choices in life. My lovers, paramours, suitors, relationships; however you wish to term them have always been of my own choosing." She returned.

"I apologise my dear. I was merely expressing a concern for your reputation. My husband and I have known Severus for a long time. While he is a fine upstanding man in character, he has never shown any inclination to be the marrying sort and I fear your association with him may prove to be your downfall if you seek a suitable husband. I see now that is not the case. Please, let us not fall out over such a misunderstanding." Narcissa backtracked with false humility.

"Of course not, Mrs Malfoy. I apologise, you have been so welcoming and I abuse that hospitality by starting a silly row. You must think me most ill-mannered." Sadira replied.

"Please, do call me Aunt Narcissa or Cissy." She encouraged.

"Very well Aunt Cissy. It's just that I enjoy my privacy and I have no intentions of marrying any time soon. Severus understands that. He understands me very well in fact. We have so much in common and I care for him a great deal." She explained.

"Of course dear, and the two of you are so discreet, one would hardly think there was anything between you at last night's party. I'm glad you are happy with my Lucius' oldest and dearest friend. We can at least trust him; much better than someone whom we know nothing about." The elegant witch paused.

"Draco tells me you and he were very close in school, it must feel like you are family already. By the way, did anyone tell you how closely you resemble my sisters Bellatrix and Andromeda?" Narcissa changed the subject artfully back to the original thread.

'_Two faced cow_,' Sadira thought but smiled sweetly. "Yes, one or two people last night. I am flattered; I hear they were great beauties in their day." She replied.

They wandered and chattered for a while, and as they made their way back toward the Manor, Sadira's heart leapt as she saw a familiar dark figure striding purposefully toward them.

"I'm afraid I have been called back to Hogwarts on urgent business. There has been an incident in Slytherin house and I must return to deal with it." Snape told them. "Allow me to escort you home before I leave." He added to Sadira

"Of course Severus. Thank you for your hospitality Aunt Cissy. Please convey my thanks and farewells to Lucius and Draco." Sadira said, clasping her aunt's hand affectionately, before gripping his firmly as they both Apparated together to Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived on the doorstep, he looked at her quizzically.

"Aunt Cissy?" he asked.

"She asked me to call her that and I thought it in our best interests to show willing." She replied.

"Oh really? And what else did 'Aunt Cissy' have to say on your constitutional?" he asked.

"That you are no good for me and she intends to marry me off to a suitable candidate as soon as possible." She replied playfully.

"WHAT?!" he spluttered.

"Don't worry, I told her I care more for you than my reputation and I have no intention of marrying any time soon." She assured him.

His face relaxed a little; then a wolfish grin spread across it.

"Pity." He whispered into her ear before walking straight past her into the house, leaving her gobsmacked.


	11. A Death and Halloween

Chapter 11 – 7th year.

Professor Snape sighed as he reread the parchment on his desk. This was almost certainly the worst part of his job, he thought to himself and not for the reasons most people thought. Sadira appeared in the open doorway and knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes Miss Prewett. Please close the door and sit down." He replied in a tired voice.

"I'm afraid there is no easy way to convey the grave news I have to impart so for your sake I shall simply get it out of the way as quickly as possible. Today I received an owl from your Grandmother. It says your mother is dead; murdered." He paused a moment to allow her to digest what she had heard.

"I offer you my condolences. I understand this is a difficult time for you and have therefore arranged to lighten your workload as much as possible for a while without affecting your NEWTs. The Headmaster has arranged for you to stay with your cousins, the Weasleys, until such time as you are ready and able to make your own living arrangements." He continued. He was no good at sympathy and wanted to distract her from another emotional display.

"That bastard. It was him, I know it." She growled.

He was surprised. He expected tears not fury. Also, in nearly seven years she had rarely used such foul language, at least not in his earshot.

"To whom do you refer Ms Prewett?" he inquired.

"Who else? My fucking stepfather." She snapped.

Normally he would not tolerate such an outburst from a student; however he knew what it was like to lose a parent so young and was prepared to give her some leeway given what she was going through on top of everything she had already endured.

"Ms Prewett, you may wish to calm yourself before you go throwing out accusations like that. There is no evidence as yet to say who is responsible." He warned her.

"Please Sir, don't patronise me. We both know what you saw in my head, and that was just a small sample. Neil was cruel, abusive, alcoholic and hateful. On more than one occasion he threatened to kill one or both of us." She said angrily.

"No-one else would have a motive to kill my mum. She was too quiet and weak to make any enemies. Some brave Gryffindor!" she added bitterly.

"Nevertheless, the authorities are still making their inquiries. You are of course safe here at Hogwarts if you are concerned the murderer may wish to harm you." She snorted at this.

"And if the authorities come here in the course of their investigation I shall of course inform them of your suspicions." He told her.

She had regained her control and was cold and polite again, her face the impassive mask he recognised as much from her as others did in him. She had shut out the pain as usual.

"Very well, thank you for informing me Sir. I will return to my room now if there is nothing more." She replied calmly and nodded a small bow before exiting his office.

'_Strange girl.'_ he thought to himself.

'_Look who's talking.'_ his conscience replied.

Snape was again prowling the corridors late that night when he sensed a presence in the hallway. He stopped and listened; no footsteps. He raised his wand light; no-one around. He put out his light and waited for his prey.

He felt a body come close to where he stood. He reached out and grabbed it, slamming it into the wall; wand raised expecting to see Quirrell. He was shocked to see Sadira dressed head to toe in form fitting black, Ebony wand poised. On her feet, black trainers muffled her footfalls and her long uncontrollable hair was forced back into a French plait. She looked quite the little assassin.

"And what are you doing up at this hour and so far from Slytherin House?" he hissed menacingly in her ear.

"I'm leaving, I've had enough." She replied.

"What do you mean leaving?" he queried, puzzled.

"I'm quitting school, I'm going home. I've had enough," she replied. "And get out of my head!" she snapped as he tried pushing for answers using Legilimency.

"I think you are deluding yourself with plans of a vengeful murderous rampage." he said in a calmer, but still deadly tone.

"Believe me, you aren't capable. You have too much good in that little heart of yours to truly go through with it and you would only succeed in putting yourself in danger by leaving yourself alone in the pursuit of a suspected murderer."

She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Besides which, I would hate to see one of Hogwarts' most gifted students throw her life and gifts away for vengeance, which is never satisfying I assure you; It only eats at you inside. Also, your mother never got to finish Hogwarts and worked very hard to ensure you got the opportunity to do so. Do you not think it would be insulting to her memory to leave before achieving your NEWTs, which I predict will be exceptional?" He admonished, and let her go.

He watched her slide down the wall to sit, elbows on knees, on the floor. He also noticed the brief glance she gave him as she licked her lips where he had touched them. For a moment she sat completely still and silent, then as suddenly as before she shook with sobs, tears rolling down her face.

"It's not fair. He took everything good in my life and ruined it. He broke her and I swore he wouldn't break me but now he's ruined everything and he's going to get away with it. It's all my fault. Maybe if I'd let you report those bruises she'd still be here." She sobbed.

Again Snape felt compelled to help this poor young woman who life had seen fit to deal the shitty end of the stick time and again and was seeing her great strength crumble under her grief. He knelt in front of her and pulled her head onto his shoulder, allowing her to cling to him once more.

Neither said a word as they held on tightly to each other. He stroked her hair soothingly and caught a whiff of her scent again; Honeysuckle and something else. '_Roses? Merlin, this girl had old-fashioned taste in perfume.' _Yet somehow it suited her; delicate yet enduring, also highly alluring. Those flowers were used in a variety of attraction potions, though he was unsure whether she chose them for this reason or simply because she had a fondness for them. He realised she had stopped crying and was stroking him in the same rhythm he was her.

Suddenly he felt too warm and noticed too late he was kneeling between her thighs, too close to her, her ample chest pressed against his. He stood up quickly as she noticed the same thing and blushed. He hoped she hadn't noticed the uncomfortable lump that had appeared in his trousers as he swept his robes around himself to cover his embarrassing state of arousal and to regain his composure.

She stood but didn't back away from him. Instead she moved closer, as though facing him off. But the look on her face was soft, not angry as she stared up at him with teary dark green eyes. She found herself getting lost in his unfathomable black eyes. She was already breathing hard and feeling hot from having him so close to her, nestled between her legs.

"Thank you Professor; for everything." She whispered huskily.

He expected her to turn and leave but she caught him completely off guard by leaning up to him and kissing his lips softly. He was paralysed with shock and fear. Fear of discovery and fear of his feelings. Certainly he was the epitome of professionalism, but he was also just a man, and a very lonely one, and she had grown into a very desirable young woman in his opinion.

She held the kiss for no longer than a minute, reaching up and softly, tentatively stroking his hair before pulling away just before he could lose all his resolve and give in to her embrace.

"Goodnight Sir." she whispered and raced off back down the corridor.

Snape decided he must be being punished by the fates for his transgressions in his youth. His life was getting progressively more difficult; what with Potter and his merry band of miscreants, Quirrell the sneak, and the Head Girl going crazy and trying to get him fired for disgraceful conduct. As much as he would have liked to start on the scotch, he knew that it would be a monumental mistake to allow his control to slip and his mind wander freely. Especially as it was wont to wander down the corridor to the Head Girl's chamber.

No, a Calming Draught, and a fairly weak one, would have to suffice. It was the Hallowe'en feast and he would need it to put up with the irritating little snots high on too much sugar.

He tried not to keep staring at where Sadira was sat, but was pleasantly surprised to find her employing the same tactic. Feeling smug, he returned to the conversation Professor Sinistra was trying to engage him in and noted a twinge of jealousy pass over the girls face. As dangerous as the game was, he found it amusing to watch the girl's attraction to him.

He was grateful he had taken a weaker draught as his game of look-away was cut short by Quirrell bursting in, blathering on about a troll. In the ensuing panic, he realised this made a perfect distraction, so slipped away to check that Quirrell didn't try anything funny on the fourth floor.

Later, Sadira was doing her rounds of the corridors once the Headmaster decided there was no further danger, when she heard hushed voices and saw Filch the Caretaker jogging down a corridor with an armful of bloody rags.

She crept closer to the room he had just exited and gasped audibly when she saw Snape on a chair with his leg raised, bloodied and mangled, trousers shredded. He heard the sound and looked up, catching her gaping in confusion and concern.

"Are you alright Sir?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"Do I bloody look alright, Miss Prewett?" he snapped irritably.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"None of your business, back to your room." He snapped.

"Look, I don't really care what happened, but you're bleeding. Just let me help you." She replied.

"I don't need your help, go back to bed." He growled but she had already lifted the bowl of potion and a cloth.

"Give me your leg." she said softly, gently taking hold of his ankle and resting the leg in her lap and carefully tending to his wounds.

He wasn't sure which was worse, the pain from the cuts or the pleasure of having her soft cool little hands on his skin. He watched her work in silent discomfort as she chewed on her lip endearingly as she concentrated on her task.

She was a little red in the cheeks herself as she tried to think about anything other than touching him as her hands moved slowly up his leg toward his knee. She paused in her ministrations and slid a hand under the fabric of his trousers to the inside of his thigh. His eyes widened as for one agonising moment she stroked the skin; then flushing, removed her hand and turned away to the bowl. She collected the clean bandages and proceeded to gently but firmly wrap them around his wounded limb.

"Very good, Miss Prewett. Have you considered a career in Healing?" he asked when he felt he could trust his voice again. She laughed.

"No, I don't have enough patience to deal with idiots who get themselves into scrapes." He raised his brow at this remark.

"Not that I'm calling you an idiot of course Sir." She amended apologetically.

"What do you intend to do when you finish your NEWTs?" he asked conversationally.

"Auror Training." She told him proudly.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I want to bring justice to murdering scum like Neil." She replied spitefully.

"I see. Thank you for your help Miss Prewett. I trust I have your discretion in this matter?" It was not a question.

"Of course Sir. I wouldn't dream of breaking your confidence. And please, call me Sadira." She replied, again resting a hand on his knee.

"Got them Professor...Oh!" Filch remarked as he entered the room with more cloths and a bottle of ointment.

"That will not be necessary Filch. As you can see, the wound is dressed and I am fine." He said as Sadira jumped away looking guilty.

Filch leered at the professor suggestively.

"Oh yes, Sir. You look fine to me!" He replied; disappearing with Mrs Norris before Snape had the opportunity to launch into him or defend himself.

"Now Miss Prewett, you _will_ retire to your room." He told her sternly.

"Yes Sir. Goodnight and get well soon." She sighed over her shoulder as she left with a flick of her chestnut curls.


	12. Legilimency and Quidditch

A/N: Lyrics from Girls Aloud; edited by me.

Chapter 12- 7th year

Their private lessons were charged with a tension much worse than before following Hallowe'en night. Sadira would still look at him longingly when she thought he wasn't looking and Snape would spend the half-hour after her lessons in a foul temper trying to stop thinking about how her soft hands had felt caressing his skin and what would have happened had her hands continued higher. He wished he could cancel their agreement but he had been the one to offer and he had promised her. It wasn't her fault his usually keen and intelligent mind had decided to take a rare detour to the gutter.

Besides; on an educational level the lessons were beginning to get interesting as they were covering more than just Potions. She was only really having difficulty with Transfiguration and Snape wasn't going to touch Minerva's subject with a bargepole, however she complained that since Quirrell came back Defence against the Dark Arts was rubbish and he saw this as a means to possibly get his wish.

Of course he wasn't the _official _DADA Professor and it was a class of only one very keen student, but it was better than nothing. She was quick to learn but he was worried by her fascination with the Dark Arts. He biased her training as a way to discourage her from making the same bad choices he made at her age, for a similar reason. He taught her to duel, knowing her chosen career path, and she became very quick with her spells, managing some very advanced curses and counter curses. He encouraged her to work on physical agility so she took up running in the mornings and strengthening exercises in the evenings.

He also taught her a few tricks he learned from his days spying in the Death Eaters, although he didn't tell her that. He had her sneak around the castle undetected, perfecting her Disillusionment Charm to improve her Stealth and Concealment, one of the tested modules in Auror Training. He taught her Polyjuice Potion and a variety of Glamour charms to change her appearance and how to read people's body language to determine what people were thinking and who was suspicious looking.

Then she asked for the hardest thing of all; Occlumency. She knew he had been in her mind and had been reading up on it in research for Auror School. She wanted to be able to repel him or an attacker completely. He disliked the idea, but grudgingly agreed. It was to prove to become his undoing.

She had only expelled him from her mind through emotional stress before and her mind was woefully under-defended. He saw all her worst memories in the first lesson. The beatings from her step-father, her mother's confusing contrasts between rejecting and relying upon her daughter, children teasing her for her ghostly appearance and mean stature when she was small, the skinny Slytherin bitch Victoria Chadwick calling her fat and laughing. However he was relieved to find that her stepfather had been unable to violate her, though the retributions had been terrible.

He saw so much pain, anger and humiliation he felt someone had written a play about his life and cast a girl for the starring role. There were a few moments of happiness, usually involving those troublesome Weasley twins or their older brothers, mirroring the blissful summers spent with Lily but there their common experiences ended. He had always been accepted, if not necessarily liked, in Slytherin. He saw Slytherin girls reject her, but one or two Ravenclaws in her year accepted her in a study-and-gossip based friendship and some friendly banter between her and that Hufflepuff freak, Miss Tonks, but no close friends since Charlie Weasley left.

By the second lesson she had made some improvement but she still couldn't keep him out and the memories he saw then made him wish he never agreed to the whole stupid scheme.

A series of hopeless, fumbling boys; kissing her, touching and groping her, stripping her bare. The Seeker, Higgs; taking her to his room, taking her virginity then callously dumping her once he had what he wanted.

Snape found himself in a cold sweat from a combination of arousal at the sight of her naked young body and fury at how that idiot boy had treated, in Snape's opinion, the most intelligent, beautiful, strong, wonderful girl in the school. He crossed the distance to her in two strides.

"How dare he treat you so shamefully?" he whispered, wanting to tell her how special she was but not daring to.

"It doesn't matter, I didn't love him. I just wanted to make sure I chose who to share my first time with, just in case I wasn't strong enough next time Neil came home drunk. At least I don't have to worry about him anymore." She replied candidly, with a sad smile.

Whether it was the feelings left by her steamy recollections or how her painfully honest confession touched him he didn't know; all he knew was next moment he leaned down and kissed her; gently, softly, savouring the taste of her lips.

He knew he shouldn't have but it was too late. He expected her to throw him from her in disgust, but she responded warmly, parting her lips to allow him entrance, leaning up and pressing her body against his and clinging to him once again.

He was in Heaven, though he knew he was going to Hell for this. The feel of her arms around him, her soft lips on his, her tongue stroking his and her hands in his hair was intoxicating as he stroked her soft curls, her neck, her shoulders.

When he finally pulled away her eyes met his with a look of such love and longing it took every ounce of self control he could muster not to take her then and there.

"I think you should go back to your Common Room now, Sadira." He said in a soft low voice, husky with desire for her. She smiled when she heard him using her first name.

"Yes Sir." She replied, cheeks flushed as she regarded him coyly. She traced a hand over his lightly as she passed him on the way to the door.

"Same time next week Sir?" she asked hopefully, her question implying more than just the time of her lesson. He observed her for a moment, his conscience battling with his need for her.

"Yes Sadira, same time next week," he answered her, not really knowing what he had just started, but revelling in the beautiful smile that was just for him as she heard the voice of her beloved speaking her name again.

She turned before she left and dealt him one final blow.

"By the way Sir, when I was with Higgs, I closed my eyes and pretended it was you."

The next time he saw Sadira, he was glad there was a distance between them. An entire Quidditch pitch in fact. It was the first game of the season and Potter's debut. Everyone was excited and had gotten to their seats when suddenly McGonagall pointed to the Slytherin stands.

"What on earth are they up to?" she exclaimed.

Snape turned and saw Sadira and a few other Slytherin girls, 6th and 7th years, stood on the front row in extremely short pleated green skirts and tiny tops in house green and silver, cheerleading costumes although he didn't know that. They were carrying two-tone pom-poms and chanting a song while dancing a provocative routine.

"**Make us worthy, make us proud. **

**Teach us not to be too loud. **

**We'll try and fit in with the crowd, **

**But we are the Slytherins.**

**We can't fight the way we feel,**

**We were born to keep it real.**

**Beater's bats and balls of steel, **

**We are the Slytherins.**

**You bite us we'll bite ya back, **

**Better be scared when we attack,**

**Feel the fear, we're maniacs, **

**We are the Slytherins.**

**Check out our battle cry,**

**A song to terrify,**

**No-one can stand in our way.**

**We are the best,**

**So screw the rest,**

**We do as we damn well please.**

**Until the end, **

**For Slytherin,**

**Defenders of anarchy.**

**So scam all the Huffs, the Neats and the Freaks.**

**Blackmail the Gryffs, the Slappers and the Geeks, **

**And if they complain we'll do it all again, **

**We do as we damn well please.**

**ASBO the Ravs, the Emos and their mates. **

**To torment the Slags we offer special rates, **

**And if they complain we'll do it all again, **

**Defenders of anarchy.**

**We are the best,**

**So screw the rest,**

**We do as we damn well please. **

**Until the end,**

**For Slytherin,**

**Defenders of anarchy.**

**So scam all the Huffs, the Neats and the Freaks.**

**Blackmail the Gryffs, the Slappers and the Geeks, **

**And if they complain we'll do it all again, **

**We do as we damn well please.**

**ASBO the Ravs, the Emos and their mates. **

**To torment the Slags we offer special rates, **

**And if they complain we'll do it all again, **

**Defenders of anarchy.**

**Check out our battle cry, **

**A song to terrify, **

**No-one can stand in our way.**

**Victorious, **

**Rebellious, **

**We do as we damn well please. **

**Until the end, **

**For Slytherin, **

**Defenders of anarchy. **

**SLYTHERIN!"**

Quite a few boys, and not only Slytherins, were cheering them on. Snape trained his features to an expression of cold indifference as his internal struggle raged between jealousy of the boys closest to her for being close enough to try and look up her skirt, wonder at how flexible the girl was, anger at himself for thinking such things, shame at his traitorous body as he felt himself becoming hard, and a little anger at her; for he knew she was looking straight at him when she licked her lips provocatively and ran a hand over her breast and hip.

"Well Severus, what do make of this wanton display?" Minerva asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Merely high spirits and House pride Minerva. We are after all accustomed to the cup in my office." He said gloatingly.

"Well if those girls were in my House, they would have detention for such, such..." but she couldn't continue and merely spluttered in frustration. Snape mentally forgave Sadira for teasing him.

Not often did he manage to cause McGonagall to lose her cool and Sadie certainly helped him win that battle. '_But Oh Gods! When she did the splits! No, damn it, concentrate. Quidditch match, that's it. Yes, there's that idiot Higgs. How dare the useless twit use Sadira so cruelly? The boy was as dense as a brick, would only graduate with his Quidditch merits to offset such meagre marks as he had managed to scrape thus far. He didn't deserve the attentions of a girl so intelligent she could have passed her NEWTs in 5__th__ year. How had such an unworthy suitor managed to get into her pants?'_

In his mind again played the scene of the inexperienced teenager scrabbling at her buttons, pushing up her skirt, stroking the soft marble white of her thighs and breasts, touching her swollen clit and moist slit before fumbling himself into her, barely managing to hold on long enough not to spill his load before entering her. Only now Snape knew the girl had been imagining _him_ lying on top of her, the experienced hand of her Potions Master guiding her into womanhood. '_And by Merlin, sometimes, in spite of himself, he wished it had been.'_

He knew he couldn't lie to himself any longer. He _was_ jealous, he _did_ want her and not just physically. She had a sharp mind, and tongue, come to think of it, and strength too. Despite everything she had been through she didn't whine and expect sympathy. Instead she worked harder and he had seen the way the rest of the house had come to respect her.

She had proven herself a force to be reckoned with and ruled Slytherin house with an iron hand, much like himself for that matter. For once he had a Prefect who was on the same page as their Head of House when it came to discipline and control within the House and didn't abuse the position. However it seemed she had some misplaced protective urges towards young Draco Malfoy. If there was one first year that didn't need protecting, it was him. Still, she seemed to keep him out of trouble, which was what the brat _did_ need.

Funny, how she had bonded with Malfoy and not the latest Weasley. His brothers, even the troublesome twins, had always been her closest companions. Still, thinking of the twins, back to the match_. 'What the hell does Potter think he's doing? Damn, someone's jinxed the broom...'_

After that complete fiasco, with the added insult of being set on fire, Snape just wanted to leave the Quidditch stadium with what was left of his dignity intact. But the one witch who could deny him this was also headed in the same direction only a few yards ahead of him with the rest of her cheerleading 'crew.'

As she turned she locked eyes with him and flushed, remembering how passionately those coal black eyes had bored into hers before kissing her like she had dreamed he would. Her friends also turned to him with fearful, apologetic faces, expecting him to take out his disappointment with the match on them for their earlier display.

"Sorry Professor Snape, about the song." Sadira called, finally finding her voice.

He hadn't the energy to do anything but shrug with a disappointed look and strode off down to his office, where he was safe from suicidal Gryffindors and horny Head Girls.


	13. A New Professor

Chapter 13

Severus Snape was looking over the grounds of Hogwarts from his vantage point which was one of his favourite thinking spots when he noticed a familiar silhouette walking up the path toward the front door from the gates. He swiftly strode down stairs and corridors to meet her at the main door.

"Sadira, what are you doing here?" he asked, puzzled

"No idea, Dumbledore just owled me asking me to get here as soon as poss. Perhaps you'd like to escort me?" she replied.

He led the way to the Headmaster's office and she fell into step with him. As they both stormed through the corridors they were truly terrifying to behold. A few students saw them and apart from being curious as to the identity of the newcomer noted how, although younger and definitely better looking, she managed to instil the same chillingly stern aura as Snape.

In fact his trademark billowing robes were mirrored in her long full black skirt and travelling cloak, the bodice of her dress fitted to her curves and emphasised the difference between them although they wore the same look of grim determination on their faces as they tried to guess Dumbledore's motives.

Snape recited the password, 'Parma Violets,' and they stepped onto the enchanted escalator. Suddenly she felt like a student again, called before the Headmaster for some infraction. She began to feel nervous. She brushed her hand against Severus' for reassurance and he twitched the corners of his mouth in the tiniest briefest smile but it was enough. She knocked and upon being called to enter, stepped curiously in, Severus following close behind her.

"Ah, Miss Prewett-Black. How good of you to come, and promptly too. However I was not expecting a visit from you Severus. Is there a problem?" Dumbledore began.

"Not at all, Headmaster. I am merely curious as to what brings an Auror to Hogwarts." He covered smoothly.

"That is precisely what we need to discuss, if Ms Prewett-Black doesn't mind your presence at this meeting?" Dumbledore asked, observing the unspoken interaction between the two with interest.

"Not at all, please continue." Sadira replied eagerly.

"As you know, the Ministry is forcing its authority and influence at Hogwarts. Now one of our staff has been suddenly been taken ill and they will waste no time replacing them with one of their own."

"I see, but how does that concern me?" she replied.

"How would you like a few weeks work as a substitute teacher?" he asked, with a familiar twinkle in his china blue eyes.

"WHAT!?" Sadira and Severus exclaimed simultaneously.

"But I hate kids!" she said vehemently.

"So does Severus my dear, but he has been doing an excellent job for years." Dumbledore replied amusedly.

"And what subject is a new Auror supposed to be qualified to teach?" inquired Snape, incensed.

"Ancient Runes. Professor Jeffries is in St Mungo's and I am aware that you excelled in this subject and while in Auror training you specialised in codes and codexes did you not?" he twinkled again.

"Yes, but how am I to explain to Scrimgeour that I am taking an extended leave of absence to teach a class, as a favour to a man the Ministry is in dispute against?" she asked.

"Simple. It is they who are foisting you on me. Shacklebolt recommended you to Madam Umbridge and she was impressed by your track record. This is to be your next assignment as an Auror; gathering intelligence on me and Hogwarts for the Ministry." Dumbledore replied, quite pleased with himself.

"So, I'm not just a teacher, I'm a double agent?" she asked, looking inquiringly at Snape, who was definitely not amused.

"You're not going along with this nonsense are you?" he asked her incredulously.

"It doesn't look like I have much choice." She replied resignedly.

"Excellent! Welcome to the staff, Professor Prewett-Black. You start on Monday, and I'll arrange for some of your things to be brought from your Father's home. Minerva will show you your classroom, office and quarters. You will find her in the Staff room, the password is 'perseverance'." he said with an air of finality.

"How appropriate Headmaster. Good evening." She replied drily and left for the staff room.

"This is not a good idea Headmaster..." Severus began but Dumbledore raised a hand and cut him off.

"Severus my boy, I have known you a very long time and your affection for this woman is obvious but you must not allow your feelings for her interfere with the Order's objectives. I assume this attraction between you is the reason her father wrote to me in September with accusations of inappropriate conduct with a student?"

"HE WHAT?!" fumed Snape.

"I assume of course that these accusations are unfounded?" asked Dumbledore observing him over the top of his half-moon glasses. Snape didn't say anything but started to turn an unsightly shade of puce.

"Oh dear." said Dumbledore softly, shaking his head sadly.

Snape felt he owed the kindly old man an explanation. He hated disappointing Dumbledore, the only man who believed a Death Eater could change and redeem himself.

"Headmaster I apologise for my lack of judgement and betrayal of your trust. I count this deplorable transgression on a level with taking the Dark Mark and I have already apologised to her for any abuse of power and she has forgiven me. It was foolish and something I regret deeply. I should have waited till she left school. I assure you that what happened between Sadira and myself is the only time I have ever acted in such a despicable and unprofessional manner." He confessed.

"I see. Well as wrong as it was for you to get intimately involved with a student, I understand that she was at least of age at the time and as she is no longer a student the matter ends here." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"That said; I realise that your feelings for her are more than reciprocated so I feel this was not some sordid affair, especially for those feelings to remain years after the fact. I know of no rules I can find prohibiting relationships between the staff and therefore I have no qualms about giving the two of you my blessing, so long as you are discreet. If anyone deserves someone to love them it is you my boy." He finished.

Snape stood dumbstruck frowning in his confusion, unsure of what had just transpired. He surmised the meeting was over and left the office in no particular direction, but his feet were pulled where his mind had not realised it wanted to go.

He soon found himself outside Sadira's classroom where she was looking over Professor Jeffries's lesson plans and a few assignments that were due to be returned. She smiled at him when he entered the room and he wondered how many people ever smiled at the sight of him.

"I never thought I'd be back here again. I mean who'd ever have guessed I'd end up on this side of the desk?" she said in wonder. He tried to contain himself for her sake but his temper won out.

"Your blessed father has been interfering again." He snapped.

"Why, what did he do now?" she asked wearily.

"He told Dumbledore about our relationship when you were Head Girl." He spat furiously, venting his rage at the father upon the daughter.

"Oh gods, no! What happened? What did he say?" she asked, fearfully.

"Firstly I apologised profusely, and I assure you that is the most embarrassed I have been since my teens. Then Dumbledore basically said he was disappointed in me but as you are no longer a student it is too late to act on the complaint." He said distastefully, beginning to pace.

"That's good at least. I'm sorry you were made to feel disgraced because of me." She said sadly.

"Oh, the best part is, the old goat had the audacity to tell me we are free to carry on as we choose with his blessing, can you believe it?" he ranted incredulously.

"Well, at least now I'm here we can spend a bit more time together." she said hopefully, taking his hand.

"I doubt it." he snorted derisively; but accepted her hand nonetheless, placing his other arm on her shoulder and absentmindedly playing with a curl.

"You'll be too busy marking homework and covering detentions to have time for romantic interludes." He warned her. She sighed.

"How do you cope with it? You know as well as everything else you do?" she asked in a whisper in case anyone should be listening. "I'm sure I'll have gone certifiably insane by the end of my first week." She groaned into his shoulder earning a dark chuckle from him.

"Be thankful you're covering an elective. You'll have smaller classes, no first or second years and even free periods on your timetables. I get every moron from their first day here and only get rid of about half of them for their final two years. No free periods either." He complained.

"No rest for the wicked eh?" she teased with a saucy grin.

"Besides, you are already certifiably insane." He smirked back.

"What?" she took a step back in mock offense. "Why?"

He grinned at her and pulled her back into his arms, whispering into her ear, "for loving me of course."

The other teachers were all pleased to see her again, as she had been well known as a hardworking and able student who achieved top marks consistently. Some even remembered her reputation as Snape's protégée and that added to the gossip circulating about insinuations there had been more than that between them.

When she appeared for dinner with the staff that night they watched them to see what reaction, if any, her presence had on him. They had however agreed it would be best to keep their romance a secret and act with professional courtesy and cordiality in public. Despite this they tried to schedule as much private time together as possible without arousing suspicion.

The students were quite surprised to see a new face on the staff table in Professor Jeffries' seat. Some of the students had brothers and sisters older than her, and many of the older boys were quite transfixed by her.

In particular, a small group of Gryffindors were especially surprised to see her.

"What's she doing here?" Harry asked Ron.

"I dunno, Mum never said anything. Suppose it must be Order stuff." Ron replied between mouthfuls of mashed potato.

"Whoa, who's the fit new teacher?" Seamus asked Dean.

"That's Sadie the Sadist," Fred cut in.

"Yeah, she's brutal, you know her Dad's the mass murderer Sirius Black." added George.

"No way! The guy who broke into Hogwarts in third year?" He goggled.

"Yeah so don't cross her or she'll turn psychotic. Ever seen an angry Veela?" added Fred.

"Still, she's well fit." Seamus continued, nearly spilling pumpkin juice down himself.

"Don't let Snape hear you say that or he'll force feed you poison or boil you in his cauldron." Harry warned nastily, glaring at the man in question.

"Why? What's it to do with that greasy old git?" asked Seamus.

"Jealousy, that's why. She's his girlfriend." Replied Harry.

"Bollocks! How do you know?" Seamus sneered.

"It's true, she's my cousin and they're definitely together. If you don't believe us ask the twins." Said Ron, who was sick of Seamus doubting Harry. Everyone looked expectantly at the twins, waiting for some revelation.

"If you're on about Christmas, Ron, we're not repeating a word. We're already traumatised without reliving it thanks." said Fred.

"If that's true she must be evil." Replied Seamus, now eying Sadira warily, still unsure what to believe. "I'm glad I didn't take Ancient Runes."

"What's this about Ancient Runes?" Asked Hermione, who had been talking to Ginny.

"Looks like Sadie's your new teacher." He said, pointing her out.

"Really? In that case you should call her Professor Prewett-Black." She replied. "You know she's alright when you get to know her." She defended, remembering the trip to Paris.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, another group of students were discussing the new professor.

"Who's that taking old Jeffries' place Malfoy?" asked Blaise Zabini.

"I don't sodding believe it. It's Sadie!" the Blond gasped as his face lit up.

"Sadie who?" Pansy asked jealously.

"Prewett-Black, you know the Head Girl that looked out for us in First year. She was at our New Year's party." He reminded her.

A few people who had been there remembered her tattoo. However most of them had left or been sent to bed long before midnight and had missed their professors' display.

"Prewett-Black? Is she a relative of yours then?" asked Theo Nott, wondering if the passably pretty woman was pure-blooded.

"Oh yes, second cousin, please don't remind me." He said despondently, remembering the rest of the party, and the morning after. He noticed the direction Sadira was looking in.

"Why, might be useful to be related to the staff." Zabini pointed out.

"Because that particular cousin is screwing our Head of House." He snapped. Conversations around them stopped.

"No! You're having me on, she's half his age!" grinned Nott, his gaze flitting to the staff table and back.

"I wish I was, believe me. They stayed over on New Year's. According to Father, the old chap's still quite vigorous, even if he is pushing forty." Malfoy informed them distastefully.

"Urgh, not a mental image I wanted at the Dinner table mate." Replied Nott, who continued to eye up Sadira nonetheless.

"So, are we going to make this term hell for Snape's Whore?" asked Pansy spitefully, jealous of the attention Sadira was getting.

"She is not a whore and you will treat her with respect," snapped Malfoy, scaring her. "She is my cousin; a pureblood and she looks out for me, so I return the favour." Pansy's face dropped and she was quite put out to hear Draco defend anyone, let alone a pretty older witch.

"Her relationship remains a secret between us. At the very least the scandal could ruin the reputation of Slytherin House." He ordered them and they knew better than to disobey.

"Besides, who knows how long this has been going on? After all, she's only been out of school for four years." He added, more to himself but the others were now regarding their two Professors with curiosity.


	14. Ancient Runes and a Proposal

Chapter 14

Sadira's first morning of teaching went fairly well; Third years, double lesson.

"Good morning class, my name is Professor Prewett-Black and I will be taking you for Ancient Runes until such time as Professor Jeffries is fit to return. I believe you were about to begin covering the Norse Elder Futhark of runes. Therefore we shall begin with the first Aett which consists of Fehu, Uruz, THurizaz, Ansuz, Raido, Kenaz, Gebo and Wunjo."

She flicked her wand at the board and her name, the rune symbols, and their names appeared on the board in a loopy, flowing script that was similar to her own only much neater. She smiled to herself when she remembered one frustrated professor describing her handwriting as 'like you dropped a spider into your ink bottle and let it run across the page.'

"If you would please turn to page forty in your textbooks and copy down the runes on the board and their names, meanings and transliterations. We shall then discuss their relevance and uses if we have time."

The third year class was a mix of all four houses, but they still seemed to segregate themselves into their well known groups. _'I may have to do something about that'_ she thought to herself. All of them looked quite nervous.

She seated herself behind her desk and began rifling through the fifth year essays in preparation for next lesson, reacquainting herself with where they were up to and the standards to expect, praying to learn a few names while she was at it. She was never any good at remembering names.

Every once in a while, she would glance up at the class to check on their progress but they worked diligently and didn't make a peep. She was shocked. She didn't know Hogwarts students could behave so well. They certainly hadn't when she was in school. The class was still scribbling quietly when the lesson finished.

"Very well class, anyone who hasn't yet finished today's task will complete it for homework so next lesson we can have that discussion on their practical applications. Class dismissed."

Some students seemed anxious to leave but a few, a couple of Gryffindors and one Slytherin, hovered near the door looking like they wanted to ask something but didn't know if they dared. She put on her best authoritative scowl and they fled in panic, leaving her chucking to herself in the empty classroom.

She wiped the board and cleared her desk, preparing to go to lunch. Fifth years next, beginning Egyptian Heiroglyphics and Hermione was in that class. She was looking forward to that.

When she sat at the staff table for lunch she was greeted in a friendly manner by Professor Sprout, whom she sat next to.

"How was your first morning dear? Not too bad I hope, those third years can get a little boisterous sometimes."

"Actually Pomona, they were good as gold. I don't understand it myself but I hope it continues." She replied to the bemused faces of the rest of the staff except one.

"That would be because a certain pair of red-headed Gryffindors have been circulating rumours about you, telling all and sundry you are the daughter of a well known murderer and have inherited his bad temper. They are all terrified of you." Snape informed her.

"Really? And I didn't have to bribe them or anything." She remarked amusedly to the shocked countenances of her colleagues.

Minerva frowned at her disapprovingly but didn't say anything. After all, Severus was the next youngest teacher and a fearsome reputation had always worked to ensure discipline in his class and house.

"Yes, I think the nickname they have coined is Sadie the Sadist!" remarked Flitwick, recalling a conversation he overheard earlier.

"Oh, they have no idea!" she agreed, cackling evilly like some fairytale hag, causing a few students to look up at the staff table, wide-eyed.

"You Slytherins are just too scary some times."Madam Hooch remarked.

"Why thank you," Sadira and Snape replied smoothly, in unison.

"Creepy!" Hooch whispered under her breath as Minerva and Albus exchanged knowing looks with regard to the two gothic professors.

After lunch, she walked down the corridor back to her class but stopped when she heard someone call her first name. She turned to see Draco coming towards her.

"Hello Draco, are you ok? Oh, you're a Prefect! Why didn't you tell me? I'm so proud." She said, ruffling his hair affectionately as people stared in wonder.

"Yes, but you never told me you were teaching here this term." He replied, smoothing his hair again.

"Yes, I just got transferred from the Aurors office on Ministry orders. Only temporary, Honey." She replied evasively.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with a certain House Master?" he whispered conspiratorially.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean!" she replied, but with a smirk.

"I hope you're not expecting to use the fact we're related to your advantage." She teased him.

"Perish the thought!" he grinned, and they shared a laugh as Ron passed by with a look of disgust with Hermione headed to Sadira's class.

"Suck-up Malfoy." He grumbled.

"Mind your own business, Weasel-bee." Malfoy snapped back.

"Ronald Weasley, come here!" Sadira called imperiously. He had no choice but to obey, stomping over.

"Now you two; you are both my cousins, therefore each other's cousins and family is important, so make up." She ordered.

Both boys looked at her like she was crazy, but she pulled them both into a crushing hug as a small crowd watched.

"Now, friends!" she told them as she released them.

They looked like they had been force-fed Doxy venom as they left in opposite directions. Hermione shook her head as Sadira chuckled evilly to herself and entered her classroom.

Sadira found her new job tiring but satisfying. She stuck to the Ministry approved syllabus, which wasn't all that different from the Hogwarts one, and Umbridge didn't have a problem with her.

Marking tests and essays was a pain in the bum, but not all that different from checking reports and filling in paperwork at the Auror office and at least she had the bonus of spending time with Severus more often. She was expected for 'tea' every evening after Dinner, and it had become a comfortable routine for both of them, even just sitting together and marking work in relative silence.

"I swear, a retarded monkey with a quill between its teeth could write better essays than some of these kids. I mean where _did_ they learn to spell?" she raved one day, sitting on the sofa next to him in his rooms.

"I warned you, they are numbskulls." He said, not looking up from his work.

"Yes, but as you also pointed out, you teach a core subject. I am covering an elective. Why choose a subject that you have no intention of paying attention in? I refuse to allow it to become a rest period like Divination or History." She snapped.

"Are you...? I do believe you are actually beginning to care!" he replied amusedly, setting down the first year's homework and regarding her with a smirk.

"So what if I do care?" she grumbled petulantly.

"Ah my Dear, it's very sweet. Quite noble of you really, but the moment you begin to care is when you lose the battle. Because you see, those miserable brats don't care." He replied fondly.

"With the possible exception of Granger." He added as an afterthought as she snuggled up close to him with a sigh.

"It's been nice being able to spend time with you again like this, we haven't had so much time together since I was at school" she told him.

"Yes, I will miss it when you leave," he admitted.

"Remember the time we christened your desk?" she asked saucily, looking up at him.

"I'm afraid you will have to remind me love." He replied suggestively.

"Oh, I intend to." She assured him, pulling him to his feet and leading him to his office.

Whatever was wrong with Professor Jeffries appeared to be serious, as Sadira's tenure was increased from a couple of weeks to a couple of months. By her third week, her cousins tongues had loosened, and tales of an affair between Professors Snape and Prewett-Black were circulating the Hogwarts rumour mill, however less than half of them believed it. The twins had also told the Gryffindors how Charlie and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had protected her from bullies when she was young.

When she found out who had started it, she pulled the twins out of the Great Hall by their ears at lunch, threw them into a disused classroom nearby and tore them a new one before physically kicking them back into the Hall looking terrified and ashamed. Snape smirked at the sight of them getting what they deserve and she returned the gesture, catching his eye. This little exchange causes more students to believe the rumours but seeing what happened to the twins they were all so frightened of her the talk died down, in public at least.

In revenge, the twins told the Gryffindors about catching the teachers in bed together, but the tale was so disgusting no one dared repeat it. Sadira sent a furious owl to Charlie in Romania about the Quidditch tale and was mercilessly cruel to all the Weasleys after that. As far as the Gryffindors were concerned, she was 'the Other Snape.' The Slytherins lost a little respect for her; no Slytherin should need help from a Gryffindor after all, but behaved better for fear of repercussions from their Head of House.

However, Umbridge soon caught wind of the gossip and began watching the two like a hawk when she wasn't making Potter's life difficult. After weeks of pleasurable evenings together they were both furious and frustrated with going back to maintaining distance and cordiality.

This new development gave Severus plenty of time to think, alone while the school spent Valentine's weekend in Hogsmeade. They had been back together for five months now and it felt like they had never been parted. It was strange for him to long for another's company as he did for hers.

She was more than just a pretty face, a warm body, a pleasant distraction. Her intelligence and sense of humour were a match for his. Their arguments were almost as enjoyable as their amorous conversations, being more than simply a barrage of harsh words and insults but real debates, a battle of wits. She was a worthy opponent, as well as a comforting and loving partner. She also knew how to deal with his legendary temper, merely allowing him to rage at her till he calmed, then soothing his ego with platitudes.

He felt like a sap, placing so much power over his life and happiness in a woman, and yet there hadn't been all that much happiness to speak of till she appeared in his life. She gave herself so freely to him, asking so little in return. He realised exactly how much he would miss her when she was gone.

'_What if he messed it up again? What if she met someone else, younger and better looking? No, she would not be swayed, would she? She had already admitted that the brief affairs she had since they parted had not fulfilled her and her heart had always belonged to him.' _

He felt reassured by the memory of her confession of devotion. She had proved her loyalty; earned his trust at last and now it was time for him to return the favour.

Snape came across her in her classroom a few days later, while she was sorting through the essays that had just been handed in by the sixth years, with a couple of stragglers at the back of class.

"May I have a word with you in my office Professor Prewett-Black? After Dinner." He inquired.

He glared at the Ravenclaw boys who had the audacity to ogle his girlfriend. Today she was wearing a short skirt with knee length boots and a v-neck fine knit jumper instead of her usual long skirted corset dresses. The boys made a hurried retreat as she answered him.

"Of course Professor Snape." She replied formally, but with a cheeky smile and a wink. "Am I in trouble?" she asked flirtily.

"You will just have to wait and see." He replied with a smirk, sweeping out of the classroom.

Later that night she knocked on his door waiting for him to call her in anxiously. She crept in slowly, closing the door softly behind her.

"Am I in detention sir?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him playfully.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." He replied, putting down the parchment he had been working on.

"Oh, that's a shame, because I remember some very enjoyable 'detentions' with you!" she replied with a lustful look.

"Sadira, I didn't drag you all the way down here just for sex. I want to talk." He warned her.

She mumbled something that sounded like 'makes a change' under her breath but he chose to ignore it, motioning for her to sit in the chair before his desk.

"I want to talk about this relationship of ours" he said seriously.

He came round to lean on the front of his desk to put no barriers between them, sitting on his hands. She looked up at him with a panicked look, misinterpreting the look of determination on his face.

"Are you finishing me?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"No, no; quite the contrary in fact!" He assured her, stepping forward and taking her hands in his, kissing her softly.

"You frightened me for a minute there; you never want to talk about feelings." She said.

"Well I have good reason to today. I have been thinking about you frequently lately. I care for you a great deal and this past few months has made me realise I will miss you when we are not together." He admitted.

"I know, I will miss you too," she said, standing to kiss his cheek and pulling him close.

"I love you Sadira." He confessed and she held him tighter.

"I love you too Sev." He pulled away from her and held her chin, allowing him to look into her eyes as he recited the speech he had been going over in his head all day.

"My life was cold and empty before I had you. My life is fraught with dangers every day and having you to return to makes my role in this dreadful war more bearable. I know the risks my choices have placed me in and I have no right to ask you to put yourself through the heartache that comes from loving someone like me but you have made that choice without being asked. Therefore I have only one further request to ask of you. Will you marry me?" he said, bracing himself for her answer.

She nearly fainted away in shock and blinked at him before it sank in and she recovered.

"Yes. Oh gods Severus, yes. Nothing could make me happier." She gushed; beaming with joy and pulling him close once more.

He returned her embrace as much from relief at her acceptance as from happiness. She leaned up to him for a kiss that began slowly but rapidly became more heated. He pulled away before it went any further.

"Given the circumstances, I believe it would be wise that this remain a secret." He told her reluctantly, knowing she had always hated hiding their relationship.

"I know; Toad-face would have a field day with this if it got out." She agreed,"but I believe Dumbledore would be ecstatic at the news, if he doesn't know already."

"No! No-one should know, not even your family." He warned.

"You have no idea how cruel it is to expect me to keep the happiest news of my life to myself," she moaned.

"But I suppose I trust your judgement. Dumbledore will have to be told once we fix a date or we won't be able to get away. Unless you want to have the wedding in the Great Hall, with all the students there?" She finished.

"Certainly not!" he protested. Then he remembered Lily saying something about little girls dreaming about fairytale weddings, once when they were very young.

"What did you have in mind for your wedding?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh I don't know; something small and intimate probably. I hate being the centre of attention." She told him.

He breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't one of those obsessive women who wanted a massive cake and ridiculously expensive gown. He really didn't want a big fuss, with Dumbledore twinkling at him and dozens of people who he hated and hated him pretending to wish him well.

"Just what I was thinking." he agreed.

"Maybe we could just run away together." She joked.

"That's not such a bad idea, but Molly would probably kill me for denying her the opportunity to make a fuss of her adopted daughter on her big day."

"You tell Aunt Molly there's a wedding and a hundred Weasleys and Prewetts will descend on us. Then we'll have to invite the Malfoys and the Tonkses and I can see that going down well." She warned him.

"Quiet elopement it is then!" he remarked, only half joking.


	15. Explosion and Frustration

Chapter 15- 7th year

After the kiss in his office and her tantalising display on the Quidditch stands, Snape had been plagued by dreams the likes of which he hadn't had since he was a teenager. He woke sweaty and painfully unfulfilled each morning which led to a cold shower and a foul mood for the rest of the day.

His sleeping mind replayed her memory of her first time and placed him in the starring role, so vividly he could actually feel her. He ached for her touch in those moments between sleeping and waking so much and he hated himself for his weakness.

He cursed her for confessing that in her mind it had been him to take her virginity and cursed himself for the lack of fortitude that led to initiating the damned kiss in the first place. He didn't trust himself to be alone with her and was tempted to send her a note cancelling their lessons but if there was one thing Severus Snape wasn't it is a coward.

No, he would have to deal with this somehow. Just find a way to silence the little voice in his head that tempted him. Probably the same devil on his shoulder that drew him to the Dark Arts in the first place.

'_She's eighteen now, she's more than legal_,' it would say. '_She kissed you first, she wants you; she said so_.'

He hadn't been truly afraid of anything since the Dark Lord fell but he felt more than a little trepidation as he waited for the little Lolita to turn up for her lesson that Wednesday evening.

"Good evening Professor." She said, as normal as anything when she entered the office.

She sat on top of a desk at the front of his classroom waiting to hear the subject they were to cover that night. He had intended to explain himself and ensure it didn't happen again but it was difficult while she was sat there looking up at him so expectantly, absent-mindedly chewing her dark rosy lips in such a seductive manner.

This year she had taken to wearing black eyeliner all round her eyes Egyptian style and it made them stand out beautifully. They were a darker green than Lily's had been but they were still captivating because there was depth to them, highlighted with flecks of gold. She crossed her legs offering him a pleasing view of her milky white thighs. He cleared his throat and his mind and faced her with a stern expression.

"Miss Prewett, about last lesson..." he began but she jumped off the desk and cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Please don't say it was a mistake because we both know you wanted it. I wanted it too. I know we shouldn't and I don't want you to get into any trouble but I can't stop thinking about you. You're in my head all day and my dreams all night. If it weren't for the lessons you give me I'd be failing because I can't think straight when you're not around."

"It is infatuation Miss Prewett, nothing more. It will pass." He said firmly, more to convince himself.

"No, I've had crushes and boyfriends. I'm not an innocent and you know it. I know the difference."

"And what makes you think your feelings are reciprocated? I may have kissed you on purely physical attraction rather than any sentiment you seem to have imagined." He replied affecting a cold and snide mien, which was hard as she was pushing him closer to the edge of reason.

"I know what I felt when you kissed me. It felt right and more than just lust. I know the difference between a loving kiss and a lustful one." She challenged.

"You mean like this?" he asked, lunging down and kissing her forcefully, bruising her lips with his as he released all the pent-up frustration he had been feeling since their last kiss.

He backed her into the desk she had been sat on, pushing her into it. He expected her to pull away, realise her mistake. He had almost been hoping to scare her away but she responded with as much force as she could muster, parting her lips and allowing his tongue in and tangling her hands in his hair, almost pulling it out as she pulled him in closer, harder.

He lifted her up onto the desk and was surprised when she wrapped her legs around him, locking him into her embrace and gently rubbing her hips against his, trying to press her sensitive core against the hardening arousal she had become aware of. He had to gain control of himself and the situation before he did something stupid. He broke away and looked at her, her lips flushed and her clothing rumpled.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"A little." She admitted.

"I apologise." He said sheepishly, feeling guilty.

"Don't, I liked it." She grinned, licking her lips. "Maybe you could try again. You know you still have to show me a loving kiss." she suggested.

He was in too deep now, all resolve long gone. He leaned down once again placing a hand lightly on her jaw and drawing her face to his, brushing her lips with his in a touch so soft it was barely there then excruciatingly slowly and softly he deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue with his like a healing touch.

She thought she might just die there in his arms as his hands flowed from her face, down her neck, over her shoulders and the swell of her breasts, in at the curve of her waist and over her hips as if her were trying to memorise the feel of her form. His hands came to rest on her backside, pulling her closer to him as her small hands roamed his back and chest. When he finally pulled away he noticed she had a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked her, genuine concern in his face.

"That was perfect." She whispered softly.

He smiled and the simple expression lit up his face, taking years off him. Her heart leapt; he was truly beautiful in that moment and she hoped to give him plenty of reasons to smile like that in the future.

"Now, perhaps we can get on with today's lesson?" he asked, smirking, feeling very pleased with himself at eliciting such a reaction from her.

"Ok," she said withdrawing her wand from her sleeve, "but first can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"What's your first name?"

He looked at her for a moment before answering, "Severus."

"Severus," she repeated, savouring the feel of it on her tongue "It's a lovely name. I like it." She beamed.

His long dead heart gave a jolt to hear his name spoken by such a lovely witch in such a sensual, reverent manner, almost like a prayer. Where was this going to lead him?

A few days later, Sadira was in Potions class working on a highly volatile solution. It required boiling at a very high temperature and she had taken off her robes and jumper to cool down. She had even unbuttoned her blouse a little as she leaned over her work, sweat pouring down her face, sticking the few strands of hair that escaped her ponytail to her face.

She risked the odd glance to her professor and tingled all over when she saw the smouldering look he gave her as he noticed he could see her cleavage. They had only met once in private since their first kiss, and the new emotions they shared were still running high.

He was not the only one distracted so; the Head Boy, Anthony Keaton and his friends Andrew Taylor and Marc Daniels were whispering and staring. They laughed among themselves as she returned her attention to her work.

Suddenly, all eyes were on her as something landed in her cauldron, exploding and splattering her with her work. She screamed, instinctively wiping at her neck and chest in an attempt to get rid of the burning oily substance.

"What the hell did you do?" Snape roared at the group of Gryffindor boys who had been laughing. He was at Sadira's side in a heartbeat.

"Sir, I'm sorry I..."Marc began but quailed under the stern professor's furious glare.

"Miss Prewett, my office now. Mr Daniels, wait here. Class dismissed." He snapped, following Sadira into his office and slamming the door.

He inspected the damage. The droplets had blistered the skin, but in rubbing at herself she had ruptured them, leaving raw angry looking wounds.

" Sadira." he whispered sadly, before fetching a healing salve from one of the shelves. Once again he was appreciative of her strength. Any other girl would be sobbing and wailing; most irritating and distracting.

"Unbutton your blouse and sit on the desk." He told her.

When she was settled comfortably he surveyed the figure in front of him; her shirt now fully open displaying porcelain breasts encased in a lacy white bra, marred only by the weeping sores. He didn't look at her face for fear of the emotion and desire he would find there, distracting him from the job he had to do. His hands shook almost imperceptibly as he reached out and smeared a blob of the salve onto her neck and collarbone. She started at the touch.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you, this may sting," he explained.

"No it's fine, just cold." She replied. The cold and shock had caused her nipples to harden and he found it hard to concentrate on the task in hand. He moved on to the welts on her chest and her legs parted slightly instinctively as she leaned her body towards him.

"Sir, about that...whoa!" Marc Daniels stood in the doorway in a state of shock.

He had got tired of waiting for his punishment and had come in to defend himself but was disgusted to find his teacher with his hands on the Head Girl's breasts, her shirt wide open and her legs parted. He knew she was a teacher's pet but this was going a bit far!

"Out Daniels!" Snape shouted, wiping his hands on a cloth as Sadira buttoned her blouse back up. Daniels bolted out of the dungeons before Snape had a chance to punish him.

"Oh fuck, the shit's hit the fan now!" Sadira thought out loud.

"Oh fuck indeed!" Snape agreed, shocking her. She'd never heard him swear before but he looked livid now.

"You should go." He told her.

"It's ok; he might not tell anyone and if he does there's a perfectly innocent explanation." She told him, taking his hand to reassure him. He looked down at her and softened a little.

"True, but we shouldn't encourage speculation. An innocent girl would report to Madam Pomfrey to explain what happened and have the damage checked over." He told her. She went back into the classroom and put her jumper and robes back on but ran back to kiss him before collecting her bag.

"We're both too good to let a stupid Gryffindor get the better of us!" she said, earning a smirk from him.

"Go on, get your bag and off to the Hospital Wing," he said. She grabbed her satchel and went for the classroom door but found Professor McGonagall in the doorway.

"Miss Prewett, wait one moment I need to speak to you. Where is Professor Snape?" the stern witch asked.

"In his office. What do you need to see me about Miss?" Sadie asked as innocently as she could.

"I can't say right now. Ah, Professor Snape. I need you and Miss Prewett to accompany me to the Headmaster's office right away." Minerva said as Snape exited his office.

"Is it necessary right now Minerva? I am quite busy." He said in a put upon tone.

"I'm afraid so. A student has made a serious complaint concerning the two of you and the Headmaster needs to hear your side of things." McGonagall said, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Very well, I hope this will be quick. I have enough constraints on my time without students inventing new ways to annoy me." He grumbled but followed the two witches to Dumbledore's office.

McGonagall left them at the stairs and Snape knocked for them. He entered first, leaving Sadira to step in warily after him.

"Miss Prewett, Professor Snape. I'm sorry to have to call you both up here but this is a serious matter, I must take all complaints of this manner seriously." Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"Headmaster, what is this farce really about?" Snape asked.

"I'm afraid Mr Daniels has complained to Minerva that you were involved in inappropriate conduct with Miss Prewett here." He explained. "Conduct of a sexual nature." He clarified, a little embarrassed.

"WHAT? That is preposterous!" Snape spluttered.

It was a damned good job he was a good actor and Occlumens. They might just get through this.

"Mr Daniels is the one who should be in this office right now. He interfered with Miss Prewett's potion, causing it to explode onto her skin. I sent her into my office and applied a healing salve to the damaged area as Ms Prewett could not see to apply it herself. I am not in the habit of keeping mirrors in my office and had I sent her all the way up to the Hospital wing the potion would have burned her skin so badly by the time she got there she would have been scarred for life." He ranted, pacing in front of the desk with the momentum of his temper.

"I see Severus, Is this a true and accurate account of what happened Miss Prewett?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. I know why Marc's being like this. He's jealous that I do so well in Potions and he has a hard time keeping up to standard. I suppose he thinks the only way I could get such good marks is for... favours." she said. "It's not true though. I work hard Sir."

Dumbledore regarded them for a moment. "Very well. I didn't really believe the accusation but I have to investigate nonetheless. You are free to go; I will be speaking to Mr Daniels about proper classroom conduct and spreading rumours."

Sadira and Snape left the Head's office with a feeling of relief. They didn't say a word to one another till they were out of the busier corridors and alone on the stairs leading to the dungeons.

"Disaster averted, eh?" Sadira said with a sigh.

"Yes, but we need to be more careful in future." He replied.

"So you still want to see me, after all that?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"So, will I need to use that salve again or am I fine now?" she asked.

"Yes; once before bed and again in the morning if it still stings then." He answered her.

"Would you be willing to apply it for me again Sir?" she asked seductively. He just smirked at her in a way that made her feel very warm in the cold belly of the castle

Their lessons continued, but with a slight change to the schedule. The first hour was still devoted to learning and was as difficult as ever, but after they allowed their passion for each other to take over, kissing and caressing each other, learning to please their partners with delicate touches and teasing nibbles.

In between long languid kisses and passionate clinches they talked, learning about each other. She talked about her 'friends' and family, and her home in Manchester. About summers spent with her Gryffindor cousins and how her mother chose to live as a Muggle, despite having married a wizard.

He told her a little about his life; his childhood in Yorkshire, his friendship with Lily and his time at Hogwarts as a student, skating over the more dark and difficult facts. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; in fact he knew she would understand. He just wasn't comfortable talking about his worst choices and low points. She adored him and he hated the thought of admitting to her how vile her lover really was.

She was happy he had begun to open up to her. She now understood why he had been so sympathetic at the beginning of term; now she knew about his own abusive, alcoholic father. It was proof to her that he really did feel for her, knowing he trusted her with his deepest secrets; for though neither of them was any good at talking about their feelings, they each knew in their hearts they were falling in love.

Following the scalding incident, Snape decided to cover secrecy in their lessons. It would be useful in an Auror's daily life but was also definitely needed immediately. He taught her how to put up various types of wards, and how to get through his and perfected her locking and silencing spells and Disillusionment charm.

He laid down ground rules for their unorthodox relationship from the start and absolute secrecy was imperative. Snape, who had always been prone to self-criticism, was in a state of confusion between self-loathing for consorting with his student and ecstasy at the touch of a young woman so eager to please.

What had begun as soft gentle kisses had escalated to violently passionate clinches like power struggles, each seeking to possess the other completely and rending fabric in their need to caress one another's skin. He was glad at least that she wasn't some innocent little girl. That would have felt too much like abuse of position.

He revelled in her feistier, stronger side. She loved his dominant nature, but she was more than capable of giving as good as she got sometimes. Yet he still wouldn't let himself take her to his bed. He didn't want to allow things to get that far while she was still in school. Yes she was a legal adult; an orphan who was responsible for herself and he knew she wasn't a virgin. But he was still her teacher, and he felt going further than they already had truly would be betrayal.

She was making it difficult though. Every time she moaned with pleasure and each time she stroked his skin, her hands leaving a hot trail over his flesh as they descended, only to be halted by him, each time she ground her body against his in a silent plea to relieve her pressure all tore at his restraint.

He could tell the frustration was beginning to take its toll on her too, especially one Wednesday in his office again.

"Why won't you let me touch you?" she asked angrily when he once again caught her hands reaching for his waistband.

"You are touching me." he replied stubbornly.

"I mean _there_." She said, cupping his erection through his trousers and a soft moan escaped his lips.

"I hardly believe that is appropriate behaviour for a girl your age, especially in a classroom." He said stiffly. She laughed at his excuse.

"Look at us Severus." She sighed.

True, it was a ridiculous thing to say. She was sat on his desk with her blouse wide open and her skirt pushed up as she wrapped her legs around him where he stood leaning over her with his coat off and his shirt unbuttoned.

"What _do_ you want?" he asked irritably, annoyed that she had laughed at him.

"I want you to touch me here." she said, placing his left hand under her bra to cup a breast.

"Here." placing his right hand on the inside of her thigh.

"And here." Moving it up to stroke her knickers, which were already soaking wet.

"Sadira." he whispered huskily but he couldn't deny the pleading look on her face. She was begging for him and that did wonders for his ego, and his libido. Who was he to deny her?

He kissed her deeply and rubbed his thumb over the nipple she had placed it on, making her moan deeply. He kissed a line down her neck over her collarbone and chest till his questing mouth found her soft breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and licking it lightly then sucking it harder. She arched her back and pressed her hips forward against his other hand.

He slipped his hand under the sodden fabric and stroked a finger between the soft wet folds, circling her clit with his thumb gently but firmly as he slipped a long thin finger inside her. She gasped with pleasure and spread her thighs wider in encouragement. She gripped the shoulder of his shirt for balance as she leaned forward and released his erection, gripping it firmly and it was his turn to gasp as she stroked the wet tip in circles, then began firmly moving her hand up and down with practiced strokes.

'_Fuck, she's done this before!'_ was the last coherent thought he could manage before concentrating his every thought and action on the writhing willing body before him; stroking, kissing, sucking, licking every available inch of silken flesh as she returned the favour. He thrust his fingers into her, matching her pace as she pumped him expertly, bringing each other closer to the heights of physical ecstasy. She came loudly, keening like a banshee as she bucked her hips sharply against his hand. If it weren't for the powerful charms on the room, they would have heard her orgasm in the common room.

She forced herself to remain lucid enough to keep stroking his member firmly and he braced himself on the table, one hand either side of her as he released his climax all over her naked breasts with a grunt. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen; his cream pouring over her body. They remained entangled like that for a few minutes in the brain-dead bliss of the recently sated, before cleaning themselves up with a couple of useful charms and righting their clothes. She looked up at him and they both began to feel a little embarrassed.

"Thank you Severus, I needed that." She said, linking her fingers into his. He smiled lazily and kissed her.

"It was my pleasure." He replied wryly.

This new physical side of their relationship gave him a lot to think about. Severus had to think long and hard about where he wanted this to go and whether it was worth risking his career and reputation for. Her reputation too, as in the Wizarding world the woman always came worse off in any scandal.

It was old-fashioned ways and beliefs like that which had caused Sadira's mother to be packed off to her northern relatives and shunned by all to live like a Muggle for the crime of being a gym-slip mother. That was one injustice he was sure to protect her from. If they ever did sleep together, he would make sure she didn't land in the same predicament her mother had. Nor would he have abandoned her if she had. He would stand by her; raise their child, although parenting was definitely something he wasn't cut out for naturally.

'_Why was he suddenly thinking of having a child with her? She was not long out of her own childhood_.' This was not the track he had intended his train of thought to go. This witch was definitely something special.

He found himself thinking of her more and more, even if it were only something simple like '_Sadira would never have made such a stupid mistake'_ when a girl, usually Gryffindor, fouled up in class. He found himself insanely jealous of any boy who dared touch her or even speak to her in an overly friendly way, although he did notice she did nothing to encourage them and kept a polite distance as usual_. How_ _dare they make a move on his witch, his Sadira?_ Yes she was his now. He could admit to himself he loved her, even if he'd rather have his intestines removed by a raging Chimaera than admit it to anyone else, even her.

As for her, Sadira was happier than she had ever been. She could still feel his touch on her skin and she relived every moment in her head when she was alone. She loved him with all her heart, but she was scared to tell him, unsure how to even begin. They were already halfway through the winter term. This last year would fly by and what then? Would she still be able to come and see him once she had left? Would he still want her to? She felt a little foolish. Where was the tough, independent Sadie? Lost in the endlessly deep black eyes of her Potions Master! She was able to concentrate in class at least, now he had eased her frustration.

If only she didn't have to patrol the school with that idiot Gryffindor at night, she could alter her path to converge with where she knew Severus would stalk the corridors. '_Think of the fun she could have with him in some dark alcove somewhere'!_ Oh yes, that was a thought she would definitely have to come back to.


	16. Moving and Comfort

Chapter 16- 7th year

One weekend in late February, Sadira got an owl from her cousins saying they were coming to collect her to sort out her mother's house. Her heart sank at the thought of going back there again but she dutifully met them at the gates and they Apparated together to the house in Manchester.

It was a normal looking three-bedroom terraced in a Muggle area with a pretty little garden in front. But the memories inside were ugly and painful. She pulled together all her strength and put the key in the door. Molly entered the dark, narrow hall behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She went straight up the stairs and turned down the hall to her own bedroom. Everything was still here, untouched. She refused to give in to the urge to throw herself on the bed and have a cry. Instead, she opened her wardrobe and drawers and began to sort through her clothes. She conjured a small suitcase and a few boxes. The clothes, books and other miscellaneous items she would be keeping were to go in these. She used Flagrate to put fiery crosses on the furniture she wanted to keep. She decided that most of her own things could go, being made of cheap plastic-coated chipboard. She shrunk what she was keeping from her room and moved on to her mother's room.

All her mother's clothes could go. Her jewellery was still there surprisingly, so she put the small wooden jewellery box in the pile with the better bed linens and personal mementoes she was keeping. Red crosses went on her mother's wardrobes, dressing table and bedstead as they were all antiques, inherited from some ancient aunt.

She put what was left of Neil's things in a cardboard box and took it into the garden. Molly watched sadly as her young niece set fire to the box and watched the flames consume it with a determined scowl on her face. She said nothing as she returned to the house and continued sorting through the property.

She explained to Arthur what she was keeping and told him that he and Molly were welcome to keep anything else they liked and to let the old man next door know his son could take anything they left. The old Muggle was in the Salvation Army and would make sure it went to a good cause. She also told him she intended to sell the house and buy a new place of her own once she left school. He said he would make the arrangements for her and have the proceeds of the sale transferred to her account. Arthur shrank all her furniture and put it in a small briefcase he had brought. He put all her boxes in there too, except her suitcase of clothes, which she was taking to school. He told her he would look after her stuff at the Burrow until she had her new place. It wasn't going to take up any space in one case anyway!

When she got back to the castle, she was late for dinner and Severus couldn't help but to notice her entrance and how down she looked. He caught up with her in the corridor after dinner.

"I see you were late for Dinner today Miss Prewett, may I ask why?" he said as a pair of Ravenclaw boys were about to ask her the same thing.

"I went to my mother's house today." She said sadly.

"I see. In that case, I think I need to speak with you in my office." He said, wanting to comfort her away from prying eyes.

She nodded and followed him to his office, for all the world appearing as though he were merely fulfilling his duties as Head of House to a bereaved student.

"What happened?" he asked as she locked his office door behind her.

"I boxed up my and mum's stuff, burned Neil's and put the house up for sale." She said simply.

"And how do you feel about this?" he asked. She laughed.

"Gods, you sound like one of those Muggle shrinks." She smiled ruefully.

"I'm fine. She's gone and that's all there is to it. At least I never have to set foot in that bloody house again." She finished. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You never have to go back there now. You are free of him." He said.

"I know. I wish you could have come with me. I feel a lot better now I'm with you." She said, leaning up for a proper kiss.

She let her grief and anger wash away in the warmth and safety of his embrace. She kissed him deeper with more passion, trailing little kisses down his jaw and throat while her fingers worked on his buttons.

"Gods, I want you." She whispered breathily, running her hands over his skin.

"Sadira, I don't think this is the right time. You are clearly upset and still grieving. I won't let you make any choices you will regret after while you are in this state." He warned her.

"Severus, I've wanted you for a long time now, but I need you tonight. Please, I need to feel you. I want you to take me now." She pleaded.

He looked at her calculatingly for a moment, then walked over to a door she hadn't noticed before.

"Come with me." He said softly, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Where to?" she asked puzzled.

"My rooms." He replied, as they entered a small but comfortable sitting room.

It was the same stone as the rest of the dungeons, but with a lower ceiling, making it feel cosier. He locked and warded the door as she took in her surroundings. There were two comfortable wing chairs in front of a small fireplace, and a leather sofa beside them, boxing in a small coffee table. The rest of the room was pretty much empty save for a large bookcase and a small drinks cabinet.

"This way," he said, gesturing through another door.

"Wow, so this is your bedroom?" she asked.

It was very similar to the dorm rooms, only smaller for one person with a larger double four-poster bed with the same green and grey hangings as her own bed and two bedside cabinets, she paid little mind to the rest of the room and turned instead to him.

Wordlessly he lifted her up and placed her on the bed, kissing her deeply before pulling back and looking deeply into her forest eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm certain." She said, pulling him down for a searing kiss.

She made short work of his buttons, trailing her nails down his bare chest tantalisingly. Slowly, reverently he removed her vest top and jeans, revealing enticing black lace lingerie. He kissed every available inch of bare flesh, teasing her further into a lustful frenzy.

She slipped his shirt off his shoulders and paused for a moment when she noticed the dark pink scar that was all that remained of his Dark Mark. Anger and regret passed over his face as he followed her gaze but she lightly passed her fingers over it in curiosity, not revulsion. She was not disgusted.

"So, it is true." She whispered, but said no more on the subject.

Her hand moved up his strong arm to his shoulder, drawing him closer, pressing him to her bosom comfortingly. He quickly divested her of her bra and cupped one breast with his hand; pinching the rosebud with his fingers before teasing it with his tongue, taking it into his mouth as she ground her hips against his.

It was driving her mad, feeling his arousal and desire for her yet unable to relieve it. Her hands finally found his waistband, undoing his trousers and pushing both trousers and pants down, revealing him in all his naked glory.

As he paused to kick off the offending garments, she drew the blankets over them; partially to keep warm in the chilly dungeon room and partially because she was self-conscious about her body.

She took in the sight before her, savouring the moment she had fantasised about for so long; the lean, toned physique of her Potions Master, naked and proud, leaning over her and kissing her body, whispering to her in appreciation and desire.

"Gods you're massive!" she whispered appreciatively, licking her lips as she stared at his impressive manhood. She was definitely good at boosting his fragile ego.

"And you are wearing entirely too much clothing." he drawled, tugging on the flimsy lace knickers, removing them in one smooth movement.

He braced himself above her on his hands again, nudging her legs apart with his knees and eased himself into her slowly. She may not have been a virgin but he knew he could still hurt her if she wasn't used to a man of his...proportions.

She cried out a little when he first entered her but as he slowly filled her it became a moan of pleasure. He built up a slow, steady rhythm, stroking her body and hair as he leaned on his elbows, revelling in her moans and the look of ecstasy on her beautiful face, knowing it was he alone who could make her feel like this.

Her hands roamed his back and chest, kissing his flesh and flicking her tongue over his nipples. She discovered this caused him to thrust deeper in response, something she took full advantage of. She kissed him deeply, rocking her hips to meet his, gripping his buttocks and pulling him deeper, leaving half-moons with her nails. Deeper she ground her core against him, desperate for her release encouraged by the groans her tight wet sheath elicited from him.

She wasn't very experienced and was still almost painfully tight. He hadn't made love to a woman like this in a long time and her ardent reciprocation of every teasing touch and fulfilling thrust was driving him closer to the edge. Just when he thought he could hold on no longer, her climax tore through her and she came, shuddering and screaming.

"Oh, Severus! Yes!" Her muscles clenched, sending him into blessed oblivion as her body milked him of his seed.

He pulled away from her to collapse, spent, by her side. She turned onto her side and regarded him lovingly, an exhausted smile on her face as she swept his sweat soaked hair off his face, kissing him softly and clinging to him once more.

Neither said a word for some time. They didn't need to. The love they feared to speak was palpable in their afterglow as they lay together entwined in each other's arms. It was she who finally spoke after what felt like an eternity.

"I suppose I'd best get out of here before anyone finds out I'm missing. Ow!" She cried out as she moved to sit up but a cramp ran through her abdomen. Snape sat up quickly, concern evident on his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just a cramp." She replied, but when she moved he noticed a spot of blood on the white cotton sheet where she had been sat.

"I thought you said you weren't a virgin?" he asked, almost accusingly. He had been so sure of what he had seen in her mind.

"I wasn't, why?" she asked in confusion.

"How much blood did you lose your first time?" he asked, now worried he may have hurt her, and how they would explain what happened to Madam Pomfrey.

"None, why? Should I have?" she asked, confused.

He paused in thought for a moment, then laughed in relief.

"I believe, Sadira, that I have just broken your Hymen. Nothing to worry about after all." He replied.

"I thought that was meant to happen my first time?" she asked him.

"It appears Mr Higgs wasn't up to the task. Never ask a boy to do a man's job." He replied smugly.

"Looks like I got my wish then. Technically at least, it seems you took my cherry!" she said smiling.

"An honour and a privilege, Milady." He replied with a half-bow, grinning wickedly at her as she dressed.

He walked her to his door leading to his office, kissing her goodnight before he opened it.

"Severus, one day I would like to spend the night with you." She said softly.

"If it is possible without risk of discovery, I would like that also." he agreed. He was rewarded with a stunning smile, before she disappeared out of his office toward the Head Girl's private room.

An hour later, Sadira was woken by quiet but insistent knocking at her door. She opened it, thinking it must be Jennie or Mary-Ann, her Slytherin associates. She was surprised to find her tall, dark lover stood there.

"Did you miss me?" she asked coyly as he entered her room.

"No! Well yes, but that is not why I'm here. You need to take this." He said handing her a small glass bottle filled with a puce coloured potion. "I cannot believe I allowed us to forget such an important precaution." He admonished himself as she downed it.

"What was it?" she asked.

"You just ingested a potion without knowing what it was?" he asked incredulously.

"I trust you." She replied simply.

"It was a contraceptive," he informed her.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe I... I mean we nearly...oh!" she babbled, realising how serious the consequences could have been. "I think you might have to teach me how to make that."

"I believe that might be wise," he agreed. "That one is an emergency draught, effective for twenty four hours and can be used up to two days after coitus, there is also a monthly solution but unfortunately it has a few uncomfortable side effects." He informed her.

"I think it might be a good idea for me to learn both, and take the monthly one." She agreed.

"This one will make you feel sick and cause cramps tomorrow I am afraid." He warned her.

"Good job it's Sunday tomorrow then!" she said brightly.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" she asked hopefully.

His eyes took in the slinky satin nightie she was wearing and her tousled hair flowing freely and they darkened with lust.

"You know I cannot, tempting as it is." He replied heavily.

"Not tonight then, but the offer remains open for the future." She told him, absently stroking her neckline, offering him a glimpse of her cleavage again.

"Teasing little minx." he growled, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss then stalking out again before he changed his mind.


	17. Girlfriend in a Coma

Chapter 17

Sadira was sat at the staff table for breakfast on Friday when a handsome Eagle owl swooped over her and dropped an official looking letter. She turned it over and saw the Ministry's seal on it. She opened it and read it with a sombre look on her face. She stood and passed it to Dumbledore, deliberately standing between his and Severus' chairs.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"The Ministry are calling me back, for this weekend only. Apparently, they are short on Aurors and they need me to go on a recce." She informed him.

"I suppose that as it is on a weekend and will not interfere with your classes, I can see no problem with this. I have no choice in the matter in any case." Dumbledore told her.

"How soon do you have to leave?" Snape asked in a low whisper.

"As soon as possible, now I expect." She replied.

"Be careful," he whispered, brushing her hand surreptitiously with his.

"I always am." She replied, moving down the table and handing the letter to Umbridge, who merely nodded and handed it back.

"See you all Sunday evening then." She called to her colleagues, casting one final sad look at Severus' disapproving face. She was supposed to have spent the weekend with him, planning the wedding and shopping for a ring. _'Oh well, it would have to wait._'

But Sunday came and went, and she had still not returned. Severus stormed around like a black cloud, torn between fury at the Ministry and worry for his young fiancée. His Occlumency lessons with Potter were not going well either. In fact they were almost unbearable on top of everything else he was going through.

Every night, alone in his chambers, he wondered where she was; how she was. His troubled mind imagined hundreds of varied scenarios in which his beloved Sadira was hurt, trapped, tortured or dying; calling for him and he was unable to help her. He was losing sleep, wasn't eating and Dumbledore was beginning to worry. Even Minerva has begun to fear for his health, but knew better than to call him on it. She liked her eardrums intact, thank you very much!

His students were on high alert as he had begun docking points for the slightest infraction. They saw the shadows under his eyes, his sallow skin even paler and greyer and his temper shorter than ever. They wondered what the hell had happened to him and why they had to suffer for it.

Monday evening, he finally heard Sadira had returned. Apparently she had arrived by Portkey directly to the hospital wing.

He tore up staircases and bolted down corridors to the infirmary and found his beloved laid out on a cot, her skin ghostly pale against the black leather duster coat, black corset blouse and black combat pants she wore. Her lips, once rosy pink and bruised by his kisses, were now blue and cracked. She was badly beaten and bruised. Blood oozed from a head wound into her hair, giving it an even darker red highlight than it usually had.

Even in this fragile state, she was beautiful to him and he could hardly stand to see her in such a condition. Fortunately for her she was unconscious or she would surely have been in a great deal of pain. The thought that he nearly lost her, may lose her yet, stung him like an icy dagger to his heart. He knew he shouldn't have let her go off on such a wild goose chase, should have pressured her to stay with him. His thoughts drifted to a small velvet jewellery box in his desk drawer and he wondered if he would ever get to share it with her.

Madam Pomfrey was fussing round her looking worried and Dumbledore was stood at the foot of her bed wearing a very grave look.

"What happened?" Snape asked; his voice calmer than he felt.

"We still don't know Severus, I'm sorry." Albus replied sadly.

"What did they do to her?" he asked again, drawing up a chair close to her bed, his eyes never leaving her face.

"She has three broken ribs, a fractured femur, internal tissue damage as well as superficial cuts and bruises. She lost a lot of blood from that nasty wound on her head, but I can't tell through the swelling what damage there is to her brain and I daren't move her to St Mungo's in this state." Poppy recited.

"I'm sorry Severus, I don't know if she will ever wake up." She added softly, welling with tears.

"I see, thank you Poppy." He said in a strained voice. Poppy and Albus respectfully left, drawing the screen around her bed to give him some privacy to digest the terrible news about his friend and lover.

If there had have been any students recuperating in the infirmary at that time they would have believed they were the ones suffering brain damage, because everyone knew the stern Potions professor did not weep.

He stayed with her all that night; sometimes stroking her hand, sometimes whispering to her, encouraging her to wake and telling her how much he missed her, loved her, needed her. He finally fell asleep in the chair, his head rested on her chest and his fingers laced with hers.

Poppy hadn't the heart to move him. She hadn't seen him so vulnerable since he was a very young student. However she insisted he leave in the morning to get a shower and a change of clothes, perhaps some breakfast. The staff had not been apprised to the true nature of their relationship and Poppy assumed he was devastated at the loss of a true friend, as she knew he hadn't many of them in his life.

He forced himself to continue with his classes and his violent mood swings had his students even more terrified of him than ever. The students all knew she was his friend, and some believed the rumours that she was more than that. Of course, a small group of Gryffindors and a smaller group of Slytherins knew exactly what was wrong with him.

Many students thought he was close to a breakdown and wondered what would happen if he was no longer capable of teaching. Would they be better off without him hovering over them like a malevolent black storm cloud or would the Ministry's choice be even worse?

When he arrived back in the Hospital Wing that evening he noticed she had not been alone. News of her return had gotten out, but all that the student body knew was she had been hurt. She had become fairly popular, despite her strict attitude and high expectations of them, but Pomfrey had refused to allow her ward to become a thoroughfare and restricted her visitors to close friends and family.

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George had all spent a great deal of time with her, bringing Harry and Hermione with them. Draco Malfoy had even popped in briefly, but being unsure of what to do with an unconscious friend; he sat beside her for a few minutes, patting her hand uncomfortably, before conjuring a black rose and placing it in the water jug by her bedside, hoping she would recognise the gesture if and when she woke.

Snape resumed his silent vigil every evening, concentrating every effort into assisting Poppy when he could. He took charge of administering her potions, spooning them slowly past her blue tinged lips and stroking her throat to encourage her body to swallow. Poppy finally kicked him out at 1am, telling him if he didn't get some rest he'd be no good to anyone.

By the third day, Thursday, he was beginning to lose hope of her ever waking. Her physical injuries were all completely healed and yet she still remained comatose, she hadn't made even a flicker of her eyelids or sign of movement. Distracted by his thoughts dwelling on her, he sent his fourth year class on a research assignment to the library for the rest of the afternoon and went straight to the hospital.

He glared at the only other occupant, a Hufflepuff third year who had an accident in Care of Magical creatures, and drew the screens around him and Sadira to continue watching over her in silent solitude.

He hadn't even realised he had fallen asleep when he was awoken by a pressure on his fingers. At first he didn't realise where he was. It wasn't till he felt another pressure on his head, stroking his hair, that he remembered what that must mean. He sat bolt upright in a shot, realising his prayers had been answered. She was awake, barely, and smiling weakly at him.

"Hiya." She said croakily, her voice weak from lack of use. "How long was I out?"

"Three days, you gave us all quite a scare," he said, sitting on the bed next to her and drawing her close.

"Three days? No wonder I feel so stiff." She said in wonder, sitting up and returning his embrace as tightly as she could.

"That may have something to do with the three ribs you broke." He replied sardonically. "What happened?"

"I don't know. All I remember is tailing the mark to a warehouse in Sheffield. Stupidly I entered without knowing what I was getting into, then nothing." She told him.

"Whoever it war beat ten tons o' shit out of yer, they thought yer might never wake up." He told her hoarsely, his carefully cultured accent dropping and reverting to his Yorkshire twang under the emotional stress. It was all he could do to hold back the tears that threatened at the relief of her return.

"Yes, but what a sight to wake up to." She said, touching his face and pulling him in for a heated kiss that expressed how much he had missed her and how glad she was to be with him again.

Madam Pomfrey scurried over upon hearing Sadira's voice and was shocked to discover her patient locked at the lips with her solitary visitor. _'That explains a lot'_ she thought to herself, tactfully backing away before they noticed her, coming back when they had broken apart.

"Well, Miss Prewett-Black, you had quite a sleep there! For a while there I thought you were never coming back to the land of the living." Poppy said, checking over her patient and running diagnostic spells to ensure there was no lasting damage. "All clear! You are a very lucky girl." She finished.

"Can I leave now then?" Sadira asked hopefully, looking up at Severus.

"Not yet girl, I have one last potion to give you." Poppy admonished, returning to her office.

"Wow! Who'd have thought I'd be so popular?" Sadira remarked when she noticed the cards.

Fred and George had sent her one with sleeping beauty on it and got Ron and Harry to sign it too. Ginny had put a lot of work into her, thankfully silent, handmade card. Hermione had brought a large card written in hieroglyphics on the front, signed by the whole of her Ancient Runes class. Then she noticed the rose in the jug.

"Did you bring that?" she asked Snape.

"No." He replied, puzzled.

"Ah, Malfoy then!" She smiled.

"Here you are. Now, you can't leave until this bottle is gone," Pomfrey said, handing Sadira a tall earthenware bottle filled with a sludgy potion the colour of peanut butter. She took a sip and nearly gagged. It was horrid, reminiscent of potato peelings, old socks and rancid milk.

"I have to take all of this?" she asked.

"Yes or you aren't going anywhere. Usually a patient gets through a bottle in twenty-four hours but you can take smaller doses for longer if you hate it that much." The nurse told her.

Sadira looked at Severus and saw how much he had missed her. She pinched her nose and knocked it back like liquor, slamming the empty bottle back on the table with a grimace, as Pomfrey and Snape looked on in shock.

"There you go, all gone. Let's go." She said to Severus, who grinned. Poppy shook her head incredulously as the two professors left arm in arm, headed to the dungeons.

When they arrived in Severus' private rooms, Sadira settled herself in one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire.

"I could murder a cup of tea after that vile gloop." She said. No sooner had she said so than a beautiful china tea set appeared on the table between them. "Any biscuits?" she asked cheekily.

"Sadira, you have been unconscious in the hospital wing for three days. You had extensive physical injuries and no idea how you came to receive them. I think we have more important things to talk about than tea and biscuits." He said, dangerously quietly.

"Sev, I'm an Auror, It's the risk of the job. I'm used to getting into the odd scrape. Usually I get out of them much better. I have you to thank for that, you trained me well. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I know you must have been worried." She said softly.

"Worried? I was bloody terrified! Poppy said your brain was swollen and you might not survive. I really thought I'd lost you." He snapped. She stood and passed the small table to sit in his lap and placed her hands in his hair.

"I am sorry Severus. I never wanted to hurt you. How can I make it up to you?" she asked.

"Marry me." He said suddenly.

"I know I got knocked out, but I still remember getting engaged!" she said smiling.

"No, marry me now; this weekend." He clarified. "I don't want to wait any longer. If you had died before I had the chance to make you my wife I couldn't bear it. You suggested we elope together, why not?" he said seriously.

"You're not kidding, really?" she asked, thinking.

"Yes, screw it! Let's get married this weekend then." She agreed grinning. He grinned back and clutched her to him as she kissed him firmly on the cheek.

"The only thing now is to decide on the ceremony. Would you prefer Muggle or Wizarding? Unless ..." he began, breaking off and looking at her thoughtfully.

"Unless what?" she encouraged.

"Sadira, would you consent to a Handfasting?" he asked.

"Really? A proper old fashioned binding? I...yes but are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything." He told her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You already have my heart; the least I can do now is offer you my soul." He replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Tomorrow is going to be the longest day of my life." She sighed, but the sigh became a yawn.

"Come on, to bed with you. You are not quite healed yet." He admonished, pointing toward his bedroom.

"Will you be joining me? I missed you when I was away." She asked following his instruction.

"Yes, I did not get much sleep while you were gone and should catch up now." He replied.

"What makes you think I intend on sleeping?" she said cheekily as he joined her in his bedroom, his coat already halfway off.

"Behave, we both need to sleep. We have classes tomorrow. But I will have dinner sent here for us tonight." He said as he undressed, slipping into bed beside her. She curled into him, enjoying the sensation of his skin against hers once more.

"Severus, I promise I won't take senseless risks like that again. I love you." She said, stifling a yawn. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you too, now sleep my bride-to-be."


	18. Handfasting

Chapter 18

Saturday morning, Severus met Sadira in the entrance hall and they took a carriage to the main gates. They had told people they were going to Hogsmeade for the day. Poppy had agreed that a little fresh air would be good for her and she shouldn't go alone in case of a relapse. Severus had written Dumbledore a letter explaining the true nature of their trip, that they would be gone the whole weekend and that it was to remain a secret from absolutely everyone.

As soon as they reached the end of the anti-apparition wards they Apparated to Gretna Green and walked the short way to the Bed and Breakfast he had booked for them. She had packed everything she needed in that marvellous beaded bag of hers and Severus had brought a small leather weekend bag, shrunk to fit his pocket.

The room was comfortable if a bit twee. Too much floral and lace for their taste, but the lady who ran it seemed pleasant enough, if a bit nosy. She was a Squib and therefore used to catering to Muggle and Wizard alike.

They signed themselves into the guest register as a married couple. It felt strange signing her name as 'Mrs Snape' knowing it soon would be so. She was starting to get excited and a bit giddy and had to sit down with a cup of tea to calm down. This was all so sudden, what would people say when they found out? She imagined Molly's face when she told her and laughed so hard she fell off her chair.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked, coming out of the en-suite.

"Just imagining the look on Molly's face when I tell her I'm married." She grinned. He thought for a moment, then grinned evilly.

"Yes, and I can just imagine the look on your father's face when he finds out you are my wife." He said a little snidely.

"The perfect revenge, eh? Well, he'll just have to put up with you now. That or disown me." She chuckled.

"I think he would rather the latter." He replied, drily.

"How do you feel? Knowing that one of your old classmates will soon be your father-in-law?" she asked him.

"I hadn't thought about it to be perfectly honest. I suppose it will feel a little strange. Do you think he'd mind if I started to call him 'Dad'?" he said, grinning wider.

"I think he'd probably drop dead." She said smiling.

That afternoon, he took her to a small sacred cave, not far from Gretna village itself, which had been used for that purpose for centuries. There they met the old wizard who would be performing the ceremony.

Severus had decided to forgo his usual black attire in favour of a very dark green. He felt that black was inappropriate for a wedding and, as luck would have it, his new robes happened to perfectly complement the wedding dress Sadira had chosen. It was a floor length medieval style gown in a soft sea green with long flowing sleeves and a v-neckline. The bodice was fitted ever so slightly, skimming over her curves modestly rather than clinging. She wore no jewellery aside from the silver cross that connected her to him. Her hair was loose, with tiny spring blossoms woven around the crown. On her feet were dainty flat satin slippers in the same shade as the gown.

Without her usual high heels, she was even smaller than usual and now he towered over her. Sadira had always hated being a bit on the short side, but Severus loved the fact that she was petite. It gave her the appearance of fragility and daintiness; a little lady for his macho instinct to protect.

The old wizard asked them to join their left hands and held his wand over them as they recited ancient vows of love, trust and fidelity. As they did so, white hot ribbons circled their wrists from the old wizard's wand, binding their hands together. An aura of light began to surround them, coming from the cave itself and within them, as their souls bound themselves together with the ancient magic of the ceremony and the latent power of the mystic location. When the glow died down, they looked at each other in wonder; man and wife at last. Severus bent and kissed his bride, and they both felt the warmth of their vows flowing between them as the halo of love was absorbed into them.

The old man's son and daughter had come along to act as witnesses and help with the paperwork for the ministry and after they had both signed the marriage register, and a declaration that was required for Handfastings, the son offered to take their wedding photo as they had brought no guests. They chose a perfect spot near the edge of the wood close by and stood hand in hand; gazing happily at each other as the young man took the shot. He told them he would have it developed wizarding style and deliver a few copies to the B & B in the morning.

"How do you feel, Mrs Snape?" he asked her.

"Wonderful! How about you?"

"Perfect." He replied. They began to walk slowly back to the village, not wanting to move on so soon. It was a mild day and they enjoyed the walk through the sparse woods.

"I have a present for you" he told her, reaching into his pocket. "We won't be able to wear them yet, until we are able to tell people." He said, opening a small velvet box to reveal a pair of white gold wedding rings with Celtic knotwork all around.

"Oh Severus, they are beautiful. Thank you. Can I wear it for this weekend at least?" she asked.

He smiled and placed the silver coloured band onto her delicate finger. She took the other ring and placed it on his finger, looking down at the two bands together, then at the red mark on her wrist.

"How long will it sting for?" she asked him.

"Not long, about a week. After that time it will begin to fade to a silvery scar. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, even Murtlap essence won't ease it." He said apologetically.

"It's ok. It doesn't really hurt all that much. I'm glad we did this properly." She said

"As am I." He agreed.

When they reached the village they stopped at the pub for a couple of bottles of champagne before heading back to their hotel for the rest of the day. She laughed so hard when he swept her up and carried her over the threshold, she nearly dropped the bottles.

They were already buzzy and giddy but the bubbly made them even worse. Especially when he revealed the other surprise he had planned for her; strawberries and chocolate dipping sauce. She decided that the sauce would be much better on him though! She dropped her gown to reveal she had been wearing nothing underneath, earning an appreciative and lustful stare from him.

Stripping him slowly, she waited until he was completely bare before upending the entire tub onto his chest, spreading it all over his torso with teasing fingers. He pulled her to him for a crushing kiss, spreading the sticky substance onto her breasts and stomach. He dipped his head to sample the delicious warm confection, combined with the flavour of her skin. Not to be outdone, she pushed him back and latched on to a nipple, licking and sucking him, driving him crazy.

They enjoyed a languid hour licking the confection from each other's bodies, continuing until they had brought each other to orgasm with their questing tongues.

After that enjoyable pastime they were sweaty and sticky, so decided it was time for a shower. Once again they found their pleasure lathering each other, enjoying the sensation of smooth soapy skin under their hands. He loved the weight of her slippery soft breasts in his hands and her firm round bottom pressed enticingly against him.

Her hands slid lower, enticing him and making him hard again. Before she could begin to work her magic on him manually, he spun her round, bracing her against the shower wall and entering her in one swift stroke. He continued to pound her, while she worked furiously at her clit until they both came hard, their fluids draining away in the warm soapy water.

When they had dried and eaten properly, they brought the last two glasses of champagne to bed with them, and snuggled close.

"A toast! To many happy years, and many more nights like tonight." He proposed with a wicked grin.

"Oh definitely; cheers!" she agreed, bringing her glass to meet his and draining it.

This time, they took things slower, savouring every touch and exploring every inch of flesh, worshipping each other's bodies with loving caresses. They made love languidly, a joining of hearts and souls, punctuated with long deep kisses. Finally sated, they slept still in each other's embrace, to continue what they had started in the morning.

When they returned to the castle on Sunday night, they were both subjected to all sorts of questions, not least from Umbridge. Dumbledore had been deflecting any queries as to where the two dark professors were.

He told the staff that following her ordeal, Sadira had gone to stay with family to recuperate and Snape was on the hunt for a rare Potions ingredient that was required for his personal experiments. He explained that the reason they were both absent at the same time was that Severus had offered to accompany her on the journey as she wasn't quite fit to travel on her own.

Sadira received a very cross owl from her father upon her return for disappearing so soon after having been attacked. He had been worried and insisted on seeing her as soon as possible. Well, he would have to wait until her next free morning, which happened to be Wednesday.

She snuck out of the dungeons before any one was awake. Severus was an early riser as a rule, and when he woke, he would usually wake her too.

She walked the long road to the main gate and apparated to her father's home. Sadira almost tripped over Nightshade when she arrived at Grimmauld place. Strange, she never usually paid her any mind unless she wanted feeding. _So, she had missed her mummy after all._

"Tonks, will you please be more careful. You'll wake Mother." Sirius called wearily from the direction of the kitchen.

"It's me, Dad. My cat's trying to kill me." She shouted back as Nightshade wound her way between her legs.

He bolted out of the kitchen and lifted her into a crushing hug.

"Where have you been? I was so worried. Three days missing, three days out cold, then you disappear this weekend to god knows where." He admonished, setting her down and leading her back into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry Dad. But I'm fine now as you can see. Poppy healed me up just fine." She said.

"Yes, well you could have sent me an owl at least." He complained.

"But I'm here in person now. You can see for yourself I'm fine." She said, twirling to emphasise her point.

"Good. I wanted to visit you but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it." He said bitterly.

"Well Severus was watching over me. I wasn't alone." She assured him, parting his arm reassuringly.

He placed his arm on hers in an affectionate gesture. Unfortunately it was on her left arm and she withdrew it quickly, wincing.

"I thought you said you were fully healed?" He accused, concerned.

"I m fine," she said, a little too quickly.

"Show me," he demanded, grabbing her arm.

"I wanted to tell you, but Severus said we should wait." She protested as he pulled up her sleeve to reveal the red, sore looking mark.

"What the hell did he do to you?" he growled, a dark look passing over his face.

"I don't believe it. You think he would hurt me? He loves me; he would never lay a finger on me in anger." She defended.

"You pretty much just said he did this to you." Sirius countered.

"No, we did this together. We had a handfasting." She explained.

"WHAT?! You...I can't believe you got married and didn't tell me." He cried, astounded.

"We didn't tell anyone, only Dumbledore knows. It was too dangerous given our positions in the war." She explained.

"MOLLY!" he roared up the stairs. The dumpy witch bolted down the stairs.

"What's the matter? Oh, Sadie dear, you're back. I'm so glad you're safe." She said, pulling the young woman into a suffocating hug.

"Did you know your niece was getting married?" Sirius asked.

"A wedding? Oh how wonderful dear, when is the big day?"

"Um, last Saturday!" she replied sheepishly, showing off her wrist.

"A Handfasting? I didn't know they still went on."

"Yes, Severus managed to find a wizard in Gretna Green who still performs the rite." Sadira explained.

"Eloping to Gretna, eh? How romantic!" Molly sighed.

"Well neither of us wanted a big do and we saw no reason to wait." Sadira told her.

"Well then, have you time to stop for tea, Mrs Snape?" Molly teased, earning a bright grin from Sadira on hearing her new name.

"I'm still not used to hearing that." She told her.

"I don't think I ever will be." Sirius said sourly.

"We have to keep this quiet you understand. Sev asked me not to tell anyone. We were supposed to tell people together. I suppose it's not so bad because you are close family. I tried to convince him it would be ok to tell the Order members, but he still doesn't agree." She told her aunt.

"Oh, wait till Remus and Nymphadora find out!" said Molly, still buzzing from the news.

"Wait till we find out what?" Remus asked as he came in from the parlour.

"And don't call me Nymphadora." Whined Tonks, who was clutching the umbrella stand she had sent flying.

"I swear, you two know when someone's talking about you and just appear." Sadira told her friend.

"Go on, what were you going to tell us?" Remus asked.

"Dad, I told you; Top Secret!" Sadira warned.

"See now you have to tell me, Padfoot!" Remus said grinning. Sirius sighed.

"My daughter got married this weekend past."

"WHAT?!" Remus and Tonks both gasped.

"Yes, but we are keeping it quiet for now ok?" Sadira said.

"Are you pregnant?" Tonks asked.

"No I bloody well am not!" Sadira said indignantly.

"Ok, sorry. It's just very sudden and I thought that might be why." Tonks replied.

"Well no, I'm not. We just decided there was no particular reason to wait." Sadie finished.

"It gets better, it was a Handfasting!" Molly told them proudly.

"Really? Hardly anyone does that anymore." Remus commented.

"Why, what's a Handfasting?" asked Tonks.

"It's like an Unbreakable Vow. You promise yourselves to each other, and bind yourselves together; body, heart, mind and soul. It went into decline a century ago. People believed the vow itself had Dark connotations as it involves control over each other's soul and it is permanent so there can be no divorce. It truly is till Death do you part. You can split up but you will always be connected." Remus explained, as though he were still teaching a class.

"Wow, that's so romantic. I can't believe old Snape would go in for that sort of thing." Tonks said in awe. She had forgotten all the romantic things he had done for her friend when they were trainees; after all she hadn't known it had been Snape at the time. The information was hard to reconcile in her head.

"Actually it was his idea. It is really very like him. He believes that if you're going to do something, you should do it properly or not at all." Sadira told her with a smile.

"Crap, that means you're Mrs Snape now?" asked Tonks. Again Sadira grinned.

"Yes, just not in public. Seriously people, I'm not supposed to have told anyone. Sev's going to go mental when he finds out you all know." She sighed.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Sirius sniped.

"That's another thing. I know you hate him but Severus is my husband. We're all family now and while I don't expect you to both become bosom buddies can you please quit it with the snide digs and nasty remarks? I really hate you calling him Snivellus you know." She admonished.

"Fine, I will if he will." Sirius said childishly.

"I have already spoken to him and his reply was similar so I expect you both to be civil at least."

"Well, congratulations in any case. I hope you will both be very happy." Said Remus genially.

"Thank you Remus, you're the first to say so." Sadira said appreciatively.

The others expressed their congratulations with varying degrees of sincerity.

"Hey, you never had a hen do!" said Tonks suddenly. Sadira laughed.

"Trust you to pick up on an excuse for a night on the town"

"It's not like you to pass up on one." Tonks countered.

"Well, as I didn't have a Maid of Honour, you can be in charge of a belated Hen night, but make sure it's in the Easter Holidays. I don't want to turn up to class bleary-eyed. Molly, you're coming too." Sadira insisted.

"You will have the send off of a lifetime. Who else should I invite?" Tonks said.

"I don't know, I'll have a think and send you a list. I might see if Alexis wants to come." She said thoughtfully.

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, we're still friends. I just don't know if she's still in the country." She replied.

"Wait, you had a girlfriend?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yes, maybe I'll tell you about her one day." Sadira brushed off.

"I don't know which is more disturbing; the thought of you and Snape, or you and a girl." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"I have to go, third years in an hour," she said quickly, kissing her dad and aunt before legging it out the door to Apparate to Hogsmeade.

A/N: For those of you who don't know, Gretna Green is a small village on the Scottish side of the border with England which, due to a loophole in marriage consent laws, became popular for eloping couples centuries ago and remains so today.


	19. Morning Announcements

Chapter 19- 7th year

Sadira was bored; bored stiff, bored brainless, fucking bored!!! It was the Hogsmeade weekend and she had no reason to go to the village. The novelty wore off long ago. Her housemates were all at the Three Broomsticks but she had no real friends. On top of that she didn't want to run into Terence Higgs while she was out and about. Unfortunately she knew Severus was busy with essays and testing classwork, as he was a little behind due to her pleasant distractions.

Since they had started sleeping together, even in innocent situations there was an intimacy between them that hadn't been present before. They had to be very careful how they interacted in public. Cautious as they were, some of the teachers had already teased him about his precious Potions protégée.

McGonagall in particular enjoyed taunting him about it while displaying disapproval of the relationship. She believed it was unhealthy for the young woman to be spending so much time with the caustic professor, especially as she wasn't known to have any friends her own age. Minerva wasn't altogether sure she trusted Snape completely following his history, and especially so where this girl was concerned.

Still, Sadira had no homework and was missing her dark lover desperately. Almost automatically, her feet made their way to his office. He was sat at his large desk, peering disdainfully at a tray of crystal vials marked with parchment.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, one brow raised sardonically.

"I'm bored and lonely." She said sadly, pouting uncharacteristically.

"Well I am too busy to entertain you at present. I do have a job to do you realise." He said exasperatedly.

She was a little taken aback at his dismissive attitude towards her, but reminded herself that he did indeed have a lot of work to do. After all, he had the same number of classes as she did, only where she had only one piece of homework per class, he had about forty.

He now sat stiffly at his desk, beginning to decimate what looked like First Year essays with the dreaded red quill of doom, slashing unsympathetically through paragraphs at a time that he deemed unacceptable. Particularly those belonging to a certain trio of Gryffindors.

"I know you're busy, but I really don't have anything better to be doing so perhaps I could help you with something?" she offered hopefully. Really it would just be an excuse to be near him. He paused and allowed her a tight smile.

"I appreciate the offer Sadira but, talented as you are, you cannot help me with these." He replied.

"Then what about tidying the student store cupboard? Last lesson I was so annoyed at the state of it, I've been dying to sort it out." She suggested. He looked thoughtful. Actually, the student stores are earmarked for a Fifth Year's detention. However if you really wish to be useful, perhaps you wouldn't mind checking over my personal stores. I admit I haven't had the time to straighten it myself lately.

"Of course Severus." She beamed, proud that he would trust her with this task. He stood and raised his wand at the small door outside his office, undoing the heavy duty wards. When she stepped inside, it didn't appear to be untidy at all.

"What do you need me to do sir?" she asked.

"Some of these substances need replenishing. I need for you to make an inventory, and if anything needs seems out of place just use your initiative." He said, absently stroking her soft curls while he stood close. Before she could turn and return the intimate gesture, he was gone.

The monotonous work was relaxing to Sadira, allowing her to shut off from everything that was bothering her and merely function like an automaton. The list was quite short and most of the jars merely needed straightening, or new labels.

Sadira was fascinated by the array of rare and restricted ingredients he had available; Bicorn horn, Gillyweed, Dragon's blood, Boomslang skin, Veritaserum. She was enjoying imagining the various complicated brews she could achieve using what he had acquired. The only mess she could see was a dusty pile of old textbooks. She picked one up and blew off the dust. They were copies of the NEWT level text; 'Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage'.

She picked them up distastefully, as some were badly stained, and began fitting them onto a tiny amount of space left on a low shelf. As she was shoving one onto the shelf, another fell off and landed open at the 6th year potion; Draught of Living Death. To her horror she noticed that some disrespectful little shit had scribbled all over the directions. Incensed, she took it to show Professor Snape.

"Is there a problem Sadira?" he asked as she stormed up to his desk with the book in hand.

"Yes there is. Some little bastard has been vandalising the books in your store." She said, shoving the offending article under his prodigious nose. He read the notes, then broke into a boyish grin the likes of which she had never seen on him. She rather thought it suited him.

"I'd forgotten all about this!" he said reminiscently.

"You already knew?" she asked, feeling a bit silly.

"Of course I did, it was me!" he chuckled.

"You?" she repeated, stunned.

"Yes, you see these are improvements I devised myself. Old Borage hadn't been in a lab for years when he wrote this and his methods are inefficient. I improved every potion in this book." he said proudly, showing her his annotations on every page.

"Wow, you're amazing." She gasped; impressed that as an eighteen year old boy, he had managed to outdo an experienced Potions Master.

"Why thank you my dear." He said. Clearly his mood had improved and the essays were forgotten for the moment.

"And these directions here; I've never heard of these spells before." She added, pointing to yet more tiny scribbles.

"Again, my own inventions." He explained. She looked at him with a mixture of awe and pride.

"You're a genius! I wish I'd been in your year at school." She said.

"Thank you." He said, unable to understand why the simple compliment meant so much coming from her.

"I wish you'd been in my year too." He added softly, stroking her hand. He wondered whether his life might have panned out differently if she had been there for him in one of the hardest times of his life.

"Could I, maybe, use your ideas?" she asked tentatively. She was well aware how jealously Potions Masters guarded their secrets, especially Slytherin ones.

"I see no reason why not. You have genuine talent in this field and that ought to be nurtured. Just don't let anyone catch you altering from the given directions." He replied, generously passing her a quill and some parchment.

She eagerly got to work on scribbling down his teenage discoveries. They sat in companionable silence, either side of his desk, the only sound the scratch of quill on parchment. She shut the book onto her quill when she got up to fetch more parchment. When she got back, she noticed more scribbles on the back cover; 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince'.

"I thought you said this book was yours?" she asked, puzzled. She pointed to the line she had discovered.

"It is, that was a nickname I devised for myself." He told her.

"You're a half-blood?!" she asked, shocked. He blinked, offended by her surprise. His good humour evaporated.

"Is that a problem, Miss Prewett?" he asked silkily, dangerously.

"Of course not Severus, my feelings for you don't depend on blood. I just assumed that to be Head of Slytherin you had to be Pureblood." She said.

"Obviously not." He replied, still rattled.

"Besides; better to be a legitimate half-blood than a pureblood bastard." She grumbled bitterly. He softened, remembering that her parentage was also less than stellar.

"Nevertheless, a pureblood princess you remain." He replied softly, almost fondly. She smiled then; reading between the lines at his pun.

"Prince was my mother's maiden name. She came from an old pureblood family but was cut off for marrying my father; a common Muggle, and not even well off either." He explained.

She was surprised further. He had mentioned that his home life and childhood had been unhappy before but other than mentioning that, like her, he had been sent to the local Muggle primary school, he had never told her any of this. It was a mark of how much he trusted her to tell her something so potentially damaging to his reputation.

They were disturbed by a knock on the door and Professor McGonagall entered with the crazy haired Hufflepuff from most of Sadira's classes in tow. The strict woman's expression changed from determined to amused when she saw the attractive Miss Prewett cloistered away in the Potions Master's office yet again.

"Miss Prewett, you're not going into Hogsmeade today?" she asked.

"No Professor, I'm busy with research." She lied smoothly, gesturing to the textbook and parchment.

"Might I ask what Miss Tonks and yourself require in my office on a Saturday Minerva?" he asked exasperatedly.

For all their camaraderie and playful rivalry, despite the tentative friendship they had built up, he knew the Transfiguration Mistress would never truly trust him. He also knew she suspected something was going on between him and his student.

"Yes Severus, Professor Sprout tells me she has asked you to assist Miss Tonks with the final term, to improve her chances of a NEWT pass, yet you have refused. I come to submit that request yet again. Miss Tonks has exemplary marks in all but your subject, and she has provided proof that she has been putting in a great deal of effort." She accused.

"I refuse to make allowances for students who are unable to achieve the required mark on their own. My time is altogether too valuable. That is what examinations were invented for; to separate the wheat from the chaff." He snarled. He hated when McGonagall interfered and above all, he hated being manipulated into something he didn't want to do.

"And yet you see fit to offer additional tutoring to students in your own house?!" She countered, pointing to Sadira.

She was fond of the girl in a way. She was happy to see at least one Slytherin who could be called a credit to their House. But she hated how Snape always made excuses for and favoured his little snakes. That and she still believed he had more than tutoring in mind for this particular scholar.

"Miss Prewett is _not_ a remedial case. She has volunteered for advanced research as she is well above the standard syllabus. I always reward those students who are truly worthy of it." He defended.

"Then perhaps you could recommend a student tutor to help Miss Tonks?" McGonagall pressed. "Perhaps Miss Prewett here?"

Sadira looked up in surprise and her eyes met Severus' but he was guarded as usual. She knew he was thinking though.

"Well Miss Prewett, what do you think?" he asked, sounding slightly amused.

"What's in it for me?" she asked boldly.

"I beg your pardon Miss Prewett?" McGonagall asked in shock.

"Well, I'm very busy. It's NEWTs soon and on top of my extra lessons, I have Head Girl duties. That's a lot of responsibility. I see no reason to give up any spare time I may have without fair recompense." She replied shrewdly. Severus smirked proudly.

"I see you spend too much time with your Head of House, girl. You're becoming just like him." McGonagall grumbled.

Both Snape and Sadira raised a brow in reply in an almost identical motion. Had the circumstances not been so trying she might have been tempted to laugh.

"Very well Miss Prewett. If you agree to tutor Miss Tonks, I will agree to write you an exemplary letter of recommendation when you leave; in addition to the one I'm sure Professor Snape will give you." She relented.

"Very well, agreed Professor. Tonks, I will meet you in the library on Tuesdays at 7.30 in addition to partnering you in classes. Please arrive promptly, I detest being kept waiting." Sadira replied coolly to the relieved Hufflepuff.

"Cheers Prewett. I won't let you down." She grinned amiably and left with a spring in her step.

"You definitely have too much influence on that girl Severus." McGonagall complained before she left.

"Well Sadira, you negotiated that well. I'm impressed." He told her when they were alone again.

"Thank you sir. Will I be rewarded for that too?" she asked cheekily

"We shall see later." He replied mysteriously, with a look in his eye that made her feel suddenly warm in the cool depths of the dungeon.

Later that evening Sadira was once again curled up in Severus' bed; entwined around him, dozing happily in that blissful state between waking and sleeping. This had become a regular thing for them as most of the school slept in late on a Sunday. Therefore if she got up early enough, she could stay the night without risk of being seen exiting his rooms.

She enjoyed the post-coital comfort of lying skin to skin, listening to his heartbeat. He seemed almost fragile in those moments; with a beatific smile that she was sure was just for her. But in her sated state, she had other things on her mind.

"What are you thinking about my little enigma?" he asked.

"The end of the year." She replied, chewing on her lower lip as she often did when troubled.

"I see, what about it?" he asked

"Well, the Leavers' Ball for one. I don't want to go; you can hardly escort me as my date can you? But McGonagall says the Head Boy and Girl have to be there." She replied.

"I will be there, and I will see you. Looking beautiful no doubt in some frivolous gown," he replied with a sardonic smile.

"Will you give me a dance at least?" she asked hopefully.

"Much as I would like to, I never dance with anyone at these events; staff or student. Making an exception for you may cause speculation." He replied regretfully.

"That's because most of the students are afraid of you Sev, some of the staff too. Everyone knows we get on well though. If I requested a dance surely it would not seem so strange?" she wheedled.

"It would be all the more suspicious. There is already flaming gossip in the staff room that you spend too much time in the dungeons here with me and have no friends your own age. I have told them you requested extra work and I have been giving you voluntary assignments and working you hard to ensure a good NEWT score." He replied.

"Well that is true at least. I'm sorry they are talking about you because of me." She said, pressing closer to him.

"Can we stop talking about this now, please?" he said irritably.

"Well I was also wondering about what will happen after I leave here?" she asked him.

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror? They will definitely accept you when you pass top of the class, as I know you will." He said.

"No, I mean yes, I do want to be an Auror. I mean you and me. Will you still want to see me, like this I mean?" she asked hesitantly, afraid of what the answer might be. He looked deep in thought before answering.

"I have grown accustomed to your presence, I admit. If you are still willing to come to me, I should be pleased to carry on this...relationship." he admitted. She crawled up the length of his body to pin him to the bed, looking deep into his stygian eyes.

"Severus, you don't have to say anything in return but if I don't say this now I may never get the courage again. I love you. I think I always have. And yes, if between you teaching here and me training in London we can manage it, I want to stay with you, as long as you will have me." She confessed.

He was stunned. Here was a lovely young witch who was in love with him and wanted to be his; '_for as long as he will have her, eh?'_ He looked back at her and her face was full of so much passion and love for him. He kissed her soundly, rolling her off him and pinning her as she had him.

"I do not have much experience with softer emotions Sadira, but I do care for you very much. Perhaps we could spend some time together this summer when we are both free of constraints on our time and with no-one to judge us." He said honestly.

"Where will you be living this summer?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. I sold the house, but I haven't bought a new place yet. I might ask Aunty Molly if I can share with Ginny for the summer. They never mind one extra." She said, stroking his back. Again he looked thoughtful.

"Would you...perhaps... care to stay with me for a while, at my home?" he asked carefully.

"Are you serious, really? I'd love to, yes!" she gushed, covering his face in little kisses.

"I must warn you, it is nothing special. Just a small house, a little dilapidated in fact. I do not usually spend more than a week or two a year there." He said depreciatively.

"I don't care, I'd be with you. If it really matters I'll help you clean it up." She said, pushing him back over and expressing her gratitude in a way he was most appreciative of.

As Snape and Sadira's physical barriers fell away, her mental barriers were tested by him to ensure their strength. If another Legilimens, particularly Dumbledore, found out what they got up to, they were up shit creek and no mistake.

The irony of their situation; that it was the young schoolgirl not the teacher who had been the one to take their relationship further, was not lost on Snape. It amused him that it had been she who was unable to contain her sexual frustration. It was because of his position of trust that he hadn't wanted to push her into anything physical but she hadn't made it easy on him.

Now they were engaging in relations on a regular basis, it was hard seeing her in class; he was paranoid that someone would pick up on the sexual tension between them or see him as treating her differently.

This situation, added to extreme lack of sleep, that tosser Quirrell, and Potter the prat and his merry band of meddlers was making for one seriously snarky Snape. His mood had not escaped Sadira's notice and she planned to do something about it.

She turned up to her usual Wednesday lesson with two small glass bottles in her hands.

"What do you have there?" he asked.

"You seem a bit stressed lately. I thought you'd like it if we took a break from my extra lessons. This bottle is a relaxation potion I've been working on as a private project. Don't worry, it's quite safe, I tested it ages ago. This one is a warming oil. Take the potion and I'll treat you to a nice massage." She ordered.

He was quite taken aback. He hadn't expected this. No-one ever put him first. He accepted the potion as she moved behind him and unbuttoned his coat and shirt. He looked at it, sniffed it, poured a drop onto his finger and tasted it warily.

Having approved it, and congratulating himself on teaching her well enough to have devised something successful on her own, he downed the bottle. Quite pleasant tasting too. Pushing his clothes off his shoulders, she poured a few drops of oil onto her hands, working the tension out of his neck and shoulders. Whether through the potion or the massage, or both, he was beginning to feel calm and very warm despite being in his office in the chilly dungeons.

Her hands began to move lower, over his chest as his head lolled back in his chair, brushing over his nipples lightly. The warming oil tingled them as her hands moved lower, and she kissed his back and neck as she leaned forward.

Suddenly he was very aware of her full breasts pressed against his back and a familiar ache in his belly as his trousers began to feel too tight. She stroked a hand firmly over the hard bulge, then stepped away, walking round the chair and kneeling between his knees. She smiled up at him wickedly and flicked her tongue over her teeth and lips as she unbuttoned his pants.

"Sadira" he began to object when he realised what she intended to do. '_She didn't need to degrade herself in this way_.' But she protested.

"Relax Severus, trust me you'll feel a lot better." She assured him.

She ran her oily hands along his length. The warm slick feeling was delicious, the oil still tingling as she flicked her tongue over his head. He inhaled sharply at the sensation, exhaling with a sigh as she took his whole length in her mouth, sucking as she withdrew from him then teasingly licking and kissing up and down his shaft.

She took the tip in her mouth again and swirled her tongue around his swollen head, sucking hard. She continued this pattern of release, lick, capture and suck until he was squirming for more. She took him whole into her mouth again and began to move her head up and down, stroking his sack and applying pressure on the tip.

He tried hard not to thrust hard into her hot little mouth and choke her. He fisted his hand in her hair, the other hand gripping the chair as he pressed firmly on her head, increasing the pace. She was too good. He couldn't help but to jerk his hips harder into her, groaning quietly as he came.

He expected her to pull away, gagging in revulsion but she held her position, greedily swallowing every drop of his spunk, licking him clean. He was shocked, but also impressed. It was so sexy to watch; especially the saucy way she licked her lips after.

"Do you feel better now Sir?" she asked as she stood up and he tucked himself back in and dressed himself.

"Much better, thank you. However I was under the impression that women dislike the taste of semen." He told her.

"Well, I wasn't completely truthful about the potion Sir." She confessed. "It _is_ a relaxation potion, but is also contains a mild aphrodisiac and I made it so it alters the flavour of a man's seminal fluid to make it more palatable."

He regarded her appraisingly, simultaneously shocked and impressed.

"Well apart from being a Potions genius, you seem to have a good head for business. I imagine people would pay a great deal for something like that." He told her. "What flavour was it incidentally?"

"That one was strawberry, but I can also make chocolate, toffee and banana. I'm currently working on vanilla too." She told him proudly, glowing from his praise.

"Well, I believe we will have to test these serums properly and thoroughly before we consider allowing them to be put on sale to the general public." He said, grinning lasciviously.

"Oh of course Sir, I'm looking forward to it." She teased back.

"What have you named your wonderful invention?" he asked as she came to sit on his lap.

"Prewett's Patent Pleasure Potion, or quadruple P for short." She said chuckling. "Recommended dosage; one after dinner at least once a week." She added with a wink.

"Indeed, once a week at least." He concurred, kissing her.


	20. PPPP

Chapter 20

Snape was not impressed that Sadira had, albeit inadvertently, spilled the beans on their romantic wedding. He made sure she made it up to him properly! Their relationship was back to how it had been when she was a student; sneaking into his rooms late at night and sneaking out again early in the morning. There must have been something to do with the Vow he hadn't found in his research, or just typical newlywed affection but she had certainly become even more amorous since their big day. It was the first time in a long while he had actually felt old and tired. _This witch was going to be the death of him, but what a way to go._

Truth be told, she had the same insatiable effect on him and he was only surviving due to daily doses of strengthening solution. He was having to brew a fresh batch and took the opportunity of a free day in his lab to brew a batch of her usual contraceptive potion at the same time. She was capable of doing so herself but when something affected his life in such a serious way he wouldn't trust anyone else with it, especially within his area of expertise.

He didn't believe he was the parenting type; after all he had no experience with small children, hated his students and his own parents had hardly given him a good example to learn from. Sadira had agreed with him that she was too young to start a family and had only just started with her career, but he believed that she was just as scared of failure as he was. She at least had experience with her young cousins. Whatever the reasons, he was glad in one selfish way; he had only just wed her and he wanted her all to himself for some time yet. He was even considering selling the house in Spinners End and buying a cottage in Hogsmeade so she could be closer once she returned to her usual duties.

Umbridge, meanwhile, was becoming obsessive in her quest to discover what Potter and his little pals were up to. This became the Snapes' downfall. They began to get complacent, believing she was otherwise occupied. In fact, her frustration at being unable to expel Potter or displace Dumbledore had her on the warpath, getting at anyone else in the interim. She remembered every bit of gossip she had heard about them and she hadn't believed Dumbledore's lame excuse for their mutual absence in March.

If her suspicions were correct and they were carrying on an illicit affair this could be just what she needed to discredit Dumbledore further; allowing staff to carry on in an immoral manner. The sordid secret would have parents clamouring for his removal once it got out. She had only to bide her time and soon she was bound to catch them in a compromising position. That pathetic squib Filch was only too keen to do her dirty work for her. She had him follow the two professors to Snape's rooms and when Sadira still hadn't left at 1.30am Filch told Umbridge they were there for the night.

Five in the morning, Sadira was about to return to her own rooms but held Severus a little too long at the door for a lingering kiss.

"Aha! Caught in the act!" Umbridge shouted, causing the pair to break apart in surprise. "How dare you display such disgraceful behaviour? No wonder the students have such a problem with discipline if their teachers, who are meant to be setting an example, are carrying on like a pair of oversexed teenagers!" she ranted.

"I beg your pardon, Professor Umbridge, but I see nothing disgraceful about a man kissing his wife!" Severus said in his most icy, dangerous tone; placing a protective arm around Sadira. Well, the cat was out of the bag now, no point lying any more.

"Wife indeed? We shall see about this!" she spluttered, storming off to have words with Dumbledore.

"What do you think the miserable cow will do now?" Sadira asked, turning back into his embrace.

"I have no idea and frankly I don't care. I am finally able to show off my beautiful wife. I have grown tired of hiding you like some tawdry secret. I am quite proud of you, you know." He said, kissing her again.

"Well, if it's all going to come out now I'd best be ready for a fight. I'm going to get dressed and I know just what I'm going to wear." She said mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh don't worry; nothing trampy. Only, in case she makes some complaint about our age difference, I want to look mature and professional. I'll make damned sure no-one accuses you of preying on an innocent young woman!" she assured him.

That morning, before breakfast, all the staff were called to the staff room for an impromptu meeting. Some were wide-awake, some half-asleep and all were curious. All that is except the two who had been the cause of it, who came in last. Dumbledore looked amused and Umbridge looked particularly spiteful. Severus was unreadable as usual, that is until Sadira came in last of all.

She had put her hair into an elegant up-do and was dressed in formal but sexy cream silk blouse unbuttoned slightly to showcase her ample cleavage, tight knee length black pencil skirt and peep toed stiletto platform shoes.

When she turned to shut the door, he noticed she was wearing seam stockings and felt his cock twitch. She looked like a glamorous fifties film star or a saucy secretary with her red painted lips, perfect porcelain complexion and feline black eyeliner. He gaped when he saw her, but caught himself before anyone saw him. She had dressed like this to give the impression that she had seduced him, so if blame were to be laid it would be her who was asked to leave. She sat next to him, bracing herself for what was to come. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"If you wanted ravishing, you didn't have to work so hard, you could just ask. Are you determined to torment me all day looking like that?" She flushed slightly, smiling.

"If we survive this, I'll make it up to you later." She purred back.

"You'd better," he replied huskily as Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Very good; thank you all for coming so promptly. I apologise for calling a meeting so early. I have an announcement to make to the students this morning and I wanted you all to know before it becomes general knowledge." He told them. Umbridge snorted derisively at this but said nothing.

"I take great pleasure in announcing that our own Severus and Sadira have got married." Dumbledore said proudly.

Whatever the staff had been expecting him to say, it certainly wasn't that. Jaws dropped and they all stared at the newlyweds. Minerva had her lips pursed, looking less than amused. Filius and Pomona began gossiping. Aurora Sinistra looked particularly put out as she had once had a 'thing' for the dour Potions professor which had gone quite unnoticed. Hagrid and Hooch both looked quite amused and were grinning. Everyone else looked quite bemused.

"Lovely as this little get together is Professor Dumbledore, the object of today's meeting is to discuss what is to be done about this situation." Umbridge shot snidely.

"What precisely are you wittering about?" asked Snape, irritated.

"We certainly cannot have her continue to teach under her maiden name. No, that will not do." Umbridge replied, gloating. She was annoyed at having her victory snatched away from her and was making things difficult in petty revenge.

"Professor Umbridge, the only reason I have been continuing to teach under my maiden name is to avoid confusion. It would be most perplexing for the students to have two Professor Snapes." Sadira defended.

"One is bad enough!" someone muttered, to muffled sniggers.

"Nevertheless, that is your name and title and I will have things done properly in this school." Umbridge replied.

"Yes it is." Sadira confirmed, "What do you suggest then?" she asked Dumbledore. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then his blue eyes gave their trademark twinkle.

"Perhaps there is a solution that will allow Sadira to use her married name, as I'm sure she would like to, and still avoid confusion. Pomona, Poppy and even on occasion yourself Dolores, are often known by another title; Madam. Would that be suitable do you think, Sadira?" It was her turn to look thoughtful, and she broke into a mischievous grin.

"Madam Snape, eh? Yes, I believe that would be acceptable." She conceded.

"There then, we have an agreement. And may I be the first to offer you my congratulations." Dumbledore finished.

"Thank you Headmaster," Sadira said graciously, allowing him to take her hand. "But Remus Lupin was the first to congratulate us." She added in a whisper. The old gentleman looked pleased at this and smiled. Severus quirked a brow, but said nothing.

"Yes commiserations, I mean congratulations." Said Sinistra, jealously. Sadira gave her a death glare that Severus himself would have been proud of.

"Of course this means that Sadira will be moving into Severus' quarters." Dumbledore added. Sadira's face lit up, and Severus was visibly surprised. Umbridge however looked about to bust a blood vessel.

"What?! Preposterous!" Umbridge spluttered.

"It is unlawful for any person, party or organisation to force spouses to live separately. Surely you know that Madam Umbridge, as a member of the Wizengamot." Dumbledore said levelly. She was not happy; this hadn't gone the way she had planned.

"I am glad you're wearing that outfit now. Just wait till I get you in _our_ room." Severus muttered into Sadira's ear making her shiver, both from his hot breath on her neck and anticipation of what he had in store to celebrate her moving in with him.

As the staff filed out for breakfast, Minerva pulled Severus aside with a murderous look.

"I knew, four years ago I knew! First when Marc Daniels made a complaint, and then your disgusting display with her at the Leaver's Ball. You are a disgrace, Severus Snape!"

"That's as may be Minerva, but it is none of your business now. Besides, I made an honest woman of her at last." He replied, smirking and swept out of the staff room before she lost her temper.

When Dumbledore made the announcement at the breakfast table, he may as well have said that Voldemort had a sex change and was going by the name of Lola. The students choked, spluttered and gaped. Surely they misheard him? But no; there was Snape, smirking like he'd won the lottery, sat next to the pretty young Ancient Runes teacher and leaning toward her with a proprietorial air. Some of the Slytherins showed loyalty to their Head of House with a brief and sedate round of applause but they were as bemused as the others.

Some students suspected foul play, probably involving Amortentia. Some wondered if Snape had a fortune stashed away somewhere and she married him for his money. Some, mostly 6th and 7th year boys who were enamoured of her, were sickened at the thought of the foul old bat kissing and touching the lovely young witch. Still others began to view their teachers differently. Of them some began to suspect Sadie of a hidden dark and twisted side, and they wouldn't be far wrong.

However a tiny minority began to look for a side to Snape they had previously believed didn't exist. He must love her to have married her, mustn't he? Therefore under all that nastiness he must have a heart. And what was it about him that attracted a good looking, curvaceous young Auror to him in the first place? She was young enough to have been his student at one point. How could he have persuaded her if he had been as cruel in her classes as he was with theirs? Sure, she was a Slytherin but even if she was teacher's pet he would have had a go at her sometimes. The Great Hall buzzed with questions as students who had just come in were told the news by their shocked housemates.

Ron, Ginny and the Twins were gobsmacked.

"Mum never said anything to us about this!" Ron said.

"Why, would you have wanted an invite?" Harry joked

"No, but it would have been nice to have had some warning. Everyone knows she's related to us, I'm gonna get so much stick!" Ron moaned.

"Do you think he'll be nicer to you now he's your cousin?" Harry asked.

"Not ruddy likely is it? Besides, Sadie doesn't even show she likes me that much either. Fred and George were always her favourites. And Charlie." Ron replied.

"She looks happy though. " Hermione interjected.

"Yeah, and look at Snape. I don't think he could look more pleased with himself if Umbridge dropped dead and Dumbledore gave him the Dark Arts job!" Ginny agreed.

The Slytherins seemed pleased for their Head of House. All except Malfoy that is.

"Who'd have thought old Snape would have found a witch desperate enough to marry him?" Nott remarked.

"Yes, I wonder; what does she see in him?" Millicent added.

"Well it's obvious what he sees in her. Check out her tits in that blouse; lucky bastard." Nott added.

"Don't be so vulgar, Nott! As for what he can offer her; when the Dark Lord ascends, Snape is right in the inner circle, with Father. And she is a descendant of the house of Black." Malfoy muttered. "Power is incredibly attractive, and Black women have always been attracted to powerful men."

"She's not all that attractive anyway." Blaise remarked and Pansy tittered appreciatively at the snide. "When'd this happen anyway Malfoy?"

"No idea, she wasn't wearing a ring when I went to see her." He mused aloud.

"When did _you_ go to see _her_?" Pansy asked.

"I went to visit her in the hospital wing. She _is_ my cousin." He defended. "They must have had the wedding when they went missing that weekend."

"How does it feel being related to our Head of House?" asked Nott snidely.

"Same as you I expect. We are _all _related, you amoeba-brained plebiscite." Malfoy snapped.

"Still, he looks happy doesn't he?" Blaise remarked.

"I'm not surprised; from what I've heard, she's quite the little hellcat!" Malfoy smirked.

"I propose a toast; to Mr and Mrs Snape, may their children look like her!" Nott joked, and the others joined him, laughing.


	21. Hen Night

Chapter 21

The next week was an eventful one for the whole school, particularly Sadira and Severus. First Dumbledore received an owl from St Mungo's saying Professor Jeffries had been released and would be fit to return to duty after the Easter holidays. Then Umbridge caught Potter and his gang at an illegal defence club, causing Dumbledore to leave and instating Umbridge as Headmistress. Finally on a personal note, Potter found his way into a pensieve of Severus' worst memories. All in all, the Easter holidays were a welcome break for everyone.

Tonks Owled Sadira with the date and details of the hen night. Molly had to come and Tonks herself. One of Sadira's old Slytherin pals, Mary-Anne had consented to attend, once the initial shock of her husband's name wore off, and Alexis had been pleased to accept. She was glad that Sadira had moved on and found a wizard who could make her happy.

They were going to a member's club in Muggle London that Tonks had managed to get them on the guest list of. Sadira and Molly were to meet Tonks at Grimmauld Place, then meet the other girls at the club. They had agreed that, rather than risk Apparating drunk and getting lost, Severus would accompany her to her father's house and wait for her there then bring her home.

The only reason he was willing to spend the evening with Sirius and Remus was that he wanted her to return to him instead of stay the night in London. That and it was an excuse to peruse the Black family library in peace. Sadira and Tonks got ready in her room while Molly waited in the kitchen, where Severus was sat reading the Evening Prophet. She was nervous about going out with the girls to a young venue; she thought they were just going to the pub. Her hair and make-up were nice, but she didn't really have anything suitable for clubbing and so wore a smart pair of black pants and a pretty top and hoped she wouldn't stand out too much.

Tonks came down first in purple leather pants and a pink halter top, with purple hair and a UV collar.

"Wotcher Molly, you look nice."

"Thanks Tonks, but I'm sure I'll stick out like a sore thumb. Maybe I shouldn't go."

"No chance, Sadie would be gutted. Besides, we're down as a hen party; we'll just say you're the mother of the bride!"

"Time to go people, drinkin' time's a-wastin'" Sadira called from the doorway. She was dressed in a tiny gold chainmail top, ruby red satin hot pants and gold strappy sandals that criss-crossed up her calves.

"Sadie dear, you need to put your dress on first." Molly said kindly.

"Oh auntie Mol-Mol, you're so old fashioned." Sadira giggled.

"Severus, please. Surely you don't think that's suitable for her to wear outside the house?" Molly pleaded, appealing to him to intervene. Severus looked his young wife up and down over the top of his paper.

"Of course not." He replied and with a flick of his wand, her top and shoes were silver and her shorts were emerald green.

"Much better." He said with a smirk and went back to his reading.

"Thanks love. I'll see you later." She said, kissing his cheek and pulling Molly out with her.

They passed the doorman no bother; Molly even loosened up when one of the bouncers complimented her hair! She was a little uncomfortable upon meeting Sadira's former lesbian lover, but upon talking to the girl found she was a lovely, warm person whom she came to like very much.

The young women danced like they were possessed and the drinks kept coming. Molly didn't drink much but Tonks insisted that all the younger women started on Tequila slammers. They moved onto a game of 'who can order the cocktail with the rudest name' and finished up getting wrecked on Absinthe. They left Alexis, who was getting picked up by her girlfriend, and M.A. whose dad was coming for her, at the club.

Together the three witches took a taxi back to Grimmauld Place, collapsing through the door in a fit of giggles. Molly shuffled carefully into the kitchen to put the kettle on, while Tonks and Sadie tried to keep each other upright while singing lewd songs in slurred voices at the top of their lungs.

"Good night then was it?" Sirius asked, amused.

"Yeah, you should come with us next time." Sadie said.

"I'd love to pet, but I'm a wanted criminal remember?" he said, putting an arm round each girl and steadying them.

"Yeah, but you could kill the Queen in broad daylight at Teatime and still get into this one club I know that same evening. They understand discretion." She replied, trying to tap her nose conspiratorially, but missing and poking herself in the eye.

"We might even find you a girlfriend." She added; giggling.

"Yes well, at this rate your _husband_," he said the word with distaste, "will never let you out again."

"Oh really? Where is my hubby then?" she asked, sipping on the black coffee Molly provided.

"He was in the library last I saw him." Sirius replied vaguely.

"I take it from the smell of extremely strong coffee that you had a good evening?" Severus remarked drily as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh yes! I can't see straight, walk straight and my feet hurt. Top banana!" she said with a grin, giving the thumbs up.

"I had better get you home then." He said, shaking his head. She said her goodbyes and he apparated them both to Hogwarts' gates.

Hagrid had made sure there was a carriage waiting for them when they returned.

"You are a very lucky girl. You never would have made it if we had to walk." he admonished gently as he helped her up.

"I love you." Was her only reply, as she grinned up at him from the seat next to him.

He assumed the drink and the motion of the carriage would have her falling asleep soon, but after a while she climbed onto his lap and began running her hands all over him.

"Gods, you're gorgeous." She purred, kissing his neck.

"Now I know you're drunk." He replied, but put his arms around her, holding her in place.

She ran her hands through his hair, savouring the softness between her fingers before leaning in and kissing him. She tasted of alcohol and fruit, and something bitter he couldn't quite place. Her kiss became more demanding as she pressed her body firmly against him and her questing fingers began to unbutton his clothes. He caught her wrists and pulled back.

"Sadie, stop it. You're drunk and we're in a carriage, nearly at the school." He warned her.

"I don't care, and I'm sobering up quickly." She replied planting tiny kisses on his throat, making him want to give her what she wanted right there in the carriage.

"Wait till we get back to our bed then." He said, gently pushing her off as they entered the courtyard.

They all but ran down to the dungeons, Sadira wrapped in his travelling cloak in case any students breaking curfew happened by.

He locked and warded the door, while she poured him a drink and waited in the bedroom, taking off her torturous heels. She smiled lasciviously as he entered their room, and she handed him the drink. As soon as he downed the amber liquid she pushed him back onto the bed.

"I want you so much," she moaned, crawling cat-like over his prone body, clumsily undoing his clothes.

He sat up and kissed her neck and shoulder as he untied the metal top, grinning when it revealed her naked breasts. She had been unable to wear a bra under the revealing garment and he took advantage of the ease of access, lapping and nipping at her nipples as she pushed his shirt off him.

When they were both topless, she pressed herself against him desperate to feel his skin against hers as they lavished each other with ardent kisses. He rolled her onto her back so she could remove his trousers while he continued to tease her breasts; sucking, licking and pinching the hard nubs until she was squirming with pleasure.

When she had him naked, she pushed him onto his back again and released him. He shuffled further up the bed to rest on the pillows, taking in the view before him. She stood above him, slowly sliding down her shorts to reveal a flimsy mesh thong. He caught her leg with his own, toppling her onto him and catching her carefully.

"Useless item," he growled, slipping his hands under the thong and tearing it off with one firm tug. Now she was naked before him he slid a hand down her curvy belly to her mound, slipping a finger into her. She was already extremely wet and ready for him, she wouldn't last much longer.

She tried to pin him but in her inebriated state she was no match for him. He pushed her onto her back and entered her swiftly. No need for tenderness, tonight was about raw need. He pounded her mercilessly and she scraped her nails down his back in her passion, gripping his arse hard and pulling him into her deeper, grinding her clit against his pubic bone with every jerk of his hips.

"Harder, faster, deeper! Oh gods yes!" she cried.

He wasn't sure he could hold on for her climax and he didn't care. She made him feel so wanted, needed, alive. She could turn him on in an instant like the flick of a switch and her ecstatic moans made his balls tighten. He couldn't help biting down on her shoulder, leaving a mark.

He pinned her in place, bruising her upper arms in the process almost as if he were branding her as his property. However the pain only increased her pleasure, sending her over the edge. She came hard, bucking violently against him and clutching him to her. This was too much for him and with a roar and a jerk he released into her, slamming her head into the headboard. It was a few minutes before he realised the marks he had made, but before he could apologise she had already fallen asleep with a beautiful smile on her face.

'_My thoroughly fucked wife.'_ He thought with a grin before putting out the light.

She woke the next morning with a killer hangover, sore arms and feet and absolutely starving. She padded into the parlour in a vest top and girl boxers cradling her head. Severus was already awake and watched her with amusement.

"Good night, last night then?" he asked facetiously.

"Well, I reek of sex so I assume so." She glared back. She wanted food before a shower.

"Here; just because I love you." he said holding out a small bottle of purplish potion. "For your head." She managed a weak smile and downed it. After a few minutes her headache was gone and she felt ready for some breakfast, which was laid out on two trays.

"I was going to suggest breakfast in bed, but as you're already up." He said, gesturing to the table.

"Thank you Severus. I appreciate you going to all this effort." She said graciously, snuggling up next to him on the sofa and beginning to demolish her boiled egg with gusto. They ate in relative peace, and when they finished, she tucked her legs up on the sofa and curled into him again.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" he asked smirking.

"Well. I remember getting frisky in the carriage and finishing it here." She replied drily.

"Anything else?" he replied unperturbed.

"Most of it actually. We danced for a bit, but mostly just talked. I haven't seen Mary-Anne in some time and she was quite shocked to hear I'd settled down so young. Especially when she found out whom I married."

"Oh really? And did the gossipy Miss Miles have anything else to say on the matter?" he inquired. He remembered how bad the two girls had been for talking once they got started.

"Well, she always knew you liked me best at school but not how much, even after the Leaver's Ball. Of course I didn't tell her I had been sleeping with you then. She did ask me what I see in you though." She admitted.

"And what was your reply?" he asked intrigued. Sadira grinned.

"I told her you're hung like a horse and fuck like a piston!" she giggled. He looked shocked then smirked.

"Well at least you didn't lie to her." He replied, looking smug.

"I could have gone on for hours about how I feel about you but I decided to tell her something that would shock her. She's bound to spread that one around. Your reputation is about to get a boost my love." She smiled.

"Aunt Molly nearly choked when she heard that though; I forgot she was with us you see." She added looking sheepish. Sadira stretched, then winced.

"I'm sorry about that." He said guiltily, referring to her arms.

"It's ok, I bet your back kills too." She replied casually.

"Little tiger, I should have your claws clipped." He growled, but smiled at her. He was glad she could simply accept him for who he was. Even when his darker, nastier side emerged. Not every woman could cope with waking up with strange bruises from her husband but she knew he didn't intend to hurt her. They both just got carried away sometimes.

"I'm going to miss waking up with you when I return to the Ministry." She said mournfully.

"That brings me to a subject I have been meaning to discuss with you; our marital home. Where do you intend we should live now we are married?" he asked

"I don't know. I know you hate living at Spinner's End, although I believe you are a lot more attached to the old place than you realise. I wouldn't mind living there, but I am also quite fond of my little flat after four years. I suppose we could even consider somewhere completely different even?" she suggested.

"I have been thinking along those same lines, more or less. I thought perhaps a home nearer to the school would allow us more time together during term time." He proposed.

"Maybe, but we don't have to do anything yet. Come and join me in the shower." She said, standing and brushing toast crumbs from her clothes. He didn't need to be told twice.


	22. Leaver's Ball

Chapter 22- 7th year

Sadira Prewett had a lot to be thankful for. Her NEWT exams were over, she had a sizeable sum of money in both Wizarding and Muggle accounts, school was behind her and she had a party to go to tonight. Yet as she stood in her friend's dormitory getting ready her heart was heavy, knowing her older lover was unable to escort her to the ball.

At least now school was over and they would be spending the summer together at his home. She wondered what it would be like. He said it was small and neglected but she was sure she wouldn't mind. She didn't think they would spend much time there anyway. He had promised to help her go house hunting in London. If he hated it that much, he could stay with her. She smiled at the prospect of six weeks alone together.

"What are you thinking of Sadie?" asked Mary-Anne.

"I'm just glad I'm done with NEWTs. I'm going to miss life at Hogwarts though." She replied.

"I can't believe the Head Girl hasn't got a date to the ball." Jennie added, pinning up her red hair.

"By choice Jen, by choice! I can dance or not as I choose with whom I choose." She defended.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin. In control of the situation at all times!" Jennie said approvingly.

"Good, besides you look too good tonight to let that bitch Victoria take centre stage." Mary-Anne said.

Sadira smiled. The girls rarely paid her compliments, especially Slytherin girls, but she had made a special effort tonight. She wanted to look good for Severus as she had promised to spend the whole night with him, being her last night in the castle.

When she entered the Great Hall, people pulled a double take. Surely this wasn't the cold, reserved, bookish Head Girl. This vision of loveliness couldn't be Snape's Pet? Professor McGonagall looked over at her and smiled. She was glad she had persuaded the quiet girl to come. She hadn't socialised much in 7 years and it was good to see her come out of her cocoon tonight. And what a butterfly had emerged.

Her long dark chocolate curls were swept back from her face with jewelled combs and the natural red highlights glinted in the candlelight. She wore only subtle make-up for a change but the natural look was becoming on her. The gown she had chosen was creating quite a stir. It was a floor length, black chiffon halter-neck with a low v neckline. It hugged her torso and fell to a floaty skirt slashed to the thigh with a silver jewelled spider on the hip. It gave the illusion of showing a lot of flesh but was really quite modest. Upon her feet were light strappy silver sandals.

"The Head Boy and Girl will now open the dance." McGonagall announced and Anthony Keaton came to her side, bowing in his dress robes before taking her hand.

"Don't stand on my toes, Gryffindork." She sneered, but in jest.

"Ok, but don't trip me Sluterin." He joked back. They began to dance, formally but not stiff, to the classical style music.

"I never did say sorry properly about that cauldron incident." He said sheepishly.

"Doesn't matter, Snape sorted it so no harm done." She replied, sensing his genuine remorse.

"Yeah I heard about that. Sorry about Marc too." He apologised, blushing profusely.

"Again, I think Snape sorted that too. He told me he punished Daniels quite severely." She replied with a grim smile.

"So, you two...talk then?" he asked carefully.

"Look, I know what Daniels thinks he saw, but Snape has been a good friend to me, as well as a supportive House Head. I had a difficult year this year on a personal level and it's no secret that I don't have many friends. Don't tell me McGonagall wouldn't do the same for her precious Gryffindors. I know Sprout mothers those Huffs like her plants!"

"No you're right. It's just that Snape doesn't exactly come across as the tea and sympathy type." He replied.

"He isn't; but he helped by letting me talk, and giving me heaps of extra work to keep my mind off things."

"God, you must have been desperate, having to talk to him! I'm sorry; I should have offered you a friendly hand as your counterpart, despite the house rivalry." He said dejectedly.

"I appreciate your candour Anthony, and thanks for the offer of friendship, belated as it is. But Sev... Snape isn't as bad as people think. When I got to know him, I realised we had a lot in common. He's a good person to just sit and talk to when he isn't angry, so long as you aren't a Gryffindor." She said, blushing when she slipped up with his name.

"Oh, well..." he said redundantly. The dance ended and he bowed to Sadira once again, then went in search of his girlfriend; a pretty blonde Hufflepuff.

Sadira went to the punch bowl for a drink to grab a drink then stood leaning against the wall, observing the room.

"A lovely young lady such as yourself shouldn't be hiding in the shadows. People will think you're... up to something." A rich baritone voice intoned to her left.

"Good evening Severus, I am not hiding, merely observing." She replied, without turning to look at him.

"Non-alcoholic I trust?" he inquired gesturing to the cup.

"Unfortunately yes, in the absence of Weasley kin to provide otherwise." She said with a smirk, glancing sideways at him and admiring the cut of his dress robes.

"You look breathtaking tonight my sweet. I could have hexed young Keaton for daring to lay a hand on my beautiful witch." He whispered.

"Thank you Severus, you look very handsome tonight too. I wish it could have been you instead of Andrew dancing with me." She whispered back.

"Excuse me my dear, duty calls." He said, noticing the usual suspects of Keaton, Daniels and Taylor hovering suspiciously round the punch bowl.

She occupied herself for a while with a friendly dance with her new mate Dora Tonks whom she discovered was also waiting to hear from Auror School that year. They went through the routine to a Muggle tune. Whoever was playing as DJ had chosen a mix of classical, muggle pop, and wizard rock to appeal to everyone's tastes. After a few girly dances with Jennie, M.A. and Tonks, she returned to the wall to stake out the room next to Snape.

"Did they spike it then?" she asked.

"No." He replied curtly.

"Pity." She sighed.

His lips turned up a little at the corners as he fought a smile, but reverted to his usual unimpressed look.

"Dear gods, did no-one teach that girl a shred of decorum?" Sadira remarked bitchily about a girl who looked like she was trying to climb down her boyfriend's throat.

"Perkins put him down; you don't know where he's been. 20 points from Gryffindor!" Snape barked.

The amorous girl glared daggers at Sadira, as if she suspected her of grassing her up, then dragged the boy off to continue somewhere private. As the teenagers present were all over 18 and technically no longer students, there wasn't much the teachers could do about their exploits now, except encourage them to be discreet in order to set the younger ones a good example.

Sadira and Severus wasted a few happy hours at the ball in pleasant companionable conversation and friendly bitching about everyone else. He had noticed a few boys had looked as though they wished to ask her to dance, but the imposing figure of the feared Potions Master held them at bay. He felt no remorse. She was his witch, and this was the first ball he ever enjoyed attending, including his own graduation.

"Sweet Merlin, what's keeping that dress up?" he remarked in disgust as a particularly overweight girl danced past them wearing a too tight, too revealing gown that must have been charmed onto her.

"The collective wills of everyone in this room." She replied drily.

He couldn't help but laugh at this. Fortunately the students were all too occupied to witness the unusual display of mirth. Unfortunately, this happened to be the precise moment McGonagall decided to appear by them.

"Did I miss something amusing Severus?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm afraid you did Minerva." He replied vaguely, returning to his usual sober self.

"Now Severus, I know you hate these functions, but that is no excuse to keep Miss Prewett from all the fun." She admonished him.

"I'm not really interested in the dancing Professor. I was glad of the distraction of an intelligent conversation." Sadira defended. McGonagall raised a brow at her.

"Really, Severus. I don't know what you will do when your little protégée leaves. You won't have anyone to keep you company in that dungeon of yours." Minerva taunted.

Another of their favourite games, baiting each other, was to ensue between the House Heads and Sadira who had gotten used to it looked on expectantly.

"Miss Prewett is not my protégée, nor do I require anyone's company. Although I'm sure you are ecstatic at having another Potter to coddle, guaranteed to lose you the House Cup again. I am looking forward to enjoying tomorrows feast, surrounded by green." He gloated.

"Come now Severus, a lot can happen in one day. Don't count your Hippogriffs before they're hatched." She warned.

"Besides, you have scared off every young man who wished to invite Miss Prewett to dance. Are you not going to compensate her?" she challenged. Sadira looked up in surprise and hope.

"Certainly not! Are you seriously suggesting I dance with a student in public? I refuse to be baited into making a fool of myself." He sneered.

"Severus, if you can't dance you should have just said so. You needn't be scared of a few 7th years you know." Minerva retorted, using her trump card.

Everyone knew Snape hated being called a chicken in any form. He glared at her, then his features slowly shifted into a wicked smile as he turned to Sadira and inclined his head in a small bow.

"Miss Prewett, would you grant me the pleasure of this next dance?" he drawled. Her features registered shock, then she smiled.

"I... yes Sir." She replied, allowing him to take her hand and lead her to the floor. McGonagall was flabbergasted. She had only been winding him up; she hadn't expected him to rise to the bait.

A few students looked confused, and a little aghast, when they noticed their Potions master leading the Head Girl to the floor. A tango started up just as they reached the floor. He took her hand in his and placed the other on her waist as she laid her free hand lightly on his shoulder. Teachers and students alike were surprised that he could dance at all, never mind that he invited the pretty young student to accompany him. They moved well together, again formal and distant, but at ease with each other's close presence.

"I didn't know you could dance so well." She said as he turned her gracefully.

"In certain circles of society it is a prerequisite, Sadira." He replied, hinting at his former affiliation.

"I'm glad I get my dance with you anyway Severus. This leaver's ball really will be a night I'll never forget!" She sighed.

"For everyone here also by the looks of it." He told her.

Not understanding what he meant, she glanced around her. He was right, couples had stopped dancing around them and almost her entire year was staring at them in surprise. Sadira suddenly felt self-conscious. Severus sensed her unease and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

The music began to change and he knew the song was about to become faster and more heated. He pulled a devilish grin.

"How about we give them something worth staring at?" he suggested impishly.

"Make it one to remember?" she asked, cottoning on to his plot and returned his evil grin.

When the music changed he suddenly pulled her closer, moving his hand from her waist above her hip to the small of her back, pressing her to him as their steps became faster and more complicated.

Students gasped and gaped as he spun her expertly and she dipped gracefully, moving closely and seductively against each other. McGonagall was furious. Not only had he beaten her at their little game but he was dancing with one of his students in an overtly sensual manner in front of everyone.

"Never dare a Slytherin, Minerva. You will never win." Albus said sagely, coming to stand by her.

"Surely you don't approve, Albus?" she complained as Severus dipped Sadira and she kicked her leg up in one fluid movement so her ankle was at his shoulder, then flicking it behind her as he raised her again.

"The young lady appears to be enjoying herself Minerva. She is no longer his student as of yesterday. There is nothing wrong with it. After all it is just a dance." He placated.

The dance wound down with a few small final spins for which Sadira moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck, surreptitiously stroking his hair with her fingertips, their eyes never leaving each other's. He held on to her a moment longer after the song had finished, then released her, bowing to kiss her hand as she bobbed a quick curtsey.

She returned to the punch bowl feeling flushed and avoiding everyone's looks. Severus smirked at Minerva from the other side of the room, shooting her a look that clearly said, _'I win._' Then he disappeared to interrupt some of the more amorous couples in spiteful glee.

"Oh My God! I can't believe you dirty danced with Snape!" Mary-Anne gasped when she caught up with her friend.

"McGonagall sort of dared him to. We can't let Gryffindors have one up on us now can we?" Sadira replied as nonchalantly as she could while her blood felt like fire. Her friend looked less disgusted and a little impressed.

"Yes, well. I think I might go back to my room before everyone else comes to ask me about it." Sadira replied. "Say goodnight to everyone for me."

She descended the catacombs to the Slytherin domain but instead of continuing to the room allotted to the Head Girl near to the Common Room, she slipped past Severus' wards to his office. He wasn't there so she continued through to his parlour where she found him in his usual chair without his jacket, sipping a glass of Firewhisky.

"That went down well." She said, crossing the room to stand near him.

"Indeed. Minerva will think twice before calling a dare on me again." He replied, pulling her down to land in his lap with a wolfish look.

"You are beautiful." He said, taking in the view before him.

"Thank you for making tonight so memorable." She said, brushing the hair from his eyes softly.

"The night is young yet Sadira." He murmured huskily into her ear as his hand slid slowly up her thigh, exposed by the slit in her skirt. She leaned up and kissed him hungrily, slipping her arms around him and pulling him to her.

"I've wanted to do that all night." She gasped when they broke for air.

"I nearly kissed you in front of everyone while we were dancing." He admitted.

"I wouldn't have minded." She said with a shy smile.

"I almost wish I had now." He replied with a grin. "Almost."

She took the glass of amber liquid from his hand and downed it, placing the crystal tumbler back on the table with a cheeky smile as he looked at her appraisingly with one brow raised.

"One last night, then freedom!" She said, admiring the way the firelight flickered across his face in the near darkness; dark and imposing, yet handsome to her eyes.

"Come to bed Severus." She suggested seductively, standing and taking his hand.

He kicked his boots under the table and followed her to his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt on the way in. She had removed her sandals and was about to reach to undo his clothing, expecting him to work on hers when he caught her hands.

"Wait; stand there." He said to her puzzled expression. He undressed quickly and slipped under the covers.

"Undress for me, slowly." He told her with a lascivious smile.

She blushed a little at his suggestion, but reached up and undid the buttons holding the halter neck of the gown up. The two sections fell to reveal her supple breasts. She removed the combs from her hair and laid them on the bedside cabinet, before unzipping the rest of her dress and stepping out of it. Now she was stood in only the tiniest black lace thong.

She felt both shy and aroused by the appraising, lustful stare she received. She slowly pushed the scrap of fabric over her hips and flicked it away with her toe before climbing into bed with him.

"Well done." He said, impressed, before pouncing on her hard nipple, suckling the firm flesh while his hands roamed her body. She could feel his need for her, pressing insistently into her thigh as he crushed her under him in his desperation.

"Severus, I want you, right now." She gasped and he didn't need further encouragement. He slid into her wet sheath, gasping in relief as he filled her completely. He held himself in place with a look of concentration on his face.

"What's the matter Sev?" she asked breathily.

"I want tonight to be special." He said. "I want you too much, won't last long." He explained.

"It's ok, we have all night." She smiled up at him, stroking her fingers slowly and softly down his torso, then up again to lock her hands behind his neck and pulled him to her to kiss him.

He slowly began moving his hips again, working up a torturously slow, steady rhythm, teasing her by taking his time as their tongues stroked each other. She wrapped her legs around him and arched her body towards him, meeting his thrusts to encourage him but he continued with his slow determined pace, filling her completely and pressing her into his mattress, then withdrawing almost entirely again, altering the angle slightly each time.

"Oh Severus, please faster! I can't take it." She begged. He raised himself above her on his hands and stopped still, fully immersed within her, smirking down at her.

"You may have had to be the one to initiate things so far, due to our circumstances, but I assure you Sadira, from now on I am in charge." He said firmly, as he withdrew from her again.

"Yes Sir, anything you say. Please just fuck me. I'm so close!" she pleaded. His smirk grew as he raised a brow at her.

"Well, as you asked so nicely." He said, slamming his length back into her hard, making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. He continued to thrust hard and fast into her, slipping his hands under her hips and tilting her pelvis so he hit her G-spot.

"Oh, fuck! Severus, oh! So good." She cried between moans and unintelligible babbling in pleasure as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

The wanton look on her face, her impassioned cries and the clenching of her muscles deep within her were enough to send him over the edge and he fired his load deep inside her with a couple of short hard thrusts. He lay there; still inside her, supported on his forearms as their breathing and heartbeats slowed.

"When we're like this, so close, I want it to last forever." She said, gazing up into his infinitely deep dark eyes.

"I believe you're going sentimental on me." He replied with a half hearted sneer.

"Possibly, I do love you." She replied, kissing his nose with a satisfied smile.

"And I love you Sadira." He said, nuzzling her neck. She stiffened beneath him, inhaling sharply in surprise.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, searching her face with concern.

"No, it's just that's the first time you told me you love me." She said, smiling.

"The first of many, my love." he said silkily, before leaning down and claiming her mouth in a possessive kiss that left her senseless.


	23. Spinner's End

Chapter 23- 7th year

Late next day, Sadira was woken pleasantly by a pair of lips brushing gently with hers. She returned the kiss and turned into the body that was lay next to her, reaching out for him as he deepened the kiss.

"Definitely better than the alarm clock. I always want to wake up like that." She said, opening her eyes to find that Severus was already partially dressed in shirt and trousers.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, we have to get ready for the feast. I had a house elf bring your clothes and luggage to make things easier. I trust you have everything packed?" he asked.

"Yes, all ready. Thank you, it was very considerate of you to fetch my things." She said as she shuffled into his bathroom to get ready. When she came out, she found laid out on the bed; her jeans, a tight navy band tee, her socks, plain grey cotton bra and pants and black Converse.

She dressed quickly and left his room before him, via his office as usual.

"Sadira, we were looking for you" called Mary-Anne.

"I was just saying goodbye to Professor Snape and thanking him for his help with NEWTs." She lied smoothly.

"We know, Snape's pet!" her friend teased. "Come on, we don't want to be late for the Gryffindor humiliation."

Unfortunately for the Slytherins, Potter and his friends earned enough points protecting the Philosopher's Stone to earn Gryffindor the House Cup. Not the way she wanted to end her year as Head Girl. Still, at least they had the Quidditch Cup. Severus looked like he had been force-fed Flobberworms.

She hoped he wouldn't be in a mood all day over it. She might be able to rectify that later. She knew he already had issues with Potter, something to do with his dad being in his year at school, but he hadn't elaborated and she felt it wasn't a good idea to pry into it.

She sat with the friends she had made that year in the carriage to Hogsmeade and collected her trunk and her new owl, Xerxes, from where they had been left on the platform where the student luggage was piled, waiting to be claimed.

"How come you aren't getting the train with us?" Tonks asked.

"I want to spend a little longer in Hogsmeade, before I say goodbye to the place for good." She explained.

"Oh, I think I understand. Well thanks for all your help in Potions this year, and hopefully I'll see you in Auror school." Tonks replied, hugging her briefly then running towards the train, tripping over a First year's luggage on the way.

Sadira dragged her trunk and cage to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a Butterbeer while she waited.

"Shouldn't you be on the train Miss?" Rosmerta asked.

"I'm Apparating home later, I'm just not quite ready to say goodbye yet." She said, taking a sip of the warm buttery liquid.

"I see, it's hard leaving after so long." The landlady said kindly as Sadira levitated her stuff to a table near the door. A couple of drinks later, a tall dark figure entered the pub and stood beside her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, making sure no-one was looking their way.

"Yes." She replied, grabbing her stuff as he took her arm and lead her outside.

He Apparated them both to a grassy embankment in a dingy industrial town, which she assumed was his childhood home.

"Follow me," he said curtly. She put a weightless charm on her trunk to make it easier to carry and let Xerxes out of his cage and shrunk it, while the bird followed them high above.

"Are you all right Severus?" she asked as his mood had clearly not improved.

"I'm fine." He snapped, but softened when he saw her hurt look. "I am just not happy to be returning here. Although I have always lived here it has never felt like home." He told her.

They turned a corner, down another row of terraced red brick houses. He stopped at the last house and hovered at the doorstep.

"Please excuse the mess; I am unused to receiving guests and have not inhabited the place in some time." He said uncomfortably.

"I really don't mind Severus." She assured him as he opened the door and she followed him inside.

He pushed the door shut behind her and she stood taking in her surroundings with eyes wide and mouth open in wonder.

"I warned you. What did you expect, the Ritz?" he snapped defensively.

"Severus, this is wonderful, did you collect all these yourself?" she asked in rapture, taking a step towards the bookshelves that lined the room. She began stroking her fingers gently over the spines of the books, almost sensually. She hadn't even noticed the broken and threadbare furniture.

"I...yes, most of them. Although some were my mothers." He replied, dumbfounded. He had expected her to run a mile or kick up a fuss when she saw the state of his childhood home, but she was mesmerised by his library. She even looked happy to be there.

"This is the most beautiful room I've ever been in." She whispered.

"I'm glad you like it." He said softly, feeling a little guilty for snapping at her before. "I hope your stay will be enjoyable." She turned and smiled at his expectant face.

"I'm sure I'll be very happy here." She replied stepping into his arms and pulling him close. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he was glad to be home.

"I hope so." He muttered into her hair, before leaning down and tilting her chin for a soft, gentle kiss.

"So, apart from the magnificent library, what's the rest of your house like?" she asked.

"Quite boring I'm afraid. Follow me." He sighed, sliding a bookcase apart to reveal a short corridor and a flight of stairs.

"Through there is the kitchen." He gestured to an open door, revealing a large kitchen with a small dining table.

Then he ascended the stairs with her in tow, carrying her trunk.

"That's the bathroom. That's the spare room; it used to be mine when I was a boy." He pointed to each door respectively.

"And this is the Master Bedroom" he said sarcastically as he entered the final door in the hallway.

It was a reasonably sized bedroom with a Victorian style iron bedstead, a pair of wardrobes in a dark wood, a dressing table and a pair of bedside chests of drawers. It was simple and a little dusty, but otherwise fine.

"Which side is yours then?" she asked, putting down her trunk.

"I usually take the left side." He replied.

He wasn't sure how he expected her to react but he was pleased that she had merely accepted the place. She sat on the right side of the bed and bent down to open her trunk.

"Do you mind if I unpack now?" she asked.

"Not at all, I shall be in the kitchen making tea if you should need me." He replied and left her to settle in.

Ten minutes and a few domestic charms later; the bedroom was dusted and aired, and her things neatly put away in the drawers and wardrobe. Her uniform and books, and other school equipment she left in the trunk which she put at the bottom of the wardrobe.

She trotted down the stairs to meet him in the kitchen. While she poured herself a cup of tea, he watched her intently over his own cup, calculatingly.

"Do you really like it here?" he asked her incredulously.

"Of course I do. I get to spend all this time with you. If you're bothered about the state of the place, I can make a start on the housework later if you like." She said brightly.

"That won't be necessary Sadira; I did not invite you here to be my housekeeper." He said, affronted.

"I know, but you so kindly invited me to stay with you. The least I can do is help around the house." She replied. "I'll cook the dinner tonight if you don't want me to clean." She suggested.

"You are determined on this matter?" he asked.

"Of course Severus, I didn't expect to come here and be waited on hand and foot. I'm an adult, and an equal in this relationship. I expect equal responsibility." She told him. He smiled at her.

"Yes, you are equal in this relationship. I merely did not wish you to believe that I expected you, as the woman, to do the lion's share of the housework. I have lived here alone for a long time and I am perfectly capable of performing the necessary charms." He replied.

"So, what do you say we make a start on the cleaning together? Then we can go to the shops and get something in and I'll make the dinner." She suggested. He raised a brow at her sudden assertiveness, but agreed.

They spent the afternoon banishing the dust and airing out the abandoned house, transfiguring the furniture where it needed repairing. Sadira took the kitchen, and made a shopping list, after running an inventory of his kitchen cupboards.

She thought it was typical of him to have a perfectly well stocked Potions pantry, but when it came to food, all he had was some OXO cubes, a tin of peaches and a tin of chopped tomatoes. She dug out her handbag and ordered him to change into Muggle attire so they could go to the supermarket.

When he came downstairs in a pair of smart black trousers and plain black silk shirt, she had been so surprised (and impressed) that they almost didn't end up going out at all. Their heated snogging session on the sofa only ended when he reminded her that she had been the one to suggest the shopping trip, and soon the shops would be shut and she would be hungry.

The neighbours were quite surprised to find 'that odd Snape lad' had a lovely young house guest. They wondered if she was family, as no-one knew much about Eileen's side, but that was soon put right when she kissed him square on the lips! The older women were soon chattering on about how disgraceful it was, 'carrying on in public with a lass young enough to be his kid.'

Fortunately, no-one listens to gossipy old biddies, and Snape and Sadira were pretty much left alone. They were stopped by one nosy old woman who had known his paternal grandmother and wanted to know how he'd been and who this lovely young lady was, but they deflected her quickly and all but ran home, Sadie giggling most of the way.

"You do realise gossip travels quickly in this town and by tomorrow, everyone will know you are staying here, and what you are to me." He said crossly as she put away the groceries.

"If it bothers you so much, you should have warned me before you let me snog you in public." She retorted.

"I am not bothered by idle gossip; the old crones always have something unpleasant to say about me. I cannot stand the idea of them saying such things about you." He replied.

"That's very sweet of you Darling, but I don't care either. Besides, if they usually say horrid things about you, surely the news that you have a girlfriend is nowhere near as bad?" she assured him.

He made a noncommittal noise that said he didn't agree but wasn't prepared to argue about it.

"By the way, how thick are these walls?" she asked him suddenly.

"Not very, some evenings I can hear Mrs Ferguson's blasted television set now she's going deaf, why?" he asked with confusion at her change of subject.

"Because, if they are as thin as you say we'd best put strong silencing charms on the bedroom walls or they'll be calling you a dirty old man around the town tomorrow." She grinned.

"Oh really? And why would that be?" he asked silkily, backing her into the corner and trapping her against the cupboards.

"Because I intend to make the most of a whole summer shacked up with you. Unless you'd rather we christen the kitchen first?" she suggested saucily.

"That sounds like a very good idea." He replied, hoisting her onto the worktop and kissing her hungrily and fumbling with the zipper to her jeans.

Over that weekend they did indeed christen every room in the little house, including the stairs and Severus's Potions lab in the cellar.

Sadira was right; they forgot the silencing charm once or twice and the old goats gave them disapproving stares and muttered behind their backs whenever they went out but they just glared back, and she put her arm round him to aggravate them.

They spent as little time as possible in Snape's hometown anyway. True to his word, he took her to London to look for a place of her own and after much searching, found a nice small flat in a decent Muggle district. She had only to wait for the solicitors and wrote to tell Arthur and Molly she had found somewhere and would invite them to tea when she was settled in. All she had to do was wait for a letter from the examining board. She had been given a provisional acceptance to Auror School on her predicted grades, but the actual marks could make or break it for her.

When the results letter arrived in the second week of August she stared at the envelope nervously, until Severus threatened that if she wouldn't open it, he would. She looked at the parchment dumbfounded, then smiled and passed it to him.

'Miss Sadira Prewett. Slytherin House, Hogwarts.

NEWT results for Examinations taken June 1992.

Transfiguration - E

Defence against the Dark Arts - O

Charms - E

Herbology - E

Ancient Runes - O

Potions - O + Distinction

Divination – A '

He beamed at her proudly.

"Clever girl, I knew you would do well. And a distinction in Potions! I am very proud of you, and I am sure your mother would have been too." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks Severus, that means a lot to me." She replied thickly, nuzzling into him and fighting back the tears that pricked her eyes at the thought of her mother reading her exam results.

"Do you think she would have been happy about us?" She asked.

A shadow passed over his face and he stepped back to look at her.

"I hope that she would have believed that as long as you were happy, that is all that matters. However to be honest with you, Delilah Prewett hated me at school, possibly feared me even. She was enamoured of a group of Gryffindor boys who had a vendetta against me and as she was a Gryffindor also, she would never trust a Slytherin." He sighed.

"It's ok. She was furious when I was sorted Slytherin, said I was no good. I'm the first non-Gryffindor in the family you see." She explained.

"This calls for a celebration," he said, pulling her into his arms again. "I think we should go out to dinner tonight. Did you bring something suitable to wear or do you wish to owl your cousins to arrange to collect something from your other trunk?" he asked.

"I think I need to owl Molly. I'd look a bit overdressed in my ball gown and I only have my uniform and jeans and stuff." She replied. He gave her a smouldering look.

"Overdressed or not, I believe I should like to see you in that gown again." He said in a voice that made her knees buckle.


	24. About Lily

Chapter 24- 7th year

At Eight that evening, Severus escorted Sadira to a nice restaurant in town. As requested, she wore the ball gown again and he dressed in a smart Muggle suit.

They caught a taxi, ignoring the curtain twitching of the nosy neighbours. The restaurant was a nice cosy Italian, quite a popular place. They attracted a few funny looks when they entered, but she assured him it was probably due to her dress.

They became more comfortable as the evening went on, possibly something to do with the wine. It was clear to the other diners that they were very much in love, even if they did seem an odd match.

Unfortunately, they were just getting started on dessert when a bleach blonde woman made her way to their table.

"Severus Snape, is that you?"

The smile he wore from the conversation he was sharing dropped. He glared at the woman in confusion, then a shadow passed over his face as recognition dawned.

"Julia Beecham." He replied icily.

"I thought it was you. God I haven't seen you in what? Twenty five years, since Primary school." She said blithely, apparently unaware of his displeasure at being interrupted. "And it's Hammond now, not Beecham."

"Really? Well, fascinating as the minutiae of your tiny little life are, I was enjoying my dinner in peace." He sneered.

"Severus, please. Be nice." Sadira said gently. This Julia woman seemed to have only just noticed her sat there.

"Oh, hello. Are you a friend of his?" she pried.

"That is none of your business." He said coldly.

"I remember you used to hang around with that Lily Evans, nice girl she was. I was friends with her sister Petunia. What happened to her?" the clumsy Muggle blundered on.

Snape's face grew even paler and his eyes took a hard edge.

"She... died. I believe Petunia moved to Surrey." He replied quietly.

"Oh, that's a shame. So, who's your young friend?" she went on.

Snape's hand itched to whip out his wand and hex the stupid woman into oblivion, but Sadira winked at him conspiratorially and stood to show her dress and figure to greater effect. She'd had enough of this silly woman who was clearly making Severus upset on her important day and resolved to show her up.

"Hello, I'm Sadira Prewett, pleased to meet you." She said in a falsely friendly tone.

"So, how do you know Severus then, are you a relative?"

"Oh, no! I'm his girlfriend." Sadira said, putting on a girly giggle for effect. It was worth it. The woman's jaw dropped and she stared at Snape.

"Oh, I see. Sorry to interrupt your romantic dinner." She said incredulously.

"Tonight is a special celebration. You see I have just been accepted to a prestigious University. My exam results were among the highest in the country." Sadira gloated. Well, it was true!

"Well, congratulations. I'll leave you to your celebration." She said, wandering off to sit back down with a balding man near the wall.

She kept looking over her shoulder at the pair with a combination of confusion and disapproval. When her chubby hubby noticed where she was looking, he eyed the couple with interest and jealousy.

"Why did you do that? I hardly know the nosy cow." Snape asked crossly. Sadie reached out and took his hand across the table.

"Because my Love, she was going to hang around as long as it took to get a bit of gossip. By volunteering some information I got rid of her sooner. All she knows now is that you have a younger, intelligent girlfriend. Definitely the sort of gossip you can live with." Sadira replied.

"You forgot beautiful." He said kissing her hand. She blushed and stared at the table.

"That's going a bit far I think." She said, embarrassed.

"I have never understood why you do not see how beautiful you are. Everywhere you go, you turn heads." He assured her.

"Thank you Severus, but the only one whose opinion I care about is you." She replied

"I know, and I am glad. I will never know what I did to deserve you." He said.

"You are a good man Sev, I don't know why you don't think so." His eyes flickered to his left forearm. "That was in the past Love, you have tried to get on with your life. Let it go." She urged.

"It is not entirely in the past, but that is not talk for here my Love." He said vaguely. She looked at him puzzled but did not press him. She knew he would explain when he was ready.

"Come on, let's go home and finish celebrating in private." She said quietly. He smirked as he hailed the waiter for the bill.

They gave the curtain twitchers something to talk about when they arrived home. He couldn't find his keys, and she wasn't making it any easier. She pulled him into a deep passionate clinch on the doorstep. He forgot himself and their surroundings, pressing her against the door kissing her fiercely before they realised his keys were in his trouser pocket.

She cheekily fetched them for him, brushing her hand against his member on purpose, teasing him before turning and opening the door, running up the stairs while he shut it behind them.

"You're going to pay for that you little tease!" he shouted up the stairs.

When he arrived in their room, she was already undressed and under the covers.

"I do hope so." She shot back cheekily as he swiftly divested himself of the Muggle clothes and slid in bed beside her.

As soon as his skin touched hers, they clung to each other once more, kissing each other passionately again. She pressed her body against him encouragingly, but he moved away, grabbing her wrists.

"I told you, you are going to pay." He said with a wicked smile.

He began trailing little kisses down her neck and across her chest, flicking his tongue over the nipples, then moving lower. He kept her hands pinned by her sides as he continued the delicious torture, nibbling her soft belly and the flesh of her hips. He continued to lick, kiss and nibble her thighs. He worked his way up the inside from her knees to her apex, where he teasingly flicked his tongue over her nub, blowing on it to engorge it further. She had gone from encouraging moans to frustrated babbling. He smirked up at her.

"You're a cruel man Severus Snape!" she moaned.

"Of course I am. And you wouldn't have it any other way." He said smugly.

Before she had a chance to reply, he firmly licked the length of her lower lips, then plunged his tongue inside her. Her wrists jerked against his grip, trying to reach out to him, but he held her firm, licking and thrusting at her till she lost her senses. She was close to the edge now; her back arched on the bed and her fingers gripping at the sheets.

"Please Sev, I want to touch you." She whimpered. He stopped his ministrations and moved up her body, still holding her wrists, kissing his way back up to her lips.

"I suppose you have been suitably chastised for now." He said, releasing her hands. They flew straight to his hair, pulling him into another ravenous kiss, then slid over his shoulders and down his back, pressing on his hips as she moved hers up to meet them. He slid into her easily, holding her hips down and controlling the pace once more.

"I believe I told you I am in charge from now on, Sadie." He growled, slowly sliding in and out of her very wet hot sheath. She was so turned on from his teasing, she didn't last long, she locked her ankles behind his back and came hard, jerking her hips against his. He increased the pace and soon followed her to completion, then lay there locked in her embrace, both too exhausted to move.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." She muttered sleepily. He smiled at her but neither stayed awake much longer.

Later that week, Sadira was sat on the sofa between Severus' legs, lying against him as he lay against the corner. Both were reading from his extensive library, but her mind was not on the page before her.

"Severus, that woman asked about your friend Lily. You never mention her and you seemed upset. Who was she?" she asked tentatively.

He sighed and put down his book.

"Lily was my best friend, my only real friend in Hogwarts. However she was a Gryffindor, so our friendship was frowned upon by our other friends." He began. She turned over onto her stomach, still lying on him, and looked up at him.

"We fell out because she didn't like who I chose to associate with. I had an... unhealthy interest in the Dark Arts. She knew I was going to join the Death Eaters when I left. She was Muggle born so obviously she did not approve. Despite this, I think I loved her; she was clever and vivacious, and she stuck by me for a long time.

One day, after suffering a humiliation at the hands of the same Gryffindor boys your mother used to associate with, I lashed out at her. I said some very nasty things to her which I instantly regretted but she would not forgive me. After school, I joined the Death Eaters and she married the ringleader of that little group. Yet I still cared for her and was inconsolable when she was killed." He confessed. Somehow it felt good to get this painful story off his chest to someone he knew would not judge him for it.

"Killed? I thought you said she died?"

"The Dark Lord killed her personally. That is why I left the Death Eaters. When I found out the Dark Lord wanted her dead, I went to Dumbledore and pleaded with him to protect her. In exchange I became a spy, passing on plans and secrets." He told her.

"What did she do to deserve a personal visit?" Sadira asked, horrified.

"Nothing, only have a child. You see she married James Potter." He told her miserably.

"Oh my gods, Harry's mum?!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't know you knew her. I'm sorry you had to go through such a horrible thing." She said kissing his cheek, tactfully ignoring the silent tears he had shed.

"You were so brave, risking your life like that for information. As far as I'm concerned, you are a war hero." She said with admiration.

"No I'm not. I only did it to try and keep her safe and I couldn't even do that properly." He said bitterly.

"Is that why you hate Potter so much?" she asked.

"Partly that, partly because his father was an arrogant jumped up swine who used to torment me, and partly because he remains my responsibility." He sighed.

"I don't understand." She said, perplexed. He sat up and pulled her towards him.

"The gossip among the students this summer was right, as usual. The Dark Lord did indeed attempt to return to corporeal form and once again was foiled by Potter, mainly through luck and more intelligent friends." He explained.

"How can that be, I thought he died when he tried to kill Harry?" she asked confused.

"No, he merely returned to spirit form. He used ancient Dark magic to ensure he could not be killed easily. I fear one day he may return, and I shall be forced to one day face him again, to resume my role as Dumbledore's spy." He told her quietly.

She clung to him, unshed tears in her eyes.

"I hope that day never comes, I'd be too scared of losing you." She choked.

"I feel the same Sadira. I do love you, very much." He told her.


	25. Aurors Attacked

Chapter 25

"Hey girlies, Scrimgeour wants you to check out a domestic." shouted Andrew Taylor, an Auror who graduated at the same time as Tonks and Sadie.

"We are not girls, we are women. Not that a little boy like you could tell the difference." Snapped Sadie; who had been in a foul mood all day for no apparent reason.

"Oh, sorry Mrs Slime, I mean Snape!" he shot childishly.

Luckily for him, at the precise moment Sadira aimed her wand at his chest his partner, James Mason came in.

"Good morning Ladies, domestic disturbance in Matlock, Derbyshire. Looks nasty, here's the address." He said, unperturbed at Sadira's violent behaviour. He was quite fond of her and as a result was getting used to her temper.

"Ok we're on it." Tonks said, forcing Sadie's hand to her side and grabbing the proffered parchment.

When they Apparated there, Sadira went dizzy and dropped to the ground.

"Are you ok mate?" Tonks asked, concerned.

"Fine honest." she replied.

"You don't look it. You've been in funny moods all week, you're pale, you're not eating, and you're losing weight. Now this dizziness; are you ill or have you and Sevvy had a fight again?" Tonks teased.

"No, we have not had a fight; my marriage is perfectly happy. And don't call him that, he hates it." She said snippily.

"I've just had a bit of a stomach upset that's all. Don't tell anyone. Sev will worry and I don't want to get sent home sick either. I'll go mental stuck at home with nothing to do." Sadira pleaded.

"Ok then but you should get yourself checked out." Tonks said, dodging a stunner that came from the house as she opened the door.

"Auror squad, put your wands down, we just want to talk." She shouted.

A mousy haired man and similarly coloured shrewish looking woman stopped and turned to face them.

"Mr and Mrs Hague? We're Aurors Tonks and Snape; perhaps we could sit down and talk about this?" Sadira said authoritatively.

"That bastard's been screwing the Muggle bitch next door. I don't want to calm down, I want to hex his balls off!" the woman screeched.

"I understand you are feeling angry, hurt and betrayed. But really, violence is not the answer. Clearly you still love him; otherwise you wouldn't be so upset. If you sit down and talk about this, you may still have a future together." Sadira told her.

"I... how could he do this to me? With a bloody Muggle!" Mrs Hague cried.

"I suggest you ask him that. You will never know unless you remain calm and hear him out. Do you have children?" she asked. The thin woman nodded.

"A boy and a girl."

"Imagine how they'd feel if you had hurt or killed him; mum in Azkaban, Dad dead or in St Mungo's. They'd be crushed." Sadira warned her.

"I'm sorry Love, really I am. She meant nothing to me. I was attracted to her, nothing more. It's you I love, you and the kids." Mr Hague pleaded.

"How can I forgive you after this?" Mrs Hague cried.

Sadira sat on the chintzy sofa next to the older woman and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Once I let a stupid argument get in between me and someone I loved. I stormed out and didn't speak to him for two years. By happy mistake we met up again and now we're married. We couldn't be happier, but sometimes I look back and think of the two years we wasted and how happy we could have been, instead of miserable, missing each other but both too proud to say it. Don't make that mistake." She said, sagely.

"Ok, we'll talk, but I'm not promising to forgive you." Mrs Hague said.

"No violence? No curses?" Tonks asked.

"No, just talk." She agreed.

"Thank you so much, both of you." Mr Hague said.

"No problem, just doing our jobs." Said Tonks brightly, flooing directly to the Ministry.

When they got there, Tonks turned on her partner with a grin. "Wow, Sadira Snape; Marriage Counsellor. Who knew you'd gone so soft?"

"Shut up Dora, I'm not soft; I defused the situation, got the job done." Sadira defended.

"So, all that bollocks about pining over your Sev for two years?" Tonks asked.

"...Was true. But if you repeat that to anyone I'll deny it." She said, hurrying to the nearest ladies lavatory to lose her lunch.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tonks asked from the other side of the cubicle door.

"Yeah, I just need a drink of water." Sadie said, splashing her face in the sink and patting dry with paper towels.

"You better not pass that on to me. I hate being sick and I'll recommend Taylor as my replacement!" Tonks threatened.

Two weeks later, Sadira was still feeling ill, but was coping better. She didn't want Tonks to worry, or tell her Dad. She had a lot more respect in the Ministry and she wasn't about to give up all she'd worked so hard for over a stupid bloody stomach bug!

"Miss Tonks, Mrs Snape, May I have a word?" asked Kingsley form the door to their office.

"Of course Mr Shacklebolt. Please, come in."Sadira replied politely. He shut the door firmly and added a silencing charm.

"I have another double assignment for you. People have been going missing from or near a pub in Knockturn Alley; the one Sadira went to before, in August. We believe people are being drawn inside, then vanishing. I need you to investigate this. It is a Ministry assignment, but the Order wants information on this also as it may be related to Death Eater activity." He told them.

"Very well Kingsley, we'll check it out." Sadie said.

Tonks made her hair curly and blonde, her eyes lilac and her nose a tiny button. Sadira put a glamour on to make her hair poker straight and pillar-box red, her eyes a brighter green and gave herself freckles; making her look like her Weasley cousins.

They kept to the shadows, watching the pub. A few people went in, but Sadira could see through the grimy window they were all still there. They waited for hours and were about to leave when one middle aged ginger woman walked in glassy eyed, clearly under the Imperius curse. Sadie signed to Tonks that she was going in. She walked to the bar and sat near enough to the woman to keep eyes and ears on her but not close enough to arouse suspicion.

Suddenly she was knocked from her stool and her wand wrenched from her hand as she tried to defend herself. Two men dragged her out to the back alley, holding her hands and mouth. Then a man punched her and kicked her ribs, then tore her blouse and pants. Someone muttered 'Incarcerous' and her hands were tied.

"I remember you, you bitch. I intend to get what I paid for. You won't escape this time you whore." The man growled.

"Midden? Get off me you fat cunt!" she roared back.

"Oh no. I want my goodies now!" he said, pressing his corpulent form against her bound body.

"TONKS!" she screamed.

"No-one's coming for you now; your little friend is a bit busy with my boys." He said, squeezing her breasts. She spat in his face.

"Get off me you scum. My husband will kill you slowly and painfully when he finds you, if I don't first. Do you even know who you're dealing with?" she growled dangerously. He punched her in the face.

"Your husband will never find your body when I'm done with you." He sneered, his hand snaking to her waistband as she kicked and fought against him. Suddenly his flabby body was thrown from her by a flash of light.

"Sorry I took so long, I was held up by his goons, you all right?" Tonks asked, undoing her bonds and throwing her ebony wand to her.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I just... I want to see Severus." She said quietly, a little shaken.

She covered herself back up, repairing her clothes and retrieving her black leather duster coat which had been pulled from her in the scuffle, smoothing herself down as the other Aurors appeared on scene.

"St Mungo's first; standard procedure." Tonks insisted.

"Fine, let's floo from the bar, I'm not in the mood for wandering through Muggle London." She said.

"What was that all about?" Tonks asked as they arrived at reception.

"Revenge. That was Ben Midden. Obviously he recognised me through the glamour." She explained.

"Good afternoon ladies, how can I help?" asked the young welcome witch. Clearly she was new as she still had enthusiasm for the job.

"Auror Squad Miss; my partner here got roughed up and she needs the all clear before she can return to duty." Tonks said.

"Ok, I'll make sure you're seen straight away, as we're quiet." She said, handing Sadie a clipboard and pen with forms to fill in.

"This way please. I'm Healer Bancroft." A tall thin man with a friendly face and salt-and-pepper hair said.

"I'll owl Snape and let him now you're here." Tonks said while Sadira followed him.

"Lie on the bed Mrs Snape." he said checking the forms she had given him. "What exactly happened?"

"I was jumped while on duty. These guys kicked me in the ribs, punched me in the face and I think scraped my back as they dragged me along. One of them touched me up but he didn't get far." She told him. He passed his wand over her, scanning for breaks and healing her minor cuts.

"Do you have any other injuries or illnesses we should know about?"

"Well, a few months ago another work related incident left me in a coma for three days with swelling of the brain. I was treated by the Hogwarts Nurse, as I was stationed there and she didn't want to risk moving me. Also, lately I've been having dizzy spells and throwing up, and backache." She confessed, hoping it wouldn't stand against her returning to duty.

"Ok. I'll get a nurse to run diagnostics and check your bloods." He said, taking a small sample and healing the cut with a flick of his wand.

Professor McGonagall knocked loudly on the dungeon door, striding in to the classroom without waiting for an answer, rushing past the puzzled students. Snape was about to make a remark about disrupting his lesson but it died in his throat when he saw her ashen face.

"Severus, I have just received an owl; it's Sadira. She's in St Mungo's." She said quickly.

The class was agape when Snape ran full tilt out of the classroom.

He burst into the DADA classroom, which was thankfully empty, and rapped sharply on Umbridge's door.

"Yes Professor Snape, how can I help you?" she asked in a cloyingly sweet voice.

"Madam Umbridge, I need to use the Floo, may I have the use of your fire?" he asked, trying to remain calm despite his concern.

"Why ever would you need to use the Floo?" she giggled, a shrewd glint in her eye.

"A family situation, I need to get to St Mungo's immediately." He said, not wishing to give too much information away.

"Very well Professor, I suppose you were most helpful in providing the Veritaserum after all." She conceded grudgingly, stepping aside to allow him access to the hearth to Floo straight to the reception area.

"Where is Mrs Snape?" he demanded of the welcome witch.

"W...Ward 9 Sir." She stammered, pointing the way. She had left Hogwarts not quite two years ago and still had a healthy fear of him. She stared agape as he hurried off down the corridor in search of his wife.

"Sadie? Are you alright?" he asked quietly, entering the curtained area of the general ward and sitting on the side of her bed.

"Yes, fine. All the better for seeing you Love. I'm just waiting for the all clear. I got a bit of a beating but I'm fine now." She said brightly.

"Who was it?" he asked darkly, running a mental inventory of slow acting poisons and painful curses in his repertoire.

"Midden, it seems he recognised me and wanted revenge."

"I'll kill him." He snarled.

"No you won't. You can't. He's already in custody I'm afraid Love." She told him.

He looked her over properly now and froze, stunned. She still had the glamour on; red hair and emerald eyes. His heart stopped and he reached out to touch her hair in disbelief.

"Oh, glamour! Sorry." She said. "Do you like it?"

"I... it is attractive, but I prefer the real you." He replied and she removed the glamour with a simple 'Finite'.

"How long till you can leave?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know. They had to do a series of tests. They even took blood and urine, gods know why. I only got a bump to the noggin!" she said.

"Excuse me; what's taking so long, my wife is waiting for these tests so she can leave." He said as politely as possible to the frazzled looking young healer passing by.

"Let me see. Hello, my name is Healer Lampwick." The young woman said in a friendly tone to Sadira as she scanned her bed notes.

"I'll chase these up for you, but the lab is quite busy, it may be up to an hour, sorry." She said. Sadira thanked her and she rushed off.

"I suppose all we can do now is wait." She sighed, lying back on the bed and encouraging him to lie next to her.


	26. Diagnosis Revelations

Chapter 26

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Snape. I have the results to your tests. I believe we have the answers to your mystery illness." Healer Lampwick said brightly.

"Mystery illness?" Snape repeated, glaring accusingly at his wife. "Why didn't you tell me you were ill?"

"It wasn't important Severus, shush!" she replied. "Please continue Healer."

"Don't you shush me woman!" he grumbled, but looked to the Healer for answers.

"Congratulations, it appears you are going to be parents!" the Healer told them happily.

"WHAT?!" they gasped.

"No, that's not possible." Sadira stammered.

"It is irrefutable; you are definitely pregnant Mrs Snape." The young Healer assured her.

"No. No, see I've been taking the contraceptive potion regular as clockwork every month. I never miss, by even an hour." Sadira assured her.

"These things aren't always 100% effective." Healer Lampwick explained kindly.

"I made it myself every time and I am one of the best Potions Masters in Britain!" Snape said fiercely.

"Well, I'm sorry if this wasn't the news you were expecting but I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt you are 7 weeks gone, due sometime in early January." She told them.

"7 weeks?" Sadira repeated, then did the mental arithmetic. "Oh shit, the party!" she gasped, realisation dawning.

Snape turned to her, awaiting an explanation.

"My hen night! Tonks kept buying me drinks; Absinthe Sev." She told him guiltily.

"Alcohol should not affect the potion." He dismissed, pacing.

"No, but the Wormwood in it would." She affirmed.

"Shit." He swore, realising the truth of her assumption. "So you are pregnant?"

"It seems so Love." She sighed. He stood stock still for a moment, then stormed out of the ward.

"I'm sorry; if I'd known you were so against the idea of parenthood I would have broken the news more tactfully. Still, he shouldn't have abandoned you like that. It's his responsibility too." The Healer said.

"No, he'll be fine, trust me. He just needs some time alone to take it all in." Sadira assured her, hoping her assumption was true.

Meanwhile, Severus was storming around the hospital, pacing off his temper and trying to get as far away as possible from everyone to think in peace.

'_Pregnant? Shit, a baby. What do I know about parenting? I deal with kids every day and rarely find one of the little shits I don't want to throttle on a daily basis. I don't deserve the chance to be a father after everything I've done anyway. What if it turns out like me? Maybe it'll be like Sadie. Shit, what must she be thinking? I just left her there on her own. She wasn't ready for this either. She needs me with her now_.' He thought to himself, and turned around to go back to Ward 9.

When he arrived back at her cubicle, she was lying on the bed with her legs crossed at the ankle and arms crossed behind her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry. I should be here with you." He said softly, sitting beside her on the bed.

"It's ok. You had a shock, we both did. Do you feel better now?" she asked, turning to him and taking his hand.

"I don't know. How are you?" he asked, stroking her fingers absently.

"I... um, I was being sick and fainting but the midwife was in here earlier and told me that's all normal." She admitted.

He felt a bit guilty, both that he hadn't known she was suffering and that he missed the midwife and the opportunity to ask questions.

"Can I have a hug? I was a bit shaken up before when that filth Midden touched me up." She said.

"Of course you can." He said, pulling her close. "Wait, what do you mean 'touched you up'?"

"He... tried to rape me Sev; after kicking me in the ribs and belly that is. I'm surprised the baby's still ok." She admitted.

He couldn't believe his ears. His beautiful wife was attacked and molested by that heaving glob of pond slime Midden, and despite her ordeal both she and the child in her womb were both unscathed.

"I won't let you down again. Either of you." He whispered, squeezing her. "Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Nearly, I just need my discharge notes and a sick note for work." She replied.

Healer Bancroft passed by on his way to another patient.

"Healer, can I have my notes and go please." Sadie called.

"Certainly. I'm glad to see you better so soon." He said brightly, pulling out a clipboard and scribbling on the parchment.

"Can you add a recommendation to those notes?" Snape asked.

"What are you playing at?" she asked sharply but he ignored her and addressed the Healer.

"I want her put on desk duty until she is ready to take maternity leave. I don't want her or the baby at risk." He said firmly.

"Of course Mr Snape; a wise decision. I must say I agree wholeheartedly." The Healer said, signing the notes and handing them to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DESK DUTY?!!" she spluttered furiously.

"I want you safe and healthy." He said in a voice that implied he would brook no argument from her on this matter.

"Fine, on one condition; we both go to my Dad's together and tell him first that he's going to be a granddad. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"If that's what it takes. We were neither of us prepared for this, but I want our child to be protected. I will do my best to be a good father and that starts now." He said, kissing her forehead.

"You will be a good dad Sev, I know it. I'm glad you've come to terms with this so quickly." She replied, kissing him softly and drawing looks from the welcome witch as they left.

They apparated to Grimmauld place and slipped in quietly. Sadira checked the parlour, the kitchen and the library before she found her dad in his mother's room, feeding Buckbeak.

"Hi Dad, are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"Sadie! I'm fine, lonely as hell though. How come you're not in work?"

"Sick day. Is Molly here?" she asked casually.

"No, why is something the matter?"

"No, can you just Floo her and meet us in the kitchen?" she asked him.

Molly popped through the floo and met them in the kitchen. If either of them were surprised to see Snape there too, they didn't show it.

"What's going on?" Molly asked her.

"Sit down please, both of you. Severus and I have some news for you." Sadira said seriously.

"You're getting a divorce?" Sirius asked hopefully, crossing his fingers in front of him.

"No Dad, don't be horrible! Besides you know that's impossible." She chided before Snape could open his mouth to reply. He satisfied himself by giving Sirius a look that could crack stone instead.

"No, we wanted you two to be the first to know as again this is not yet to be common knowledge. I'm pregnant!" she informed them. Sirius' mouth bobbed like a landed fish.

"Congratulations, when's the baby due?" Molly gushed, coming round the table to hug first Sadie, then a shocked Snape.

"January 10th, the day after Sev's birthday!" Sadie told her. "You know she's going to be knitting booties starting today!" she told Snape in a stage whisper.

"Oh this is good news, a real family for the both of you." Molly said proudly. "Who am I allowed to tell?" Sadira looked at Severus for confirmation, but he said nothing.

"Well obviously I don't expect you to keep it from Arthur, and Bill and Charlie can be trusted, but none of the younger ones. We don't want them saying anything at school. I'm going to tell Tonks when I see her. I imagine Severus will tell the other staff, or at least Minerva and Albus. I don't suppose it would hurt to tell Remus either. But they must all know it's a secret. I'm not 3 months yet and it's bad luck remember." She told them.

"I didn't think you were silly enough to believe in superstition." Severus sneered.

"I'm not, but it's a nicer way of saying I could easily lose the baby before that time and I wouldn't want to tell everyone that if they all knew." He looked surprised, and a little chagrined.

"Well, congratulations Black. You're to be a grandfather." Severus said.

"Bloody hell! A dad and a grandad in the space of a year." He replied, too shocked to hold any animosity against his old enemy.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say really. I have to get this hospital note to work, or the administrators will have my guts. I just really wanted to be honest with you, I felt bad about not telling you about the wedding." Sadira told them.

"Of course Dear, thank you. I'm so happy for the both of you. Good luck, you know Arthur and I are always there if you need help or advice." Molly assured them.

"Thank you Molly, we appreciate it." Severus said, shocking them.

Once they were on the front step, Severus turned to her.

"You aren't going to finish your shift are you?" he asked her.

"No, I'm not even going back to work till tomorrow. I just thought we could celebrate our good news together at mine." She said with a smile.

"Very well." He agreed and they Apparated straight to her flat.

"What did you have in mind? You cannot drink anymore, you realise?" he asked.

"This." She said kissing him passionately, while her fingers worked his buttons.

"Sadie, we can't... the baby." He said between her kisses.

"Yes we can; right up to the third trimester. I checked!" she said with a wicked grin, tugging his shirt out of his pants.

"If you're sure. But carefully, you had quite an ordeal today." He said, allowing himself to return her affections.

"Please Sev; I want you to make love to me. Make me forget about today." She pleaded. He took her to their room and slowly, gently made love to her, affirming his love for her and driving the horrors of her attack from her memory.

When they were both satisfied, he lay beside her stroking her belly fondly.

"I know, I'm gonna get fat." She moaned miserably. "I'm going to be hideously, monstrously huge and need a barrow to get around."

"Don't be ridiculous. You will always be beautiful; I just cannot believe you are carrying my child." He said in wonder.

"I know. They can't tell me what it is yet but in my Divination exam, I predicted I would have a boy that looked like his dad, then a girl that looked like me. If it comes true, I will be writing to the examination board to have my marks adjusted." She joked.

"God help it if it looks like me." He said sadly.

"I hope it is a boy. Besides, why shouldn't he look like you? You're a handsome man Severus." She defended.

He snorted at her words but kissed her gently.

"I thought women were supposed to want girls to dress up in pink and frills and such." He asked.

"Severus my Darling; if we have a girl, she will _never_ be dressed in pink. Ever!" she said vehemently.

"Just another reason why I married you; your impeccable good taste." He smirked.

"Of course I have good taste. That's why I married _you_." She smiled back, kissing him again.


	27. Ministry Party

Chapter 27

Over the next few weeks, slowly but surely, Snape and Sadira began to come to terms with impending parenthood. Of course it was easier for her; the hormones helped her by making her all broody. Severus however surprised himself with how much he was beginning to look forward to being a father. Not the puking and screaming stage of course, but when the child was old enough to take instructions. He would teach his son or daughter everything, someone who would listen and not foul everything up but work diligently; an apprentice of sorts from an early age.

_Perhaps they would be in his own house, a Prefect or even Head Boy or Girl, like its mother. It was strange to him the immense feeling of pride the thought gave him. He vowed not to make the same mistakes his parents made. Sadira was the best part of his life, he loved her completely. Their child would grow up knowing how much they loved each other, and him or her. This child would be free from fear and safe from harm, no matter what it took. _

Sadira's hormones and instincts had kicked in with a vengeance and her moods were becoming worse. Luckily for Severus it was Tonks, not he, that had to deal with them. He would rather face a class full of Neville Longbottoms than an angry, teary, hormonal Sadira. Tonks had gone all girly when Sadie told her the news. She offered to help shop and to babysit when baby came.

Remus had been surprised, but congratulated them warmly. Blast it, the damned werewolf was making it hard to continue hating him; especially after he took Severus to one side and apologised for not discouraging Black and Potter's antics in school. There was an uneasy truce between them now, if not a friendship as such.

Sadira's small flat was filling up with supplies for the baby; nappies, blankets, tiny clothes, toiletries, Moses basket. The place looked like a nursery shop. She was almost certain the baby would be a boy; but to avoid tempting fate she bought everything white, intending to transfigure the colour later.

The news of her pregnancy had been leaked in the Auror office and had spread quickly. Kingsley was surprised, but pleased for them. Mason and Taylor had been teasing her mercilessly and Scrimgeour was loath to give her anything more exciting than requisition forms to work on, lest she suddenly go into labour on Ministry premises. She was thoroughly bored, and upset that the respect she worked so hard for seemed to be diminishing.

She made sure Scrimgeour knew she was intending to continue working after the baby was born. He seemed to let up on her, and allowed her to continue in the planning and codes department, as she was still desk bound. He told her he was proud of how far she had come in the short two years she had been working there and how disappointed he was that she would be taking a break. She felt better, knowing her superiors still respected. They had even invited her to a Ministry function, (plus one of course) to show off the young prodigy to the other Department Heads.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Severus was steeling himself for a meeting with the Deputy Headmistress.

"Yes Severus? I am rather busy." She asked brusquely as he stood in her doorway. He shut the door firmly behind him and strode determinedly to her desk.

"This is quite important Minerva. Sadira wanted me to tell you, and Albus of course were he here, some news of a... personal nature." He began uncomfortably.

"Really Severus? Do continue." She said, regarding him curiously. He rarely volunteered personal information and she gave him her undivided attention, intrigued.

"She... I..." he sighed, unsure how to phrase the news. "We are going to have a baby." He said, eyes shut awaiting a reaction.

"Severus, that is wonderful news. Congratulations to you both." The Gryffindor head beamed happily. "I wish your family every happiness." She said kindly.

"Thank you Minerva. Sadira insisted you and Albus be told first. Of course I would rather have told him in person, but it seems I shall have to write to tell him. We don't want anyone else to know yet though." He said.

"Well, do pass on my regards to her when you see her."

"I will tonight. She has been invited to some event at the Ministry. I admit I wasn't paying much attention, but it seems she is pretty much obliged to attend and she begged me to come with her. You know she abhors parties almost as much as I do. I agreed, given that I should keep a close watch on her in her... condition."

"Yes, well. Do try and enjoy yourselves. Both of you." Minerva chuckled at his displeased visage.

When he arrived at her flat he was surprised at how much she had accumulated. _'Surely one doesn't require so much paraphernalia for one tiny child?'_ he thought to himself, picking up a soft brown bear on top of a pile of blankets.

"How do I look?" Sadira asked, stepping out of her room.

She was wearing the green velvet corset dress she bought in Paris. The skirt was plain A-line that reached to the floor, but the corset part of the top was embellished with embroidery of flowers and vines in gold and silver, with tiny cut glass beads that shimmered like diamonds. Her long dark curls were set in shiny ringlets pinned back at the crown and cascading down her back. She looked like some mythical Irish princess in Kelly green, with her colleen curls and fair complexion.

"Beautiful my love, simply beautiful." He replied honestly, and a blush crept up her pale cheeks. She pinned her best cloak over her shoulders and stepped into his arms.

"Ready? She asked.

"As I'll ever be." He sighed, walking to her fireplace and throwing the floo powder into the flames. "Ladies first."

She stepped into the flames and called clearly, "Ministry of Magic; Atrium."

A few moments after she stepped out of the ornate fireplace he followed behind her, brushing ash off his black dress robes, the same ones he wore to Malfoy's New Year's party.

"Come on, let's get this over with." She sighed, linking her arm with his and heading to the lift. Snape hated the Ministry, especially as being there only served to remind him of his trial some 16 years previous. Of course he was acquitted on Dumbledore's evidence, but as far as most people were concerned that was one spot that would never come off.

"At least you will know people here." He grumbled.

"So will you; Kingsley, Percy, you just don't like them." She replied blithely as they passed floors. "Oh yes, and Lucius, he'll probably be about." He looked at her sharply.

"And you only think to mention this now?" he snapped.

"Well I would have assumed it would have been obvious to a man of your intelligence; Lucius is always at the Ministry lately." She bit back.

He seethed at her, but said nothing.

"Come on, let's not fight now. Solidarity in the face of adversity and all that." She smiled at him. He granted her a brief, weak smile in return and clasped her hand on his arm with his other hand.

They soon found their way to a large but plain room packed with Ministry employees and important guests.

"Will your uncle be attending?" Snape asked, his gaze scanning the room by habit, checking out who and where everyone was.

"No, he isn't 'important' enough to warrant an invite. Fudge has never respected Arthur because of his fondness for Muggles." She explained.

"Pity, he's one of the few people I can actually stand among the Ministry." He griped.

She smiled at this. She had always loved her uncle Arthur and she was glad her anti-social spouse all but admitted liking him. Tolerance was as close as most people could get to Severus Snape.

"I think the only reason I got an invite is because of my success rate with missions and my high pass score when I qualified. You know Scrimgeour actually said he was disappointed that I got pregnant!" she told him distastefully, but quickly plastered on a fake smile as one of the Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries greeted her.

For a full half an hour, Sadira and Severus ran the gamut of small talk and inane pleasantries expected of them as they waited for enough time to have passed for them to be able to escape without seeming rude. Severus did in fact know a few people there, many had been in his year at Hogwarts, or the few above him, but he had no desire to talk to any of them.

Scrimgeour himself kept them talking for quite a while, going on about how proud he was to have her on his team and how sad he was to see a bright young thing like her putting her career on hold to settle down so early in life. Snape had to occlude his mind just to stay calm enough not to punch the pompous windbag; the cheek of him, trying to berate a man for impregnating his own wife! They both breathed easier when he moved on to some delegates from the Italian Ministry. Suddenly Sadira's blood ran cold as she heard a grating voice she had never wished to hear again.

"Sadira Prewett? What are you doing here?" She turned to see a tall skinny woman with shoulder length straight black hair and a sharp bird-like face.

"Victoria Chadwick, I heard you died." Sadira greeted in a lazy drawl, slipping into her superior act like a comfortable old shoe.

"No, silly. I'm here aren't I?" she chirruped.

"Oh, wishful thinking on my part then." Sadira replied under her breath so only Snape could hear her, making him smirk. He remembered how much the spoiled bitch had tormented Sadira in school.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm an Auror now, that's why I'm here. What about you, did you get an internship into the Ministry?"

"Merlin, no! I married Godalbert Bristow, the Head of the Magical Records Department." She boasted, as though she had won some sort of prize.

Mr Bristow was a very rich and influential wizard, but he was 60 if he was a day, and rather tubby with a receding hairline. Sadira suspected that Mr and Mrs Chadwick may have been instrumental in the match.

"So, here you are, still stood with Snape. I suppose some things never change." She shot a dig at Sadie but she was ready for her.

"Well, we _are_ married now." She replied calmly. You could have knocked the stick-like girl down with a feather.

"Well, we all knew you were teacher's pet, but really!" she replied in disgust.

"Perhaps those Gryffindors were on to something after all." She pondered aloud as her own husband waddled over to them.

"Who is your little friend Vicky?" he asked condescendingly.

Sadira smirked. Clearly there was no equality in their marriage. She decided to play on that. The bitch had rubbed her money and influence in Sadie's face so often over 7 years; she was up for a little jealousy payback tonight.

"Sadira Snape, sir, Auror." She replied, offering him her hand. "This is my husband, Severus; Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts." She added as Bristow shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Good, good. I was a Slytherin myself back in the day. So you're the prodigy Rufus has been boasting about? Were you two in the same class then?" he asked his young wife.

"Yes, we shared a dorm until Sadira got the Headship and her own room. She was a Prewett then though." Vicky replied.

"Prewett? Any relation to Fabian and Gideon?" Bristow asked, remembering the twin firebrand Aurors, martyrs of the fight against Voldemort.

"Yes, they were my mother's cousins. They were good men." She replied sadly. Sadira was 6 when her fun loving uncles were killed by Death Eaters.

"Yes, before she got to Sixth year she was quite unpopular. A bastard child you see." Vicky said snidely.

Snape gave her a look that would have made her wet herself had she still been in school but Sadira remained calm, a victorious smile creeping onto her face.

"Yes, up until last year when new information came to light about my family and inheritance." She replied.

"In... Inheritance?" she asked, glancing up at Snape who was now wearing a nasty smile.

"Oh yes, you see it turns out my father is actually the famous Sirius Black. Up until my marriage I was the last to bear the name Black. Although he is a wanted criminal, he is also the last of the male line and upon his death I stand to inherit the entire Black estate." She gloated.

Of course Sadie loved her father and didn't care about her inheritance, but this was just the ammunition she needed to cut the snobby cow down to size.

"Really? The Black family is indeed a fine pedigree." Bristow said thoughtfully, eyeing Sadira and Snape as though she were a rare antique and he were the man who had outbid him at auction. Severus caught the gesture and wrapped an arm possessively around Sadira's small waist, smirking smugly.

"So how did you two actually get together?" Vicky asked. "As if we didn't know." She added under her breath.

"Well, we kept in touch after I left and we found we had a lot in common on a personal level and from friendship, things just progressed from there. We're very close." She replied, smiling up at her husband lovingly.

She noted with a hint of satisfaction that she had managed to make the girl jealous of their interaction; little touches and gestures that broadcast how intimate they were. It was clear the former bully had little in common with her Sugar Daddy and probably couldn't stand to have him touch her.

"Severus, my old friend. How good to see you, and our little Sadira." They both turned to see a tall man with long blond hair and very expensive robes striding towards them.

"Lucius." Snape intoned politely, inclining his head in greeting. "And Narcissa, lovely as always."

"Uncle Lucius, it is good to see you again." Sadira greeted with a smile, holding her arms out to him.

" Sadira, your aunt and I were most disappointed not to receive an invite to the wedding." He admonished gently while embracing her briefly in greeting. The Bristows looked on; indignant at being ignored by the rich, influential couple in favour of a couple of 'nobodies'.

"Now Lucius; Severus and I wanted a quiet ceremony. Surely Draco informed you, it was kept a secret from absolutely everyone." She defended lightly.

It seemed like a friendly family reunion, rather than the tactical discussion it really was. Malfoy hated being kept out of the loop, especially where it concerned the spy. She allowed him to kiss her cheek, then went to air-kiss Narcissa.

"I only wish you could have seen my gown Aunt Cissy, I know you would have loved it." She gushed.

"No matter dear, perhaps you could show me the photographs sometime." She said, feigning interest. All the while she was secretly seething with fury at Snape; not only for snatching her niece for himself despite her hopes for an influential match, but also proving her wrong when she had vehemently assured Sadie that he would never marry her.

"Where are my manners? Lucius, Narcissa; May I introduce Mr and Mrs Bristow. Godalbert, Victoria; my cousins, Mr and Mrs Malfoy." Sadie said to break the tension.

"Charmed." Lucius drawled then promptly ignored them.

"Severus, might I trouble you for a moment of your time, in private?" he asked, and promptly drew him away from the crowd.

To be honest, Severus seemed to welcome the distraction. He was sure that whatever Lucius had to say had to be better than mindless chit-chat with the boring snobs.

"Well, your husband seems well in with the Malfoys. Very influential family they are. I'm sure as your family they were pleased with your match?" Mr Bristow continued.

"Actually Mrs Malfoy, my cousin on my father's side, was none too pleased. However Lucius is an old friend of Severus' and was delighted. They were at school together, and of course their son, Draco is in Slytherin House currently. I always was fond of my little cousin." She replied.

"Do excuse us, we must mingle." Victoria said sharply, steering her husband toward where Scrimgeour was stood talking to his Italian counterpart. She was most irritated to see her favourite victim had grown up and outshone her.

"Very well, good to see you again." Sadira replied with an evil smirk.

She ended up chatting to a friend of Percy's from the Dept. of International Magical Co-operation who had graduated the year before Percy. He was explaining to her about how he was supposed to be looking after the Italian delegates, but they had other ideas about where they wanted to go on their tour. It was mildly amusing in that way of finding relief in other people's work complaints.

The young man fled when Snape returned with Lucius still following. The poor boy had been a Gryffindor and Snape smirked to see he could still intimidate students long after they left.

"Ready to go, my love?" he asked quietly.

"Definitely." She agreed.

"Now Severus, the pair of you must come to the Manor again soon. I'm sure Draco would love to see his old friend again." Lucius said genially, then stopped, looking Sadira up and down calculatingly.

"Why I never noticed how radiant you are this evening my dear, positively glowing." He smirked. She blushed.

"Really? Thank you Lucius." She said quietly.

"Yes, perhaps it has something to do with your new healthy lifestyle. After all, I haven't seen you touch a drop of drink all evening. Most admirable, all too often the juniors and interns take advantage of the open bar." He said knowingly. Severus was on edge immediately. Lucius knew something, or thought he did.

"Well I have to be back in the office first thing and I wouldn't want a headache." She explained.

"Oh but would Severus not provide you with something to help?" he pressed.

"You must be joking! He'd let me suffer as a lesson in sobriety, you know he would." She joked. He laughed with her but still regarded her shrewdly.

"Surely just the one wouldn't hurt." He suggested, offering her a flute of champagne from a silver tray that hovered past.

"Enough Lucius, we all know you've worked it out. Now stop being so facetious." Severus snapped.

"Really, I'd rather hear it direct from you." Lucius grinned victoriously.

"You are right, Sadira is with child. Now can we cease with the puerile games. We were not telling people yet as she is not very far along and; well, remember Narcissa's problem?" he said quietly.

"My congratulations Severus, it's about time you produced an heir. You are hardly getting any younger." Lucius replied equally quietly and went to retrieve Narcissa who was holding forth with one of her gossipy pals, leaving Snape fuming.

They decided they had been there long enough and snuck out of the party room.

"What's that old Muggle saying about choosing your friends but not being able to choose family?" Sadie said wistfully.

"This whole thing has been tedious, and it is your fault I'm here." He griped.

"We can go now. Thank you for coming with me, I appreciate it. I promise I'll make it up to you." She whispered. He cheered up slightly.

"Really? And how do you intend to do that?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see." She replied saucily, kissing him ardently once they were alone in the lift.


	28. Murder at the Ministry

Chapter 28

Sadira was bored. Extremely, completely, totally bored. It was her day off and she had taken the opportunity to sort through the items she had already bought for the baby. She cleared out one of her wardrobes to store them in and had washed and ironed all of the clothes before putting them in the drawers.

Nightshade had gone back to her usual habit of ignoring her owner and Xerxes was out hunting so she didn't even have company of the furry or feathered kind. She was considering visiting her Dad or Aunt Molly when a Lynx Patronus glided into her front room with a message from Kingsley that she needed to get to the Ministry immediately.

She pulled on her trainers, brushed down her jeans and vest top, and Floo-ed to the Atrium. She arrived just as Fudge, Dawlish and Percy were stood staring at the scene of devastation that greeted them. And Harry, lay on the ground with Dumbledore.

Sadira's blood ran cold; was that... Voldemort himself? Suddenly, the reality of what her husband was going through and the danger he was in dawned upon her.

When he saw he had company the evil wizard disappeared, leaving the incompetent Minister gaping in shock and fear as the Order members and Dumbledore's Army appeared on the scene from the Department of Mysteries. It took Sadira a while to take it all in. The sight of Miss Lovegood, Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger and her cousins Ginny and Ron, all with various injuries, flanked by Remus, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley.

"What happened here?" she asked the group.

"Oh Sadie, it was terrible. Death Eaters were everywhere, attacking the kids. We fought them off but not all the Order could get here in time." Tonks explained.

It took her a moment to work out what was wrong, cold realisation creeping over her skin like ice water.

"Tonks, where's my Dad?" she asked carefully.

"I am so sorry." She began, but Sadira had already begun to run down the atrium.

"Remus, tell me the truth. Where is he, what happened?" she asked her father's best friend.

"I'm truly sorry. Bellatrix hit him with the Avada and he fell behind a strange veiled arch in the Department of Mysteries. He's gone Sadie." Lupin said, his voice usually so light and friendly, now devoid of all feeling and tired sounding.

"NO!!" she screamed, as though in pain. She rushed to where Harry was sat looking dazed and knelt beside him in supplication.

"Please Harry. Tell me they're wrong." She whispered through her tears. She looked for all the world like a lost child instead of a grown woman and toughened Auror.

He just looked at her with a pained look on his tear streaked face and shook his head. Then she did something which surprised everyone there. She threw her arms around Harry and pulled him to her as they both racked with sobs.

"I'm sorry Harry, it isn't fair! We were going to be a family at last. He never got a chance..." she sobbed, breaking off and muttering unintelligibly. Harry barely heard the word 'Grandad' but didn't register it at the time, inconsolable as the young pair were. No-one could tell who was providing comfort to whom. Perhaps they were drawing it from each other.

After a short while they settled down and pulled themselves together. She stood and offered him a hand up, barely noticing what the others were doing.

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye Harry, but we are still family in Dad's eyes and we should stick together. If you want me to, I'll still be the sister to you that Dad wanted me to be." She whispered. He nodded numbly, barely taking it in.

Dumbledore interrupted them, suggesting everyone return to Hogwarts to discuss what had happened. To make things easier, he transformed a broken piece of the fountain into a Portkey and returned everyone present, including Fudge, to the school.

Messages were sent to the Heads of Houses to meet in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore and Fudge had an extended meeting on their own while the others waited outside.

By the time they were finished, the other teachers had arrived and were looking quite puzzled, especially when they saw six students in a bloodied state and the new closeness between Sadira and Harry who seemed to be physically supporting each other. They all tried to fit comfortably in the office, while Fudge left to deal with Umbridge. Dumbledore conjured a squashy suite of sofas and chairs for the assembled group. Harry was sat between Sadira and Hermione.

"I take it you have been reinstated Albus, what happened?" Minerva asked, surveying the damage to her Gryffindors.

"Indeed! Today, Lord Voldemort made a grievous mistake. He was exposed to the Minister in broad daylight. He cannot deny his return any longer. I am sure the incident will be common knowledge tomorrow, once the blinkers are removed from the press." He replied.

"It seems a group of Death Eaters were sent to the Ministry with the intention of luring Harry there to obtain for them a prophecy made sixteen years ago." He continued. Harry looked miserably guilty at this.

"The prophecy in question was destroyed and the Death Eaters were apprehended and sent to Azkaban, including Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately, not all the news is good. Sirius Black fought valiantly for our cause but was killed in the battle by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Despite the lack of a body and therefore a funeral, we shall be holding a small memorial service for him to honour his sacrifice before the children leave." Dumbledore decided.

Sadira began to sniffle at the mention of her father and Severus, who was stood behind her, rested a hand on her shoulder in a small gesture of comfort.

"Headmaster, if you have no further need of them, I should like to get my students to the hospital wing." McGonagall insisted.

"Of course Minerva, Filius too." He acceded and gestured for them to leave. Harry squeezed Sadira's hand before he left and was rewarded with a weak smile.

Snape remained where he was until everyone else left, applying slight pressure to her shoulder to imply she were to stay put also. Once alone he moved to sit beside her, putting an arm around her and rubbed her arm uncomfortably when she turned to him and rested her head on his shoulder, fighting back tears. He was unused to providing comfort and was as horribly out of his depth as he had been when her Mother died five years ago.

He didn't know what to say either. The usual comforting platitudes would have sounded so false coming from him. Everyone knew he hated the man, but he had never _really_ wished him dead. Well... not lately anyway. His poor wife however had just been orphaned for the second time in her young life. Such a cruel twist of fate when she had only just met her father and was soon to be a mother herself.

"Headmaster, following her ... tragic bereavement in her current condition, I wish to request Sadira remain at the castle with me." He asked uncomfortably.

"Of course Severus, I should have suggested it myself had you not asked. She will be in need of comfort." Albus agreed.

"Come Sadie, you need to rest." Snape said softly. She nodded dumbly and stood, not acknowledging anyone or anything around her, lost in her thoughts.

Snape led her to their rooms in the dungeons with his arm wrapped firmly around her, ignoring the surprised stares and pointing of the portraits and straggling students. Once safely in their parlour, he seated her on the sofa, lit a small fire and poured a very small Brandy, handing it to her as he sat beside her and pulled her against him silently. She looked at the snifter, then up at him questioningly.

"One small drink will not harm the baby and you have had a horrible shock." He assured her.

She sipped it slowly staring at the flames while he held her firmly against his chest. She set the empty glass down on the table and climbed into his lap, curling herself against him and grasping weakly at his robes like a small child.

"I can't believe he's gone. We were going to be a family. He never even saw his grandchild." She said quietly.

"I know. I realise how much that meant to you and I am sorry that once again you have been cheated of your happiness." He said, lying back on the sofa and wrapping his body protectively around hers.

"If only the Order had alerted me earlier, I could have been there, I could have helped..."

"Or you could have been killed or injured or harmed the baby. In any case there is no guarantee your being there would have prevented his death and I would have been devastated had anything happened to you." He interrupted, wiping the tears from her face and kissing her gently, a gesture of affection and comfort.

"You are staying here tonight. You need your sleep and you will get no rest alone in that flat of yours. You will only stay up all night thinking things over." He insisted.

"You're right. Thanks Sev, I really need you right now." She said gratefully, kissing him back.

"Come now, to bed. You should rest." He ordered, nudging her into their bedroom.

He turned down the bedcovers for her. They undressed quickly and in silence. She curled into him once more, clutching the covers around her shoulders, appreciating the comforting sensation of his warm skin against hers.

"I saw _Him_ today Severus; the Dark Lord. I don't think I realised truly what you must go up against before. I fear for you now more than ever." She whispered fearfully.

He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes with a soft expression.

"Do not fear for me my love; I have been doing this since my late teens. I accept this task as atonement for the terrible things I did in his name. You will always know I am safe." He said, fingering the silver cross that hung between her breasts and holding it close to his own.

The enchanted items glowed faintly in response to the closeness of their counterparts. She smiled at this, albeit weakly, and soon fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat, exhausted by her hormones and the emotional trauma of the day's events.

Severus however did not find repose so easily. His expression turned dark and pensive as he stroked her hair, holding on to her tighter, wondering yet again whether he would live to see his first born child.


	29. Funeral and New Hope

Chapter 29

Sadira had stayed in Severus' rooms all that week. He had owled Kingsley on her behalf explaining that she would need some compassionate leave. She had hardly left their rooms except when he insisted she accompany him for meals at the staff table. There was an empty seat there now as Umbridge was gone.

He wanted to make sure she was getting a little fresh air and exercise as the dungeons was no place to keep a pregnant woman locked away. He seated her beside him so he could keep an eye on her and make sure she was eating. Poppy insisted on sitting on her other side for the same reason.

"You must start eating properly." Pomfrey chided, noticing that Sadira had been pushing her mashed potatoes around her plate.

"It's not good for you to be starving yourself, especially in your condition." She added, a little too loudly.

"What's wrong with the poor girl?" Professor Sprout who was on Poppy's other side piped up.

"Nothing, as long as she starts eating properly." Pomfrey covered smoothly, glaring pointedly at Sadira and her plate.

"No, what do you mean 'in her condition'?" Pomona pushed.

Poppy looked alarmed for a moment and glanced across to Snape and Sadira. He gave her the merest of nods to convey that she was free to divulge their secret.

"I think that's for Sadira to say." Poppy replied. Sprout looked at her expectantly.

"I'm pregnant." She replied simply.

Pomona squealed loudly, attracting the attention of students as well as staff.

"Oh congratulations, that is good news! How far along are you?"

"Three months now, I'm due in early January." Sadira replied, finally eating now the desserts had arrived, helping herself to chocolate cheesecake.

"I agree with Poppy, you really ought to be eating properly." Sprout admonished.

"What's this? Congratulations for what?" asked Flitwick, turning from his conversation with Hagrid.

"Sadira's pregnant!" Sprout gushed.

"Well Severus, congratulations indeed! Well done old chap!" Flitwick said, clearly amused at Snape's irritation at once again being the focus of faculty gossip.

"I do not want this announced Albus. This is private business and nothing to do with the students." He warned.

"Of course Severus, I wouldn't dream of it." The Headmaster said with a smile.

The day before the students all left the castle Harry, Hermione, Ron and the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, Sadira and Severus all gathered at the lakeside where Dumbledore and McGonagall were going to conduct the memorial and give the eulogy. Minerva gave a speech on how brave and loyal Sirius was, about his love for Harry and Sadira, and how proud she was to have called him one of her Gryffindors, a shining example of the House of Godric. She was quite teary eyed by the end.

Dumbledore took over then, saying how Sirius' sense of duty kept him strong through his incarceration and up to his tragic end he never stopped fighting for what he believed in and how they were all richer for having known him. He finished by saying that Sirius would not have wanted them to be sad over his passing but rejoice in the memory of happier times and the good-natured man he was.

He then announced that they would play a few of Sirius' favourite songs. When they started the first one, Sadira almost stopped breathing. It was Ozzy and Kelly Osborne's 'Changes'.

She began to tremble with the effort of holding her tears back, a battle she was losing. Salt water trickled down her pale cheeks. Severus turned her around and led her away from the assembled mourners as they looked on. Everyone present remembered the Boxing Day duet and how happy the Blacks had been. The women were all weeping now and the boys were red-faced with the effort of not joining them.

Severus didn't say anything as he led Sadira away from the gaze of the congregation. When they were far enough out of sight, he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her and let her weep into his shoulder, stroking her hair as he had done all those years ago when her mother died.

"All I wanted was a proper family, is that so much to ask?" she sobbed.

"We will be a proper family, I promise." He soothed.

"I just... I've lost him twice you know. And he was looking forward to being a grandfather. Our baby won't have any grandparents." She sniffled.

"Not true grandparents, no. But I'm sure Molly and Arthur would be proud to take on that role. After all, they have been more of a mother and father to you than anyone else has." He replied.

She brushed away her tears and sniffed, composing herself. She looked up at him with determination.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Look at me, falling to pieces when I should be strong." She chided herself.

"Not at all, Sadie you are allowed to grieve. I merely wished to offer you some comfort. I know this is a difficult time for you, I buried two parents myself. I understand what you are going through." He reassured, linking her arm. "Now, do you feel ready to return to the rest of the congregation?"

"Yes, I feel a bit better now I've got that off my chest. I suppose having a cry really does help sometimes. It's just something I never really indulged in before." She replied as they rejoined the group.

"Are you alright dear?" Molly asked, wrapping her in a motherly hug.

"Yes, I'm ok. How's he?" she asked, looking over to where Harry was staring out over the lake.

"Not good. He'll be ok eventually but he needs time. Poor boy just lost the last remnant of loving family he had." Molly said sadly.

"Not quite. He's still got us; you and me." She replied. Molly smiled proudly, watching her niece walk over to where Harry was stood. She'd come a long way from the quiet, shy, frightened little girl Molly once knew.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked, then cringed; mentally battering herself for asking such a stupid question. He must have understood because he smiled sadly and shook his head.

"It's not fair. I was going to move into Grimmauld Place with him like a real family. I can't even have that now. Why does everyone who cares end up leaving me?" he railed.

"Oh Harry, that's not true. We'll all miss Dad so much, but you'll still have Molly, Arthur, Remus and me. We all care about you and none of us are going anywhere soon." She reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You... I thought you didn't like me?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I just take a long time to warm to people. I don't trust people easily that's all. I think you're a good kid and I meant what I said at the Ministry. I will be the big sister you need me to be. If you can handle having a Snape in the family." She said with a wry smile.

"I don't know... a Snape eh?" he replied with a slight grin. She beamed at him and offered him her arm as she led him back to the castle where the others were.

"Speaking of the Ministry, what did you mean about Sirius being a grandad?" he asked thoughtfully. She blushed and stopped walking. People were looking at them now.

"You may as well know now. I told him a few weeks ago I'm pregnant. He would have been a grandfather in January." She whispered. The poor boy was in a state of shock.

"You mean you and _him_... a baby? Wow! I suppose congratulations are in order then." He said dumbfounded.

"Molly and Arthur know. So do Tonks, Remus, Minerva and Albus. We decided the students shouldn't know but the twins have left now mind you, and you're family. How does 'Uncle Harry' sound?" she teased.

He looked up at her smile, then down at her tummy, which was a tiny bit rounder if it wasn't his imagination, and smiled back.

"Sounds good, we can have one bit of good news on a bad day." He replied. She beamed even wider if possible on the way back to the school.

"What have you been talking to my wife about Potter?" Snape asked with as little venom as he could manage.

"Oh, um congratulations Sir." Harry said, smiling at the look of consternation on his teacher's face.

"So, you told him?" was all he had to say.

"I thought it might cheer him up; a nephew or niece on the way. We could all do with a bit of happy news today." She replied brightly.

"I take it you will want to make an announcement then?" he asked, sounding irritated.

"I wasn't going to but maybe we should." She mused.

"Or perhaps we should allow Potter and his friends to do it for us." he grumbled.

"Excellent idea! Harry, you tell Hermione and I'll tell Molly to spread the word to the Weasleys." She grinned, and before Snape could complain Sadie and Harry darted off.

Hermione thought it was wonderful news and the Weasleys were stunned. They knew how vehemently Sadie had said she was _never_ going to have children. Then Fred and George reminded everyone how Sadie used to babysit Ginny and change her nappies and wipe her botty, making Ginny's face as red as her hair.

The girls cooed over the prospect of a tiny little baby with tiny fingers and toes, to play with and fawn over, squealing among themselves. The boys meanwhile pondered the strange and uncomfortable notion of Snape as a father. _Would he be as strict with his own child as he was with his students? Or would he let it get away with murder like he did his precious Slytherins?_


	30. Pettigrew's Betrayal

Chapter 30

The day the students left Hogwarts, Sadira was meant to be readying the house at Spinner's End for the summer. Unfortunately Severus was 'called', his Dark Mark burned just as the couple arrived there. He told her to go to her flat instead and he would return to her there.

When she had gone, he touched his wand to the tattoo and Apparated to the Dark Lord's side. He was relieved to find he was all but alone. Only that miserable piece of vermin, Wormtail, remained.

"Severus, my loyal servant, I assume you already know of the debacle at the Ministry?" Voldemort asked without preamble.

"Yes my Lord, I heard Lucius planned to retrieve the prophecy I informed you of and failed, costing him his freedom." Snape replied, genuflecting before the tyrant then standing in front of him clearing his mind and schooling his features to appear indifferent to the situation.

"Yes, Malfoy will not be gone for long, but he will be punished. I WANTED THAT PROPHECY!!" he roared, then calmed immediately.

"Severus, it seems you are the only one I can trust to do anything right. You have served me well. Dumbledore trusts you still?"

"Yes my Lord. Although I regret to inform you I have nothing of use to report at this time. Sirius Black's death at the hands of our own dear Bellatrix has put their plans on hold while they grieve."

"Sentimental fools! This will work in my favour. We shall not be resting. The Dementors are still under my control and our faithful shall be by our side once again." Voldemort said, sounding pleased with himself.

"And yet, Snape, you do not tell me all. I hear you were wed early this year." He added with a hint of amusement.

'_Narcissa, bloody gossip.'_ Snape thought briefly.

"Yes my Lord. I did not believe you would be interested in such trifles." He replied in an obsequious tone.

Were it not for his Occlumency hiding the depth of his affection for her, he would truly be worried. '_What would the Dark Lord be interested in Sadie for?'_

"Pureblood, I take it?" Voldemort asked in a way that hinted that a negative answer would be unwise.

"Of course my Lord; the very purest. She is the daughter of Sirius Black and Delilah Prewett. Both of whom were purebloods of exceedingly long line." He replied.

"Good. I also hear the girl is with child?" Voldemort enquired curiously.

"Yes my Lord, four months gone." Snape admitted.

"Excellent! It is duty that Wizards increase our number and drive the Mudblood scum from our society where they threaten our heritage. The child will be privileged to grow up in the New Order. You should be proud Severus. As my trusted advisor, your child will be favoured."

"Of course my Lord, thank you." Snape replied subserviently.

"However, I must ask one small thing of you. Wormtail is becoming most tiresome of late and I must have some task for him. Therefore he will be staying with you this summer, to assist you where necessary. I trust your good lady wife will not object?" Voldemort asked, tauntingly.

"My good lady wife will be in London, preparing for the birth." Snape ground out, knowing he daren't refuse this inconvenience.

"Good Snape, I also want you to keep an eye on the Malfoy boy when school begins. He has joined our ranks, to atone for his father's mistakes and try to rebuild his family's favour. I have set him a task; to rid me of that meddling old fool once and for all. You are not to hinder him in this task, nor are you to aid him. This is his test, if he fails, he will be punished, but I want Dumbledore finished. One way or another he will trouble me no longer. He has until the end of the year to complete his task. Report to me his progress."

"Yes my lord. Come Wormtail." Snape barked the last part, making the pathetic Animagus jump.

When both Death Eaters arrived in Spinner's End, Snape wrote Sadira an owl telling her not to move in just yet as he had an unsavoury house guest. She replied that she would continue packing what she didn't immediately need and would visit him sometime soon but thanked him for the warning.

A few days later, Pomfrey called Snape back to the castle saying it was an emergency. When he arrived, she told him Dumbledore was injured and asked specifically for him. Rushing to the Headmaster's office, he found him drifting in and out of consciousness due to the pain of a Dark curse that was spreading from one finger to his whole hand.

After some time and great effort, Snape managed to confine the curse to one hand and Dumbledore was conscious again. Severus was furious that Dumbledore made him promise to complete Draco's task. Following that, the offer of the Defence against the Dark Arts position he had craved for so long felt like a poor excuse for a bribe.

When he began this life of secrets and subterfuge he was a young man whose life was empty, a chance for absolution. Bringing down the madman from the inside to protect the woman he loved, albeit unrequited, was all that mattered. Now that woman was dead and he had learned to love again, this time a woman who loved him in return and she was to suffer for his mistakes.

If he was exposed as a spy and a murderer, Sadira and their child would become social pariahs at best; at worst, the victims of vigilante justice. How would he protect her then? Dare he warn her, tell her what he must do? One thing he was sure of, that sneaky rat Pettigrew was going to have the most miserable time of his life for denying him the comfort and refuge of his wife's company this summer.

The audacity of the pathetic vermin; daring to think he could spy on Severus Snape, the greatest spy of their time. At least it proved the Dark Lord's faith in him. If he had serious suspicions, he would have sent someone of greater intelligence to spy on him

When Snape arrived home, Pettigrew was nosing about the place.

"What are you doing Wormtail? I did not give you permission to peruse my personal belongings." He snapped when he noticed what Peter had in his hands; his wedding photo, the silver hand appeared like a part of the silver frame.

"That's Sadira Prewett isn't it? What do you have a picture of her for?" Pettigrew asked, twitching and watching 'photograph Sadira' reach up to 'photograph Snape' and stroke his cheek lovingly while he smiled down at her, her other hand clasped firmly in his.

"That is our Handfasting photograph; put it back before you break it." Snape replied icily.

"You married _her_?" Peter gasped.

"She always was a pretty little thing. I remember once in the Burrow, she found me under her bed. It was the Easter of her seventh year and she had just got out of the shower, dripping wet and she'd dropped her towel." He went on lasciviously, reminiscing.

In an instant, Snape had him by the throat, inches off the floor against the bookcases.

"How dare you speak about my wife in such a way? You will not even think about her like that in future, and trust me; I will know." He spat venomously.

"B-But Severus, that was before your time." The ratty man gasped. Snape grinned evilly.

"Oh but you are wrong. You see Sadira became my lover early in her seventh year at Hogwarts. While you were dreaming about getting your ratty little paws on her, I was busy fulfilling her every fantasy. You have no idea how sweet it was, taking her maidenhead so willingly given." Snape gloated, dropping him to the floor.

"You lie!" Peter protested weakly. "You wouldn't have risked your precious position like that?"

"Ah, but I'm sure you agree; Sadira would have been worth the scandal had we been discovered. After all, she begged me to make love to her. How could I refuse?"

Any answer Wormtail may have given was culled before he spoke as a handsome Barn owl rapped on the window.

"Ah, Xerxes! What news from your mistress?" Snape pondered aloud, letting the bird in and relieving it of its message.

"It appears my wife will be arriving in three days to discuss matters of a personal nature. During which time you will be in the cellar or your room." Snape ordered lazily

"I do not have to do as you say." Pettigrew whined.

"Are you abusing my hospitality already?" he snarled, wand raised at the ready.

"Of course not Severus." He whimpered.

Snape ignored his toadying and scribbled a short reply, that the time and date of her visit were acceptable but the 'guest' was Pettigrew and he remembered her from his time as 'Scabbers'. He attached the note to the bird's leg and released him then turfed Wormtail out of the front room to enjoy his reading in peace.

As if Snape hadn't enough to explain to his wife on her return, Bellatrix and Narcissa visited the next day and managed to corner him into making an Unbreakable Vow. Bellatrix had pressurised him by questioning his loyalty and Narcissa had pulled the crying woman trick.

Usually tearful women had no effect on him but she had brought up how Lucius had always been there for him when they were young and how Draco looked up to him. He doubted that last, but she also played on their new family connection, and a familial bond to the Malfoys was like a Mafia association.

Sadie was bound to murder him in her hormonal fury when she found out, and painfully too. This war had already taken its toll on their small family. How much more was to befall them before the end? _'Damned women, trouble all of them. Perhaps he would get lucky and she'd kill those meddling Aunts of hers first?'_

Still, he steeled himself, waiting for her arrival on the agreed day. He distracted himself by going through his library, considering his lesson plans for the new subject he would be covering that coming year.

He heard a firm tap at the door and all but leapt out of his chair and crossed the room in a few strides. He let Sadira in silently, bolting the door before she leapt into his arms and pulled him into a crushing kiss.

"Gods I've missed you." She gasped breathlessly.

"Wait a moment Sadira." He whispered, pointing his wand at the hidden door. "The damned pest has taken to eavesdropping on me." He explained.

When he had assured himself the rat was elsewhere, he drew her down next to him on the threadbare sofa and pulled her to him, breathing in her familiar perfume.

"I have missed you too my Love. So much has happened this past week and I hate to say it but I cannot tell you much of it, for your own safety."

"I understand Love; I just really needed to see you again. I hate being so far from you. I keep waking up and expecting to turn over and see you lying next to me." She sighed, snuggling closer to him on the sofa and tucking her legs under her, having kicked off her white ballerinas.

"It has not been easy for me either. This will only get worse once I return to the school. I am disappointed that I will not be able to be there for you when you need me the most."

"I know. At least I've had Tonks for company. She's been at mine quite a bit lately. First Dad's funeral, then she asked Remus Lupin out. He turned her down; something about being too old for her and his condition and lack of employment. She was heartbroken." She explained.

"I don't see why, she's better off without the mangy bloody wolf." He sneered.

"Severus! She loves him. Besides, people didn't believe you would be any good for me and we're happy aren't we?" she defended, shooting him a dark look.

"By the way, how is our little one? Been giving you any trouble lately?" he asked, wisely changing the subject before she could get upset. He ran a hand lightly over her belly.

"Not so much, no. My sickness is all but gone and I've been able to eat better. Tonks says I'm looking better too." She replied.

"You certainly are. You really are glowing my Love." He murmured into her ear, sending a shiver through her body.

"I can't believe you still fancy me like this." She said in disbelief, gesturing to her slightly rounder tummy.

"You have always been attractive to me; knowing you are carrying my child in your womb makes you even more so." He said, nibbling at her ear and neck.

She climbed onto his lap, straddling him suddenly and kissing him with increasing passion. He put his hands on her backside, pulling her closer to him and allowing her to feel his ardour.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with my boobs getting bigger?" she asked cheekily.

"That may have something to do with it." he replied in an offhand manner before returning his lips to her throat and collarbone, making her moan aloud.

"What about your... Ah!.. audience?" she gasped as he bit harder on her shoulder.

"That bloody rat has been boasting about getting his rodent jollies by watching you undress at your cousins' when you were a teenager." He growled.

"Let him listen! He will never touch you, especially like this." He continued, running his hands over her breasts through the thin cotton of her yellow summer dress, tweaking her hard nipples, then running his hands lightly over her bare knees and thighs where the fabric had risen up. She attacked his buttons desperately; her breathing was heavy and her underwear was soaked.

"Did he also tell you how I used to call your name while I pleasured myself?" she asked huskily.

"He failed to mention that part." He replied, his voice thick with desire.

"Let's go upstairs." She said, rubbing herself against him.

"You do remember the guest room is right next to ours?" he asked amusedly, regarding her curiously with one raised brow.

"We could always use a soundproofing charm." She suggested, running her hands over his chest through his coat.

"Or not." He replied with a wicked grin.

"Gods, I love it when you're evil!" She moaned lustfully, kissing him fiercely once more, burying her hands in his hair, then darting up the stairs to their room.

She was out of her dress before he finished locking the bedroom door and she pounced on to the bed, making the old springs creak and squeak in complaint. She knelt on the mattress in a seductive pose, her red-brown curls tumbling freely over her shoulders and chest as she smiled back at him mischievously in just her plain white cotton underwear. He stalked toward her like a predator, his eyes raking over her body as he undressed.

"I have been waiting too long for this." He growled, climbing on top of her and claiming her mouth roughly.

"Me too Sev." She gasped as she ran her hands down his bare torso. She hooked her hands under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off.

While he went to work on removing her underwear, she gripped him firmly, slowly stroking the velvety smooth, hard member while he fervently kissed and sucked her breasts; reaching one hand through her dark curls to her moist slit, stroking a finger between her folds, making sure she was ready for him.

"Please Severus, I want you now!" She cried.

"Ssh! I want to be gentle for the baby's sake. You aren't making it easy." He said, gently admonishing, yet smiling at her eagerness.

Clearly she had missed him as much as he missed her. He entered her slowly, as carefully as he had their first time, finding her just as taut as she had been then.

"Gods, Sadie, you're so tight." He moaned.

"I know; hormones." She gasped in explanation and began bucking her hips up to meet his, desperate for the wonderful sensation of her husband filling her completely.

He moved slowly, gently, supporting his weight on his arms, trying not to hurt her but she wanted him closer, deeper. He soon gave up his honourable intentions as his lust took over, encouraged by her moans and pleading. He ploughed into her, kneading her breasts and licking her nipples and neck, kissing her deeply as he reached his climax, Sadira screaming her own release seconds later.

"Oh, Severus! Yes!"

He rolled off her immediately, not wanting to drop his whole weight onto her, but he pulled her to him in a warm embrace and she lay her head on his chest happily, both drifting to sleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

When they awoke, it was early evening. They cleaned up and dressed slowly.

"Do you think he was listening?" she whispered.

"Probably. In fact I hope so after that lovely performance Darling." He replied, smirking.

He kissed her shoulder before she pulled her dress over it, buttoning the floaty garment back up.

"I take it your fragile ego just got a boost?" she asked wryly.

"Not at all, but I do enjoy goading that scheming little toad." He drawled, finishing the last button on his frock coat.

"Baby's hungry Honey, do you actually have any edible food in this summer?" she asked jokingly, remembering the first time she tried cooking at his home.

"Nothing of quality, no." He replied.

"Shall we go out to dinner then?" she suggested.

"An excellent suggestion my dear; an evening away from this miserable excuse for a house, and in such delightful company!" He said, kissing her hand and tucking it into his arm as they descended the stairs.

"Sleep well?" asked Pettigrew snidely.

He had indeed heard everything and was quite jealous of the man he had once tormented in school. He leered at Sadira, mentally undressing her and wishing he could have made her moan like that. Snape sneered threateningly at him, placing a protective arm around her.

"We are going out, Wormtail. You can amuse yourself. I expect you to clean up after yourself and stay out of my personal effects."

"Where are you going?" Wormtail asked peevishly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my wife and I are going out to dinner." Snape replied with a smirk.

"And if you have any more unexpected visitors, what am I to say?" he asked, glaring at the couple.

"What does he mean _more_ visitors?" Sadira asked.

"Nothing." Snape snapped as Pettigrew grinned.

"I suppose you're right, Narcissa and Bellatrix have no further use for you now." He chimed, happy to be getting Snape in trouble for once.

"Severus what is this idiot wittering about?" Sadira asked, irritated.

"I had a surprise visit from your two favourite aunts earlier this week, that's all." He explained, glaring at Pettigrew; the man's capacity for spreading discord had been greatly underestimated.

"Yes and now they got you to make that Vow they don't need you anymore." Pettigrew said gleefully.

"WHAT??" she shrieked as Snape hit Wormtail with a nasty hex and he fled to his room.

"Please Love; tell me that traitor was lying. You wouldn't have made an Unbreakable Vow without consulting me?" she pleaded.

"I had to; Bellatrix doesn't trust me, never has. She's jealous of my position in the Dark lord's favour and is constantly undermining me and questioning my loyalty. She can cause serious problems for me if I give her adequate fuel for her suspicions." He tried reasoning with her, but she was already out the door in tears.

"DAMN!" he roared, kicking the coffee table, which instantly gave up the ghost. He knew she would have Apparated immediately. Pettigrew was going to pay for this!


	31. the Burrow

A/N: My French is rubbish! My apologies to any French, Canadians, etc. for butchering your beautiful language.

Chapter 31

Snape sent Sadira an owl with an apology, but she didn't reply. He tried to Floo her but she wasn't in her flat. He had given her a whole 24 hours to calm down and he was beginning to worry.

"Not going soft over a woman are you Snape?" Wormtail asked snidely, still outraged about Snape's retribution.

"My wife fled our home in a state of distress, while pregnant, and now cannot be contacted. I have every reason to be concerned you imbecile!" Snape barked.

"P-Pregnant?" Pettigrew's eyes went large.

"Yes; pregnant, expecting, with child. Were you not listening when the Dark Lord was questioning me about it?" he snapped. "I'm going to have to go looking for her, and woe betide you if any harm has come to her or my child."

He Apparated directly to her flat from his front room. Judging by the state of the place, and the fact that his apology was still on the table unread with a pile of bills, she hadn't returned there that night.

While putting some more food out for Xerxes and Nightshade, he wondered where else she might be. She certainly wouldn't have gone to her father's, not now. That left Tonks' flat or the Weasleys'.

He turned and Apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole to try the Burrow first. As he walked through the yard with its chickens he thought about what he would say.

'"_Pardon me Molly, have you seen my wife? I appear to have misplaced her." Pathetic!' _ It suited how he felt.

He knocked firmly on the door and Molly answered it but before he could say anything she frowned at him.

"About bloody time you turned up!" she snapped.

He was shocked; Molly Weasley never swore and detested the habit in her children.

"What do you think you're playing at Severus Snape? Upsetting the poor girl in her condition; as if she hasn't had enough to deal with lately. She's been in tears constantly and won't tell us anything. It's as bad as the first time she left you."

He was forcibly reminded of the time Ronald Weasley received a Howler following the incident with that blasted flying car, he suddenly felt very small in the face of her anger. Then his blood ran cold as he realised the implications of what she said. '_The first time she left him.' Did that mean she wasn't coming back, he'd blown it again?_ He hoped not, especially as he needed her now more than ever.

"Please Molly, may I see her?" he asked in a small voice. She softened when she saw his concern; the closest to any display of soft feeling or weakness she had ever seen from him.

"Come in then and I'll call her down. But be warned; you have a _lot_ of making up to do." She replied, her voice firm, but with none of the reproach that was evident earlier. She stood back from the door and led him to the living room, offering him a seat.

"Thank you Molly." He said quietly, uncomfortably. She smiled consolingly at him, apparently forgiving him for now as he clearly wanted to make amends.

"Sadie dear, can you come down to the sitting room please?" she called up the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen to give them some space.

Sadira came down the stairs slowly; her curls unruly once more, face tear streaked and red, and still dressed in the yellow sundress from yesterday. He was overwhelmed by a rush of different emotions; relief at seeing her safe, shame that he was responsible for her misery, and an epiphany of love as he realised that even puffy faced and with a mop to rival Granger's she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

She froze when she saw him, her jaw setting in a display of anger and defiance, as if she expected a fight.

"Sadie, can we talk?" he asked softly. She took a deep cleansing breath, nodded and took a seat in the chair next to him.

He immediately felt a little disheartened that she had chosen not to sit on the sofa beside him; putting physical distance between them to subtly emphasise their position. At least she was willing to hear him out, which was a start.

"Are your cousins about? Will we be overheard?" he asked cautiously.

"Fred and George have left home, Bill's at work and Ron and Ginny are in Ron's room hiding from Fleur, who is in Ginny's room." She replied coldly.

"Fleur?" he asked puzzled.

"Fleur Delacour, the Triwizard champion from Beauxbatons." She replied.

"I remember her, what is she doing here?"

"She works at Gringotts with Bill to improve her spoken English. You know what Molly's like; she couldn't stand the idea of the poor girl all alone in a strange country so she invited her to stay." She informed him.

There was a long uncomfortable silence, both just looking at each other with a mixture of longing and regret.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, almost too softly to be heard.

"An apology? Really? With no preamble, no conditions, no shifting of blame? Well, as miraculous as that is, Sorry isn't good enough!" she snarled.

He felt his temper rise and clenched his fist, his lip curling, trying to force it down. She was enraging him by not accepting his apology, which she was damned lucky to be getting in the first place. He reminded himself that she was a hormonal woman and more likely to act irrationally and if he wanted to fix their marriage he had to tread softly.

Someone upstairs coughed loudly, so in order to protect his reputation should anyone hear what he had to say, he switched swiftly to French.

"Sadira, je t'aime. Pas tombons dehors au-dessus de ceci. J'ai dû faire ce vœu, pour assurer ma valeur en tant qu'espion. Je ne pourrais pas faire le Seigneur Foncé me connaître étais peu disposé à les faciliter. Je jure à toi que je ne ferais jamais tout ce qui vous blesserait qu'étaient il pas absolument nécessaire." He began.

He dropped to his knees before her and took both her hands in his.

"Ne partez pas au-dessus de ceci. Ma vie est vide sans toi dans elle. Vous êtes mon monde entier ; toi et notre bébé. Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même." He said softly.

"Je t'aime aussi, mais vous m'avez vraiment blessé. Vous pourriez mourir, tous pour Narcissa baisant Malfoy !" _She cried. _

_He cut her off with a kiss, which she softened into; reciprocating warmly._

"_Ah! eet is so sweet. 'Ee eez more charmeeng zan 'ee looks zis professeur of yours." Fleur remarked to Ron and Ginny. They were all hunched on the stairs, trying to listen in._

"_All I know is, he must have hurt our Sadie pretty bad to make her cry and I definitely heard the name Narcissa Malfoy. If he's cheated on her with that shrivelled up, po-faced old cow I don't care if I am underage, I'll hex him till he cries." Ron whispered darkly._

"_No you wouldn't you big wuss. One, you're scared of him and Two, he's a Death Eater and would murder you before you got your wand out of your pocket." Ginny hissed. "What did he say to her Fleur?"_

_Fleur gladly repeated what he said, in great detail to a fascinated Ginny and a disgusted Ron._

"_I don't think we're alone anymore." Sadira said when she heard a creak on the stairs._

"_Will you take a walk with me?" he asked. _

_She nodded her assent and took him on a walk through the same field that Bill and Charlie had learned to fly on when they were all so young. She, being mortally terrified of heights, had never been tempted to try and learn to play. Perhaps, given tutoring by the talented cousins, she could have played for the Slytherin team, had she not been hindered by her phobia._

"_Well, are you going to explain?" She asked him. He sighed and launched into as honest an explanation as he dared._

"_Draco Malfoy has been inducted into the Death Eaters this summer. The Dark Lord has given him a difficult task to perform to prove his usefulness. It is not expected that he will complete it; he means to punish Lucius for his incompetence at the Ministry by watching his son fail and die. Draco has been told that if he fails, his parents will die. Narcissa was desperate and needed help. Knowing I have always shown favour to Draco and trusting that I was still loyal to the Dark Lord and her husband's friendship, she came to me begging for assistance." _

"_Unfortunately, Bellatrix insisted on coming with her. You have no idea how much she hates me; she has always suspected I am a traitor and she keeps looking for proof so she can gain favour with the Dark Lord. She is fanatical and begrudges anyone else who appears in his favour. Narcissa asked me to make a Vow to protect Draco, to help him where I can and to complete the task in his stead should he prove unable. Dumbledore had already insisted I complete the task in Draco's stead, so I was not promising her anything I was not already prepared to do." He explained._

"_Well, what is this dangerous job both sides so blithely send you on?" she asked bitterly._

"_I cannot tell you that, not yet. I am truly sorry Sadie, but it isn't safe. I do not wish to do it, but I gave Dumbledore my word. I can only ask that you trust in me and continue to believe in me no matter what you hear. I will be exposed as a spy, and not for the Order. I will end up going deep undercover, despised and untrustworthy again. You must stay strong. People will doubt both of us and it pains me to say you face more heartache to come. You cannot tell a soul what I have told you already. Are you prepared for this?"_

"_No, but I will be strong; for you and the baby. I have always trusted you my love, and always will." She assured him, reaching up and kissing him slowly, burying her fingers in his hair._

"_Am I forgiven?" he asked, smirking._

"_For now." She replied, placing her hand in his as they made their way back to her Aunt's, stealing kisses on the way._

_They came across Molly in the yard, hanging out her washing._

"_Thanks for looking after me Molly. I know I can always rely on you." Sadira greeted._

"_I take it you two have made up then?" Molly asked with a smile._

"_Yes, all this deception is hardly conducive to a happy marriage but I knew he was a spy when I married him. I can hardly ask Dumbledore not to send him undercover just because I don't like it, when he's the only source we have. I shouldn't hold his secrets against him." She replied._

"_Don't you two think you're getting away so easily, you'll both stay and have dinner with the family." Molly insisted. Sadira looked warily at Severus. "Even if it's just so I know you and that baby are getting enough to eat." She went on._

"_That is most gracious of you Molly, we'd be glad to join you." Severus replied, shocking Sadira and pleasing Molly._

"_I thought you hated social gatherings of any form?" she whispered as they went inside to wait in the living room._

"_I do, but you have missed your family lately. I know how important they are to you; this is for you." He replied magnanimously. She beamed at him and he smirked inwardly, knowing he had just made up for their row completely._

_When Ron came down to ask his Mum how long till dinner, he was surprised to see Snape still there sprawled out on the sofa with Sadie sat between his legs, his hands resting on her abdomen while she held up the paper for them both to read. He looked strange; kind of peaceful, almost... happy._

"_What's Snape doing here?" he whispered._

"_Professor Snape, dear." She corrected. "I invited them to stay for dinner._

"_What? Why? Don't we see enough of him at school?" he asked incredulously._

"_Ronald Weasley, enough of that! Fred and George are coming later and they haven't seen her since the memorial service. The poor girl has just lost her father. She needs to be with her family now. You will just have to deal with the fact she married him." Molly admonished._

_Meanwhile in the living room, Fleur had decided to join the couple. She sat in the chair next to Sadie while Severus was distracted at the other end of the sofa with the paper._

"_Sadieera. Eet 'as been good to 'ave anuzzer woman near my age to speak to. Especialement one 'oo speaks French. I will be sad to see you go, but I am glad you and your 'usband 'ave made up." She said conspiratorially._

"_Thanks Fleur, it was good to finally meet you too. I heard a lot about the Triwizard Tournament from the boys."_

"_Yes, well, I was 'opeless. I came last in evairy task." She said dejectedly._

"_I doubt I would have put my name in at all." Sadira reassured her._

"_You went to 'ogwarts too, yes?" she asked._

"_Yes. I was Head Girl in Ron's first year. Harry's too obviously. Proud Slytherin I was." She replied fondly._

"_Ees eet not strange to 'ave married your former professeur?" Fleur pried curiously._

"_I suppose to other people it might seem strange, but we were always more like friends than teacher and pupil." She replied nonplussed._

"_And now Molly tells me you are to be a muzzer also?" _

"_Yes, the baby's due in January. I'm staying at the Ministry until December, then I'm going on Maternity Leave. I'm going to miss it you know, even those idiots Mason and Taylor." She replied wistfully._

"'_Oo are zey?"_

"_Oh, just a couple of morons, I mean Aurors who were in the same class as Tonks and I when we trained. They keep winding us up, so we keep getting them back,"_

"_Zat Tonks, she ees so clumsy. 'Ow did she evair become an Auror?"_

"_I often ask myself the same question. I even tried to teach her some grace by teaching her to dance, but she killed my toes." Sadira chuckled at the memory._

"_They 'ad a Ball at 'ogwarts for ze Tournament. Eet waz wondairful." Fleur said dreamily._

"_I heard. I remember my Graduation Ball, seems like just yesterday." Sadira sighed. _

"_Did you dance wiz many boys?" Fleur asked, enjoying the gossip._

"_No, just one. And Severus." Sadira admitted._

"_You danced wiz 'im? At your Graduation?" Fleur asked, shocked._

"_Oh yes. We had been having a secret affair for some time by that point." Sadira whispered conspiratorially. "It was wonderful; believe it or not he's actually a very good dancer." She grinned._

"_'Ow romantique, and you__ both speak__ French, non?"_

"_Severus taught me actually, when he took me on holiday to Paris. Now that was romantic." She sighed happily at the memory. _

_The two young women continued to gossip and chat for some time, until Arthur and Bill arrived from work. _

"_Feeling better Sadie?" Bill asked cheerfully, then noticed why. "Oh, good evening Professor."_

"_Evening Severus, I am glad you two got your little misunderstanding sorted out." Arthur said jovially. Snape looked up but said nothing, uncomfortable in this scene of domestic bliss. They were all soon seated at the table, waiting for Fred and George._

"_Well...this is nice." Arthur said, quite redundantly. Sadira giggled nervously and it broke the tension._

"_Mum, we're here!" called Fred, or was it George?_

"_Just in the nick of time, as usual." Bill called back._

"_Is Sadie still here or has the daft old bat come to his senses yet?" the other twin (most likely Fred from that remark) called as they both walked into the dining room... And stopped dead when they noticed who was sat at the table. Everyone stared between the twins and Snape in shocked silence._

"_I believe you can take this as proof that I have indeed come to my senses. Now if we can, for once, ignore the blatantly disrespectful insult for your mother's sake, we can perhaps continue with our meal." Snape said icily. His features were calm as usual but there seemed to be a hint of amusement in his eyes under the surface. _

_The twins, emboldened by the fact that they had gotten away with it, and remembering he wasn't their teacher anymore, chose instead of resting on their laurels, to push him further._

"_Well, Professor, our dear beloved Sadie was in quite a state when she arrived yesterday. We just wanted to make sure you started treating her right." Fred said facetiously._

"_Yes, it's no good for a woman in her condition to go getting all upset. It's your duty to look after her." George added. _

_Molly looked ready to murder them, Arthur and Sadie looked simply surprised and Ron and Ginny expected their formidable Potions Master to explode. Snape however merely looked at them curiously and nodded a small bow._

"_I suppose I count myself suitably chastised. I am relieved to find you pair have finally found some maturity and comprehension, and I am glad you are so protective of Sadira. For that I thank you." He replied levelly._

"_Ok, can we all sit down and eat now before someone dies of shock!" Sadira said comically. _

_The meal was passed in a slightly uneasy manner but pleasantly enough in that there was no open warfare._

"_How's Harry?" Sadira asked Ron quietly, to his great surprise._

"_Oh, I dunno, a bit ... upset I suppose. We should be having him over soon."_

"_Good, the lad needs his family around him now. We're the closest thing he's got now." Ron nodded his agreement to that statement. "Keep an eye on him, will you? He'll have enough to deal with without this grief on his shoulders."_

"_I always do." Ron replied vaguely._

"_Right; Fred, George. I want a word with you two in private." Sadira asked when she saw they had finished also. They exchanged worried looks, wondering if they were going to get killed for talking back to Snape. _

"_Don't panic, I have a business proposition for you." She said with an enigmatic smile. The boys exchanged identical wicked grins. _

_Severus regarded her with a puzzled and slightly concerned look but she placed a hand reassuringly on his knee as she stood and left the table. He watched them warily as the twins' faces looked intrigued, then wary, then shocked, then settled on happy. They both shook hands with her and hugged her. She returned looking quite pleased._

"_Thanks for everything Molly. I think it's time I got off to bed now though, I'm a bit tired." She said, pressing a kiss to her aunt's cheek as she passed. _

"_You're always welcome dear, both of you. Go ahead and use the floo in the kitchen if you want." She replied as she continued clearing the plates from the dining table._

"_Good to meet you Fleur. I hope you enjoy your time here, keep in touch." She said amiably to the French girl who smiled appreciatively._

"_Eet was good to meet you also Sadieera. I 'ope we become good friends." She replied, pressing Sadie with two kisses to her cheeks continental style, which Sadie reciprocated._

_When Sadie and Snape arrived at her flat, he helped her to undress and wrapped her firmly under the sheets with him._

"_Thank you for being so understanding with my family. I really appreciate it." She said, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck contentedly._

"_What business did you have to discuss with your miscreant cousins?" he asked, kissing her shoulders._

"_I offered them the opportunity to expand their range to include 'adult only' products." She smiled, returning his affectionate advances. He raised a brow inquisitively at this. "I said I'd give them the recipe for 'Quadruple P' in exchange for a percentage of the profits on the product, rather than a lump sum." She grinned._

"_About time your Potions genius was put to good use. I always said that recipe was worth a fortune." He said approvingly, beginning to run his hands over her skin softly._

"_They actually thought it was something I stole from you at first. It took me a while to convince them I invented it myself in 6__th__ year. I assured them it has been well tested and approved by an expert." She grinned, pinning him to the mattress and tracing her tongue lightly over his chest._

"_What did they say to that?" he asked, cupping her breasts and stroking her nipples._

"_I think it made them a little uncomfortable, and they changed the subject to flavour. I told them it can be made in strawberry, chocolate, banana, toffee and vanilla. They were pleasantly surprised at the variety." She grinned, sitting up and running her hands down his torso._

"_I don't suppose you have any lying around?" he asked, feigning nonchalance but his body's reaction betrayed him. She grinned mischievously._

"_I think I have some somewhere. Strawberry if memory serves." She replied._

"_Your favourite flavour I believe." He replied hopefully._

"_Oh yes. Try the bedside cabinet." She murmured. When he spied the pale pink potion his face lit up. _'Thank you God.'_ He thought to himself as he downed the potion and his wife disappeared beneath the sheets._

Translation: "_Please Sadira, I love you. Don't let's fall out over this. I had to make that Vow, to ensure my value as a spy. I couldn't let the Dark Lord know I was unwilling to aid them. I swear to you I would never do anything that would hurt you were it not absolutely necessary."_ He dropped to his knees before her and took both her hands in his. _"Please, don't leave over this. My life is empty without you in it. You are my whole world; you and our baby. I love you more than life itself."_ He said softly.

"_I love you too, but you really hurt me. You could die, all for the sake of Narcissa fucking Malfoy!" She cried. _


	32. Auror School

Chapter 32- First Year Auror School

On the scuffed pine surface of the kitchen table lay a piece of parchment that had been read and reread a hundred times.

'Sorry I didn't say goodbye but I believed after last night you needed your rest. Good luck on your first day. I expect to hear all about it in your next letter.

I love you.

Severus.'

Sadira had gotten over the disappointment of waking alone when she realised for the first time he had declared his affection in black and white. There she had it; cold hard evidence of his feelings in three little words. He loved her!

Unfortunately, she still couldn't shout it from the rooftops. They had agreed it would look too suspicious even now she had left school. People would wonder how long it had been going on.

She wondered what would be suitable to wear for Auror School. Robes would be too cumbersome if they had to do an agility test and no good if they went undercover in a Muggle area. However, Jeans would seem too casual, too Mugglish. She might not get taken seriously. There were still people at the Ministry who detested Muggle influence in the wizarding world.

She dug through her wardrobe and found a close fitting but modest black corset style blouse, black combat pants, spike heeled black leather ankle boots and a black leather duster coat. Perfect! Mugglish enough to pass unnoticed in Muggle areas, allowed for easy movement and the coat made a good substitute for robes.

She Apparated to the Auror School which was a former Muggle grammar school; a smallish building (compared to Hogwarts) with large enough grounds for physical and field exercises. Almost straight away she bumped into a familiar face. Literally.

"Oops, sorry! It's my first day."

"Miss Tonks, how on earth did someone as clumsy as you get accepted?" she drawled haughtily, but cracked a wry lopsided smile, offering her a hand up.

"Been studying intimidation under Snape eh?" Tonks countered.

Sadira almost blushed when she clocked the double entendre in her words but clearly Tonks hadn't noticed it.

"Do you know where we're supposed to go? The letter says room F11." Tonks asked.

"I think the letter refers to the floor, i.e. F means first floor, G means ground etcetera. Then we just need to look for room numbers." Sadira replied.

"So, did you have a good summer?" Tonks asked conversationally as they made their way to orientation.

"It was ok. I moved house, spent some time with my boyfriend; the usual." She replied.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Did he go to Hogwarts?"

"A while ago yes. He's... older. That's why I never dated any of the boys in our year, after Higgs."

"Ooh, an older man eh? What's his name?"

"That's classified information. I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Sadie deadpanned.

Tonks giggled. "I can tell you're going to make a good Auror!"

"C'mon Tonks, we're gonna be late!"

"Ok, Prewett. Will you sit with me?"

"Alright, we got on ok in Potions and Charms. I suppose without house rivalry this should be easier." She replied as they entered the right room and settled at a bench.

"Lovely Nymphadora, beware! Stay away from the vile and hideous Slytherin Bitch monster." Shouted a broad dark haired young man, who entered with a quiet but similarly built dirty-blond haired young man. "I thought we were meant to be catching Dark witches, not training them."

"Go suck yer mam's tits, Tayloh!" growled Sadie, uncharacteristically reverting to her Manc twang in her fury. She had her wand trained him immediately, while he struggled to get his ready to defend himself.

"I'd rather suck yours Prewett!" the young man identified as Taylor replied.

"Fuck off you sexist moron. And don't you dare call me Nymphadora ever again!" Tonks added her wand to the fray.

And so Mr Anderson, the instructor, entered the class to find two irate young female recruits threatening one male while another male recruit tried desperately to defuse the situation. He was a tall, wiry man with shoulder length mousy hair streaked with grey at the temples, with hawk-bright blue eyes behind octagonal wire rimmed spectacles.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sadie and Tonks stowed their wands looking guilty while Taylor backed away warily.

"They both threatened me sir." Taylor whined.

"He made a slur against me based on my former House association, and made derogatory sexist remarks to myself and Ms Tonks." Sadie said smoothly, once again in her clipped, cultured tones and as calm as a lake.

"Your names? Clearly you are Ms Tonks, so..." Anderson asked.

"Ms Prewett, Sir."

"Anthony Taylor"

"James Mason." Tonks and Sadie sniggered." Yes, my names James Mason. My mum was a fan of Muggle movies."

"Very well. The House rivalry ends now. I assume it is Gryffindor versus Slytherin?"

"But sir, I'm a Hufflepuff." Tonks defended.

"Besides, it was the Gryffindors that started it. I am ready to leave school behind but it seems _some _people are unable to do so." Sadie added indignantly.

"That will do for now. Please be seated and I will go over what we expect to achieve in the first year of your training. Usually we would have agility and practical defence tests first but due to inclement weather _(An understatement; It was raining buckets!)_ we will leave that, and the endurance tests till later and just recap on what you already know, then go over some case studies to show how a case dossier is compiled. Much of an Auror's work is on paper and attention to details and the ability to find important data among reams of unrelated matter can be crucial in securing a conviction." He droned.

"First module will be Concealment and Disguise as it is mostly theory and non-harmful indoor practical. Before we begin anything new we will need to go over various glamours, basic human physiological Transfiguration and morphic Potions such as Polyjuice and Hermaphromorpha. Yes Ms Tonks?" he broke off as Tonks had her hand in the air.

"I don't know if you read our application records, but I'm a Metamorphmagus." She said, changing her hair from light brown, to golden blonde to demonstrate.

"Really? Good Lord, well, you'll pass that module without any work!" Anderson commented

"And I am already adept at both Potions mentioned, as well as the four basic glamour groups." Sadie added. Anderson looked at her surprised.

"I wasn't aware they had been added to Hogwarts' curriculum." He said, astonished.

"They aren't, I did extra work in preparation to become an Auror. The Potions work also got me a distinction on my NEWTs for Hermaphromorpha, Draught of Living Death, Veritaserum, Antidote to Liquid Agony poison and Angel Tears healing draught; all successfully brewed." She replied proudly. Anderson's eyebrows disappeared under his fringe.

"Indeed? And have you boys also done extra research I should know about?" They shook their heads sheepishly. "Never mind, we can cover them another time. Perhaps we should start on the case studies so we are all on the same level."

He began to hand out manila folders holding old cases from the widely publicised trials following the fall of Voldemort. They recognised some of the names they were covering. They had, after all, been children of 7 or 8 when the Boy-Who-Lived changed the course of history.

Taylor got Sirius Black, the infamous mass murderer. Mason got Bartemius Crouch Junior, The son of the current Head of International Magical Co-operation. When Tonks got hers, she grimaced and turned to Sadie.

"That's my Aunt." She hissed in an angry whisper.

"What?!" Sadie gasped, looking at the writhing photo of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"My mum's sister. They grew up in a Muggle hating Pureblood family. Mum was disowned when she married a Muggle born." She confessed.

"Wow, hard luck!" Sadie said sympathetically.

"Oh my god! Look who you got!" Tonks gasped, pointing at the title on the brown folder; Severus Snape. Sadira was struck dumb. She blinked hard and raised her hand.

"Mr Anderson, there appears to have been a mistake. This file shouldn't be available to non-classified personnel." She said shakily.

"What appears to be the problem?"

"I know for a fact that Severus Snape was cleared of all charges. Dismissed case files are not open to general inquiry. This file should never see the light of day under Ministry subsection AC/18974-B" she clarified.

"Aw, Snape's pet all sad coz her buddy's a violent criminal?" taunted Taylor.

"Leave it mate." Mason whispered, tugging his sleeve.

"Cram it Taylor." Tonks warned.

She knew what the Gryffindors had said about Sadie's 'relationship' with Snape. However she had also seen firsthand how Sadie had looked up to and relied on her Head of House during her tutoring sessions. She knew the reclusive young woman was defensive on the subject enough as it was.

"Snape spied on the Death Eaters, at great personal risk, you arse! If it weren't for him, the Aurors would have been clueless with no inside information against You-know-who." Sadie angrily informed him.

"How do you know this Ms Prewett? You never even opened the file." Anderson asked, bewildered.

"Because he told me so himself." she retorted.

"Snape told one of his students about his Death Eater and spying activities?" Anderson asked, amazed.

He remembered the trials, and Snape himself from Hogwarts. They had been in the same year, Anderson in Ravenclaw though. He didn't seem the type to open up to anyone about his dark secrets, least of all a student.

"Professor Snape was a great help and inspiration to me. When I told him I wanted to be an Auror, he offered to help me however he could. His accounts of his own experiences helped me to understand what it was like to be in active combat." She explained.

"Oh we heard all about your 'extracurricular activities' with him; Death Eater's Whore!" Taylor shouted.

There was a black blur, then Taylor was on the floor, bleeding from the nose with Sadira hovering above him; an ugly sneer on her face.

"Never say that again, about me or him." She ground out threateningly, her wand pressed in his face.

"Ms Prewett, please restrain yourself! Mr Taylor, I cannot accept that kind of language against a colleague. Explain yourself." Anderson was beginning to lose his patience.

'_Hormonal teenagers! They ought to increase the entry age!'_ he thought.

"Well Sir, I heard from a mate that he caught her and Snape in his office; doing... sexual stuff." He finished lamely.

"Which was completely untrue. Marc Davies invented that story to cover the fact that he played a prank in Potions class that could have killed me. It ended up merely injuring me, fortunately. As I already told you, and Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape gave me extra lessons beyond NEWT level to encourage my talent and prepare me for Auror School. I don't do favours for grades." She glared hatefully at Taylor.

"Then why did he help you? He's an evil, bad tempered old git who never helps anyone." Taylor challenged.

"I don't know, maybe he felt happy to have found someone who understood his subject as well as he did. Maybe he was proud that finally a Slytherin was being recognised for their achievements. Or maybe he just felt sorry for me when my mum got murdered last year." She snapped.

Taylor's face blanched. "I didn't know that." He said quietly, almost apologetically.

"Well I hardly advertised it on a placard, did I?" she retorted, beginning to calm down as she returned to her seat.

Tonks put an arm round her reassuringly. Sadira shrugged it off and continued with her research, this time on Antonin Dolohov.

Half an hour later, a piece of parchment, folded into a butterfly fluttered over her head and landed on a particularly gruesome file photo of a disembowelled Muggle family. She was beginning to get desensitised to the violence, she had after all seen Muggle slasher movies. She opened the letter with a small degree of irritation at the distraction.

'**Sorry about Anthony, he can be an idiot sometimes but he's a sorted lad really. Maybe he spent too much time with Marc and Andrew, lol. Believe it or not there's a good heart there. He just hates anything to do with the Dark Arts. Anyway, I hope we can still be friends. James.'**

She looked at him with a puzzled expression and saw him smiling hopefully at her. She managed a half smile and a nod and went back to her research.


	33. Love Letters

Chapter 33 – Auror School

Severus schooled his features into his usual mask of indifference as he sat with the staff at breakfast that day. That idiot Lockhart was already getting on is nerves and... Wait, wasn't that Sadie's owl? He ignored the curious looks of the other teachers as, for the first time ever, he was the only person to get mail; before term had even started no less! He pocketed the letter and returned to his breakfast.

When he returned to the privacy of his office he opened the letter, written in the familiar untidy scrawl.

'Dearest Severus,

Auror School is challenging, but thanks to you I am ahead of the syllabus already. Nymphadora Tonks is here also, so I have a friend of sorts already. We seem to work well together in any case. I am missing you terribly already. Every time I go over something we covered together I think of you and smile. Good luck with the new term. Try not to poison any of the students, especially my cousins; I am rather fond of them. Looking forward to your letter.

All my love,

Sadie. X'

He smiled to himself then put the letter in a well warded drawer in his desk, lifting out a photograph of Sadira as he did so. He had taken it early on in their relationship. She was sat in her uniform, perched on her workbench in his classroom, twirling her hair round her finger absently, occasionally waving coyly at him with a small smile playing on her face.

Loath to admit it as he was, he was beginning to miss her. It had been a refreshing change the last few months, spending all that time in the presence of someone who thought he was the most wonderful person in the world. It had been a nasty shock to the system to return to a place where nearly everyone despised, feared or simply mistrusted him. And to find that foppish charlatan Lockhart in his coveted DADA position! Was Dumbledore really that cruel to taunt him so? Still, worse was yet to come. Students return to the castle tomorrow and won't that just be lovely?

Sadira and Tonks had been paired again, identifying poisons and matching them to their antidotes in a brief practice exam. She chuckled to herself, remembering what Severus had said when reviewing this module last year. '_Just shove a Bezoar down their throat._' Tonks seemed to have improved under Sadie's tutelage which gave her a jolt of pride, which was quickly quashed when she reasoned that her performance may have only improved because Snape wasn't around to intimidate her.

Much as she loved him, she had to admit he had a mean sense of humour; terrifying students for fun! When the results were checked they found once again the girls had beaten the boys. Mr Anderson was impressed. This seemed to give the boys the incentive they needed to take things seriously. When they came to the Advanced Charms test the boys and girls were tied. Clearly despite their rambunctious natures the two were not to be trifled with. '_Just like the twins.'_ She thought.

They were leaving for the day when Mason called Sadie back.

"Say, Prewett, you did really well today. Fancy joining us for a drink?" he asked hopefully. She looked over his shoulder at Taylor, who was still giving her evils.

"I don't think your boyfriend would be too thrilled at that." She replied drily. He chuckled lightly.

"How about just you and me then?" he pressed. Her eyes widened when she caught his drift.

"Oh! Um, James, you're nice and all but I have a boyfriend." she said kindly.

"Oh really? What's his name?" he teased. Sadie's heart stopped as she wondered what to say to that.

"If you don't want to go out with me, you could just be honest, you don't need to invent a bloke to save my feelings you know." He added softly when she wasn't forthcoming.

"No! I do like you, but I really do have a boyfriend. I'm just not allowed to talk about him. He's quite a bit older than me and if people found out he'd been dating a schoolgirl, even one who's of age, he could lose his position. You know how people like to gossip. The scandal could ruin him." She defended.

"Relax, I believe you. Just ... tell him from me how lucky he is." Mason said wistfully.

"Thanks James, I will. By the way, you are now officially mothered! I'm going to find you a nice girlfriend, count on that!" she grinned.

When she got back to the flat, there was a letter lying on the table. Recognising the untidy, cramped scrawl of her lover she eagerly tore it open. Diving into the nearest chair and Accio-ing a can of Coke from the fridge, (god it was good to be a witch sometimes.) she unfolded the parchment eagerly.

'My Dear Sadie,

If you have read the Evening Prophet, you will undoubtedly be aware of the reasons this term has begun with a monumental headache. Firstly, the Defence position has been filled by that posturing popinjay Gilderoy Lockhart. The man's ego is bigger than Greenland and I should be very much surprised if he has done half the things he alleges. He is also unbearably chirpy and insists on sticking his nose into other people's business, claiming he knows our jobs better than we do. After 12 years, I would think I am more than capable of teaching Potions to these lackwits, thank you very much.

To make my day even better, your brainless cousin Ronald and His Royal Highness Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lives-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Arse, decided it would be terribly droll to forgo the use of the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the students and made their own way to school in a flying car in full view of half the Muggles in Britain. Bad enough that it was a clapped out piece of shit; I mean why would anyone put a flying charm on that? But I digress.

They ended up crashing said worthless heap of scrap metal into the Whomping Willow which, I am sure I do not need to tell you, is a very rare and valuable specimen. The whole incident was brushed off by McGonagall and instead of being expelled which they deserved, they got away with mere detention and loss of points. Both problems have caused an immense stress headache and I find myself wishing you were here to help ease it. (Possibly involving use of your ingenious Potion invention?)

Yours,

Severus.

P.S. You were surprisingly reticent about your new course of study. I expected you to be gushing with enthusiasm. What happened?'

Sadie chuckled at his hint about going down on him again to relieve stress, but was uncomfortable when she read his post-script. She knew he was perceptive, more so than most men, but she hadn't expected him to figure out something was wrong so quickly. Should she tell him the truth? She supposed he would realise if she were holding something back, even in a letter, so prepared to reply, hoping he wouldn't be too hurt by her confession.

'Dearest Severus,

I was so happy to receive a reply so promptly. I miss you so much, but having your letters reminds me that I am still in your thoughts, though we are miles apart. As for your suggestion regarding stress relief; I should be very happy to make a trip to Scotland as soon as you think it appropriate. I will start brewing PPPP as soon as possible in preparation!

Auror school is quite boring really, mostly covering what we did at NEWT level and practicing its practical uses in the job. You are right though. There was something wrong. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be concerned. However, as you have asked me outright, I feel it would be deceitful to keep it from you. I had a few altercations with a classmate; Antony Taylor, remember him? Firstly about my former House and reputation. It seems the rumours about you and I have followed me here, but that doesn't bother me. What did bother me, I am regretful to have to tell you, especially in writing. We were reading over old case studies from the war with You-Know-Who and I was given the folder holding your case notes and details of your trial. I didn't open it and refused to work on it. I also insisted it be removed from public record you will be pleased to know. Unfortunately, by showing loyalty to you, I got into another fight with Taylor and now everyone knows you told me a bit about your role in the war.

On a brighter note, James Mason is partnered with him and seems to be doing a good job of keeping him on a leash. He also told me to tell my boyfriend, whomever he might be, that he is a very lucky man. So here I am passing on the message as promised! I want you to know that although I didn't read the evidence of your crimes, I am aware that you did commit some horrible deeds at one time and that I love you regardless. I know you spend every day trying to make amends and you are no longer the person you once were. I still long to see you again and will be counting the days to the holidays, unless I can see you before then?

Faithfully yours always,

Sadie. XX'

When Snape read her letter, he felt his whole world go colder. She knew. Not details, but she had held in black and white in her beautiful soft hands the dossier of his crimes and misdeeds. He was sure it was a sizeable file also. This day was bound to come, he told himself. How could he have imagined a trainee Auror would remain oblivious to his past? She was sure to have come across it sooner or later. It was time to do something he should have done a long time ago, had he been man enough to accept the consequences. Sadira would have to be told the truth. All of it!


	34. Picnic in the Park

Chapter 34

The sun came up bright on the last day of August and crept lightly into the room of soft apple green through curtains of buttery cream. The warming ray caressed the skin of the young woman who stirred in her sleep and tried to turn onto her stomach to escape it, then realised with a groan that it was far too uncomfortable.

She sat up and stretched, rubbing her swollen abdomen to relieve the discomfort. She turned to gaze upon the sleeping form of her husband and smiled contentedly while she ran her fingers through his stringy black hair, brushing it from his face. If his students thought his hair was greasy after a day in the dungeons, they should see it first thing in the morning! He scowled as the gentle motion woke him from his slumber but allowed his expression to soften when his sleep-addled brain realised who had awoken him.

"Good morning Severus." She whispered brightly, kissing him on his generously sized nose.

"What's so good about it?" he groused but sat up to kiss her cheek.

"Fine! Grumpy git! I'll get you your coffee, then we can be civilised." She teased, wrapping herself in her light silk robe and padding in the direction of the kitchen.

"What time is it?" he asked, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed.

"Seven." She called over her shoulder.

"You never get up this early on your day off." He commented.

"Yes, well, your progeny decided its mother needed a new routine and apparently, sleep doesn't come into it. I kept waking up last night and now I'm starving and Snape Junior keeps kicking me in the ribs." She grumbled.

He smirked at the thought of his child tormenting its mother so cruelly.

"Rather you than me!" he teased.

He followed her into the kitchen to help her make breakfast and caught her just as she stumbled backwards into a chair.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face and voice full of concern.

"Winded, that's all," She gasped.

"Here." She took his hand and placed it just under her ribcage just as the baby aimed a kick under his hand.

He looked at her with a curious, unreadable expression. _'My... our child._' Somehow it all felt more... real. Feeling it squirm in her womb, a living thing, tangible. Before it had been impossible to believe but now, the concept felt more solid. In a few months he and his wife, (and even that term was still new to him) would have a tiny human life made of both of them combined, to depend upon them.

The usually emotionless man was confused by a constant blend of pride, joy and fear at his new responsibility. While at first, the revelation had filled him with trepidation, he had now gotten used to the idea. He found himself at quiet moments imagining sitting at the staff table, watching his son or daughter being sorted, hopefully Slytherin. Perhaps they would become a Prefect, maybe Head student?

Sadira noticed him lost in his reverie and smiled even wider. Marriage and children had come sooner for her than she had planned, but despite the dangerous time in which they lived she couldn't be happier.

He knelt before her and kissed the bump which was now most definitely becoming noticeable.

"I am going to miss you." He whispered in a rare moment of melancholy.

"I'll miss you too, Love. I'll try and visit you as much as I can though."

"Have you heard from your adopted brother, the 'Chosen Berk'?" he sneered.

"Sev! Harry's not all that bad, considering what he's been through. And yes, I have had one note from him. I'm worried though. It was brief and quite succinct. I don't think he's grieving well at all. He's probably bottling it all up and not dealing with it. Possibly projecting his pain outward, I don't know. Ron doesn't write to me anymore and Ginny wouldn't break his confidence. Somehow, I don't believe he knows how to cope with bereavement and no-one's talking to him about it. It isn't good for him."

"You seem to be taking it in your stride."

"Come on Severus, you know me better than that. Life goes on, so we have to put on a brave face. The only reason I'm not a wailing, useless lump of flesh is because I have a job to do, a husband to look after and a baby to prepare for. Besides, I've been through this before with Mum. I don't think Harry's ever lost anyone important to him before." She said.

Severus raised a brow at this.

"Yes, I know but he didn't know his parents and was too young when he lost them. It doesn't count."

Severus put the things she had already prepared on the table and began to fix breakfast for them both.

"I'm not an invalid, I can still make my own breakfast in my own kitchen!" she huffed irritably.

"I realise that, however I thought you might appreciate being taken care of by your thoughtful husband before I must leave you to fend for yourself." He snapped.

She gaped, a little ashamed for dismissing his efforts.

"I'm sorry Sev; I do appreciate everything you do for me." She replied in a small voice.

He turned with a half-smile and began to dish up her meal.

"It's just that everyone else keeps treating me like I'm made of glass now and it's starting to grate on my last nerve." She explained.

He placed in front of her a plate of brown toast and scrambled egg, a bowl of fruit salad and a glass of milk.

"Eat it all. I know full well you never eat properly and as this is the last day I can keep an eye on you, you _will_ get the nourishment you and the baby need." He ordered in a tone that would make even the hardiest sixth year gulp with fear.

"Of course Darling." she replied sarcastically, grinning falsely before glaring at the enormous breakfast in front of her. He however sat opposite her with just a cup of coffee and some toast.

"And where's the healthy breakfast for the expectant father?" She asked petulantly.

"_I_ do not have to provide the nutrients for our child's growth. Besides, Poppy and the Headmaster will make sure I eat well enough once I return to the castle."

"I know. Did they say who would be taking over your old position?" she asked.

"Yes, my old Head of House; Slughorn. I know you pretended to be happy for me and congratulated me, but I know you are not happy I finally got the position I wanted." He sighed wearily, flinging the newspaper into a corner in irritation at the drivel it was spewing that morning.

"I am happy for you, really I am. I know you'll be great; I'm just concerned about the jinx on the job. I had six defence teachers in seven years! I don't want you to be in any more danger than you already are."

"I already explained; I probably won't be at Hogwarts next year. I have my orders. I only wish I didn't have to let you worry and shoulder the burden my actions will cause." He replied.

She crossed the table and held his head in her hands.

"No more of this. I made a Vow to remain devoted to you no matter what. Nothing you could ever say or do could convince me to leave your side now." She assured him, pressing his head to her chest and kissing the top of his head.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered mournfully into her cleavage.

"You deserve so much more." She replied tearfully, running her hands to his bare shoulders under his dressing gown. "Now, are you getting in the shower first or am I?"

"Perhaps you would care to join me?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry Love but I'm getting too big for that now." She chuckled, rubbing her belly. "I just about fit in there on my own!"

"Ah well. A man can live in hope." He replied with a rakish grin she found so hard to resist.

"I suppose we could go back to bed for a bit first. After all, we don't have anywhere to go today." She hinted.

"No, I don't technically have to be at the castle until dinner tonight." He replied, backing her into the bedroom again.

Much later; both sated, showered and dressed, they exited her flat to spend some time together before the new term separated them. She planned on a walk in Hyde Park, with a picnic, but they were interrupted before a lilting Indian voice calling her name.

"Sadira?"

"Yes Mrs. Mistry?" she replied brightly, turning to greet a middle aged woman of medium height and build wearing a heavily embroidered and beaded sari of henna green. The woman eyed Snape warily, mistrust of the tall dark stranger evident in on her face.

"Allow me to introduce my husband; Severus Snape. Severus, this is my neighbour Nimisha Mistry. She looks out for me and keeps an eye on the flat and Nightshade when I have to work away." Sadie explained.

"How do you do madam?" He said charmingly, bowing over her hand with old-fashioned gentility. He sensed a Muggle version of Molly Weasley behind the bright bangles and sharp brown eyes. She seemed surprised, both by his appearance and his impeccable manners.

"I have heard much about you Mr Snape. I hope you will be taking good care of her now she is continuing your family, as is your duty. I confess I was quite disappointed to find her in a pregnant state with her husband so far away and no family to take care of her." The well meaning woman chided.

"As you are no doubt aware already, my employment keeps me far from her for the majority of the year. I teach in a private boarding school in Scotland and must soon return for the duration of the year. However, I intend on spending a great deal more time with my family, as soon as I can arrange it in fact." he assured her. The woman nodded in appreciation and, bidding them good-day, returned to her own door.

"Thank you for being so polite and forthcoming. I know you must have been itching to tell her to get lost, but she's a good, kind woman. She has been looking out for me ever since I moved here." Sadira said, linking her arm with his as they descended the stairs of the building.

"If her concern for you had not been so obvious, I would have ignored her completely. I am somewhat reassured to know there are those in your community who will be watching over you in my absence."

"Come on, let's get this picnic underway before we're delayed any further and you have to go back."

Some time later, Severus and Sadira were sat on a blanket under a tree, shaded from a rare spot of late summer sun with the remains of a thoroughly demolished packed lunch. If any passers-by thought they made an odd couple, they certainly couldn't have denied they were a happy one.

She was leaning against his chest, absently playing with a lock of her hair while he sprawled out, allowing the breeze to play with the pages of the book he wasn't really reading anyway. His mind was not only miles, but years away; remembering summers spent in a similar way with Lily, albeit in platonic manner. He wondered if she would have liked Sadie. Would she be happy for him now he had a family of his own? Would she forgive him, knowing everything he had done to help her son? He sighed deeply.

Sadira heard, and raised her head with a questioning and concerned expression. He gazed deep into those bright green eyes, darker than Lily's and filled with a love hers had never held for him. He realised it didn't matter. He would always love Lily, she was his first love, but in a different way.

He finally had a chance of happiness and a wonderful woman who returned his love. Now if only despot Dark Lords and twinkly eyed Headmasters could stop running his life, he might actually get the chance to enjoy it. If he lived that long.

He smiled down at her, but he knew she wasn't fooled. Master Occlumens as he was, this woman knew his every mood and could read him like a book. Perhaps it was something to do with their bond. Perhaps it was the amulet she had made for him. He found he didn't mind. If only one person in the world could see through him, he was glad it was her.

"It's getting late. We should pack up." He said finally.

"You're right. I suppose you'll have a lot to do before the horrors, I mean future of the Wizarding world, arrive." She replied.

There, two more good reasons why he loved her; her sense of humour and ability to not ask awkward questions.

They avoided distressing topics as they walked back to the flat, neither wanting to ruin what had turned out to be a pleasant day. Once they returned and Sadie put away the things from their lunch, she turned sombre.

"How soon will I be able to see you again?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I will have to ask Albus. If it happens that you are safer at Hogwarts than in London, I will speak to him about you moving back into my quarters, however under the current climate, you are safer here. Take your leave as early as possible. I believe the Ministry is a target as well." He warned her.

"Alright, I will. The earliest I can take Maternity leave is November. Perhaps if it's not too dangerous, I could spend the Holidays with you?" she asked hopefully. He looked at her, loath to give her false hope or to bring her down.

"We shall have to see. Your safety is paramount." He sighed.


	35. More Letters

Chapter 35 – Auror School

Sadira was relieved to find a plain brown owl pecking on her window. It had been a while since she had heard anything from Severus and she was beginning to worry that she had upset him by mentioning his crimes in a letter. She let the windblown owl in and gave him some of Xerxes' food while he warmed up. 'Poor thing.' She thought. It was cold in London in October but it was probably snowing in Scotland already. Eagerly she tore open the latest note from her lover.

'Dearest Sadira,

I am sorry your association with me is causing you problems with your classmates. How are your instructors treating you? If your declaration of loyalty, appreciated but foolish my dear, causes them to treat you unfairly you must tell me. Dumbledore would hate to hear of a former student being unfairly treated and he holds a great deal of influence in the Ministry. I cannot abide the thought of you suffering needlessly on my account.

With regard to my case notes, I appreciate your honesty. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you did not wish to read up on my history without my permission or knowledge. I am touched that you claim my past has no bearing on our present and, dare I say it, future. However my choices in the past define me and made me into the man I am today and I feel that, given how honest you have always been with me, you deserve the same treatment. I wish to speak with you in person, tell you my side of the story. Then you will be forearmed with the truth against the accusations you will undoubtedly come across about me. I promise to tell you the full story, the whole truth as few others have heard, from my own lips. You deserve this much my love.

Perhaps we may be able to arrange a visit on the pretence of 'catching up' with your poor neglected Head of House, as Minerva seems to think I have grown quite caustic and morose without my 'protégée' to keep me company. I wonder why? Perhaps it is because I miss holding you in my arms and waking to you each morning. Perhaps it is because everyone else in this castle is so blasted tedious. I did not realise until you left exactly how enjoyable it was to have an ally, a friend, against the ennui of Hogwarts life. Never will I take your presence for granted. I sincerely hope that by this time next year we shall be able to throw off this pretence and openly declare the true nature of our relationship. I do not think I could endure another year unable to visit one another without some false pretext or complex excuse. I await your next letter eagerly my love.

Yours,

Severus.'

She sighed as she let the school owl out to return to the Owlery. He wanted her to hear his rap sheet? She wasn't sure she quite wanted to hear it. Cowardly, she knew, but it was easier to deal with his past when details were vague. She knew what Death Eaters were capable of. She also knew her dark paramour had a temper. It was, perversely, one of the things she loved about him. He was so dangerous! All that pent-up aggression and violence, tightly reined but lying just under the surface; waiting to be unleashed upon some unsuspecting but surely deserving victim. She wasn't particularly girly or fragile but she had to admit it made her feel safe and protected. But to imagine her Severus; the quiet genius with his soft voice, cultured manners and gentle hands, committing atrocities like torture, murder and rape? She felt sick just thinking about it.

On the other hand, she missed him terribly and although she knew she would have to hear some uncomfortable truths about him it did give her a good excuse to see him. Perhaps it wasn't as dire as she expected. If she could get over what he had to say, surely the rest of her visit couldn't be so bad? She scribbled a quick note to tell him she missed him, Taylor and Mason were behaving and she couldn't wait to see him again.

She placed a warming charm on Xerxes' feathers to fortify him against the weather and sent him on his way. She really was spoiling the haughty owl. If only Transfiguration hadn't been such a struggle, she could have tried to become an Animagus. Perhaps her form would have been a bird and she could fly up to visit Severus herself, incognito. She would have to console herself with the only photo she had of him, taken while he was unawares, deep in thought while reading something esoteric at his house in Yorkshire. She lightly touched the picture, longing to touch him for real. The Severus in the photo looked up at her over the top of his book, quirking a brow quizzically. The gesture was so quintessentially Severus that she burst out laughing.

The next letter she received from him both shocked and frightened her.

'My dearest Sadira,

What I am about to write is the closest of secrets. It is imperative that you share the contents of this letter with no-one. I know I can trust you. I regret to inform you that it is unsafe for you to make a trip to the castle at the present time, nor will I be able to get away to see you. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened and a student and a cat have been petrified by Slytherin's monster. Currently we have no clue as to who is responsible or precisely what form of monster we are dealing with. I am certain Potter knows something but as he is currently residing in the Hospital wing he is out of my way for the time being at least.

Do not fear for your cousins, the monster attacks Muggleborns only. However there are a substantial number of students with Muggle heritage at the school and there is an atmosphere of fear and panic. The Slytherin students are viewed with even greater mistrust than is usual. I will keep you informed of the situation. Do not worry for the petrified boy; he will be fine as soon as Pomona can provide me with mature Mandrakes. I do still intend on having that discussion, however it will have to wait until a more auspicious time. Wishing once again you were here with me.

Yours,

Severus.'

Monsters attacking students? Don't worry he says?! Why had she never been told of this Chamber of Secrets? If it was Slytherin's monster then surely it would have been a legend among Slytherin students, a tale to frighten First Years into behaving?

Friday morning, Snape's spirits lifted a little when he noticed a familiar Barn Owl coming his way at breakfast. He had been in a foul mood since yesterday when Potter threw that bloody firework into Minerva raised her brow at his sudden increase in mail but he merely smirked at her and pocketed Sadira's letter. '_No I won't tell you who's writing to me you nosy old moggy_.' He thought to himself. When alone in his dungeon he opened her letter, noting how her letter smelled of her. He wondered if she sprayed the parchment with her scent, like the silly Fifth Year girls tended to or whether it merely infused into the parchment as she wrote, from the close contact with her.

'Dear Severus,

I don't know what to say. A monster in the school? Aunt Molly told me that Ginevra, my youngest cousin, is a friend of the boy who was attacked and is devastated. Ronald tells me that Fred and George are causing havoc trying to take her mind off it but it doesn't seem to be working. You have my sympathies. If those two frighten little Ginny any more you will have your excuse for I will storm up to the school and beat some sense into them myself. I do not envy you the task of instilling House pride and integrity in the current atmosphere. For all the narrow-minded children using this as an excuse to spout their parents' Pure-blood mania there will be just as many Slytherins who are disillusioned at being outcast by the other houses on the basis of rumours and scaremongering. I wish I could help you through this troubled time, I truly do.

My studies are going well, no drama in my life. The animosity from the Gryffindor cretin Taylor seems to have simmered to friendly banter and half hearted insults. We even managed to go for a drink, the four of us, and not start a fight. How's that for inter-house unity? Tonks is coming along in leaps and bounds. She is very different from the girl I tutored and is becoming more confident in her abilities. She makes a good partner, her Hufflepuff loyalty never wavers and I am glad she is on my side. It seems an anti-social oddball like me can make friends after all! I hope everything works out with regard to the monster. I am anxious to see you again.

Much love

Sadira.'

Severus sighed. Weasleys! Thank God none of them had ever been sorted into his house; he'd retire then and there. He was glad her life was relatively quiet although he didn't like the idea of her going out drinking with a boy who was clearly infatuated with her. Still, Lockhart had just given him the perfect opportunity to bring her to him. He just didn't know it yet.

'My dear Sadie,

I am glad you are doing well and have a friend you can trust. Such things are a true treasure in life. Sadly we are no closer to solving this riddle. However no more students have been attacked so we can be thankful for small mercies. I believe I have the perfect ruse to bring you here and also a little entertainment. The posturing Lockhart has planned a Duelling Club to commence in December. The idiot doesn't have a clue what he's doing and I should dearly love to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget, but I digress. This farce will be the perfect excuse to visit. I am sure your cousins will sign up so you could say you wanted to see them, or to compare as a trainee Auror how Lockhart's methods measure up. The date of the club is to be 12 December at eight and I have graciously volunteered to be the moron's 'assistant'. He has no idea what he is getting himself into. Let me know if you can come, I will look out for you.

Yours, as always,

Severus.'

Sadie was disappointed at the brevity of his most recent note._ 'Perhaps he was excited to be seeing me?'_ she reasoned. Merlin knew she was excited to be seeing him. Her enforced celibacy was very trying for her and she had been having some very naughty dreams, making it hard for her to concentrate in lectures the next day. She decided to let off a little steam and give Severus a little hint of what he had to look forward to.

'Darling Severus,

I can't wait till Friday when I can be near you once more. I think about you all the time and this distance is killing me. Anticipation fills me at the thought of seeing you and I find myself thinking how much I long to be alone with you and feel your lips on mine, your hands on my body. I want you to take me in your arms and kiss me senseless, while your talented hands undress me slowly, laying me bare for you. I ache to feel your flesh under my fingers and against my skin as you fill me with your member, slow and teasing then hard and deep, fulfilling me, riding me as I scream out my ecstasy. I want to taste your flesh on my tongue, lick your body all over and take your length into my hot, wet mouth, swallowing hungrily as you empty yourself into me. But most of all I long to lay in your arms and in your bed, holding you close and begin again, loving you until the sun came up. Friday cannot come soon enough my Love.

Yours always

Sadie.'

Snape was puzzled when his usual letter from Sadira had a note written on the envelope. _'To be read when alone.'_ Of course, he always read her letters when in private to avoid discovery, but never before had she insisted on it. He wondered why.

When he retired to his rooms that evening and read her letter he was surprised and pleased at the content. _'Saucy wench!_' he thought with a smile, undressing and climbing into bed with the letter.

As he read her passionate words he began to stroke himself slowly, imagining her hands all over him, her mouth enveloping his cock. His strokes grew faster, pumping himself harder as he imagined taking her as soon as she reached his office, bending her over his desk, pulling up her skirt and burying himself into her in one swift movement and riding her till she screamed. With the thought of her in orgasm beneath him, he spent himself; warm sticky liquid coating his hand as he gasped her name. Cleaning himself up, he placed her letter in his bedside drawer. He would certainly be re-reading that one again_. 'Thank you Sadie.'_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	36. Duelling Club

Chapter 36 – Auror School Year

The Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry echoed with the staccato sound of Sadira's spike heel boots clicking on the stone floor and reverberating off the stone and wood panelled walls. A few portraits recognised her and whispered quiet greetings as she passed. She was about to head towards the stairs to the dungeons when she was interrupted by an unfamiliar face.

"Hello young lady. You're not a student are you?" said a blond wizard with lavender robes and a cheesy grin.

"Um, no. I'm Sadira Prewett, a former student." She supplied

"Gilderoy Lockhart, but of course you already knew that." He said, holding out a hand in greeting. She didn't take it but eyed him warily. He faltered for a moment at her rude refusal, but brushed it off.

"Might I ask what a pretty young woman such as yourself is doing here?" he grinned, laying the charm on thick. It repulsed her. She was longing for the surly, greasy Potions Master and this cheery, over-primped idiot was wasting her precious time.

"I'm a trainee Auror. I was invited by my former Head of House to view the Duelling Club to observe methods and see how they differ from professional training."

"My dear Lady, then you shall have the unparalleled delight of watching Yours Truly in action." He beamed.

"Well, it really was an... experience meeting you Professor Lockhart, but I must be off." She said

"Wait, I'm sure you don't have to leave just yet. Perhaps you'd like to..."

"Sadira, you're early." Snape said, stepping into her field of vision.

"Lockhart." He said levelly but with a hint of threat. Sadie's face lit up.

"Professor Snape, I was just looking for you when Professor Lockhart introduced himself."

"Indeed? Well Lockhart, don't you have fan mail to open?" Snape sneered, placing an arm possessively round Sadira's shoulders. Lockhart's face dropped for a moment but the toothy grin soon returned.

"I believe we had something of importance to discuss before the Duelling Club. Shall we adjourn to my office?" Snape said, ignoring the other teacher completely.

"Certainly Severus," she replied, hooking her arm into Snape's proffered one."I suppose I'll see you later Professor Lockhart." She said breezily with a brief smile and walked off with Snape, her arm tucked firmly in his and leaning intimately towards him.

'_Surely not! Not with him? Must be imagining things old boy.'_ Lockhart thought to himself. _'A fine filly like her couldn't possibly be interested in an ugly old creep like him, especially when there's me to compete with. Wait till after the demonstration, she'll be mesmerised.'_

When Sadira and Severus reached his office, he locked the door and faced her with a furious expression. Unfortunately, she missed it as she pounced on him at that very moment, knocking him off guard. She kissed him fiercely, twining her fingers in his long black hair.

He stood there stiffly, unresponsive for a moment in shock and the remains of his temper before softening under her passionate ministrations. He splayed his long fingers on her back, pressing her closer to him and making her moan.

"Oh Severus, I've waited so long for this." She said in a lustful daze.

"Then I'm sure you can wait a little longer." He said coldly. She frowned at him in confusion as he pulled away from her and sat behind his desk, his face the blank mask everyone else was accustomed to.

"Sev, what's wrong? Is it Girlyboy Notsmart? I made it clear I wasn't interested." She said. Snape snorted amusedly at her nickname for his incompetent colleague.

"No it's just that we have much to discuss and not much time in which to discuss it. If I allow you to distract me any longer we may never begin this discussion and we might not get another chance."

"Am I really that distracting?" she asked innocently, but with a wicked grin as she moved to sit on his desk and crossed her legs allowing her short black skirt to rise further up her thighs.

"Very," he growled, standing close to kiss her again. "However, with what I am about to tell you tonight you will probably never want to speak to me again and would certainly regret any... intimate behaviour I allowed to occur before telling you the truth." He said in a regretful tone, moving to face a shelf full of hideous things in jars.

"Don't be so sure Severus. 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. O, no! It is an ever fixed mark, that looks on tempests and is never shaken.' Neither of us truly believes I'm that fickle do we?" Sadira assured him.

"Shakespeare? I didn't know you were interested in Muggle Literature." He smiled briefly.

"Don't change the subject. The reason I didn't open that file is out of respect for you, but also because it doesn't matter to me what you did."

"It should. Please sit down. This will take a while. Would you care for some tea while we talk?"

"No, but I might need a brandy later." She said smiling as she sat in his chair at his desk. He walked to the cabinet and poured her a snifter, setting it down on the table as he began to pace.

"When I was at Hogwarts as a student, I was bullied quite badly by a group of Gryffindors as I already told you. I was unpopular and mistrusted by many. I had been keen to learn as much as possible before I started and studied my mother's old textbooks to gain an advantage. However they were mostly Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts texts. Therefore when I was a First Year, I already had an impressive arsenal of curses at my disposal. This made my peers mistrust me more and attracted the wrong kind of attention. Apart from Lily, the only students that wanted anything to do with me were Dark arts fanatics; Avery, Black, Lestrange, Mulciber. All of them became Death Eaters for their own reasons."

"I wanted power because my family was poor, my father was a muggle, I had nothing to be proud of. My mother, a pureblood, was disowned by her family for marrying my father. I wanted revenge against everyone who had treated me like dirt. I was cleverer than all of them but all they saw was my second hand robes, my greasy hair and my house badge; just another no good Slytherin with a penchant for Dark Arts. They dared to believe they were better than me. I became bitter and sought only revenge and power. The Dark Arts held a sway over me, offered promises of a better life. When Lily couldn't stand who I became she stopped associating with me. I had no-one to keep me on the straight and narrow, no-one to show me the light."

He risked a look up at her and saw she was watching him with a sad look. She understood that much at least; what it was like to be alone in a school full of people. He took a deep breath and continued.

"The Dark Lord is a very persuasive man. He looked into my mind and my soul and saw my pain and anger, jealousy and frustration and made such promises. As soon as I graduated, I joined him. My parents were both dead, I was alone. Lucius Malfoy took me in as a brother. Most of the crimes I am responsible for we committed together." Snape stopped pacing and stared out the solitary window in his dark domain.

"My crimes as charged are thus; the study of illegal Dark Arts, manufacture of illegal and controlled substances, including Veritaserum, for nefarious purposes. The manufacture and supply of various poisons, knowing them to be used with foul intent. Torture of... *sigh* so many Muggles, ranging from petty humiliation through to Cruciatus curse. The murder of one Thomas Micklehurst; a Hit Wizard who discovered me on a mission. The torture and interrogation of several Ministry officials to obtain classified information."

"The murder of fourteen Muggles; however they were all after I switched sides. I only killed them to preserve my cover and to prevent Bellatrix from torturing them into insanity first. She hated me for that, accused me of 'spoiling her fun.' The acquisition of information upon certain witches and wizards, leading to the deaths of same by Death Eaters. I'm so sorry Sadira, I... I believe the Prewett twins may have been included in that number." He finished shakily, looking at her for the first time since he started telling her what he had done.

She was white with shock, the tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Fabian and Gideon?" she whispered, remembering the snippets of memory she had of the vivacious uncles that Fred and George reminded her so fondly of.

"I never found out for sure. I'm so sorry." He said, moving slowly towards her.

"I... I need a moment." She said, downing the brandy he had given her. He walked silently out of his office into his sitting room.

'_She hates me. I've ruined everything. I never deserved her in the first place.'_ He thought miserably, his heart caught in his throat. He sat in silence for a while before returning to his office to check on her. She was still sat in his chair but looked at him properly this time.

"Was that everything?" she asked in a hollow voice.

"Yes Sadira, everything, the whole truth, I swear." He said softly. She nodded in understanding and held out her hand to him. He stepped forward and took it, pulling her to her feet and into his arms.

"I'm sorry Sadie. I'm so, so sorry." He murmured into her ear.

"I know. I believe you. I'm sorry too." She whispered, holding on just as tightly.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry you had to carry this around on your own for so long." She whispered, stroking his cheek tenderly. In answer, he leaned down and kissed her hungrily, soothing his pain with her passion.

Having established a tentative peace between them at having cleared the air; Snape at having unburdened his secrets and Sadira by beginning to come to terms with all she had heard, they began to make their way to the great Hall for the 'demonstration'.

"I shall be entering from the staff corridor. It might be less conspicuous for you to enter via the main doors." He said quietly as they neared the Great Hall.

"Ok love, I'll meet you back at your office after, I think we need to finish a few things later" she replied with a small smile and marched quickly down the corridor toward the other end of the great hall.

He watched her go, appreciating the gentle sway of her shapely body in her short skirt and fitted blouse with a wistful look before slipping behind a tapestry to meet Lockhart in the ante-chamber.

Sadira hovered just inside the doorway unnoticed by the excited students who were crowded round a raised platform. They began to mutter among themselves when Lockhart and Snape came in.

Sadira's heart leapt when she saw her lover striding purposefully to the dais with a smirk. _'He's up to something,'_ she thought and wondered why Lockhart wasn't more on his guard. She knew from personal experience that Snape was a talented and crafty duellist and a formidable opponent. That and he had an axe to grind. He made eye contact with her and nodded almost imperceptibly. '_That was it! Duelling for the hand of fair maiden indeed?! How quaint. She knew he was the jealous type but please!'_

That said, he did look impressive up there; head to toe in black, his teaching robes abandoned showing off his lean form in his close fitting frock coat. She had been away from him for too long and she felt herself grow warmer as her eyes drank in the sight of him. When he sent Lockhart flying, she nearly cheered. 'My, but he was impressive in action!' She felt quite disappointed when the display was brought to an early conclusion. She would have loved to watch him show them just what he could do. _'Probably best though,'_ she thought. '_Lockhart wouldn't survive, nor would my underwear.'_

It was true; watching her lover in such a display of masculine dominance had gotten her quite wet. She hoped the lesson would be short! She watched the students pair up and duel between themselves, noting Ron having trouble with his wand. She would have to write to Molly about that. He looked up and did a double-take when he noticed her. He smiled and was about to wave when Lockhart passed them, bringing his attention back to his practice.

Lockhart also noticed her and tried to gain her attention but she was too busy watching Snape giving advice to a bunch of Slytherins including her former pet; Draco Malfoy. He had come quite a ways from the timid First Year who cried when he was homesick and asked her for help with his homework. '_Such a shame'_.

He had seemed such a nice kid but his sneer, which she had once found cute, now marred an otherwise charming face. He too noticed her soon enough and smiled, but looked furtively around to see whether anyone was watching him before he dared wave at her. She beamed back at him and he puffed out his chest like a little peacock. '_Bless, he's an arrogant little toerag, but he's still cute though.'_

Snape put Malfoy up against Potter next. Sadie knew what he was doing; pitting Gryffindor's best against Slytherin's finest. This couldn't end well, she knew. The first couple of jinxes were fine; a little advanced for second years but well performed. However when Malfoy cast Serpensortia she squealed and hopped on the spot briefly, reining herself in before anyone noticed. _'Ooh, a snakey! I lurve snakeys.'_ She babbled childishly in her head, her face shining with excitement where the students felt only fear.

Suddenly, Potter stalked the snake down, hissing at it. The snake stopped abruptly and turned to face him. _'That's odd'_ she thought. She looked at Severus to gauge his reaction to this. He wore a shrewd, calculating look as he banished the snake. _'He's as clueless as the rest of us, but he's determined to get to the bottom of it now.'_ She figured. Ron and a bushy haired girl, (Granger was it?) pulled Potter out of the public eye, off up to Gryffindor Tower she presumed. Severus stared after them before dismissing the other students. Lockhart looked completely perplexed. Sadira decided that now would be a good time to return to Snape's office and wait for him.

Shortly after she had made herself comfy in his chair, Severus came storming into his office like a black cloud, locking and warding his door with a flick of his wand over his shoulder and passing straight through into his sitting room. Sadie hopped up and followed him. He sat in his armchair, a tumbler of single malt in his hand and stared broodingly into the fire scowling. She moved closer to him but said nothing, merely waiting for him to compose himself.

"A bloody Parselmouth." He snapped.

"I beg your pardon?" Sadie asked, mystified.

"Potter's a Parselmouth; he can talk to snakes." Snape elucidated.

"I know what one is, but I don't get why it's a problem. I think it's a fantastic talent. I wish I could talk to snakes." She said.

"Have you been paying attention to the letters I wrote you? These attacks are being carried out by the Heir of Slytherin. By displaying Salazar's gift, Potter has just placed himself as suspect number one." He vented.

"I'm sorry, I did read your letters, over and over in fact, but I was a little distracted tonight." She replied.

He regarded her curiously with raised brow.

"Oh really? By what?" he asked.

"By a powerful and handsome wizard." She said breathily, leaning down and undoing the top few buttons on his coat and removing his cravat.

"Indeed? And what was this wizard doing to distract you?" he asked, playing along. He sat forward and straightened in his chair, allowing her to continue unbuttoning his coat as she sat in his lap.

"He was battling a pretender to his title, a vain and fickle wizard, and beat him soundly." She sighed. Snape smirked and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"What happened then?"

"He claimed his prize." She said, kissing his jaw.

"What prize?" he asked, sliding his hands under her blouse to her bare back.

"The fair maiden of course." She replied in a soft low tone, kissing him briefly.

"Of course." He agreed, pulling her back for a heated kiss, his hands roaming her firm body.

He had missed this. His solitary life as a professor had never bothered him till now, but knowing this beautiful woman was his whenever he wanted, but unable to have her was driving him to distraction.

"Oh Severus, I've missed you so much!" she moaned, fingers flying deftly over buttons, hastily removing his coat and shirt. He however was taking his time, his hands gliding slowly over her silken skin under her clothes.

"I've missed you too." He said huskily, his warm breath tickling her ear and neck as he nuzzled it, his tongue flicking out and capturing it to be suckled. She threw her head back in delight, pressing her ample bosom against his chest, now bare as he had finally removed her blouse and bra. His hands slid up her thighs while his mouth was occupied on her throat and chest, licking and sucking her flesh, driving her into a lustful frenzy.

Sadie's hands were unsure where to settle, roaming his slim wiry body, occasionally moving to tangle in his hair, pressing his head harder against a particularly sensitive spot. His long, talented fingers made their way past her underwear.

"So wet already?" he asked teasingly.

"I've been wet since you sent that pompous idiot flying on his arse. You're quite an erotic sight when you're in action Severus." She panted.

"Really? I shall have to remember that." He smirked smugly.

"Severus please, stop teasing me! I've waited too long and we only have tonight." She begged.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He replied. "Get up, we should move to the bed."

"Mmm, that would be more comfortable." She agreed and got off his lap.

Bending to retrieve her bra and blouse earned her a hearty slap to her arse. She cried out, not in pain surprising herself, but in pleasure. Snape's eyes lit up at the discovery.

"I think you enjoyed that." He said, stalking her like a panther. She backed into the bedroom keeping her eyes on him the whole time.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, coming to an abrupt stop when she backed into the end of the bed.

"Just this." He replied, pushing her onto the bed and possessing her mouth in a searing kiss while he clumsily removed her skirt and knickers with one hand. He stepped back to remove his trousers, boxers, socks and boots, all the while keeping his eyes on her body, naked except for her favourite knee high black leather boots. She bent forward to remove them but he stopped her, climbing up her body.

"Keep them on, they suit you." He murmured, pressing against her entrance with his rigid member. She spread her legs further, shifting her hips into a comfortable position before he slowly and firmly pressed into her, letting out a gasp of satisfaction.

"I have needed this for so long." He groaned, kissing her throat.

"Me too, it feels like coming home." She said, gazing into his endless obsidian eyes and he knew just what she meant. He had never felt happier than he did while nestled between her thighs, feeling her warm body wrapped tightly around every part of him.

He began to pump into her, steadily gaining pace and all his worries became meaningless, his only concern the feelings she elicited and the sensation of her slick pussy clamped round his cock and her hips grinding against him, her hands roaming his back and arse, pressing him closer to her. _'By all that was holy, he loved this woman.'_

"I love you Sadie." He ground out between thrusts, his voice breathless from exertion and thick with lust.

"I love you too Sev." She panted back, leaning up and kissing him, their tongues mimicking the sensual dance of their bodies, writhing around each other, desperate for contact.

Soon Sadie began to feel a familiar heat building inside her core and thrust harder against him, gripping him hard in an attempt to bury him deeper within her. Severus knew just what this meant and concentrated hard on holding himself on long enough to give her what she wanted, shifting her hips and slamming harder into her and hitting her clit and cervix at just the right angle she loved. It was effective immediately.

She came hard, screaming his name, her eyes clamped shut against the overwhelming wave of pleasure. Watching her in her ecstasy, Severus allowed himself to let go, kissing her hard while he emptied himself into her and collapsing breathless beside her.

Sweating , sated and panting, Sadira curled into the embrace of the man she loved.

"Don't fall asleep love, you have to go home soon." He said softly.

"I know, I don't want to go home though." She whined.

"I don't want you to either but you must. For a start, McGonagall would have kittens if she discovered I had a recently graduated student in my bed." He replied.

"A recently fucked, recently graduated student; butt naked and full of your spunk!" she amended saucily.

"Indeed, that too." He said, fixing her with a glare that didn't have his full heart in it.

"I suppose I better get dressed then." She sighed, sitting up and making her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When she returned to the bedroom Severus was already dressed and her clothes were in a neat pile on the bed.

"I take it you can still stand me after everything I told you." He joked.

"I know what a Death Eater is capable of Severus. In all honesty it could have been worse. I know your old pal Mulciber had a penchant for raping Muggles and slicing them up while they were still conscious. I can't even begin to think about the possibility of you being involved in my uncles' deaths, so I won't. Until I have proof to the contrary, I'm going to assume you had nothing to do with it." She told him, pulling on her clothes.

"You made a mistake just like I did. I was a Dark Arts obsessed freak too, before you rescued me. I fully intended to make Neil suffer when I went in search of him that night and I had the very curses to do it in my repertoire. You showed me my life was worth more than that. I'm only sorry no-one was there to do that for you." She said, finishing dressing.

"I cannot fathom your capacity to accept everything I am, everything I have done. You truly are a wonder Sadira." He said with a sigh. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Severus, that's all." She replied, tilting her head up to accept his kiss.

"Come. I will walk you to the gates." He told her, offering his arm again to lead her through the castle.

They had exited the dungeons and were turning down a little used corridor when they came across someone they had hoped not to meet.

"Professor Snape... and Miss Prewett? What a surprise! What brings you back to Hogwarts?" she asked suspiciously.

"Professor McGonagall, how nice to see you again. I came to watch the Duelling Club. It was very interesting I must say." She replied quickly.

"That finished over an hour ago." McGonagall replied.

"Yes, I took the opportunity to catch up with Professor Snape. Did you know I got a distinction in my Potions NEWT?"

"Yes I did, I heard about it every day for the first week of term." McGonagall replied testily. Snape had the good grace to look a little embarrassed at this revelation.

"Yes and Professor Snape was so supportive following my mother's death. I wanted to talk to him again. It's good to be able to keep in touch with friends." Sadie replied.

"Ah, so this is your new pen-pal Severus?" McGonagall deduced, smiling.

"My mail is none of your business Minerva." Snape warned.

"Actually, I was just on my way home now. It really was good to see you again professor." Sadie said brightly with a genuine smile.

Minerva was shocked, she had rarely seen the girl smile so brightly in 7 years and it dazzled her in its rarity.

"Yes, you too. Good luck in... What is it you do now?"

"Auror Training Miss."

"Auror Training! A surprise, but well, good luck. You always were a most able student."

Sadie and Snape swept off down the corridor and Minerva smirked to herself. He didn't look nearly as menacing now he had left his voluminous robes in his office. She wondered if he realised it.

It was not until a few days later that she realised with a pang of guilt and sorrow that Severus Snape had only one true genuine friend and that was a nineteen year old girl who lived nearly four hundred miles away.

Reaching the gates took a long time for two reasons. Firstly, the grounds at Hogwarts were immense and the path was long. Secondly, knowing it would be a long time till they could see each other again they kept stopping once they were out of sight of the castle for stolen kisses and brief clinches, making the most of what time they had.

"When can I see you again?" she asked as they passed through the gates to where she could Apparate.

"I don't know. I'll try and get away at some point on Christmas Day if I can. I'm sorry; I'll have to miss your birthday." He replied.

"It doesn't matter. Christmas would be nice though, and New Years Eve too?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll see; it all depends on this monster business, and whether I can explain away my absences." He replied.

"Well, goodnight then." She sighed, kissing him one last time.

"Goodnight Love; and goodbye for now." He replied, stepping back.

"Oh yeah, Happy Anniversary!" she said just before she apparated with a pop.

He stood there stunned. _'Had it really been a year since this amazing woman had forced her way into his life?'_


	37. Slug Club Xmas Party

Chapter 37

Sadira cursed quietly to herself and waddled uncomfortably up to where Severus had told her Slughorn's office was. Despite it being the middle of winter, she was dressed in a cap sleeved, blue velvet empire-line dress with silver embroidery that was cut to flatter her bump and her best black velvet cloak. She was still uncomfortably warm. Uncomfortably large too; she was finding it difficult to walk.

She was almost wishing she hadn't bothered coming but after three weeks on maternity leave she was desperate for company. Mrs Mistry only popped round occasionally, Tonks was working, and miserable company, and Nightshade had died in an accident with a car that week leaving Sadie distraught and the flat very empty. So, gathering her skirts she carried on, following the sound of loud music and soon came upon a large room done up like a Bedouin tent. She had to admit she was impressed.

She removed her cloak and set it on a chair with some others, revealing the low cut bodice pulled tight over her now enormous breasts and her ever-present Celtic cross. She was now 36 weeks and the baby was acting as a little furnace, some nights she actually had to open the window she was so hot!

Glancing around the room she noticed a few familiar faces; students she had taught the year before. Some were quite surprised to see her, but she thought that maybe they were only surprised to see how big she had gotten. However she couldn't see Severus yet.

"Hello my dear Lady. Might I ask what brings you to my little soiree? I don't believe we've met." Said a large man who looked rather like a velvet walrus.

"Ah, you must be Professor Slughorn. I've heard so much about you. I'm looking for my husband." She began.

Slughorn was about to ask who had the delightful honour of such a lovely wife when the dark forbidding form of Severus Snape appeared by her side.

"Sadira." He greeted, almost smiling.

"Severus, I thought you were going to meet me at the gate?" she chided, but smiling offered him her arm to link.

Much as she longed to throw her arms around him and kiss him, she knew he would never allow such an intimate display in a public place such as this where students attended.

"I apologise my Dear, I was needed elsewhere." He said quietly.

"Severus, this is your wife?" Slughorn asked in disbelief.

"Horace, may I introduce my wife, Sadira Snape; nee Prewett-Black." Snape said.

"Prewett-Black?" Slughorn asked, his face lighting up at two well known names. "Oho, so that's why Delilah Prewett never took her OWLs! Well, I can't say I'm surprised; she was always getting up to mischief with Sirius. By the way how is your mother?"

"Dead." She replied simply.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." He replied, not very convincingly.

"So... the last pureblood Black scion eh? And Prewett's strong powerful blood too. I expect you were a Gryffindor like your parents?" Slughorn asked. She snorted in reply.

"Hardly; Slytherin like the rest of the Blacks." She told him.

"Excellent, all us Slytherins together. I was Severus' Head of House back in the day when your parents were here too." Slughorn reminisced.

He cocked his head at the last remark, seemingly calculating some new revelation.

"Exactly how old are you my dear?" He asked, glancing suspiciously at Severus who huffed in irritation.

"I'm twenty-two." She sighed resignedly, accustomed to this reaction to their age difference.

"So how did you two meet then?" he asked.

"I'm sure you've worked out that if she is too young to be one of your students that I was her Head of House." Snape snapped irritably.

"She was Head Girl and somewhat of a Potions prodigy. We became...friends... in her final year." Snape admitted.

"Potions prodigy?" Slughorn repeated. "No wonder you liked her, eh Severus? You must have been pretty special to gain his friendship."

"Well I did get Outstanding plus a distinction on my NEWT. In one session I successfully brewed; Hermaphromorpha Potion, Veritaserum, Draught of Living Death, Angel tears Potion, and the antidote to Liquid Agony poison." She said smoothly.

"Blimey! Such talent. I imagine you were snapped up by some research company?" Slughorn asked, visibly impressed.

"Actually I'm an Auror, on leave at the moment though obviously." She replied, gesturing to her belly.

"Yes, congratulations by the way. Severus keeps his private life so close to his chest; I barely even knew he was married." Slughorn said.

"I'm surprised he even told you that." She smiled.

"Actually he didn't; I noticed the ring and Minerva told me. Incidentally I get the impression she doesn't like you I'm afraid." Slughorn replied.

"Oh, she likes me ok, she just doesn't approve." She told him, gesturing between herself and Snape, who had placed his arm surreptitiously around her so the students couldn't see.

"It's none of her business anyway." Snape grumbled.

"Oh do cheer up Severus; this is supposed to be a party after all! How can you be miserable with your lovely young wife by your side?" Slughorn admonished. Snape merely glared at him as he retreated to mingle with the rest of his important guests.

"Sadie!" shrieked Ginny, dashing over.

"Ginny, how are you sweet?" Sadira beamed, hugging her little cousin.

"Cripes, you're huge!" Ginny blurted out. Sadira laughed.

"Thank you for that insightful observation. I wondered where my toes had gone." She smirked.

"You sound more like him every day." Ginny remarked, gesturing to where Snape was stood.

"How's everyone else; Hermione, Harry, Ron?" she asked.

"Don't talk to me about Ronald! He's been an absolute git. He upset Hermione and now he and his new girlfriend put on such a revolting display no-one can stand to be in the common room when they are there." The fiery redhead vented.

"Ron got a girlfriend? For real this time?" Sadie asked, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline.

"Yes, a simpering idiot called Lavender. And he's been absolutely foul to me and poor Hermione." Ginny said vehemently.

"Well, Ronald Dearest always was an insensitive prig with no grasp on the finer points of human interaction." Sadie drawled. Snape snorted at that last remark. Apparently, although he was facing the rest of the room looking out for trouble, he was still following their conversation with half an ear. At that moment, Filch burst in dragging Draco Malfoy in by his ear.

"I'll be back shortly Love." Snape whispered, kissing her briefly on the cheek and sweeping off to deal with Malfoy.

"That's still weird." Ginny snorted

"What is?" asked Sadira distractedly.

"Snape being nice." She giggled.

"Oi, don't you go badmouthing my husband. Or else!" defended Sadie with a threatening finger,

"Or else what, tubby?" Ginny teased. Sadira leaned as close as she could to Ginny, noting that in her flat slippers she was good few inches shorter than her now.

"Or I'll snog him full-on in front of you when he gets back." She threatened with a wicked glint in her eye. Ginny laughed.

"So... not long to go eh?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"About four weeks, maybe less even." Sadie replied.

"Wow, a tiny Snape-let. Can I?" she asked reaching out.

"Of course." Sadie replied, allowing Ginny to place a hand on her abdomen.

"Try here." She suggested, moving the hand to the top of the bump where she was rewarded with a hard kick.

"Hermione, come here quick." Ginny called to her friend who was still trying to evade Cormac McLaggen.

"Madam Snape, how are you?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised to see her.

"Fine Hermione. You can call me Sadira you know; I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Hermione, feel this it's amazing." Ginny gushed, grabbing Hermione's hand and placing it where hers had been. Hermione felt a firm kick. Moments later, Sadira's jaw dropped and she gasped in agony, clutching her bump.

"Oh my, what's wrong? Did I do something?" asked a worried Hermione.

"Nothing, it's just, ow, contractions." Sadie replied, gasping and panting. Both girls looked at each other in panic.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." Said Hermione.

"No need, they're just Braxton-Hicks', they'll pass." Sadie said, moving to sit in a chair, rubbing her bump. "So what's this I hear about our Ron being exceptionally stupid?"She asked Hermione.

"I.... Urgh, I don't want to talk about that idiot." Hermione spat vehemently.

"Ok, I'll be sure to hex him anyway next time I see him." Sadie said earning a small smile from the girl.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, what's going on here?" Snape asked upon finding his wife panting with tears in her eyes and two terrified Gryffindors at her side.

"She's having contractions Sir." Hermione supplied. A panicked look spread across his face.

"Just practice contractions Love, I'm fine." She said, offering him her hand to help her rise. Instead, he knelt down to her level placing a hand on her bump.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, positive. They're easing off now." She assured him.

"Ah, there you are Severus. I still say you were a bit hard on the boy." Slughorn shouted. He had gotten quite tipsy and loud.

"You can never be too hard on a Malfoy." Snape replied shortly.

"Are you quite alright Mrs Snape?" Slughorn asked.

"Fine professor thank you. Just had a few contractions, that's all." She sighed.

"Soon be all over, eh?" he said jovially.

"Yes, four weeks to go. I can't wait, he's getting too big now." She replied.

"He? So you know it's a boy?"

"Not for certain, just a feeling but I've been calling it He."

"So, are you all ready for the new arrival?" Slughorn asked conversationally.

"Nearly, although we're still discussing names." She replied.

"Well Severus, what are your thoughts?" Slughorn asked. Severus smirked wickedly at Sadira.

"Well I have always liked the name Septimus but it will have to wait its turn." He replied.

"Seventh born? You've got to be kidding me." She spluttered. Slughorn chuckled.

"And what about a girl's name?" he asked.

"Octavia." Snape deadpanned. Sadira glared at him

"No bloody chance mister. I am not a bloody brood mare." She snarled. Snape laughed out loud, terrifying the few students that remained.

"Now Severus, you shouldn't tease your poor wife, not while she's suffering." Slughorn admonished with a smile.

"Oh, don't go yet, I want you to say hello to Professor Snape and his wife." Slughorn called to someone who was about to leave and returned with a young wizard wearing designer robes, artfully torn.

"This is the Weird Sisters' own..." began Slughorn but was cut off by the pop star.

"Sadira." He growled, animosity radiating off him.

"Gideon." She acknowledged coldly.

"I see you two know each other already." Slughorn said redundantly.

"Mr Crumb was in Sadira's year if memory serves." Snape supplied, intrigued as to what might have caused a feud between them.

"Mrs Snape?! You married him? After the rumours, I never... bloody hell Sadie, Heathcote is worth more than that!" the young man snorted.

"I don't care, Heath asked for everything he got. And I'll have you know I'm perfectly happy in my marriage before you start." She snapped.

"What is all this about?" Snape asked.

"Gideon here hates me because I dumped his guitarist just before they were due to go on tour so they had to cancel. Apparently, my no good half-arsed ex-boyfriend was so heartbroken. Personally I'm surprised he noticed I'd gone." She replied

"You really are a bitch Sadie, you deserve him." Gideon said, pointing at Snape in disgust before storming out.

"You dated a Weird Sister?" Slughorn asked amusedly.

"Briefly yes." She replied airily.

"You left a rich and famous young pop star because you missed me?" Snape asked in surprise.

"Yep, aren't you glad." She smiled. Snape shook his head in disbelief at the revelation.

"Anymore skeletons in your closet I should know about?" he asked.

"Well, I used to date a woman." She replied. Both wizards gaped at her.

"Obviously it didn't work out, but after going out with Heathcote Barbary, any woman would be tempted to go gay." She added.

"Ooh, I'm starving again." She said out of the blue, snapping the men out of their shocked daze.

"There is an excellent buffet provided my dear lady, over there." Slughorn managed to say once he recovered.

"Thank you. It seems like I'm constantly hungry these days but I can only manage a small amount at a time." She said and went in search of a nice sandwich or pumpkin pasty. Snape and Slughorn stood and stared as she waddled away like a great blue velvet penguin.

"Amazing! That's quite a hellcat you have there, Severus." Slughorn said finally.

"You have no idea." Snape replied and followed his wife, leaving Slughorn smirking at them.

Snape caught up with Sadira as she finished her sandwiches.

"You seem to be having a bit of trouble walking." He remarked.

"Yeah, my hips and back are getting achy now and I can't walk far." she told him.

"In that case, perhaps you should stay here tonight and floo home in the morning." He suggested, putting his arms around her.

He folded his hands on top of her bump and pressing his chest against her back to support her and relieve some of the weight on her spine.

"Will that be ok with Dumbledore?" she asked, leaning against him.

"The Headmaster has told me you are welcome to stay here at the castle whenever you wish." He replied.

"That's nice of him. In that case I'd love to stay." She said suppressing a yawn.

"I think you should go to bed now." He admonished.

"Yes Sir." She smiled sleepily.

They made their excuses and left the party, headed toward the dungeons, Sadie leaning heavily on him for support.

"You look lovely tonight by the way." He said softly once they reached their rooms.

"Thank you, it's hard to find something nice that fits over this bump." She sighed, unzipping her dress and pulling out a nightdress from a drawer on her side of the bed. She groaned as she climbed into bed.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked.

"Just my back. It's pretty much a constant ache these days." She grumbled. He slid into the bed behind her.

"Let me help you with that." He said, rubbing between her shoulder blades with his large hands.

"Oh, that's nice. Just a bit lower, in the small of my back." She suggested. He complied, raising the hem of her nightdress to reveal the serpent tattoo he loved. Firmly but gently he rubbed circles on her lower back and hips, easing the aches the extra weight had caused, taking great care not to hurt her further.

"Better?" he asked after a while, smoothing her nightgown down again.

"Mmm, yeah." She replied sleepily, rolling over with difficulty to face him and reward him for his efforts with a long soft kiss.

"Gods woman, you're roasting!" he remarked, feeling the heat she generated as she cuddled up to him.

"I know. I'm all toasty and cuddly." She babbled. He chuckled and held her close.

"I've missed this." He told her but received no reply. She had already fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself and kissed her head before putting out the lights.

"Goodnight Love." He whispered to the darkness.


	38. Hello Baby

Chapter 38

Severus woke with a smile on the first day of the Xmas holidays as his wife climbed back under the covers beside him. He smirked as he grabbed her, causing her to shriek in surprise before he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

"No matter, why were you up?" he replied as he kissed her neck and chest.

"Bathroom Dear." she replied. "My stomach and bladder have both shrunk drastically to accommodate little Snape Junior."

He continued kissing and stroking her increased breasts and belly, her nightdress now crumpled at her throat.

"How can you still find me attractive like this?" she asked, amazed.

"You are so beautiful, Love. Like a fertility goddess." He smiled as he continued caressing her, removing her nightgown completely.

"We can't do anything like this." She warned him.

"I know, I just want to be close to you again. I've missed you." He murmured, pressing his body against hers, revelling in the closeness of the warm silky skin against his.

"I can tell." She giggled as his morning wood jutted into her thigh.

She kissed him deeply as her slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking him firmly and smiling as he moaned appreciatively into her ear.

"Oh gods, Sadie." He gasped, his hips bucking against her hand.

He moved his head to her chest, lapping gently at her extra sensitive nipples as he reached down between her thighs and stroked her soft, wet pink lips and pressing rhythmically at her clit.

"Ah! Severus, oh Love." She moaned.

It had been too long since they had been intimate together. He groaned with pleasure as she pumped his member gently but firmly, milking him with practiced hands as he palmed her swollen breasts. She kept a firm grip on him as he bucked sharply against her, coating her belly and breasts with his warm, sticky cream.

He slipped a finger inside her gently, taking care not to hurt her as he pressed against the soft, squashy flesh of her G-spot and she felt her orgasm flow over her in a rush of pleasure, making her tremble in her beloved's arms. When her tremors had subsided, he cleaned them both up with a flick of his wand and a whispered Tergeo.

"I think we both needed that." He said with a satisfied smirk.

"You have no idea." She drawled in reply.

"Do you feel up to breakfast in the Great Hall?" he asked, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Umm, yeah, ok. Did I leave any spare clothes here this summer?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I think so." He replied non-committally as he disappeared in to the bathroom.

"Thank you for that ever so helpful answer Love." She smiled and rolled her eyes at him, gently stretching herself as she made her way to his wardrobe.

After rummaging for a while, she found one of her black silk blouses and a floor length black velvet skirt.

"Sev, can you help me transfigure these clothes?" she called into the bathroom.

"What?" he asked, entering the bedroom, dripping from the shower and clad in only a towel.

"Well hello!" she said lasciviously, making him smirk smugly.

"I said; can you help me transfigure these to the right size? I can't do it while I'm wearing them." She asked, watching him dress.

"Fine, put them on and I'll see what I can do." He sighed. She slipped on the shirt and tugged on the skirt.

"Don't say anything." She growled threateningly.

"I never said a word." He replied amusedly with a raised brow.

The skirt was a tight fit with the zip undone and the blouse would barely pull past her breasts. Severus concentrated for a moment and flicked his wand back and forth over the blouse, increasing the fabric enough so she could button it, the garment lying comfortably now over her skin, fitting perfectly.

He gestured for her to turn around and concentrated again on the dimensions for the skirt and flicked his wand over the area of her hips and waist. Once again, more fabric appeared to cover her bump. He zipped it up for her, kissing her neck as he looked at her in the mirrored wardrobe door.

"Perfect." he whispered.

"Thank you Love." she replied, linking her fingers with his.

"Shall we go up to breakfast now?" he asked. A growl from her stomach answered for her.

As the dark professor and his petite wife entered the Great Hall they drew stares from the few students who had remained for the holidays. Some of the students remembered her from last year and were quite surprised to see her heavily pregnant already.

"Who's that woman with Professor Snape?" a first year Ravenclaw boy asked his prefect.

"Oh, that's Mrs Snape." She replied, looking over to where Snape was making sure his wife was comfortably seated before sitting beside her and beginning his own breakfast.

"Mrs Snape? I didn't know he was married!" he spluttered.

"Yeah, she was the Ancient Runes substitute last year. They got married in April, or was it March? I forget." She answered finishing her breakfast.

"Why did she marry _him_? What's wrong with her?" the first year asked again, causing pumpkin juice to shoot out of the Prefect's nose.

"There's nothing wrong with her. She was actually a good teacher. A bit scary, strict like, but overall she was nice." She replied.

"So what's she doing with him then?" the firstie pressed, openly staring at the staff table. "I mean she's no supermodel stunner, but she could do better than him!"

"I don't know, maybe she loves him, maybe he's good to her. How should I know, I'm not their marriage counsellor!" the prefect snapped.

"Still, if he's getting laid, you'd think he'd be a little nicer to us." The boy remarked making the girl laugh again.

"What?!" she gaped.

"Well, we all figured that he was a nasty git because he hadn't seen any action in years but look at her. He's knocked her up good and proper. If he's married to her, how come he's so grumpy?" he went on.

"Ok, this conversation is now officially _waay_ too weird. Any more Snape related questions and I'll give you detention." She warned him, slightly creeped out by the concept of a teacher's sex life.

At the staff table, Severus was also experiencing an uncomfortable conversation as Slughorn sat next to him with a smile.

"Good morning Severus, Mrs Snape." He greeted cordially.

"Good morning Horace." Snape replied civilly.

"You know I was in my classroom this morning looking for a particular text I was working on when I found something in the desk I believe belongs to you." Slughorn said, handing him a small photograph with a smirk.

It was the one he had taken of Sadira when they had first started seeing each other; sat on her Potions bench in her Slytherin uniform, smiling and waving shyly. Snape frowned at him, but took the photo nonetheless.

"That is your young lady wife, is it not?" Slughorn pressed. Snape looked over to where McGonagall was smirking.

"Yes." He ground out, suddenly losing his appetite.

"You never did tell me how you two got together." Slughorn pried.

Sadira looked up fearfully, concerned that their dirty laundry was about to be aired in public yet again.

"Sadira was Severus' pet and protégée when she was a student here. They were very close in her final year." Minerva gloated.

"Oh really?" Slughorn asked, his ear for gossip tempted.

"Sadira and I began our relationship last year. We became re-acquainted while she was working for Dumbledore and during her time teaching here we became closer. We were married this past March." Snape replied in a weary tone.

"And you weren't involved with her before then?" Minerva asked.

"That is not up for discussion." Snape snarled, a guilty flush barely touching his pallid cheek. Minerva smiled triumphantly, but Dumbledore merely shook his head disapprovingly at his deputy for reopening old wounds.

"Well Mrs Snape, how is life in the Auror Office?" Slughorn asked, uncomfortably changing the subject.

"Well, it's hard work but satisfying. The only problem is office politics but you get that all through the Ministry. I don't know what it's like now though. I was fine working under Scrimgeour but with recent developments..." she tailed off, and everyone knew she meant the open return of Voldemort. "Well I don't know. I imagine there's been a lot of change since I left."

"I expect so yes. It's fairly dangerous work though eh?" he continued, piling his plate with kedgeree.

"Oh yeah! In my short time there I've broken arms, legs, ribs, my left wrist, had a near fatal concussion. That last I only survived thanks to Poppy this February. I've been beaten, tortured, stabbed. One guy even tried to rape and kill me. You really appreciate a good partner at times like that." She replied very matter-of-factly.

"My word, that's horrible. You must be a very strong young woman, but I expect you're better off now you're retired." Slughorn said

"Retired? I'm not retired, I'm on leave!" she replied indignantly.

"You mean you're not leaving? But what about the child?" Slughorn asked, puzzled.

"Obviously I'm going to stay home with the baby while he's tiny, but as soon as he's old enough I'm returning to work. I have a strong support system and my family will be more than willing to help out with childcare." She replied.

"Well, I'll never understand these modern young women!" Slughorn sighed.

"I just think that sitting at home playing the 'Stepford Wife' isn't for me. I'd get too restless. It's my job and my duty to defend the wizarding world to the best of my ability. I worked so hard to get where I am; first slogging my guts out for NEWTs, then Auror School which is no picnic either. Then once I was qualified I had to put up with so much crap from my superiors for being a female recruit, just to earn a respectable reputation. I'm not ready to let all that go." She replied.

"And how do you feel about that Severus, surely you don't agree with your wife putting herself in danger?" Slughorn asked.

"She is a grown woman and perfectly capable of making her own decisions. She's good at what she does and I am not going to chain her to the kitchen sink." Snape groused, earning approving nods and looks from the present female staff.

Two weeks later, Sadira was at home preparing for Severus' birthday. As he hadn't been able to come home for the holiday, something about watching Malfoy, she was pleased at the prospect of having him home for an evening instead. She spent the few days before he was due home preparing in anticipation, coupled with her nesting instinct. She went mad cleaning, tidying and wrapping gifts. She had just finished in the living room when she felt a sharp pain down the length of her abdomen.

"Ok, I get the hint, I'm overdoing it. I'm going to rest now." She said to her unborn child.

She settled into what was now considered 'Severus's' wing chair by the fireplace until the pain subsided. The initial pain left her but her back ached all evening. She tried to sleep but to no avail.

Suddenly, she felt a wet trickle on her thighs. She bolted to the bathroom and sat on the loo but she didn't feel like she was passing water. After a while, she felt certain in her suspicion that her waters had broken. She dressed slowly, making sure to put a maternity pad on, and Floo-called Tonks to come over. She collected her hospital notes and double checked her overnight bag. Ten minutes later, a terrified Tonks stepped out of the hearth.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Tonks panicked.

"Yes, fine. I'm just in the very early stages of labour yet." Sadie said calmly as she sipped her raspberry leaf tea.

"How can you be so chilled? I'd have thought you'd be screaming!" Tonks said, impressed.

"Nope, screaming is for established labour. I'm actually feeling quite peaceful. I think it must be another hormone." She said.

"Ready to go then?" Tonks asked.

"Just a minute, let me finish my tea. It helps with the contractions you see." Sadie replied, draining her cup.

"What about Snape?"

"I'll tell Sev nearer the time. No point dragging him all the way from Hogwarts if we're not ready." Sadie reasoned.

Tonks stayed with her as they Floo-ed to St Mungo's and helped her settle in on the maternity ward. She remained by her friend's side while the Mid-Witch performed quick checks on Sadie.

"You can go now if you want Tonks, they've said it could be hours yet." Sadie said softly to her yawning companion. "I'll be fine now, I'm just sorry I dragged you out of bed."

"It's ok, just remember, if Snape can't get here for whatever reason, call me when the time comes." She insisted. Sadira smiled.

"Thanks Tonks. You've always been there when I needed you. I promise, whenever you need me you can always call on me." She vowed. That night and the next morning passed without much incident and her contractions didn't begin till late that afternoon. She sent her Patronus off to Severus and settled in her room with a Mid-Witch to wait.

Professor Snape was in his office, trying to concentrate on the essays on Unforgivables he was meant to be marking but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was wrong. Subconsciously his left hand toyed with his silver cross through his clothes while his right gripped his quill uneasily. He looked up in surprise to find Sadira's shining silver vixen Patronus bounding toward him.

"Severus, I'm at St Mungo's and labour has just begun." Sadira's voice came from the fox's mouth.

He dropped the quill, and half a dozen essays, and strode as quickly as he could to the Headmaster's office, running up the stairs where students wouldn't see him.

"Albus, it's time." He shouted, out of breath.

"Already? But Harry isn't ready and I thought Draco..." Dumbledore began but Snape cut him off.

"Not _that_. Sadira's having the baby." He corrected.

"Ah, I see. Well, off with you and good luck! Don't worry about your classes; I shall have Filius cover them." Dumbledore said genially, gesturing to the Floo.

The Mid-Witches of St Mungo's Maternity Ward were most surprised to see the imposing Potions Master striding into their ward. Mostly because he had taught half of them and they had never seen him look so flustered.

"I'm looking for Mrs Snape." He told the witch at the reception desk.

"Room 14 sir." She replied unfazed. She was used to all sorts of stressed and panicky impending fathers. He would have a hard time intimidating any of the witches on _this_ ward!

He entered the room silently and was pained to see his wife in such agony. Her hair was bushier than ever and her lovely face was drenched in sweat and tears, her expressive green eyes clenched shut in the face of another contraction.

"Sadie, I'm here." He said softly as he moved to her side.

"Severus, thank Merlin!" she gasped, grasping his hand.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, full of concern.

"I'm scared." She whimpered. He moved closer, holding her tightly.

"Hush, you'll be fine. You've survived worse than this, you're stronger than you think." He soothed, stroking hair from her face and kissing her forehead.

One hour and several pain potions later, Sadira held her tiny bundle in her arms, staring into his beautiful black eyes so full of wonder and stroking the downy black fluff on his head.

"He's so beautiful!" she said in awe, through tears of love and pride.

Severus said nothing, overwhelmed with emotion at what they had been through and his son, '_his son_,' lying peacefully in his wife's arms.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" asked the Paediatric Healer while filling out the birth notes. Severus woke from his reverie.

"Hadrian. Hadrian Dante Snape." He said in a shaky voice.


	39. Welcome Home

Chapter 39

Severus stepped back through the Headmaster's Floo in a daze. Albus was sat at his desk with an expectant look on his face. The old man seemingly never slept and he must have been waiting for news.

"Welcome back Severus, how are they?"

"Fine, just fine." He said distractedly, sitting in one of the squashy armchairs in front of the desk. It took a lot to render the snarky potions master speechless but it seemed that watching his wife bring their son into the world qualified as one of those rare instances.

"Well?" Dumbledore pressed, anxious to hear all the good news.

"It's a boy." Snape replied quietly with a small smile.

"And does this boy have a name, or is he merely Snape junior?" Albus chuckled.

"Hadrian." Snape said the name in a whisper, caressing it as though the word itself were precious.

"A lovely name Severus, and of course you will want to stay with them?"

"I would love nothing more Headmaster; however we are both aware that I am needed here. She has family, she will not be alone." Snape replied with a heavy sigh.

"Nonsense Severus, I'm sure we can manage without you for a few days. Sadira needs you; even the Muggles take time off for a new baby. Parental Leave I believe they call it." Dumbledore looked him straight in the eye with something akin to fondness and sorrow at the same time.

"Your first born Severus! I believe you never thought such a day would come. Enjoy your time together; there may be precious few opportunities in days to come." He urged.

"After all, who in their right mind would allow a murderer to see his child?" Snape spat bitterly.

Now that his son was here it made it all the more real that he may never see him grow up and Snape felt the pain of the loss already by just thinking of it.

"Severus I am sorry. I cannot guarantee that you will come out of this war unscathed, nor can I say that for anyone. However what I am certain of is that Sadira will always trust and believe in you. If you tell her the truth, the whole truth, she will stand by you. Anyone who cannot see how devoted she is to you is a fool. You're a very lucky man Severus; now go enjoy that good fortune!" Dumbledore pressed. Severus sighed deeply again, defeated.

"Thank you Headmaster." He replied. "If you don't mind, I'll leave now. There are a few things at home that Sadira may need preparing before she returns."

"Of course. I look forward to meeting the little man soon!" Albus said with a joyful twinkle in his eye.

Next morning, Sadira awoke to the smell of breakfast. That was how she knew it was morning in any case. She had not slept well. Although she was tired, she couldn't sleep properly and Hadrian had needed regular feeds through the night.

'_So, this is motherhood?'_ she thought, diving into the stack of toast the Mid-Witch brought. While eating, she gazed over to where her tiny son lay sleeping peacefully in a crib.

'_My gorgeous boy'_ she thought with a crumby smile. No sooner had she finished her breakfast than Hadrian wanted his. She lifted the tiny bundle out and unbuttoned her pyjama top and unhooked her bra, offering him a heavy breast to suckle. He latched on eagerly, filling her with a strange warm feeling she couldn't describe.

"I'm glad you know how to do this, because it's all new to me." She said softly.

Severus entered the little room to find his wife reading a magazine on her lap, eating a peach with one hand, her son at her breast. It reminded him of being dragged to church by his father's family as a boy, the Madonna and child, so at peace she was. She seemed to have taken everything in her stride as usual.

"Hello Love, did you sleep well?" he asked, kissing his wife and child briefly on the forehead.

"Not really, did you?"

"A little, I was busy" he replied cryptically.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you but I thought you had classes."

"Cancelled today. Albus is arranging for them to be covered for the rest of the week." He said, trying his best not to laugh when Hadrian's burp brought milk up all over his mother.

"Thank you son, I really needed to smell like rotten cheese today!" she sighed, wiping away the mess. "I don't know why you're so smug. It'll be even funnier when it happens to you." She snapped at his smirk.

"He would never do such a thing to his father I'm sure." He replied, still smirking, lifting the now clean and fed child from her arms.

"Oh, just you wait Severus Snape!" she replied with an amused look.

She took the opportunity to get a shower, leaving father and son to bond. They looked an odd sight; the fearsome Potions Master clad in black, holding a tiny white-swathed bundle, pink fingers and downy black hair appearing wherever he wriggled.

When she returned, Severus was stretched out on her bed with Hadrian in one arm while the other stroked his little pink hands, smiling in wonder when the skinny digits grasped his own.

"So this is what family feels like." He sighed to himself, gazing lovingly at the woman next to him and the child in his arms.

"I love you Severus." Sadira said, kissing him softly. A knock at the door signalled the Ward Healer.

"Come in." Sadie called. The Healer was not especially young, but still remembered Snape with no small amount of fear.

"Professor Snape!" he greeted in surprise. The young woman on the bed looked more like his daughter than his wife.

"Norman Devlin, class of '85 if I believe." Snape drawled.

"Um, yes Sir! Good Afternoon Mrs Snape. Are you well?" the Healer asked, retrieving her notes on a clipboard.

"I feel fine, the pain is still there though." She replied.

"That's normal; the Mid-Witch will bring you something for that shortly." He said, scribbling away.

"She already did, and performed all the checks on me."

"Excellent, and the little fella, he feeding regularly?"

"Yes, every three hours for fifteen to twenty minutes at a time." She replied.

"Good, and his urine and faeces normal?"

"Yes; frequent and disgusting, but normal." She joked, making Devlin smile.

'_At_ _least the poor kid has one parent with a sense of humour._' He thought.

"Good, right well, I see no reason to keep you in any longer." He tapped the parchment with his wand and duplicated her notes, passing a copy to Sadie. "Just be sure to keep up your pelvic exercises, eat healthily and get plenty of rest. Give the notes to your community midwife when she visits." He replied.

Severus grabbed her bag while she carried Hadrian warily through the floo. She walked straight through to the bedroom and placed him in the Moses basket by the side of the bed. Severus followed shortly after, dumping the hospital bag at the foot of the bed and standing behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her affectionately and watching over his son with a mix of pride and worry.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" she said, turning in his arms to face him.

"The best present I ever had is the two of you here with me. Thank you, for everything." He said quietly, kissing her softly.

"You're more than welcome love. Are you staying tonight?"

"Yes, Albus gave me the whole week off to help you settle in." He said.

"Good, you look like you've had about as much sleep as I have. Come on, let's try and grab a couple of hours before he wakes up again." She said, peeling off her t-shirt and jogging pants and climbing into bed in her underwear, snuggling happily under the thick duvet.

"Mmm, it's good to be home again." She sighed. "Hospital beds are so uncomfortable."

Severus stripped down and joined her, pressing his warm body to her back and wrapping his arms protectively around her again and lacing his fingers together over her now only slightly saggy stomach.

"I agree, it feels good to be home again." He concurred, enjoying the opportunity to pretend they were just like any other married couple, the wars and wizarding conventions forgotten as they slept, recovering from the physical and emotional intensity of the last 24 hours.

They enjoyed a whole day together undisturbed before they received their first visitor.

"Where's my new nephew?" Molly gushed when Severus opened the door.

"Good afternoon Molly, good to see you too." Snape replied drily.

It was then that she realised that he looked more casual than she had ever seen him; in just his shirt and trousers, his coat abandoned and barefoot. His hair was greasier than ever and he looked slightly bedraggled and quite tired.

"I'm sorry Severus. I'm just excited. How are you all?"

"Mother and baby are doing fine; they are sleeping at present although Hadrian is due to wake soon. Can I offer you some tea while you wait?"He said civilly.

Molly was one of the few people he could tolerate, partly because she always made an effort to make him feel welcomed, and partly because she was close to Sadira.

"Don't be silly Severus, I'll make the tea. You look exhausted. Have you been resting?" she fussed.

"I try, however I am not the one who went through almost twenty hours of labour only to continue to be disturbed every few hours to be sucked on." he replied.

"No, but I bet you have been doing everything else for her while she rests?" Molly prompted. His silence spoke volumes.

"It's very good of you to look after her like that, not many wizards would, but you mustn't overdo it. You'll be no good to anyone if you run yourself into the ground." she warned.

A small but high pitched cry cut into their conversation. Severus's eyes flickered to the mantelpiece clock.

"Bang on time." He drawled. The cry stopped suddenly, indicating that Sadie had woken and was seeing to him.

"I'll let her know you're here." He said, walking into the bedroom, while Molly disappeared into the kitchen to make some tea and sandwiches.

Ten minutes later, Sadie came out of the bedroom in china blue flannel pyjamas and a denim blue fleece dressing gown, little Hadrian leaning against her shoulder in a pale mint velour sleepsuit.

"Molly, I'm glad you came." She said sleepily.

"I've been dying to see you since I heard." Her aunt replied. "I hope I haven't disturbed feeding time?"

"No, he wasn't hungry, just stinky. Weren't you my stinky little man?" Sadie said with a smile, babbling to her son. Molly beamed as she wondered what Sadie's colleagues in the Ministry would say if they saw the tough, no-nonsense Auror in her pj's in the middle of the day, babbling baby talk to her newborn.

"Can I hold him dear?" Molly asked, desperate to hold her great-nephew.

"Of course you can, here." She passed the tiny baby to her aunt.

"Oh, Sadie, he's gorgeous." Molly cooed.

"I know, he's the image of his father isn't he?" Sadie smiled.

"Poor sod." Severus grumbled.

"I heard that!" Sadie shouted, making him chuckle as he settled into 'his' chair.

"At least he doesn't have the Snape nose." Severus countered.

"Not yet at least. All babies have button noses; the cartilage grows when they get older." Sadie informed him.

"Well let's hope he gets that particular attribute from your side of the family." Severus said, slouching in the chair and resting his bare feet on the coffee table.

"I think he's adorable." Molly praised.

"Me too Moll, shame Arthur couldn't come." Sadie added.

"He's been snowed under since the promotion but he sends his best and says he'll come see you soon. I brought the camera in any case. Now have some lunch, I bet you're starving and I bet poor Severus has been too busy to eat too." She insisted.

"Probably; Severus, do you want some of these sandwiches?" Sadie called over but he was fast asleep in the chair, snoring softly.

Sadira smiled fondly, standing up and covering him with the chenille throw from the other chair. Taking care not to wake him, she kissed him gently on the cheek as she tucked it round his broad shoulders.

"You'd never guess he's an insomniac usually." She whispered to her aunt. We seem to be working shifts, I do days and he does nights."

"Arthur and I had a similar system ourselves." Molly reminisced. "How are you really?" Sadie sighed.

"To be honest Molly, I'm scared. I'll miss him so much when he goes back and I'll be all alone with Hadrian. I'm not sure how I'll do it." She replied.

"You won't be on your own, I'll help you. You know you only have to floo me and I'll come round, and Tonks and Fleur will both pop in from time to time." Molly reassured her.

"It's not just that. Severus and Albus are planning something important for the Order. It's caused a bit of tension between them and I don't know what it is. I'm scared I'm going to lose him Molly." She said tearfully, hormones and impending war not being a good mix.

"Oh! Oh hush now, we're all in danger, every one of us, but Severus is very clever and as cunning as a Slytherin can get. I'm sure he'll be fine." Molly placated, handing her son back to her so she could hug her properly.

"Have you ever seen the Dark Lord, Molly?" Sadie asked through a veil of tears.

"N, no dear." Molly said, a little afraid herself now she was allowing herself to dwell on it.

"I have; both in the flesh last summer and in Severus' memories. I know exactly what he faces and it scares the hell out of me. If anything were to happen to him while he was undercover, I have no guarantee they would let me see him, or make arrangements should the worst happen. No-one cares about Death Eaters' families." She sobbed.

"No matter what happens Sadie, you are family. I will always care, you're not just a niece, you're as good as a daughter to me." Molly assured her.


	40. Valentines Treat

A/N: Happy Valentine's day to my readers and reviewers. This hot little chapter is a thank you for sticking with me, enjoy!!

Chapter 40 – Auror School

Snape surveyed the scene before him with a blend of horror and contempt. The impressive Great Hall of his beloved Hogwarts; a seat of learning and Alma Mater of some of the greatest witches and wizards of all time, had been festooned with sickly pink hearts and red glitter and Severus for one was not impressed. When Lockhart had the audacity to suggest students come to him for a love potion he glared at the student body menacingly.

'_Just let one of the little twerps dare ask me, I'll give them the most painful slow-acting poison I possess.'_ He thought. No doubt the students believed he was so furious because he was alone and unloved; a hateful, ugly creature such as he had no place on Valentine's Day, except perhaps moping in his lonely dungeon.

In fact the reason the 'Dungeon Bat' was so miserable was because for the first time he had a lovely, warm and willing witch with whom he wished to spend the day, however due to his pedagogic duties and the secretive nature of their relationship he was unable to do so. Still, he had sent Sadira a small token of his affection and would see her at the weekend instead. Now if he could get through the day without one of those hideous dwarf-cupids disturbing a class he would be a happier man.

Sadira and Tonks were hard at work on the physical training field, kicking lumps out of the training dummies with Taylor, Mason and their Physical Trainer; Professor Liebstrom. They were disturbed by a Third Year student, carrying a small parcel.

"An owl just arrived for Sadira Prewett; Anderson said she'd be here." The young man said.

"That's me!" she said, waving her wand and stopping the golem in its tracks.

"Thank you Carson. Take a break group." Liebstrom called.

The young man, Carson, handed the box to Sadie with a wink and left. The box was long, slim and bright red. Sadie blushed when she remembered what day it was.

"Go on, open it!" pressed Tonks.

Sadie slid the lid off the box to reveal a perfect deep red rose, velvety in texture and almost black in shade.

"Oh Sadie, it's gorgeous!" Tonks gushed as Sadira flushed even further. There was also a small black velvet pouch and a letter. She lifted out the letter first.

'My darling Sadira,

Words cannot express how much I miss you and how I wish we could be spending this day together. I hope you will accept these tokens of my affection and allow me to make it up to you this weekend instead. These gifts I send are an expression of how dear you are to me but are mere trifles when compared to your beauty for you are more lovely and more radiant. Know that I love you and will be thinking of you and it will not be long before we are together again.

Yours always, as ever;

S.'

"Oh Sadie, that's so romantic! This older bloke of yours sounds great. Does he have any single friends?" Tonks hinted, reading the note over Sadira's shoulder.

"He does have his moments." Sadie smiled, fondly remembering romantic evenings they had shared that summer.

"What's in the bag then?" Tonks said, pointing to the pouch. Sadie opened it and tipped the contents into her hand to reveal a beautiful, and rather expensive looking, pair of diamond earrings.

"Bloody hell Sadie!!!" Tonks gasped jealously.

"What?" asked Taylor, now intrigued and nosy by nature anyway.

"Look at the rocks Sadie's boyfriend got her!" Tonks said, pointing.

"Holy shit Prewett! That's gotta be over a thousand Galleons worth of jewellery there." Taylor spluttered.

"You must be fucking good in bed to have earned those!" he added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Taylor, that was a bit crude." Mason chided, a little envious of this unknown rival for Sadie's affections.

"Well I say marry the bloke as soon as possible. If he's that romantic and spends all his dosh on fancy presents, he's a keeper!" Tonks joked.

"Not to mention he's wicked in bed!" Sadie added in an undertone, causing both girls to cackle.

"Well I can see I'm not going to get any work out of you girls now." Sighed Liebstrom.

"Sorry Sir, I'll get back to work right away." Sadie said, snapping to attention.

"Oh, go on, you young ladies enjoy the holiday. Take five." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Liebstrom." Sadie said and he found himself sandwiched between his female recruits, receiving a kiss on each cheek.

"My lucky day!" he joked. "You're very welcome girls"

"Sweet! Sadie gets a present from her fuck buddy and we get the day off. I like the guy already!" Taylor said joyfully.

"So... Gossip! Tell me more about this romantic and generous fella of yours." Tonks pried as Sadira put her new earrings in, breathing in the heady scent of the rose which had a preservation charm.

"Well, he usually comes off as quite reserved and quiet but he's unbelievably smart and has a wicked sense of humour. Most people wouldn't have him pegged as a romantic but under the surface it's like a well of passion bubbling away and he only shows it when he's with me.

We're neither of us fond of grand gestures or public displays of affection. Even his present is a total surprise, but then again he isn't predictable either. Although he's rarely spontaneous, he meticulously plans everything he does, he never lets anyone know what he's thinking. He likes to keep me guessing." She gushed, getting carried away in her thoughts of Severus while Tonks listened avidly, enjoying this rare opportunity of her private and reticent friend opening up to her.

"And when it comes to the bedroom, he's even more so. He's a talented lover and not selfish like younger guys can be; only interested in their own gratification. He enjoys seeing me receive pleasure for its own sake. He's so amazing; I really do love him Tonks." She sighed.

"So when will I get to meet this amazing lover of yours?" Tonks asked.

"I dunno Tonks, we still have to keep this pretty hush-hush. I haven't asked him when we can come out in the open with this; I assume he'll tell me when the time is right." She replied.

"He isn't married is he?" asked Tonks suspiciously.

"Gods no, definitely not. We lived together this summer remember? I can't tell you his name or his job, you can ask pretty much anything else!" Sadie assured her.

"Ok, how old is he? You said older but are we talking Bill Weasley older or grey beard older?" Tonks asked.

"Tonks! He's not old, he's only thirty three." Sadie said.

"Wow! Ok he's not _'old'_ old but still, that's a big age difference, fourteen years!" Tonks said.

"Fourteen years is a lot on paper but we're well suited. He's so mature and understanding, so patient and so clever. I fell for his mind long before I fell in love with the rest of him!"

"So what's his best physical attribute?" Tonks asked, on a roll with the gossip. Sadie looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a sardonic smile.

"Apart from that!" Tonks said, exasperated. Sadie smiled a rare genuine smile.

"His eyes; he has lovely dark eyes and they are so deep, when I look into them I get lost." She sighed dreamily.

"Jeez! You've really got it bad for this guy eh?" Tonks noted.

"I fell hard for him, that's true." She replied, twirling the rose in a very girly and un-Sadira like manner.

Tonks wondered what kind of a man he must be to have made such a big impression on the cold, reserved and taciturn Slytherin. She and Tonks had known each other for a long time and had been friends for about a year and the longest conversation they had ever had about Sadira's personal life was the one they just had. Tonks thought about everything Sadie had just said, all the while wondering how she could find a man like that; tender, romantic, devoted and generous. She decided a fourteen year age gap wasn't so bad if the man was as clever, loving and warm as Sadie's.

That weekend, Severus Floo-ed to Sadie's flat from his office only to find her living room dark and empty. He was immediately on edge and on his guard.

"Sadie?" he called cautiously.

"In here Love" she called from the kitchen. He allowed himself to breathe easier.

He entered the little kitchen and found the table set up for a meal; the single rose he sent her in a silver bud vase between a pair of cream taper candles in twin silver holders softly lighting the room. She turned from the stove and smiled shyly at him.

"Happy belated Valentine's day Severus." She said.

His eyes drank in the sight of her. Her wild dark curls were tamed into soft ringlets that tumbled loosely about her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a clingy red satin dress that showed off her curves beautifully, teamed with tottering black heels that enhanced the curve of her legs and bottom and brought her closer to his height. Her lips and nails were painted the same shade of siren red as the gown and her entrancing green eyes, which he loved the most about her, were emphasised with plenty of black mascara and a hint of liner. The colour of the gown set off her pale skin well and made her seem as though she were a marble statue of some seductive goddess.

"I knew you wouldn't have eaten at the school, so I thought you might like to share a romantic meal together." She said, flushing slightly under the intensity of his gaze and twirling a curl around her finger nervously in an endearingly childlike manner. It was then that he noticed with a hint of pride that she was wearing the earrings he bought her.

He was worried when he bought them that she might not like them but if she bothered to wear them he knew she must love them. Sure, they were expensive, but he owned his own home and his food and board were covered for 9 months of the year anyway. It wasn't as if he had anything else to spend his salary on and over the years he had amassed a tidy sum in his Gringotts account, splurging only on his one real expense; his library. Many of the books in his house were quite old and rare; expensive gifts to himself as reward for not losing his temper and poisoning students or staff.

"I see you liked my gift." He said silkily, enjoying watching her squirm as his longing for her was evident in his expression.

"Yes, very much, they are beautiful, thank you Severus. You really shouldn't spoil me like that." She said, her breath hitching as he moved close to her.

"But you deserve it my dear. Besides, I enjoy spoiling you." He said, desire darkening his eyes as he stood close enough to smell her perfume; still roses and honeysuckle, a scent he would never forget.

"Would you like to sit down and I'll bring out the starter?" she said, flustered.

"I'd rather move straight to dessert." He said lustfully, capturing her lips with his and drawing her body to his in a strong embrace, kissing her senseless.

"Oh Sev, I've missed you so much." She sighed, holding him close as he ran his hands over the silky fabric of her satin clad form, enjoying the feel of the fluid smooth fabric under his skin.

"This dress is lovely, you look wonderful tonight." He whispered, pressing his body against hers, revelling in her warm soft form moulding to his.

"Please Severus, can we have dinner first? I've been training hard all day and I'm actually starving." She pleaded. He stepped back chuckling.

"Very well, let's see what you have prepared, my domestic goddess." He smirked.

She laid out the first course; asparagus and oyster salad. He raised a brow at her choice.

"If everything on the menu is an aphrodisiac, you won't make it past the main course." He admonished, enjoying the comely way she blushed. _'She never usually blushes this much, I wonder what's come over her?'_ he thought.

Nevertheless he enjoyed the meal. She was right, he hadn't been able to enjoy the excellent fare at Hogwarts while that smug, self-satisfied prick Lockhart had been going on with himself tonight, filling his spleen with bile and vitriol and upsetting his equilibrium.

Sadie brought out the main course; a delicate king prawn and garlic linguini. The girl never ceased to surprise him. He knew she was a competent cook as they had shared kitchen duties at Spinners End, but she had pulled out all the stops tonight. Her cooking really was delicious and even he ended up wanting more after tasting her fine fare. If she kept this up, the lean Potions Master wouldn't remain so skinny much longer.

When she brought out dessert he was in heaven! He had always harboured a secret sweet tooth and when she revealed the petits pots de chocolat; little smooth dark chocolate mousses, he nearly died. _How did she know his one weakness? Damn the temptress, teasing him with her lithe body and decadent dark chocolate_. The dry bitterness of the chocolate was complemented perfectly by the sweet bubbly cava they were drinking. She had certainly spent a lot of time and effort in preparing this evening.

"Thank you Sadira, that was excellent. You did yourself proud." He said, standing and helping her move the last dishes to the sink.

"Leave that for now, come with me." He said enticingly, his hands upon her hips again and his mouth at her ear, placing butterfly kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, sending her head spinning in pleasure and need.

He guided her to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed, sitting next to her and tracing her form gently with his fingers. She reached out to him, silently beckoning with her eyes. He leaned down and pressed another passionate kiss to her lips, tasting the sweet wine and bitter chocolate on her tongue as she pressed it against his.

She kicked her shoes off the edge of the bed and Severus toed off his boots and socks, swinging his long legs onto the bed too. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and placed it on the bedside table and Severus copied the gesture, the two dark wooden staves lying comfortably next to each other as their owners did the same.

Sadira made short work of Severus' coat buttons and began unbuttoning his shirt when he pulled back and merely tugged the item over his head, leaving him bare-chested. He found the zip at the side of her gown and slowly, teasingly unzipped it, his fingers leaving a trail of fire on her skin as they traced the flesh uncovered. She shimmied out of the gown to reveal sheer, lace topped stockings and black lacy lingerie that barely concealed her large round bosoms and neatly trimmed bush.

He growled low in his throat as he pounced on her, kissing and caressing her alabaster flesh all over, paying particular attention to her breasts and buttocks. Teasingly slowly he removed her stockings; holding each foot in turn and kissing a trail back up from her arches to her thighs, purposely avoiding her apex, where she longed for him to touch.

"Oh Severus, I'm so hot, please, I want you now." She gasped.

"Patience please love, I'm still unwrapping my gift." He smirked, coming back up to face her and kissing her deeply.

He undid her bra, freeing the soft milky orbs for his hands to play with, holding the supple weight comfortably in his hands and rolling her pink nipples between his fingers, winding her up tight like a watch spring. She was babbling with need now; begging him to touch her and murmuring how good it felt and exactly what he was doing to her.

He moved his mouth to her breast while his hands slowly removed her knickers. Soaking wet they were and he could smell her arousal, it was driving him mad. He felt her silky soft hands roaming his body, stroking his skin and his ego as she reached for his tool, desperate to feel his velvety hardness and press it to her need.

He gave her what they both wanted, entering her slowly and completely, withdrawing almost entirely just as slowly before sliding into her again quicker, remaining in place as she came immediately. He had teased her so much that the friction of him entering her and his weight on her clit was enough to send her over the edge. He gritted his teeth against the powerful feeling of her inner walls convulsing and squeezing him so deliciously and the gush of wetness that followed her climax.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't last." She murmured, embarrassed.

"Never apologise for giving me what I wanted. You are so beautiful when you come, Love." He whispered, kissing her lovingly as he began his thrusts again. He moved slowly and gently at first while she recovered from her completion but steadily increasing in pace and pressure as her body bucked against him, ready for more.

"You're so tight and wet Sadie; you have no idea what you do to me. You have me quite undone my little minx" he whispered hoarsely as he pounded into her hot channel deeper and harder, feeling the resistance as his tip hit her cervix, hitting it hard to provide that pleasurable pain she loved so much, grinding his hips against hers to put pressure on her clit.

"Oh fuck Severus, I'm gonna come!" she moaned, bucking her hips wildly against him, locking her legs around the back of his thighs as she thrust violently against him one last time, screaming his name as a powerful orgasm ripped through her, turning her bones to jelly beneath him. The force of her second climax was all that was needed to send him over the edge and after a couple more violent thrusts he shot his seed into her, gripping her hips tightly as he forced his come as deep as he could, filling her with his juices.

They both collapsed panting and exhausted, clinging to one another for warmth as the cold air hit their sweat doused bodies. Sadira rested her head on Severus' chest, wrapping her arms around his waist fondly and placing a tender kiss over his heart. He felt a swelling inside, knowing that this woman was not only interested in his connections, his professional talent or sexual prowess. She wanted him; all of him, and loved him completely.

"Are you going to tell me why you were so uncharacteristically prone to blushes tonight my princess?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just that I missed you, and Tonks teasing." She replied.

"Why, what did she say?" he yawned, tired but curious.

"Well, when your present arrived in the middle of a class, naturally she was intrigued. Obviously I couldn't tell her the whole truth about you so I described you a little." She said.

"Go on." He encouraged.

"So she said I should marry you at the soonest opportunity." She said quickly, embarrassed.

Snape froze, inhaling sharply. _Marriage? He hadn't considered that. _

"Of course I'm not hinting or expecting a proposal or anything. Not that I wouldn't want to marry you; I'd like to one day maybe. But I'm not forcing you or asking for any kind of...... I'm just going to shut up now." She said, flustered.

He chuckled, relieved and amused at her embarrassment.

"I understand. I think perhaps marriage might be an option some time in the future but for now I am happy with what we have." He replied with a small smile.

"Exactly; If it ain't broke, don't fix it." She replied, relieved. "A Muggle saying Sev." She elucidated upon seeing his puzzled expression.

"Indeed." He replied with another yawn, pulling her closer to him and drawing the covers over them both.


	41. Hadrian's Visit

Chapter 41

Snape had been barely able to take time to visit home as the year sped on and was glad when Sadie finally decided that Hadrian was old enough to take a trip to Hogwarts.

One Saturday come late March, many of the teachers were waiting in the Staff room for her to arrive. Severus was late, overseeing yet another detention for Crabbe and Goyle and would be up later.

There was a rush of excitement when Sadira entered carrying a Muggle baby carrier in one arm and a large bag in the other.

"Hello everyone!" she called.

She had worked hard to lose the baby weight, desperate to return to fighting fitness in case her skills were needed as the war escalated. Everyone who had known her as an Auror could see little change. Her hips and tummy were still a little bit bigger, and her breasts were enormous, but she still looked like any other trendy 22 year old. She was dressed in her favourite tight fitted jeans, green blouse and well loved leather duster coat, teamed with her favourite spike heeled boots. Her make-up was still as dark and she wore black fishnet fingerless gloves with red varnish on her long nails.

"Sadira, how good to see you both," McGonagall welcomed warmly, stepping forward.

"And here's the wee man we've heard so much about." She peered into the carrier and saw a pink faced smiling boy with unruly black hair and dark eyes in a pale green and blue striped velvet sleepsuit with white ducks embroidered on, holding the matching hat which he had just tugged off.

"My word, isn't he like his father!" Sprout commented.

"Och yes, the image of Severus, that's plain to see." McGonagall concurred, both witches bent over the baby.

Sadira took a seat and placed the carrier on another chair and was soon surrounded by Hogwarts staff keen for a look at the new baby. It had been years since any of the staff had a family, not since Headmaster Black and it was ironic that the current staff baby was a descendant of his. It wasn't only the women who were interested either. Flitwick was fascinated by Hadrian and was ecstatic when the child rewarded him with a bright gummy smile. Sadie unclipped him and handed him to McGonagall. The formidable old witch softened as soon as the boy was cradled in her arms.

"Hello Hadrian, welcome to Hogwarts. You'll be attending here when you're older." She told him.

He didn't seem to mind being passed round like a parcel. In fact he seemed to enjoy the extra attention. Hagrid got quite emotional when it came to his turn to hold the boy.

"Reminds me o' little Harry at tha' age." He sniffed.

Slughorn engaged the young woman in small talk while the others cooed over the baby. He wanted to learn more about the girl who had melted Severus Snape's icy heart. She had clearly made enough of an impression to make him risk his job, if staff gossip was to be believed about her schooldays.

They found they had a lot to talk about, between Potions, Hogwarts and the Ministry. He found her to be brilliant with a dry, sarcastic sense of humour but with warmth underneath the surface. Now the bump was gone he could see that she had a fine figure as well as a pretty face. In fact the longer he spent with her, he wondered what she ever saw in Severus in the first place.

Severus entered the Staff Room in a foul mood; aggravated, Sadira thought, by the presence of Albus Dumbledore. There was a tension between them, as if they had just stopped arguing.

"Sadira, my dear, I quite forgot you were visiting today." Dumbledore said jovially.

"Headmaster, how are you?" she greeted politely, hugging him briefly.

"Oh I'm fine, how are you?" he asked, patting her shoulder.

"Tired, but fine." She smiled, her gaze moving to where her husband stood. He was clearly keeping a tight rein on his temper for her sake.

"Where is young Hadrian? I've been waiting to see him since I heard the news." Albus said, interrupting the long meaningful look the two were giving each other.

"Hagrid has him." She replied.

"May I?" he asked as Hagrid brought him over.

"Of course Albus" she said, watching fondly as the greatest wizard of all time held her son with the air of a proud grandfather.

"He's lovely Sadira; the image of his father." Dumbledore commented.

"That's what everyone says." She smiled. Someone got a camera out and was taking pictures of the boy with everyone.

"How are you, Love?" Severus whispered, standing behind her.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little bit tired." She replied quietly.

"You're taking this well. I didn't think you'd let anyone else hold him." He remarked.

"I'm not that clingy Sev." She defended.

"Not clingy; just protective." He replied soothingly.

"I've missed you." She said longingly, turning to face him. Taking advantage of everyone's attention being on his son, he bent and placed a brief but loving kiss on his wife.

Suddenly a loud piercing wail came from the direction of the crowd.

"Oh dear, Sadira!" Dumbledore called anxiously. She returned to her son, bawling his eyes out.

"Thanks Albus, he's just hungry." She assured them, laying the child against her shoulder.

"How do you know that already?" Severus asked. She looked down at her chest where her blouse was beginning to strain.

"Because I'm in agony. Where can I feed him?" She asked.

"There's a classroom further down the corridor, you can use that." He replied. She lifted up her bag and exited swiftly.

Twenty minutes later, she returned with a changed, fed and winded, happy baby fast asleep. Suddenly there was a knock on the Staff room door and McGonagall answered it to reveal Ginny Weasley.

"Professor, is it true my cousins have come to visit?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Weasley."

"Can I see them please?"

"Students are not usually allowed in the Staff Room." McGonagall replied.

"Oh please Professor. I haven't seen Hadrian yet." She wheedled.

"Oh very well, but quickly mind." McGonagall relented.

"Sadie!" Ginny squealed, hugging her cousin nearly to death.

"Hello Ginny, how's school?" Sadie asked, returning the hug.

"School's fine. Ron's still being a git though." She said.

"That doesn't surprise me. I don't know where Molly and Arthur went wrong with him!" Sadie joked, making Ginny smile.

"Where's Hadrian?" Ginny asked.

"Asleep." Sadie replied, pointing to the carrier, where he was making tiny snoring sounds.

"Aww, so cute. Wait till I tell everyone about him." She gushed. "I see he got Snape's hair." She said softly, tentatively stroking the soft fine hair, wary of his soft spot.

"Yes, and his eyes too. He's just like his dad." Sadie told her.

"He's got Auntie Delilah's nose though." Ginny pointed out.

"Thank you." Snape said triumphantly, having snuck up on the chatting pair.

"I still say it's too early to tell." She replied with a sigh. Ginny held in a giggle. It was clear that this was an issue they had been arguing over for a while.

"When he wakes up, can I hold him?" Ginny asked.

"I don't see why not." Sadira replied.

"Shouldn't you be resting missus?" chided Madam Pomfrey as she entered the room.

"He's only just gone off Poppy, honest." She defended.

"Well; leave him with me for an hour or two while you catch up on your rest." Pomfrey said. Sadie looked wary.

"It's ok. I'd rather not." She said quickly.

"Sadira, have you ever left him before?" Poppy asked.

"No." She replied, fearfully. Poppy smiled indulgently.

"It's ok to be scared, it's normal separation anxiety. But you do know you can trust me don't you?" Poppy said.

"Yes, I just don't like leaving him." Sadie whined. Severus placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"You know full well he'll be safe with Poppy. Come with me, you need some rest." He said softly in her ear, encouragingly but also expressing how much he wanted to get her on her own.

"Ok then Poppy, thank you." She sighed.

"Good, the hospital wing is empty right now, he'll have peace and quiet." Poppy assured her.

"Can I come too? I want to help." Ginny said. Snape glared at her audacity.

"I suppose so, if Madam Pomfrey agrees." Sadie said indulgently. Poppy nodded, making Ginny squeal.

"Ooh, wait till I tell all my friends." She gushed.

Snape accompanied Sadie to their rooms while Ginny and Pomfrey took care of Hadrian. He held her hand tightly, stealing long smouldering looks at each other as they made their way to the dungeons. It really had been too long since they had last been together, even longer since they had been alone, without worrying about Hadrian waking.

As soon as they passed the threshold to their private rooms he pressed her against the door kissing her possessively, full of need and longing.

"Gods I've missed you." She sighed as he swiftly unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her large, aching breasts.

'_Oh God!'_ he thought as she unclipped the cups of her nursing bra. He supported her breasts with his hands, running his thumbs over them in wonder at her new body shape.

"Oh, that feels so good!" she moaned deep in her throat, throwing her head back. He marvelled at how sensitive she was. Capturing her mouth with his once more, he moved his hands to her waist and lifted her, pinning her to the door again and pressing firmly against her so she could feel his hardness through the layers of their clothing.

She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, grinding her body against him. Her hands clawed at his coat frantically, trying desperately to lay him bare before her.

"Oh Sev, it's been too long." Sadira moaned, kissing his lean but toned torso all over, lapping distractingly at his nipples.

Severus dropped her down, just long enough to yank his trousers and boxers to his ankles while she removed her jeans and knickers hurriedly. Again he pinned her to the door, slipping a finger inside her, kissing and licking her breasts. She wrapped one leg around his hip, opening herself up to him.

"Please Severus, I want you now!" she groaned. He spread her wetness around her womanhood before pressing his member against her entrance and pushing his way in, gripping her hips sharply in pleasure and surprise.

"Fuck you're tight." He gasped. Since her cervix and vagina had healed, she was as tight as a virgin again and the constricting feeling of her walls stretching to accommodate his girth was amazing.

He didn't notice her eyes water in pain as he thrust deep and hard into her but she didn't complain. As much as it hurt her she craved his touch and the intimacy, needed him inside her. Besides, she loved having him dominate her. She wrapped her arms tighter round his neck, bracing herself on his shoulders while her strong thighs squeezed him tight.

He moved one hand to her breast and squeezed the sensitive flesh hard, making her cry out. He smirked sadistically as he pistoned in and out of her, hitting her cervix hard and bruising her back against the heavy oak door. She clawed at his back and pulled at his hair, lost in sweet pain and pleasure.

The usually calm, restrained couple were reduced to vicious feral savages in their lust and hunger for each other. He pinched her sore nipple and this time she screamed in pleasure as her release shot through her, bucking and screaming like a creature possessed. Her pussy contracted hard around him, increasing the pressure and wonderful friction around his sensitive cock and he emptied himself into her with a roar, collapsing against the door, the both of them dripping in perspiration.

"Bed." He said once he regained control of himself. She took his hand and followed him into the bedroom, Accio-ing her clothes. She replaced the cups on her nursing bra for comfort but, otherwise naked, she climbed into bed with her husband and curled against him in the comfort of their bed.

"This bed feels so empty without you." He sighed, stroking her long dark hair and holding her tight.

"I miss you too Severus. I wish you were home more often." She said.

"You may soon get your wish." He replied ominously.

"What do you mean? I know you and Albus have been arguing again." She said.

"A minor disagreement." He snipped defensively. "Do not concern yourself. I told you everything I feel comfortable with telling you about this task. Suffice it to say I do not see myself teaching here beyond this year."

"Please Severus, you know I worry about you." She pleaded, her eyes large and damp.

"Hush pet, don't worry about me. You just look after yourself and Hadrian, I can look after myself." He whispered lovingly.

They lay there in peace for some time, just kissing and caressing, remembering each other's touch and forging memories to fortify them against the lonely and difficult months to come. When he pressed her to her back again however, she winced.

"Ow!"

"What is it love?"He asked, full of concern.

"I think you got too carried away before. It hurts a bit." She replied.

"I'm sorry love, you should have told me I was hurting you." He said remorsefully, kissing her again in reparation.

"I'm alright, it's ok Sev. I missed you too, I understand." She smiled. He got up and wrapped his dressing gown around himself, leaving the bedroom and a puzzled Sadira.

When he returned a few minutes later she was almost asleep, wrapped cosily in the blankets and happily inhaling his scent.

"Sadie, sit up." He whispered.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him sleepily and wrapped her arms around him, cuddling up to him again.

"You need to take this," he encouraged, offering her a single dose vial of a turquoise potion. "It's for the pain, if you remember." She sat up uncomfortably.

"Thank you love." She said, gratefully swallowing it and laying beside him again, smiling contentedly when he snaked his arms around her and held her close.

When Sadira awoke she reached into her coat pocket and brought out a large flat package. She leaned over to where Severus was sleeping and kissed him softly, running her hand through his hair and letting her tousled curls brush against his chest.

"Happy Anniversary love." She whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled a wide genuine smile.

"Ah, if only I could wake like this every day." He sighed. "Happy Anniversary to you too Love. I can't believe it has been a year already."

"Yes, so much has happened this past year." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I wish our first year of marriage had been a happier one." He said sadly.

"No love, our marriage has been the only thing keeping me going through everything that has happened. I thought I was strong but I'm glad I've had you to lean on. I've been grateful of your strength lately." She said, stroking his hands as she leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so, but you are a strong person Sadie, to cope for so long on your own. I just cannot believe I have had to jeopardise our future happiness to secure Draco Malfoy's safety." He said bitterly.

"Let's not talk about that now. You were there for me every time I needed you and that is all that matters." She replied.

"This war will be my downfall Sadie, I feel like I am losing myself. I have needed you so much lately. It's killing me being apart from you and Hadrian." He sighed.

"Here, I brought you a little something for our anniversary." She said, handing him the package. He tore off the brown paper to find an antique silver picture frame, likely a Black family heirloom judging from the snakes in the filigree design, holding a moving photograph of Severus and Sadira sat happily together, holding Hadrian on their laps between them proudly.

"So we'll always be with you." She said quietly.

"Thank you." He replied, placing the photo on his bedside table and opening the drawer handing her a red velvet box, long and thin.

"I bet you thought I would forget." He smirked, handing it to her.

"I knew you'd remember, but I wasn't expecting a gift." She replied, opening the box to reveal a glittering diamond tennis bracelet. "Oh my gods Severus!" she gasped, staring at the 16 perfect diamonds.

"You know how I love to spoil you." He purred, taking her pale delicate wrist and clasping the bracelet around it. He held her hand up to admire how the jewellery sat on her arm, kissing her palm affectionately.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She said, kissing him ardently. He leaned into her kiss, pushing her back against the bed and running his hands along her sides.

"Sev, we haven't time. I have to collect Hadrian." She protested sadly, pulling away from him with regret. He sneered irritably and sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I suppose you're right. I'll try and visit you again during the Easter holidays but between Malfoy and Dumbledore I cannot make any promises." He said.

"I know. We'll be together soon, not long to the end of the year now." She assured him while they dressed.

They made their way up to the Hospital wing hand in hand to collect their son. When they got there, Ginny Weasley was tickling Hadrian, watching as he kicked and smiled while Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood sat nearby entranced.

"Good Afternoon Mrs Snape." Luna greeted in her usual dreamy tone.

"Hello Luna, Hermione." Sadie said pleasantly, hoping the girls were still innocent enough to not figure out what she had been up to for three hours or why she was smiling. Snape walked off scowling to find Madam Pomfrey.

"Hadrian's lovely Mrs Snape, he's been good as gold." Hermione said.

"You can call me Sadira you know Hermione. How's Harry doing? He hasn't written to me in months."

"Oh, you know Harry." Hermione shrugged evasively.

"That isn't helpful Hermione." Sadira said sternly.

"He's got another conspiracy theory into his head." Hermione whispered. "Dumbledore's been giving him private lessons. I think he's being trained to kill You-Know-Who." Sadira's heart raced and her face fell.

"Sweet Merlin Harry!" she whispered."Hermione; you, Ron and Harry know if you need any help you can come to me don't you? Any time." She said.

"Thank you Sadira, I'll make sure Harry doesn't forget that." Hermione said, wondering how much Harry would trust Snape's wife.

"Ginny, I know you're Harry's friend but I don't want you getting involved in any of his hare-brained schemes or suicide missions." Sadie said imperiously. Ginny opened her mouth to complain but was cut off.

"Promise me Ginny. I swore to your mother I would do what I could to watch out for you children but the least you can do is make it that bit easier for me. Hermione's seventeen, Ron will be soon and Harry is under Dumbledore's watchful eye so I can only advise them but you will always be my baby cousin." She pressed.

"Ok, I promise I won't purposefully place myself in danger." Ginny grumbled.

"That's all I ask." Sadie replied, relieved. "Come here cheeky boy." She clucked, lifting the grinning, wriggling baby into her arms happily.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Snape asked hopefully.

"I wasn't going to; it will be difficult with Hadrian." She replied. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked when she saw disappointment in his face.

"I do not mind. If you have to go I will understand, but I would like it if you stayed." He said quietly, aware of the students observing their interaction curiously.

"I'll stay longer but we'll see about dinner later." She replied. She strapped Hadrian into his carrier and attached a little dog rattle to his wrist which he shook jerkily with a gummy smile.

They left the Hospital wing together, Snape standing protectively close to her and their son, glaring at curious students who stopped to see Snape's wife and baby. Suddenly she stopped, hit by a sudden stroke of genius.

"Sev, I've had an idea. Could you ask Minerva to meet us in the Headmaster's office?" she asked. He looked at her strangely but acceded her request, sweeping off down the corridor in his usual dramatic billow of robes.

When Minerva and Severus arrived at the Headmaster's office, Sadira was sat in one of the squashy armchairs, drinking tea and eating a pear while Albus held Hadrian for Fawkes to inspect. The majestic creature eyed the boy warily as though taking the measure of him before lowering his head, expressing his acceptance of the child.

"What is this about Sadira?" Minerva asked, concerned.

"I wanted to ask you both; Albus and Minerva, will you be Hadrian's godparents? I understand if you feel you can't because of your responsibilities here but I wanted to ask you both before anyone else." She said. McGonagall looked stunned and Dumbledore smiled, watery eyed.

"I'd be honoured to my dear." He replied

"Yes Sadira, it would be a pleasure." Minerva smiled.

"Thank you both." Sadira smiled.

"No, thank you. However I believe it is customary to have three godparents is it not?" Albus asked. Sadie looked downcast.

"I did have one more person in mind but I doubt Severus would agree." She said warily.

"Who? Not Hagrid?" Severus asked.

"No... Harry." She said, bracing herself.

"Potter?!" he spluttered.

"See, I knew you'd get like this. He is family and that's very important to me. I want him to feel like he belongs." She replied.

Snape hated to see his wife upset, especially on their Anniversary. However, he also hated how she made him feel like this; so guilty and over Potter of all people. Most of all he hated how weak he had become by binding his soul to this witch. Despite all this, he did love her and he knew he would do anything to make her happy, but did she have to ask for this?

"I will consider it." He grumbled petulantly.

"Thank you, that is enough for me." She smiled indulgently.

She knew she could easily manipulate him into agreeing but she respected him too much to force the issue. She knew it had taken a lot for him not to refuse outright and he would hate her and Harry if she pushed him into a choice he wasn't happy with.

Their happy moment was disrupted by a loud squelchy farting sound coming from the carrier.

"Lovely." Sadie remarked sarcastically.

"The boy does seem to have impeccable timing." Severus agreed.

"Well, it seems I'm suddenly rather busy. Will you excuse me; I have to attend to him." She apologised.

"Not at all, perfectly natural." Albus smiled. She yawned as she lifted the bag again.

"I'm sorry Love, I don't think I'll stay much longer. I'm just going to go home and sleep I think." She said.

"That's fine, you need your rest. You should accept help more often. You try to do too much on your own. Next time you feel this tired, Floo Molly. Merlin knows she's probably bored stiff at home on her own now all the children are gone." Severus insisted.

"Ok, I'll Floo my aunt if I'm feeling overwhelmed, I promise. Owl me if you're coming home over the holidays." She smiled.

Albus and Minerva engaged in meaningless conversation, tactfully ignoring the antisocial Potions professor as he bent to kiss his wife and son goodbye.

"I promise I will see you soon." He whispered before she left.


	42. Trouble in Paradise

aChapter 42 – Auror school year.

Severus Snape was in a furious snit. Bloody Gryffindors had been trying his patience all day and, just when he was looking forward to a pleasant weekend with Sadira, he received a late owl from her cancelling their plans. _What the hell was 'team building' anyway?_

After fuming in his office for well over an hour about 'fickle females' and drinking a little too much brandy, he decided to search her out. After all, if it's for work, how long could it take?

He apparated to the Auror training grounds but it was empty, and appeared as though it had been for hours. '_Where was she?'_ He apparated to her flat next but it was empty too. Obviously she hadn't come home yet, but as her team... thing hadn't been held at the school, what and where was it? It was very late already.

He felt a dreadful nagging in the back of his mind; mistrust. '_Why hadn't she said where she would be, or for how long? What exactly was the nature of this exercise?' _

He felt a cold lump in his stomach. That awful voice; the one he knew he shouldn't trust, the one which always ruined everything for him, was muttering poisonous words in his head_. 'Can you trust her? Why did she cancel at the last minute? Where is she? Who is she with?'_

Following a vague feeling and a stab of fear, he wandered into Soho to where the clubs and pubs she was known to frequent were. He found her in the third one he came to. She was there with that silly Hufflepuff, Miss Tonks as well as those Gryffindor reprobates; Taylor and Mason. She was quite well into her cups, laughing and dancing, appearing for all the world like any young woman without a care out with friends. Cold fear turned to red hot fury.

'_How dare she drop him just like that to go out on the piss with her mates? Especially when she knew that James Mason wanted to get in her pants.' _She was dancing on her own slowly to the rhythm; swaying and rolling her hips seductively, her eyes closed as she appreciated the music_. Perhaps she liked the attention? Maybe she was tired of being hidden away in a dungeon like some tawdry secret by an old lecher_. His subconscious suggested.

"Bitch." He cursed.

This was what happened every time he trusted someone. They always screwed him over. Well, he wasn't going to hang around any longer. She'd made a fool of him enough for one evening. He'd see her in the morning and have it out with the lying bitch then. He returned to the castle to finish the bottle of Brandy he had started earlier.

Sadira was now dancing with Tonks, hugging and giggling with the blue haired whirlwind. They were both dressed casually in jeans and vest tops, with a little make-up.

"So, having fun?" she asked.

"Yep, thanks for coming along Sadira. I really didn't want to come out with the lads on my own again tonight." Tonks said.

"It's ok, but you owe me one. My boyfriend was meant to be coming around tonight. He's going to be so pissed off that I cancelled at the last minute."

"At least you have a boyfriend. I keep coming out with the lads but I never find anyone decent. I'm tired of one night stands with arseholes and losers." Tonks complained.

"You project the wrong image for the nice guys and your expectations of love and the perfect man are unrealistically high." Sadie said wisely.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Tonks asked, bemused.

"Cosmopolitan. It's a Muggle magazine, but well worth a read." Sadie replied.

"So, this older man of yours. You keep telling us how great he is but we never meet him. When are you going to come clean and introduce us to him? And more importantly, when do I get to meet his mature and debonair single friends?" Tonks asked.

"You're really that interested in my love life?" Sadie asked, cocking a brow. "You must be desperate. As for his friends, I haven't really met any of them myself yet. He's more of the solitary type."

"Like you, you mean? I think it's a bit sussed that you haven't met his friends, like you're some dirty secret or kept mistress." Tonks said disapprovingly.

"It's not like that at all Tonks. He loves me; we just have to be careful. Besides, there's no real need for us to spend time with his work colleagues and I've never heard him mention any other friends. Maybe that's why we get on so well. He understands me where I was so misunderstood by everyone else, and I understand him. Well most of the time." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked, finishing her drink and calling the barmaid for another round.

"He's a bit of a tortured genius type. You know; misunderstood, dramatic and temperamental. We tend to avoid each other when I'm pre-menstrual because we used to have some really nasty rows." Sadie told her.

"Great make-up sex though?" Tonks enquired with a grin.

"You have no idea." Sadie replied with a grin of her own.

James Mason made his way over to where they were stood, beer in hand.

"You girls having fun?" he asked.

"Yep, where's Taylor?" Tonks replied.

"I got tired of watching him chat up that blonde barmaid so I left him to it." He said with a hint of envy.

"You know that little redhead in the corner is giving me evils because she thinks I'm your girlfriend." Sadira said, gesturing with her eyes to a girl in a booth on her own in a very tight pink dress.

"How do you know? I've only been stood here a minute." he asked, staring at the pretty ginger who shot him a million pound smile.

"Legilimency; I don't need a wand." She said simply.

"You're not supposed to do that. Especially on Muggles." He said warily.

"What are you going to do; stand here and read me the riot act, or go over there and buy her a drink?" Sadie snapped.

He appeared to mull it over for a moment, then took her advice and did as he was told.

"Legilimency? That's complicated shit. How did you learn that?" Tonks asked in wonder.

"My boyfriend taught me. I'm a fairly good Occlumens too." She explained, sipping her Courvoisier with a nonchalant elegance that came naturally. Tonks admired the frosty Slytherin for that.

"Wow, he must be a powerful wizard if he could teach you that." Tonks said appreciatively.

"Oh, he is. Scarily so sometimes, but brilliant." Sadie said wistfully.

Sadie woke next morning with a thumping head and her back felt like it was on fire. Her mouth felt like Professor Kettleburn had used it as a stable for the hippogriffs and she was sure she didn't want to remember what happened last night. She padded to the bathroom, gargled with mouthwash, ran a damp flannel over her face and threw her dressing gown on before making her way into the kitchen in search of relief.

She stopped dead when she saw the dark shape of Severus Snape sat at her table, drinking tea and glaring at her with a furious expression. Suddenly she felt like a third year who had just lost 100 points for Slytherin and was about to face his displeasure.

"Looking for this?" he asked, deadly quiet and holding up the vial of potion between his long, elegant fingers.

"Yes, thank you Severus." She said facetiously, taking the vial and downing the contents. She was in no fit state to deal with his moods until it kicked in.

"Where were you last night?" he asked. His voice was still soft and silky, but every Hogwarts student of the last 12 years knew the signs of Snape's loosely reined temper.

"I told you, I was going to be out with my colleagues. I'm sorry I cancelled at the last minute but Tonks begged me to come. I couldn't say no, she's my friend." She defended.

"You said you were team building, not going on a bloody pub crawl." He snapped.

"It was team building. It brought us closer and established trust. You have no idea how much closer a night of drunken stupidity can bring a group." She replied glibly.

"DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME SADIRA; I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" Snape roared, making her back up slightly.

"Why did you lie?" he asked, once again barely louder than a whisper but he was nearly shaking with restrained fury.

"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you the full story. I knew you'd get mad at me." She defended.

"I'm only angry because you were not honest with me. How can I trust you when you don't trust me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Severus, really." She said quietly with genuine remorse.

"And what exactly did you get up to on your night of debauchery?" he asked.

"Just a few drinks, a bit of dancing. Not much. I only went because Tonks wanted to go on the pull but she's sick of being stuck with the boys on her own." she said.

"And what about you? Did you enjoy flaunting yourself?" He asked with a sneer.

"What? How dare you Severus!" she snarled indignantly.

"I dare because it seems my witch has no reservations in lying to me in order to go out drinking, dancing and flirting around Muggle London with a group of reprobates and doesn't expect me to find out!" he yelled, advancing on her.

She back stepped away from him until she hit the wall and she winced. She suddenly remembered why her back hurt and her eyes widened.

"Severus, you're being irrational." She defended.

"What happened, why are you in pain?" he asked, bordering between concern and suspicion.

"Nothing you need be concerned about." She snipped, tired of the inquisition.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he snarled. #

She stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"I don't know, I'm tired." She sighed.

"That is your own fault." He snapped. "Now what have you done to your back?"

"Nothing, forget about it. Why are you so insistent about knowing if it's all my own fault?" she sniffed.

"Because we are supposed to be in a relationship. Although that clearly means nothing to you." He sneered.

"You're right. Obviously I don't give a shit, you supercilious bastard." She snapped, sitting on a chair but hurting her back again.

"Tell me what happened." He ordered, testing her mind with Legilimency but she shoved him out.

"Fuck off out of my head Severus. I've warned you about that." She snapped.

His head began whirling_. 'Why won't she tell me? Was she attacked, beaten? Did she do something stupid? Did she find someone else? Did he do this? Did she want him to?'_

He seemed to have drawn the conclusion that she was ashamed because she had either been raped or attacked or she was scared to tell him she had cheated on him. In his mind, he could see her in some drunken fumble against an alley wall. In his fevered mind, her paramour looked like his arch nemeses, Potter or Black.

"Clearly I was mistaken in your intentions toward me. I'm sorry for wasting your time Miss Prewett. I'll be off then, I shan't bother you again." He said coldly, sweeping out of her kitchen.

"Wait Severus, damn you! Don't go." She called after him.

"I appear to have made a grave error regarding the nature of our relationship. I will not remain to be made a fool of further." He said, head bowed, hand hovering on the handle of her front door.

"Please don't go." Sadie said softly, covering his hand with hers. "I love you, you know that."

"Then what is it that you cannot tell me?" he pressed, fixing her soft green eyes with his cold black ones. She sighed.

"I didn't want to tell you yet because I feel foolish but you'll find out anyway." She relented.

He turned to face her and she untied her dressing gown, revealing the naked flesh beneath. His body reacted instantly but he held his position, arms crossed over his chest waiting for an explanation.

She turned away from him and dropped the satiny robe to the ground, revealing a large black mark along the length of her spine, raised and crusty, with redness surrounding it.

"What the hell?" he asked, astounded.

"It's a tattoo Severus. We were all dosed up on liquid courage and somehow decided it was a good idea." She replied. He looked closer and could make out the design. It appeared to be some sort of serpent.

"Bloody stupid woman." He snapped, and Apparated back to Hogsmeade.

All the way back to the castle, his mind was working overtime. '_Stupid Sadie. Stupid fucking stupid Severus!'_ he thought.

'_Why had he assumed she was sleeping around? Why had she got that bloody tattoo? And why had he walked away from a naked witch who was sorry and had a lot of making up to do? He couldn't help feeling jealous; he'd never had any woman make him feel like this before, especially one who was so beautiful. He knew she was desirable, and was more than aware that he wasn't. It made perfect sense to him that she would be tempted.' _

"Fuck!" His head was a mess, and he resented that. He'd always been in complete control of his mind and emotions.

He'd been only a year or so younger than her when he'd gotten a stupid snake tattoo, but his had been worse; a mark of evil that he had branded to his arm with full knowledge and intent. Hers was just a harmless Muggle tattoo. Stupid though her choice had been, at least she had the excuse of alcohol. It wasn't really all that bad when he thought about it; quite interesting actually. But she should have been honest with him from the start.

Almost an hour later, Severus apparated back to Sadira's flat. He found her sat in her living room in a small but squashy armchair, clutching a cushion and looking very sorry for herself. She was dressed in pale grey jogging pants and a ratty pale blue t-shirt and her hair was tied back in a low ponytail. It was not at all like the girl who was usually so together. There were the cold remains of a cup of tea on the floor and there were streaks of tears on her face.

"Severus?" she called softly, puzzled at his return. He cleared his throat and stepped closer.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that. I have something for your back." He offered her a flask of a milky substance.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Murtlap essence. Put some in a bowl of warm water and apply it to the skin. It should bring down the swelling and reduce, if not eliminate, the pain." He told her, reverting to more familiar ground; lecturing.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Sadira, I was angry that you were hiding something from me. I do not like being kept in the dark about anything." He explained by way of apology.

"I know and I'm sorry." She replied.

"How was I to know what sort of secrets you were keeping from me? It could have been anything." He justified.

"Or anyone?" she asked, raising a brow. He looked at her sharply. "I know you have issues with feelings and you admitted you're no good with relationships but I thought you knew I was faithful. How could you think I would cheat on you?" she asked.

"I never said any such thing." He said.

"You didn't need to accuse me. It was written all over your face. First I thought you were angry because I got too drunk, but I worked it out. You thought I slept with someone else." She shook her head.

"Why wouldn't you want someone else? Someone younger, richer, better looking. One who can take you out in public and tell everyone you are his; who can see you more often than once or twice a month." He ranted.

She stood up and shoved him sharply into a chair. He fell easily, shocked and not expecting the move.

"Listen to me Severus Snape. I love _you_. I want to be with _you_. I don't want anyone else. And the sooner you get that into your thick skull the better." She told him, stood with her arms crossed under her breasts in a fair imitation of his intimidating stance when berating dunderhead students. The move also made him very aware that she wasn't wearing a bra under the thin cotton top.

He nearly laughed at himself; sat there shocked, being told off by his teenage girlfriend and in a combined state of offence and arousal. _'Bloody pathetic!'_ He wanted to stand up and lay down the law to her but the sensible part of his conscience had taken over now and told him that shouting at her wasn't a very good way of getting her undressed and that penitence might be the best way to salvage the situation.

He stood and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sadira. You're right, I should have trusted you. Let me make it up to you." He said softly. She looked up at him for a moment and after a moment, smirked at him mischievously.

"Ok, there is one thing you could do for me." She said.

"And what would that be?" he asked warily.

"Put that stuff on my back please? I can't reach myself." She said, blushing. He gave her a smirk of his own.

"It would be a pleasure my dear." He replied, picking up the flask.

He went into the kitchen and filled a heatproof glass bowl with warm water and mixed in a measure of the murtlap. He retrieved a flannel from the bathroom and carried the bowl into the bedroom.

Sadira was already waiting; topless and lying on her stomach with her head supported by a pillow and her joggies pushed low on her hips. He wanted nothing more than to pull them down and fuck her right then; to push her onto her back and kiss her breasts, but he knew how sore she was and he _had_ promised.

He put the bowl on her bedside table and dabbing at her back with the flannel. It stung at first, but after a few applications it felt much better and she told him so. He began stroking the flesh of her back, kissing the Python tattoo which was no longer black and sore but smooth and green and brown. He decided he rather liked it.

"What made you choose a snake?" he asked.

"I suppose some of it was House pride, but really I've loved snakes since I was a little girl." She admitted.

"Did the others get their House mascots?" he asked.

"Not really. Taylor and Mason got matching griffins on their biceps, which is nearly a lion I suppose, but Tonks got the word 'Peace' in Chinese on her ankle." She told him

"So you just had to outdo them all I take it?" he asked conversationally, although he was pushing her trousers down so he could caress her bottom.

"I don't know, maybe." She laughed.

"Do you really hate it?" she asked.

"I did at first, but I think perhaps it has its charm." He confessed, pulling her closer to him and pressing his arousal against her, leaving her in no doubt how he felt about her.

"Am I forgiven then?" she asked, unbuttoning his coat while he fondled her bare breasts.

"For now." He conceded. "Am I forgiven for being an Ass?" he asked.

"For now." She repeated, grinning at him.

He swiftly divested himself of his clothing and she kicked off her pants so they could lie naked in each other's embrace under the patchwork quilt her grandmother had made.

"I love you Sadira." He whispered, holding her tightly.

"Prove it." She whispered back, kissing him fiercely.

He pushed her onto her back, entering her swiftly. She was already more than ready for him. Immediately she began meeting his strokes, kissing his neck and chest. She had missed his touch so much, craved his body. She was sick of being frustrated and missing him. She was tired of not being able to tell anyone who she was sleeping with.

"Oh Severus, I've missed you." She panted.

"Say my name again." He ordered.

"Severus! Oh Severus, I love you." She moaned.

"I love you too Sadie, you feel so good." He groaned, intoxicated by the feel of her.

"Fuck Severus. Even when you're being a bastard, I still want you." She confessed. He grinned at that remark.

"Even when I do this?" he asked, biting hard on her shoulder at the same time as a particularly hard thrust.

"Yes! Especially when you do that." She gasped.

He kissed her again more forcefully, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head in one large hand.

"You are mine Sadira, never forget that." He growled, pounding her tight hole harder and nibbling at her breasts.

Her skin felt so hot it tingled. She felt so needed, so wanted. She felt her need gather in her belly and move down between her legs. She shifted so that her knees were by his shoulders, her arse in the air; spreading herself completely and offering up her depths for him to plunder.

He loved how readily she surrendered herself to him, offering everything she had and allowing him to sink his length deep into her.

The tension and anger from before added to the feeling of their lovemaking and Sadie let herself go completely, clawing and clutching at him as she screamed his name in passion at her climax. He soon followed her into the oblivion of release and lay panting by her side.

After lying with her for a short while, Severus got up and began to dress again.

"I have to get back." He said simply.

"I know you do, but we're not finished here." She said, shocking him. He looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This relationship is about more than just sex, Severus. You need to learn to trust me. You also need to learn that you don't own me. I know you have duties at school, so we will have to talk about this another time, but it needs saying." She told him.


	43. An Inspector Calls

Chapter 43

It was late, very late. In fact, if Sadira hadn't just been up settling Hadrian back to sleep, she wouldn't have heard the knocking at the door. Tired and bleary-eyed, she shuffled to the door in her satin nightdress and robe.

"Taylor, Mason? What the hell do you want so late?" she snapped in tired confusion. They were probably the last people she expected.

"Mrs Snape, may we come in?" Taylor said in his most serious tone.

"Ok." She replied, gesturing to her living room. She was beginning to worry, both from the serious looks on the boys' faces and their formal method of address.

"What's this about boys? I assume this is business?" she asked, putting on her professional mask to hide her fear.

"Sadira, there's been an incident at Hogwarts tonight." Mason began gently.

"Sweet Circe! Severus; is he ok?" she asked, dropping all pretence of calm. Taylor snorted derisively.

"No idea, the filthy coward." He spat.

"What? How dare you?" she snarled.

"Perhaps I should do the talking mate?" Mason suggested firmly. "Stay objective." He whispered sharply to Taylor.

Taylor made a face of distaste and turned away. His eyes roamed the room and took in his surroundings.

"Sadira, tonight, a group of Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts." Mason began. The pale woman whitened further. "Your husband was seen among them and was observed leaving with them when they fled the castle."

"No." Sadira said, shaking her head.

"What's worse is an eyewitness claims he killed Headmaster Dumbledore." He continued.

"Albus is dead?" she gasped, her hands beginning to tremble.

"I'm afraid so and the only person present who wasn't a Death Eater claims your husband is responsible." He said gently.

"No, I don't believe it. Severus and Albus were dear friends, he would never harm him." She defended. "What makes you so sure this witness isn't lying for their own reasons?"

"Because it's Harry Potter." Taylor snapped.

"Harry? But Harry hates Severus!" Sadie said

"That may be so, but he's our only witness and he seemed pretty certain. I don't think the boy is the type to make this sort of thing up." Taylor countered.

"Oh, like you didn't think him capable of fabricating the return of the Dark Lord??" she snapped sarcastically and Taylor glowered. He hadn't been as trusting at that time and everyone knew it.

"Mrs Snape, have you seen your husband or spoken to him in the last 24 hours?" Taylor asked.

"No, I haven't even had an owl since last weekend." She replied.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to check your home for evidence of Dark activity Sadie." Mason said, sounding truly sorry for having to disturb her.

"What? At two in the morning?" she spluttered indignantly.

"I'm sorry, it's procedure... as well you know." He replied firmly.

"Fine, but keep the noise down. My son is asleep." She snapped.

"You don't have to watch us if it makes you uncomfortable." Mason suggested.

"I'm going to check on my son. I will be joining you later." She said snippily as she left her parlour.

"I don't know why you're being so nice to her; she married the greasy murdering bastard." Taylor growled.

"Because, as far as we know she's completely innocent. I don't think she knew he was still a Death Eater, and I hardly think he wrote home with his homicidal plans, do you?" Mason replied drily.

They moved through the living room, checking shelves, cupboards and furniture; first with wands and then physically.

"Looks a bit... normal for the great Bat of the Dungeons, this place." Taylor commented.

"Well Sadira probably decorated. What do you expect; skulls?" Mason replied.

"You were saying?" Taylor said; holding up a skull shaped candle holder.

Mason just shook his head. As it happened, said skull had been a joke Christmas present to Sadira from Fred and George one year and she had loved it.

Mason was looking wistfully at the high backed comfortable wing chair pride of place by the fireplace. Opposite it was a small, squashy armchair with a chenille throw-over. Next to the wing chair was a small side table with a very advanced Potions book marked about half-way through, a crystal decanter of whisky and matching tumbler.

"Master of the house, eh?" Mason commented quietly to himself.

He stomped down the niggling feelings of jealousy of Sadira's husband, for having her as his wife and for how loyally she served and loved him. He began to flick through the book for anything useful. It was full of scribbled notes in a cramped hand that he assumed must be Snape's. They seemed to be all annotations and corrections to the text; nothing incriminating, merely further evidence of the man's genius.

"Oi, James. Come see this. Have you ever seen the evil git smile?" Taylor shouted.

He pointed to a large photo in an antique silver frame; their wedding photo pride of place on the mantelpiece, next to a small silver box which turned out to be full of floo powder. Snape looked genuinely happy, the first time either of them had seen him so, holding Sadira's hand. He was dressed in very dark green dress robes, a rare change from his usual black, and he was looking down at Sadira with a look of such love, pride and devotion. He was unrecognisable from the wanted criminal they were hunting as he bent to kiss his blushing bride.

Sadira herself also looked very different from the hardnosed Auror they knew. She looked tiny without her usual boots; her husband towered over her. Her hair was left loose in an abundance of dark curls and she was wearing a green gown that was not revealing, but hugged her frame nicely. James Mason thought she looked like an earth sprite or nymph. They seemed to be such a happy couple. It made what they had to do so much harder.

Sadira walked into her kitchen just as they started checking her cupboards and drawers.

"Quietly! I only just got him off to sleep." She hissed at them, putting soundproofing charms on her bedroom wall and door. "My neighbours are all Muggles. I don't need them coming round complaining about the noise." She added.

"Weird that; the pureblood Slytherin wife of a Death Eater being concerned about mere Muggles." Taylor snipped under his breath. Mason inspected a cauldron on the stove, bubbling with a dark, purplish-grey viscous potion.

"What's this?" he asked suspiciously.

"For Hadrian; pain relieving potion for his teeth." She replied.

"Oh." He said, quite redundantly.

Again, the young men noticed how normal the house was; scrubbed pine table with a highchair among the mismatched chairs, pristine work surfaces, comforting looking Aga, and tidy cupboards. Not scary or gothic in the slightest. There was even a Muggle Fridge-freezer instead of a charmed cold cupboard common in wizarding homes.

Inside the fridge were some plastic jars full of a creamy coloured liquid. Taylor opened one and sniffed warily.

"Breast milk." Sadira snapped and he almost dropped it in his eagerness to be rid of it.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to check your bedroom as well." Mason said while Taylor was checking the larder full of Potions ingredients for anything illegal or potentially harmful. She sighed and hung her head in resignation.

"Fine, if you must. Please be quiet." She said quietly, pulling her satin robe around herself tighter and once again hiding the cleavage that had been revealed by her nightgown when it worked free.

She stood and watched them, fiddling nervously with the silver chain around her neck as they rifled through her and Severus' things, in drawers and wardrobes. She stood proud, if a little pink cheeked, while they rummaged through the drawer containing her raciest lingerie and nightwear, some of it gifts from or for her husband. At least she had the satisfaction that the boys had redder faces, particularly when they came across the riding crop and handcuffs!

Severus left very little in the flat anyway. Just changes of clothes and a few books. He was rarely away from Hogwarts enough to need anything else. They even looked through the drawers containing little Hadrian's clothes, and his changing station.

"Satisfied now?" she hissed in barely controlled fury. She was particularly stung by the implication that she or her husband would allow anything dangerous to be concealed among her son's things.

Mason popped his head over the cot, looking at the sleeping boy within, with his fine black hair and dressed in blue pyjamas.

"I never got the chance to congratulate you properly." He said quietly.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but now is neither the time nor the place." She replied stiffly.

'_Poor kid._' Mason thought. _'Dad's a murderer; what's your life gonna be like?'_ He felt a rush of pity for Sadira. Most likely she would have to raise the kid alone, with her husband on the run or in Azkaban. Wasn't that what her real father had been like anyway? Now she was going to have the stigma of the Snape name, she'd have a hard time trying to return to the Ministry.

"That your kid then?" Taylor asked. She glared at him for asking such a stupidly obvious question. "He looks like his dad, poor bastard." He said.

"OUT!" she snapped, at the end of her tether. Hadrian stirred at the sound, waking with a whimper. "Now look what you made me do." She sighed, at breaking point.

"Come here babba." She lifted the boy into her arms and cuddling him. "Mummy's got you." She whispered, handing him his little bear.

He seemed unconcerned about having been woken and having Aurors in his room. He reached out to them, expecting to be lifted up, thinking they were just more visitors for him.

"No Darling, they don't want to pick you up." She said softly to the happily babbling child.

"I know it's inappropriate but I wouldn't mind you know." Mason said.

Sadira looked at him warily and remembered how well he'd treated her during training. Finally she relented, handing the precious bundle to her friend.

"He's cute," he said smiling back at the dribbling boy with piercing black eyes. "Drew was right you know. He does look like his dad."

"I know." She replied, smiling faintly.

"You really love Snape, don't you?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes, I really do. I don't care what anyone says, he's my husband and I love him and I miss him." She replied, on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry we have to do this Sadira. I'll be even sorrier if I'm the one who has to bring him in. He won't escape Azkaban this time." He said.

"I know, but you'll never catch him if he doesn't want to be found." She told him. "I still think he's innocent."

"I hope for both of your sakes you're right." He said, putting the boy back in his cot and covering him up, longing for the domestic scene to belong to him. Sadie tapped his night light with her wand and it began playing Brahms' lullaby while stars and moons played on the ceiling.

"Why don't you go sit down with a drink, settle your nerves while we go through the bathroom. Andrew can't do much damage in there." Mason suggested, joining his partner. Taylor was inspecting the labels on the potions in her bathroom cabinet.

"The whole house is clean. If he had anything dodgy, he didn't keep it here." Taylor commented.

"I don't think she had any idea what her husband was up to." Mason sighed wistfully as Taylor began rummaging through the bin.

"Shit James, look at this!" Taylor called suddenly.

"What? Poisons? Dark artefacts?" Mason replied sarcastically.

"No, look!" Taylor held out a Muggle pregnancy test. It said positive.

"Oh shit, poor Sadira." Mason gasped.

"Oh great! More devil spawn." Taylor said nastily

"Look mate, I know you hate the man, and yes we're investigating him on suspicion of murder, but Sadira's our mate. It's not the kiddies' fault who their dad is. And for that matter, the only thing we know for sure is that he left with the Death Eaters." Mason defended on Sadie's behalf.

"Sorry Jay, but I have a hard time believing she had no idea what he was like. He was a bastard when he taught us. He broke the law when he fucked her in school; I don't care what anyone says, I know he did. He was a Death Eater for fuck sake. Even if it turns out he's innocent now, he certainly had to have done some shady shit back in the first time You-know-who was around." Taylor said vehemently.

"Let's go ask her then." Mason said once and for all.

They found her in the front room again, sat in the small chair with a small brandy in her hands.

"For my nerves." She said.

"Sadira, I know it's late and you're tired, but we still have a few more questions." Mason said.

"Hurry up then; the sooner this is over, the sooner I can go back to bed." She complained.

"When was the last time you heard from your husband?" Mason asked.

"Last weekend, I got an owl from him as usual. During term time we write weekly, even if we see each other in between." She explained.

"What did he say in the letter?" Mason asked again.

"Just the usual; Gryffindors are driving him mental, he wishes he could come home. Nothing out of the ordinary." She said dismissively.

"Did he mention Dumbledore or a boy by the name of Draco Malfoy?"Mason asked.

"Briefly. Malfoy's a Slytherin Prefect and also my cousin. He said that Draco's getting cheeky and disrespectful, but he's 17. We were all like that at that age." She replied.

"We believe Malfoy may have taken the Dark Mark." Mason said delicately.

"It wouldn't surprise me." She replied bluntly. Mason took a deep breath in preparation.

"Sadira, did you know your husband had returned to You-know-who's service?" he asked firmly. She looked at her hands, twirling her wedding ring nervously.

"Yes, Dumbledore asked him to pretend to go back in order to tell him what the Dark Lord was doing." She confessed. The Aurors were shocked at the revelation. They were also suspicious; that was the second time she had referred to him as 'the Dark Lord', an appellation only his followers used.

"Sadira, show me your left arm." Mason said imperiously.

"WHAT! You think I'm capable? Fuck James, I thought you knew me better than that." She ranted, yanking up a lace-cuffed sleeve to reveal a flawless alabaster arm, marred only by a silvery scar all around her wrist.

"What's that?" Taylor asked.

"My Handfasting scar. It's from when we got married; we had a Binding ceremony." She explained.

"I've never heard of that." Taylor said, fascinated.

"They're quite rare these days. It's like an Unbreakable Vow. We bound together our bodies, hearts and souls in an ancient ritual." She clarified.

"Why did you marry him?" Taylor asked.

"Because I love him." She replied exasperatedly, on the verge of tears once more.

"Yeah, but you knew all about what he'd done as a Death Eater. How could you justify that?" Taylor continued, uncaring.

"He repented. He was very young and angry at the world. The years he spent working for Dumbledore saved people's lives. I think that counts for something." She defended.

"Does Snape know you're pregnant?" Taylor asked finally.

"What? How do you know?" she gasped.

"We found the test in your bathroom." Mason explained.

"No, I only just found out myself." She said. "I wanted to tell him in person." She added softly.

"How far along are you?" Mason asked.

"Almost three months." She replied.

"So when was the last time you..." he asked, leaving the uncomfortable part of his question unsaid.

"Our first Wedding Anniversary. I took Hadrian up to the school. Minerva and Albus agreed to be godparents." She said hoarsely.

"I see. Well, we've done all we needed to tonight. Sadira if he comes here you _have_ to tell us. We need to speak to him. At the minute all we have is Potter's word against his, but the longer he hides, the worse it looks for him. After all he _was_ seen running from the scene of the crime." They said as they left.

As soon as the boys left the building, Severus Apparated straight into the living room looking shaken up and worse for wear. His sleeve was shredded and his arm was bloody and his hair was damp with sweat.

"Severus!" Sadira almost shrieked in shock. "Are you ok? There were Aurors here looking for you and..."

"I know." He cut her off. "I was watching."

"Is it true, Albus is dead?" she asked. He nodded.

"It was you?" she asked. He dropped into a chair and nodded, looking tired and defeated.

"This is what you and he planned, what Draco was to do?"

"Yes," he choked. "He was already dying; cursed." He looked and sounded as though he were holding back tears.

"Oh Severus!" she whispered, dropping to her knees in front of him and pulling him to her in a comforting embrace.

He clung to her like a life raft, letting go the intense emotions he'd had to control. Finally he wept; hot tears of frustration, anger and soul-wrenching misery. Sadira pressed him to her as he cried.

"I'm sorry." He choked.

"Oh Severus, I'm sorry too. I love you." She whispered soothingly stroking his damp hair. He looked at her, still wracked with guilt and remorse.

"How can you, after this?" he asked bitterly.

"I'm your wife; I know you. I will always love you." She replied.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked as she fully noticed the slashed robe and dried blood.

"Bloody Hippogriff. It's fine now." He said dismissively. Sadira kissed him then and it was like summer rain cleansing his soul. He needed her now more than ever as his only oasis of goodness in the world of evil in which he must now immerse himself.

"Come on, you look like you could do with a wash and some sleep." She insisted.

He allowed himself to be led to the bathroom and undressed. In his current state he barely noticed his wife drop her nightdress to the floor and push him under the warm spray of the shower, washing him gently and tenderly, cleansing him of more than just the grime of the day.

She shut off the water and towelled him off quickly, drying both their hair with a quick charm. He looked ill, as though he'd been on the receiving end of a few Cruciatus. She wondered fearfully how true that comparison might be.

She led him into the bedroom by the hand and wrapped him in the bed with her. It was a warm June night but he was cold. She wrapped her arms around him to warm him and it seemed to wake him from his trance. He looked at his wife as though for the first time that night.

"Thank you." He whispered, holding her close and burying his face in her hair.

Her skin against his felt so good, so right. He needed her so much. He pulled her beneath him and kissed her deeply. He made love to her slowly but desperately, as though trying to bury himself and his thoughts in this wonderful woman who believed in him and loved him unconditionally. He clung to her for comfort and refuge, all the while murmuring, "I'm sorry," and "I love you."

She responded just as gently, looking into his eyes the whole time, letting him know she loved him and wanted him to stay with her always, whispering assurances of love.

Next morning, Severus awoke in Sadira's arms. He had planned to sneak away while she was asleep but she was already awake and watching him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't want you to worry." He replied.

"Was... the Dark Lord angry with you? It was Draco's task after all." she asked tentatively.

"At first he was angry, but only at Draco. I think he intended for me to do it all along. He was more pleased that Dumbledore was actually dead." He replied. "It seems I am actually elevated in the inner circle because of it. The Dark Lord's right hand man." He laughed bitterly.

"Just as Albus planned." Sadira wondered aloud.

She was angry at Dumbledore for not telling her, and for forcing Severus to tread further into the dark. She knew how hard Severus found it to resist the pull of the Dark Arts.

Hadrian began to cry so she got up to change and feed him. When she had changed his nappy and clothes, she handed him to his father while she readied his breakfast.

"Good morning, my wonderful boy." Snape smiled, holding his son under his arms and letting him stand, bouncing his legs. He reached out and grabbed his father's nose, making him laugh.

"Take a good look at your Daddy, Hadrian, you might not get another chance," he said sadly and pulled the child closer, tucking his head under his chin and hugging him tightly.

"I would have liked to see you grow up, watch you learn to walk, see you perform magic for the first time, see your sorting. Your mother is a strong woman; she'll be there for you. I want you to be there for her too. She'll need you to be very good."

He couldn't continue anymore. Choked with emotion, he just held his son tightly. He'd grown so quickly; it wouldn't be long till his First birthday. Severus hoped he would be able to see it. Sadira returned with a warm bottle.

"Do you want to feed him or should I?" she asked

"You. I need to get up." He replied. She sat back on the bed and took Hadrian back, giving him his bottle.

By the time Severus came out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom to dress, they were gone. He found them in the kitchen. Sadira was trying to feed Hadrian porridge, and he was trying to paint the room in it. There was a pot of tea and a rack of toast on the table. The scene seemed so strange, so normal; like a scene from another man's life. To watch his wife and son in such domestic bliss; a murderer had no place here.

"Sadie, love, I have to go. I don't want the Aurors to find me here." He said.

"Wait! Just a little longer, please Severus." She begged. "Have something to eat at least."

He relented, seeing the longing in her eyes. He had missed her as much as she missed him, but he didn't want to compromise her position just because he got sentimental. He let her serve him some tea and toast and he picked at it the best he could. He pushed his pain and guilt away once more, briefly wondering how long Occlumency could be used to control one's emotional state before it became harmful.

"Where will you go?" she asked.

"Back to Spinner's End. When we married I registered my address as here, everyone assumed I sold the old house. The Aurors haven't been anywhere near the place. I checked the wards last night." He told her.

"I want to come with you, as soon as possible." She told him. He blinked at her.

"Impossible; it's not safe." He said flatly.

"Severus, I need to be near you. Besides, we need the extra bedroom. Hadrian needs his own room." She reasoned.

"Hadrian will be fine in his cot in your room for another year at least." he dismissed. She moved to sit near him.

"Actually Severus, I'm going to need the cot a lot sooner than that." She said with a nervous smile.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Sev, I'm pregnant again." She told him.

"What! When?" he gaped.

"Our Anniversary, remember?" she said encouragingly.

"Pregnant." He repeated, dazed. After everything that had happened over the last week, this news really knocked him for six.

He pulled his wife onto his knee and kissed her soundly, crushing her to him.

"My wonderful wife, I cannot believe we have been blessed again. I love you so much" he told her.

"I love you too. You are a good man Severus. Remember us when you doubt yourself. You merely shortened a life that was due to end anyway. You lessened his pain, it was merciful. You have created life as well as taken it. All things in this world have balance." She said, stroking his hair and kissing his face.

"As soon as it is safe, I will make arrangements for the two of you to join me in Spinner's End. Stay indoors as much as possible and above all avoid the Ministry. The Death Eater's are planning a coup d'etat." He warned her.

"I'll take care Severus, I promise. Just make sure you do the same." She said.

"I'll do my best as always." He replied, kissing her again before disapparating.


	44. A Weekend to Remember pt 1

Chapter 44 – Auror Training year

Sadira and Tonks were sat in Sadie's flat after a gruelling day of training enjoying a nice relaxing cup of tea with a nice wedge of cake. Sadira's aunt Molly had sent the cake because she was worried that her niece wasn't looking after herself on her own in the big city.

Suddenly, an owl rapped on the window with a parcel. When she opened the window, she discovered the bird had a large bouquet of flowers in its talons.

"They're gorgeous Sadie. That boyfriend of yours has good taste." Tonks gushed.

"Well, he has a lot of apologising to do." Sadie explained.

Tonks looked at her curiously but didn't press for further details. She had learnt by now that if Sadie wanted to explain, she would without being asked; and if she didn't want to, no amount of questioning would make her budge. There was a note attached to the flowers.

'Dearest Sadira,

I admit my behaviour last weekend was unacceptable and uncalled for and I am prepared to apologise. Please let me make it up to you by taking you away this bank holiday weekend. It will be good for us to have some time together alone, away from the stresses of work and prying eyes.

Don't ask where; I intend on keeping this a surprise!

All my love,

S.'

Sadie smiled to herself.

"A good apology then?" Tonks asked.

"Not yet. He's going to do that in person. He's taking me away for the Bank Holiday weekend." She smiled.

"Ooh, where?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know; it's a surprise apparently." She replied with a shrug.

"So, is it a romantic weekend or a dirty weekend?" Tonks asked with a cheeky grin.

"Both I hope." Sadie smirked.

"Sadie! You are terrible." Tonks gasped.

"Why of course; you wouldn't have me any other way now, would you?" she replied with a saucy wink.

That weekend, Sadie sat anxiously in her living room on the arm of the wing chair, waiting for Severus to arrive. She was dressed to travel in a light grey shift dress with matching fitted jacket, flesh coloured fishnets and t-bar stilettos. Next to her was her weekend bag. Naturally it was bigger on the inside than it appeared. Unsure as to where he would be taking her, she had packed for every eventuality.

When he arrived, he was dressed in a smart Muggle suit of charcoal grey. She thought he looked absolutely gorgeous, especially as he was smiling broadly.

"I'm glad to see you're ready to go." He said amusedly.

"Of course, I know you hate being kept waiting. You look excited, where are we going?" she asked

"Not till we get there." He admonished. He stepped closer to her.

"First, however, I believe I owe you an apology. I should not have jumped to conclusions and I ought to have been more trusting of you. For that I am sorry. I have just been rather tense recently with all this monster business at the school." He explained.

"Apology accepted Severus." She replied, kissing him briefly. "By the way, how is everything at the school now?"

"The attacks appear to have ceased and the school is beginning to get back to normal. That is why I was able to spend a weekend away from the school. I cannot make the restorative draught until the Mandrakes are ready and Sinistra is keeping an eye on Slytherin House for me." He said, carding his fingers through her silky dark curls.

"Shall we get going?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, I'm all packed and Tonks is looking after Xerxes." She replied.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a black silk handkerchief. He unwrapped it to reveal an antique silver comb that would not have looked out of place on her grandmother's dressing table.

"It's an International Portkey." He explained.

On his count, they touched the little comb and she felt an uncomfortable jerk around her navel and her flat went spinning out of sight. Her world continued to spin dizzily until she was deposited onto a dusty backstreet. Severus had more experience of portkey travel than she did and was ready to catch her as she stumbled.

She looked around curiously as he lead her wordlessly to a leafy avenue. She didn't immediately recognise her surroundings but when she attempted to read the street signs she recognised the language; French!

"Oh my Gods! Severus, Paris? Are we in Paris?" she squealed excitedly.

He just smirked at her. He felt very pleased with himself, for he knew she had always wanted to visit this historic and romantic city. He didn't have long to feel impressed with his own ingenuity before she leapt into his arms, kissing him passionately and dotting little kisses all over his face.

"Sadira, people are staring." He complained.

"Let them look, I don't care." She dismissed, pulling him closer again and kissing him slowly and deeply.

This time he relaxed into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body flush with his. Confident in their anonymity in this foreign city, he allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of her, softly exploring her mouth with his tongue. This was the first time they had been able to express their love in public and it was a strange experience for them both. He broke the kiss much too soon for Sadira's liking.

"I think it might be prudent to continue this in the privacy of our hotel." He suggested. She heard the husky tone infecting his voice and smirked at the effect she had on him.

"I think that would be a very good idea." She agreed.

Severus had booked them into a small but chic hotel. It looked rather expensive. '_He must really want to make up with me'_ she thought. When they got to their room, he took the wrapped-up comb from his pocket and laid it on the dressing table.

"For the return journey." He explained. She had gone a little shy now they were alone again and he wondered what the matter was.

"Is there anywhere in particular you wished to visit first?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really given it any thought yet." She said. The trip had taken her completely by surprise. He came to stand by the bed where she sat.

"We don't have to go anywhere just yet." He said silkily.

He placed a finger under her chin, gently tilting her face up to meet his. He leaned down, kissing her softly at first, barely touching her. She ran her hands slowly up his arms to his shoulders, pulling him down to her as she leaned back onto the bed.

They both wriggled out of their jackets and shoes, never breaking their kiss. They were content to lie as they were, entwined in their loving embrace. They hadn't been together for a long time and they were glad of the chance of some intimacy without any pressure. Also Sadira had insisted that their relationship was about more than just sex. Still, their kisses became more passionate and their hands began exploring beneath their clothes, searching out soft, bare skin.

"Severus, I've missed you so much. How much longer do we have to keep this a secret?" she asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully not long my love." He replied, nuzzling her neck as he kissed her shoulder. He had managed to remove her dress and she lay there in her underwear, too stimulated to do much more than grope roughly at his clothes, trying fruitlessly to remove them.

He smirked at her ineffectiveness and moved further from her grasp, trailing kisses down the valley between her breasts and placing little kisses over her stomach. She wound his lank hair around her fingers, pulling him closer and revelling in his worshipping of her body.

He took pity on her and removed his shirt and trousers himself, laying next to her on the bed once more, tracing his fingertips lightly over her body and giving her Goosebumps. She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers, twining their fingers together.

"I love you Severus." She sighed. He smiled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing each finger in turn.

"I love you too Sadira." He replied.

She pulled off her tights and stretched comfortably on the bed facing him. She placed an arm lazily over Snape's body, drawing closer to him and peppering his chest with soft little kisses. He began stroking down her back and bottom absently, down over the backs of her legs and up again.

She looked into his face and saw a wicked smirk draw across his lips. He wasn't looking at her however. Instead he fixed his gaze slightly over her shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" she asked suspiciously.

She turned to look behind her back to see what had captured his attention but all she could see was the dressing table with its large mirror reflecting the image of them on the bed.

"I have an idea." He whispered, soft and low. "Sit up."

She did as she was asked, swinging her legs over so she was sat on the side of the bed, facing the mirror. He sat directly behind her.

"Look in the mirror." He ordered.

He removed her bra from behind, slipping his arms around her lithe body to fondle her breasts. She leaned her head back in pleasure and he began kissing and nuzzling at her neck and shoulders.

"Keep your eyes on the mirror." He ordered and she complied.

She stared into his endlessly black eyes, so full of lust, while his hands filled her with desire for him. He kept one hand on her breast as he snaked the other under her knickers to her damp curls, stroking her folds languorously while he pressed his warm body against hers.

By now her breath was coming in pants and she found it difficult to keep her eyes open and on the mirror but his gaze kept her transfixed, like a rodent hypnotised by a cobra. Her hands were gripping the sheets for balance but she soon began to wrap them behind her around his waist, pressing her hips back against him and sliding her buttocks tauntingly against his hardness through their underwear.

He stopped teasing her slit and removed her soaking knickers, spreading her lips wide with his fingers before plunging them into her.

"Keep watching Sadie; watch what I do to you." He murmured into her ear.

His voice was so low, barely more than a growl, he was so aroused! She watched his fingers moving in and out of her and, while it felt good, she needed more. She tugged at the waistband of his boxers, hinting at what she wanted from him.

He dropped his underwear to the floor and sat back on the bed. With one hand on her breast and the other on her hip, he drew Sadira towards him, positioning his legs between hers and lifting her up onto his hard member. She gasped as he entered her.

"Watch Sadira." He reminded her. "Watch as I fill you."

She obeyed his command and watched in the mirror as his penis slowly entered her vagina, stretching ad filling her as it did. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. She found herself fascinated by the sight of their naked bodies entwined; fitting together as man and woman were designed to do. She watched every thrust as he impaled her over and over again.

"How beautiful you are when I give you pleasure." He said.

She could hardly process what she was seeing and hearing because what she was feeling was so good. When he entered her from this position, his thrusts hit her in a whole new angle and with his hands on her breasts and his lips on her neck it was almost too much. She knew she wouldn't be able to last long.

She held onto his hips with one hand for balance and with the other she reached down between his legs, encouraging him to part them and spread her legs even further. She brought her hand teasingly slowly up his inner thigh to cup his balls and immediately his strokes became more urgent. She gently massaged his sac, running a finger over her clit while she did so. She gripped his cock at the base and began moving her hand in rhythm with his strokes, soaking her hand with her wetness.

She looked him straight in the eye with a roguish smile as she brought her hand to her lips and licked her finger. He groaned at the sight of her tasting her own juices and captured her hand, bringing it to his own mouth to suck the delicious taste of her from her hand. She turned her head to face him and was rewarded with a mind-blowing kiss. He was so turned on by their new game that she was sure he wasn't going to last long either.

"Severus, fuck me." She moaned, looking directly into his eyes and expressing her need.

He dropped his head to her chest and sucked hard on her nipple, gripping her hips as he pounded her from behind. She continued to play with her clit and his balls until he was rewarded with the sight of her in the mirror as her orgasm exploded within her. She threw her head back against his chest as she arched against him in her ecstasy. The sight of her orgasmic fluid seeping from her onto his balls was enough to make him come, shooting his semen into her hard, watching it pour out of her onto their thighs.

He fell back onto the bed, pulling her with him and turning onto their sides, his body spooned around her.

"Thank you for letting me try that." He whispered as he began to doze exhaustedly.

"Well, I do like to experiment Love. You'll soon see." She replied with a sly smile.

Had he been able to see the look on her face, and had he not been completely shagged, he would have been more suspicious but in his satisfied sleepiness he drifted off unawares.


	45. A Weekend to Remember pt 2

Chapter 45 – Auror year

When Snape stirred about an hour later, he tried sleepily to turn over to Sadira but found himself unable to. His eyes flew open to see that he was magically bound, spread-eagled to the bed and Sadira was nowhere to be seen. Immediately he began to panic.

"Sadira?" he called out as calmly as he could.

"Hello sleeping beauty, I wondered when you were going to wake up." She said as she left the bathroom. She was wearing her silk dressing gown but it was open to reveal that she was still naked underneath.

"What are you playing at?" he asked. His tone implied that he had not found his surprise amusing in the slightest!

"Relax Severus, we're going to have some fun this weekend." She soothed, climbing onto the bed.

She stroked his hair from his face tenderly and kissed his lips softly. He was still too tense to reciprocate and he was angry with her for taking advantage of his lowered defences. She knew he hated not being in control of a situation. Still, she kept on pressing soft little kisses to his face and mouth until he relented, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth while her hands stroked his arms and sides reassuringly.

"Now will you untie me please?" he asked as pleasantly as he could manage while he was still annoyed with her.

"When I'm finished with you, yes." She said breezily, leaning back and tossing her robe to the floor.

He was about to shout at her again but she distracted him by kissing and lapping at his chest and nipples. Immediately he began to harden. He didn't dare look over to the mirror, afraid of what a pathetic spectacle he must look. Instead he concentrated on Sadie leaning over him, her breasts swinging pendulously as she moved over his body with lascivious intent. Excruciatingly slowly, she put her talented lips and tongue to good use over every inch of his body, cruelly avoiding his cock, mercilessly teasing him to the point where he lost control.

He didn't care that his teenage girlfriend had tricked him into a vulnerable position. He didn't care that he was bound in a prone position with no idea where his wand was. All he wanted was for her to put his cock in her mouth, her cunt, her arse; anywhere! But still she teased him, licking and kissing at his inner thighs, nuzzling her nose into his black curls when she licked at his hips. They bucked forward furiously when she took his balls into her mouth.

Carefully and gently she sucked at each in turn. His grunts and groans of agony and ecstasy were turning her on immensely and she was already so wet for him, but tonight she was in charge and she knew exactly what she wanted to do to him. By the time she turned her attention to his cock it was harder than she had ever seen it; purple-red and angry looking, weeping salty drops of pre-cum. She took pity on him and lightly licked the wetness from his head, swirling her tongue around it. She smirked at his strangled cry.

"Did you like that my Love?" she asked.

"Yes!" he gasped breathlessly.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"More!" he panted, red faced and sweating. She crawled back up to his face and kissed him hard, full of passion, and he responded just as ardently.

"That's better." She said cockily.

"Just you wait." He growled. "I'll get you for this!"

"Oh I do hope so." She purred. "But not until I'm finished." She added.

She began kissing her way down his abdomen and beginning to kiss and lick up and down his shaft. He was thrashing against his bonds, desperate for pressure around his aching erection, desperate for his release. He had always prided himself on his ability to keep calm in any situation but right now all he wanted was to come. He wasted to come inside her, all over her; to cover her and fill her with his seed and he wanted it right now!

"Please Sadira... I can't... it's too much." He pleaded.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, remembering how the smug bastard always made her spell it out for him what she needed.

"Please... suck me." He begged.

She looked up at his frustrated face and once again stared straight into his eyes as she licked his cock from base to tip with one firm stroke before plunging it whole into her mouth. He jerked so hard at this that he thought he was going to come, and he probably would have had Sadie not had a firm grip on the base of his erection; preventing him from spoiling her fun too soon. Her hands stroked him firmly while her mouth applied firm suction on just his head, flicking her tongue over his glans where he was most sensitive. She knew he wouldn't come like that, but he would love it all the same.

Soon she got bored of teasing him and began to get very horny herself. She stopped what she was doing, much to his disappointment. She smiled briefly at the despair on his face and crawled back up his body to face him again, straddling his body with her breasts hanging in his face, just out of reach.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." He breathed, still frustrated.

"Would you like me to fuck you now?" she asked huskily.

"YES!" he groaned, his cock twitching in agreement.

"Yes what?" she asked.

"Yes please." He moaned.

"Please what?" she taunted, enjoying having this power over him for once.

He looked at her as though pleading '_please don't make me say it'_, but she just rubbed her breast in his face teasingly, pulling back before he could do anything and raising a brow in anticipation.

"Please, fuck me now Mistress!" he cried out in frustration. She beamed at him.

"Good boy." She said, positioning herself over his much abused cock and slowly sinking onto him, facing the foot of the bed.

She looked over her shoulder and threw him a cheeky wink before she leaned forward onto her arms on all fours. Then he realised why she had turned her back on him. In this position he had a perfect view of her arse and pussy while she fucked him so he could watch as her flesh pounded his.

All her teasing had made her so hot, she fucked him hard desperate for relief. She felt her own orgasm build and decided she had just enough time for one last trick up her sleeve. She slid one finger over his perineum. She saw his balls contract and swiftly but gently pushed her finger into his arse. He came so hard his entire body jerked off the bed, slamming into her with one last powerful stroke that had her screaming his name before collapsing.

When she finally caught her breath she climbed off him and retrieved her wand from under the pillow, releasing him from his bonds. He was still panting and twitching from the force of his orgasm.

'_She'd really done a number on him. Who knew the girl had such a kinky streak?' _ He thought.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He glared at her for a moment, then pulled her to him smirking.

"Yes. That was... amazing." He admitted, kissing her head briefly.

"I'm sorry for tricking you. I just thought it was my turn to be in charge for a bit." She said.

"Sadira, it was... enjoyable. It's just that a man with my history does not enjoy waking in a strange room, tied up naked and with no idea where his wand is." He explained.

"I should have realised. I'm sorry." She said.

"Next time, ask first." He added with a smirk, causing her to gape with shock.

That evening they took a stroll around Paris taking in the nightlife and seeing a few of the sights but not venturing too far from the hotel. Severus found them a nice, quiet little cafe in which to have dinner. He played the perfect gentleman, holding doors and pulling out her chair. She was impressed at how charming he was being. When he ordered for them both, her jaw hit the floor again.

"I didn't know you speak French!" she gasped when the waitress left them.

"Fluently yes." He replied smugly.

"When did you learn? Not at Hogwarts; they don't teach languages." She asked.

"Lucius Malfoy taught me actually. All the Malfoys speak French; the family came over in the time of William the Conqueror. He decided I was to be his protégé when he realised my potential. It amused him to take this scruffy, common half-blood and educate me in the finer social graces so I would fit in with his upper class pureblood friends." He explained.

"He taught me French, I already knew Latin; self-taught. He had Narcissa teach me to dance. I learned to appreciate wine, art and classical music. He even gave me elocution lessons. A lot of who I am today is down to Lucius Malfoy." He said.

"Well, I'm impressed. Every time I think I know you, you spring another surprise on me." She smiled.

The food was lovely and the atmosphere was very romantic. After dinner, they took a walk along the Seine on the way back to the hotel.

"This really was a lovely evening Severus, thank you." She said, leaning into him as they walked arm in arm through the twilit city.

"You are most welcome Sadie. Perhaps tomorrow we could actually see some of the city?" he asked wryly. She blushed prettily at his remark.

"You weren't exactly complaining before! But yes, it would be nice to explore Paris while we are here." She agreed.

It was lovely, being out together as a couple without people gossiping or looking over their shoulders in case they were recognised. It made it hard to face returning to Britain and their lives of secrecy again.

"Shall we go back to the hotel now? I'm a bit cold" she asked.

"Of course. After all, I have still to get my revenge on you for your little stunt earlier." He warned.

"I look forward to it!" she replied saucily.

"Don't be so sure." He said ominously.

She was a little on edge by the time they reached their room. _'Did he really mean that? Is he trying to scare me to get his own back or does he really have something unpleasant up his sleeve?_' she wondered. One could never be sure with Severus Snape.

Severus was watching his young lover with calculating interest. She had already proved that she was open-minded when it came to sex and she had drunk the majority of the bottle of Beaujolais he had ordered with their meal. The wine was making her very suggestive as drink tended to. Oh yes! His revenge would be sweet; hopefully for both of them.

"So; you have plans for me, do you?" she asked boldly.

"Oh yes my sweet. You seem eager for your punishment." He remarked.

"Oh yes Professor, punish me!" she said seductively. "I am eager to please."

He smirked at her renewed use of his title. She was playing along so well and she didn't even know the game yet.

"Good." He purred in her ear and she felt a rush of warmth pool between her legs. She had always found his voice very arousing.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, heating up quickly.

"First I want you to get undressed." He ordered, slowly removing his shirt and folding it, laying it neatly on the chair by the dressing table.

Sadira merely unzipped her light summer dress and dropped it to the floor in a messy heap, her underwear and stockings followed. She climbed onto the bed to wait for him but when he got near he caught her ankle and yanked her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Roll over." He said, nudging her hips in the required direction. Now she was on her stomach with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed, her bottom and vagina presented to him.

"I believe I spoke of punishment." He drawled.

"What are you going to do, spank me?" she asked amusedly. Quick as a whip, he brought his hand down onto her bare bum, making her cry out in surprise.

"Exactly so." He replied.

"Severus, surely you're not serious?" she gasped. He spanked her again, a little harder.

"Quiet. You have been a very naughty girl Sadira. This is what you get for playing games with me." He warned, laying another hearty slap to her bare cheeks. In between blows, he took time to massage and caress her bottom, making the exercise more pleasurable to her. Soon she found herself becoming aroused by the spanking as well as his tender touches.

"Good girl, you take your punishment so well." He murmured in her ear, bending over her so his erection pressed in between her red cheeks.

"Mmm, Severus, yes. Please can we have sex now?" she asked, nudging her backside upwards, rubbing his cock along her wet slit. He stepped back with a smirk.

"Not yet." He replied. He reached down to her plump, moist lips and stroked them, spreading her wetness around, pressing intermittently on her clit. She was so turned on; soon she was dripping her juices all over his hand. Slowly he began spreading her wetness up to her arsehole. Suddenly she tensed.

"Severus, what are you doing?" she asked, panicked.

"Ssh, relax. Just trust me." He soothed.

"Sev, please, I don't want to." She said.

"Please, let me try. I promise I won't hurt you and if you don't like it, I'll stop." He placated.

"You promise?"

"Of course my Love." He assured her.

He began kissing her shoulder and neck to relax her, stroking her clit to relax her while he gently pushed a finger past her sphincter.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"Not so bad." She replied, spreading her legs further so he could increase pressure on her clit.

He gently moved his finger around inside her, stretching her taut ring. He carefully added another finger, stretching her further and preparing her for his prodigious appendage. He moved the fingers of his other hand into her vagina, tempting, teasing and ensuring her pleasure as he removed his fingers from her anus and pressed the head of his member against her back passage.

"Brace yourself Sadie; this may sting." He warned softly as he pushed his hard cock past her tight muscles.

"Sweet fucking Merlin!" he gasped in pleasure at the same time as she yelped from the sudden sharp pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm ok now." She replied as tears pricked her eyes. It felt strange, having her lover enter her _there_; she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Oh Sadie, you're so tight. It feels so good." He praised as he slowly began to fill her. He continued stroking her clit and thrusting his fingers into her alternately as he began pumping in and out of her anal tract.

"How does it feel now?" he asked, getting into his rhythm now her hole had begun to accommodate him.

"I don't know; weird but... not bad weird." She replied.

She wasn't sure how much of what she was feeling came from having her arse fucked and how much of it was clitoral stimulation. Her head was still foggy from the wine and she felt very relaxed. Soon she began pushing backwards against his cock and fingers, driving him deeper into her and intensifying the sensations for both of them.

"Oh gods Sadie, you have no idea what you do to me." He gasped, fucking her harder and thrusting his fingers into her deeper.

The alcohol had dulled her senses and she needed it harder than usual. The extra feeling of having her back hole fucked added to her pleasure as she fucked him harder. He couldn't believe his luck. She had taken to this much easier than he had expected. He rammed his hand up her hard and she came quickly bucking fiercely against his hips. He gripped her still pink cheeks as her internal convulsions sent him to his own peak, shooting his load deep into her arse with a choking cry.

The late hour, the drink and the intensity of their coupling had Sadira completely exhausted. She climbed into bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	46. A Weekend to Remember pt3

Chapter 46 – Auror Year

They woke late the next morning, the warm spring sun pouring in the window and disturbing their slumber. They had breakfast in bed; a lazy luxury that neither of them had time for on a daily basis. It was heavenly, being able to lay naked side by side, munching on fresh buttery croissants and drinking the bitter French coffee. Severus even tried to teach her to read the morning newspaper as a primer to her French lessons.

"I believe we should visit the wizarding part of the city first, then we will have more time to explore the muggle sites." Severus decided. Ordinarily, they would never be able to see everything they had planned to in Paris in only one day, but when you can apparate directly from landmark to landmark, their itinerary became instantly more achievable.

They started on the Place des Magies; the French equivalent to Diagon Alley. They saw Beauxbatons students doing a bit of last minute shopping with their parents, topping up their school supplies.

They were both very tempted to go down l'Avenue de la Macabre; the French Knockturn Alley. However, this trip was meant to be romantic and shopping for Dark artefacts was hardly conducive to a romantic atmosphere, even for this odd couple. That and the fact that a trainee Auror and a former Death Eater would be in an awful lot of trouble if caught smuggling illegal items into Britain. That was NOT the way they wanted their relationship to be made public!

Eventually Sadira left him in Danté's world-famous historic Apothecary and disappeared down the Rue de Laverne Montmorency. Named for the famous inventor of Love Potions, this street was packed with robes boutiques, lingerie and shoe shops, beauty salons, jewellers and little shops selling love and beautifying potions. It was a veritable girly paradise.

Despite being a trainee and on an apprentice's wage, her mother had left her quite a few Galleons as well as Muggle money so she decided to treat herself, and Severus, to a little something from the lingerie shop. After convincing herself that she needed some sexy shoes to complete the seductive ensemble, and expending quite a few Galleons, she returned to the Place des Magies to rescue the French Apothecaries from her boyfriend.

Having prised him out of the apothecary, she convinced him to step into the Muggle world. They Apparated directly to the Louvre, which was packed out. The famous gallery was full of tourists like themselves, both Muggle and Wizard. They marvelled at the old masterpieces and the Opulence of the former palace. Sadira joked with Severus that if only these portraits could talk like Wizarding ones, what stories could they tell? Severus replied that he would be most curious to hear what the Mona Lisa was smirking about.

It was too beautiful a day to spend indoors so they left the gallery and went for a walk through the Jardin des Tuileries, which was close by. Severus learned that Sadira loved gardens. He watched with amusement and adoration as she delighted in the fragrances on the light breeze. They walked hand in hand through the leafy arbours, enjoying the warm weather and the opportunity to be close to one another. Other couples smiled and greeted them with polite nods and a brief 'bonjour' as they passed. To Severus this felt strange; to be greeted by complete strangers merely on the common basis of sharing a day out in the spring air with their beloved. Usually people avoided him when they saw him in the street. Either because he had taught them and they were afraid, or because they knew of his Death Eater past and were terrified.

Sadira watched him when she thought he wasn't looking. Her heart soared to see him looking so happy and carefree and she felt proud that she had been at least part of the cause. She loved to see him smile as it happened so rarely and it made him look so much younger.

After a spot of lunch, they apparated to the Cathedrale de Notre Dame. Sadie loved the Gothic architecture of the ancient building and the sense of peace and serenity it radiated. It was as if the stones had soaked up centuries of devout worship and meditation and it was now palpable in the air. Stood in the church facing the altar, hand in hand with Severus felt so right and natural. She blushed when she realised exactly what she was thinking, but fortunately, he was distracted by the stained glass windows and didn't notice her flight of fantasy.

They avoided the crowds on the Champs-Elysées but made but made sure to visit Versailles palace. Severus snorted that the interior design reminded him of Malfoy manor; overdone and tacky. Sadie smiled at his grouchiness; she knew he often felt inferior due to how his so called friends had treated him at school. She told him that while fine palaces were ok to visit once in a while, she much preferred the cosy atmosphere of Spinners End. He clearly didn't believe her, but was touched that she would say such a thing.

"Spinners End, cosy?" he scoffed.

"It is very cosy when there's just you and me together on the sofa, cuddled up." She replied, nestling her head against his chest as they walked around, following the guide, with their arms round each other.

As they had been touring the city, Severus had been teaching her little bits of French here and there and, thanks to a memory retention charm he knew, she was beginning to get the hang of it. Soon however, it began to get dark. They Apparated back to the hotel to get their luggage.

Before they left, they changed for dinner. Severus dressed in the same blue suit he had worn when celebrating her NEWTs results and Sadie wore a simple but elegant black dress, but with her new lingerie and shoes underneath. Severus was in for a surprise that night!

After shrinking their luggage and pocketing it, they had dinner at the same little cafe they had eaten at the night before. By the time they finished their meal, it had become dusk and they went to see the Arc de Triomphe all lit up.

"Shall we go up the Tower before we leave?" Severus suggested, pointing to the imposing structure of the Eiffel Tower, also lit up like a Christmas tree. She paused a moment before answering.

"Yes, I think it'll be ok." She replied nervously.

She gripped his hand very tightly as the lift brought them higher. He knew she was terrified of heights, but he also knew it would be worth facing her fear to experience this.

When they got to the top, he wrapped his arms protectively around her, reassuring her as he walked her to the edge of the balcony. She felt less afraid with his arms encircling her and his chest pressed against her back.

"See, wasn't this worth it?" he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

In front of her was the most spectacular view of Paris sprawled below them, lights twinkling like neon stars. She could see the crazy French drivers whizzing up and down the Champs – Elysées, the Arc de Triomphe below them, looking very small compared to when they were stood right by it. Off in the distance she could see the Moulin Rouge, and the Basilica du Sacre Coeur floodlit at the top of Montmartre.

"Severus, this is amazing. Thank you so much Love. I'll never forget what a wonderful weekend this was." She sighed, turning in his arms to kiss him softly.

Instead of replying he just pulled her closer, kissing her deeper and letting her know how she affected him. She gasped at how forward he was being in such a public place. It was so unusual for him. She smiled at his wicked grin and buried her hands in his hair as she was so fond of doing, kissing him again and arching her body against him, making him choke back a moan.

"Shall we go home now?" he asked huskily.

"I feel like I never want to leave Sev. But yes, we can go now I think." She sighed.

He smiled and retrieved the silver comb from his pocket. There was no-one around so he quickly pulled out his wand and cast 'Portus' on it again. Another furtive glance around to make sure no Muggles spotted them and they touched the Portkey together.

Sadira was surprised when she realised that he had altered their destination to Spinners End.

"You said it was cosy." He said tauntingly at her inquisitive look.

"Oh yes, very cosy." She replied, dropping her luggage out of her coat pocket and slipping her jacket from her shoulders.

He smirked as he followed suit. As soon as his Muggle jacket hit the chair, she dove on him, clouding his mind with her hot, wet mouth on his, while her fingers scrambled to undo his buttons, sliding her hands over his bare chest before pushing the cotton shirt from his shoulders.

He stood there, dazed and powerless under the force of her passion while she trailed her mouth down his throat, leaving little marks. He would be glad of his stiff high collar come morning when he realised what she had done.

She bit his shoulder in her abandon and the sharp pain woke him from his trance. He lifted her up and carried her up the stairs, throwing her onto the bed. With a flick of his wand the room was bathed in soft candlelight.

His eyes fell on Sadira, looking up at him with such love and longing, glowing in the soft light like some dark angel. Oh how he loved her, how he wanted her! And how he dreaded saying goodbye to her tomorrow morning till gods knew when. He flicked his wand again, as though trying to remove a fly, and soft music began to play. Her smile grew wider and he returned it, sitting on the bed beside her and leaning in to kiss her gently.

"You know Severus; under that terrifying facade you hide behind, you are a hopeless romantic." She teased.

"I am not!" he replied defensively.

"But you make me want to be." He added softly.

He was too busy removing her dress to notice the tears of joy that welled before she swiftly blinked them away. That weekend had been more than an apology. It marked a change in their relationship. Although neither of them commented on it, they each knew something had changed between them. Neither of them wanted to go back to hiding and secrets after experiencing what it was like to be open about their love.

Severus's eyes lit up when he noticed the black silk and lace confection she had purchased from the French boutique. He loved it when she surprised him by dressing up for him. She was one of very few people who could surprise him at all. He undressed quickly and returned to her, sliding his hands reverently over the soft fabric, sending tingles through her at his delicate touch. He smirked when he saw her nipples pebble under the flimsy teddy and he swirled his fingertips over them lightly, making them even harder.

She pressed her body against his and watched his eyes flutter closed in ecstasy as the soft fabric brushed against his erection, teasing him exquisitely. In seconds he had her laid bare before him, she didn't even notice how. All she knew was that suddenly he was above her, around her, inside her; filling her senses with his essence.

As they made love that night their hearts felt full to bursting; an ache in their chests that was eased only by the closeness of their lover. They gazed deep into each other's eyes, beyond into their souls; a closeness born of deepest love. When they reached their climax they could feel the connection deepen between them as they saw their pleasure reflected in each other's faces.

Severus finally drifted off to sleep, watching Sadira breathing deeply in slumber as he held her close. He wondered what he had done, how he deserved to be so happy. He should have known it was destined not to last.


	47. All Change

Chapter 47

It was a hot day in early August, not particularly noteworthy for most of the citizens of London. In one medium sized, one bedroom flat near Soho; a young mother was sat on the floor of her sitting room, watching her son crawl unsteadily over a fluffy white rug. A loud pop in her hallway heralded the arrival of her husband.

"We're in here Severus." She called.

The tall, dark figure of Severus Snape appeared in the doorway. His forbidding scowl looked so out of place in the familial scene, until he saw his son crawling and a small smile crept across his features. He stepped into the room and lifted Hadrian into his arms.

"Bad weekend Love?" Sadira asked.

"You have no idea." He sighed.

Severus sat on the sofa with Hadrian on his lap and Sadira sat next to him, cuddling up to him and offering him silent support. He had been 'away working' all weekend and, to her credit, she never asked him what he was doing. She just reminded him subtly that she was there for him and trusted that if he wanted to talk about it, he would. This week however was a talking time.

"The Ministry has fallen Sadira, the Dark Lord is now in control of Wizarding Britain." He informed her.

"What does that mean for us?" she asked.

"Well, for a start; I am to return to Hogwarts as Headmaster." He told her. She sat open mouthed in shock for a moment.

"Well, normally I would offer congratulations, but I know how hard this will be for you." She said sympathetically.

"Dumbledore predicted this would happen. He wanted me to protect the children and with me as Headmaster, the Carrows cannot cause as much harm." He replied.

Hadrian had climbed up his father's coat and was stood, bouncing happily, on Snape's knees, holding onto his shoulders for support. He grinned happily at his dad, drooling into the formidable wizard's lap contentedly.

"Still teething I see?" he asked wryly, cleaning himself up with his handkerchief while Sadie put their baby back on the rug to practice his crawling some more.

"Yes. Thanks for that balm recipe you sent me. He doesn't seem to be in as much pain these days." She replied, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

Their eyes met as she pulled away and she saw how much he had missed her. He reached out and brushed a stray curl from her pale face before leaning and kissing her softly. She sighed into their kiss and moved closer, lightly placing her arms on his shoulders, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

"I've missed you so much Severus. How much longer must we live like this?" she asked mournfully.

"Not another moment longer, if you so wish." He replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled and hardly daring to hope.

"The Death Eaters run the Ministry. I am no longer a wanted man. I have been officially named as Headmaster and the Prophet is being used to implicate Potter in Albus' death. It is 'safe' for us to live together once more." He informed her.

She looked as though she were going to say something in reply, but suddenly stood and bolted out of the room. After making sure Hadrian would be safe, Severus stood and followed her. He found her knees over the toilet, shaking. She had clearly just been sick and was trying to compose herself. She stood in front of the sink, splashing her face with water and rinsing out her mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked her concernedly.

"Fine now, just morning sickness." She replied dismissively.

"Morning sickness? At six in the evening?" he remarked. She shot him a withering look and he stiffened, offended at his young wife implying that he was a moron.

"I've been sick a lot lately, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I suppose this pregnancy is just affecting me differently to when I had Hadrian." She said.

"Have you seen a mid-witch recently?" he asked. She looked shifty.

"Why not?" he snapped.

"I'd rather not walk into the Maternity ward of St Mungo's and announce that Mrs Snape has an appointment with the Healer. I'm sure the Healers and Mid-Witches would be fine, but the other mothers would be mutinous." She said sadly.

She hated to remind him of how his actions had affected his family. He placed his arms around her, resting his hands on her belly where his second child was growing, as yet unnoticeable.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault Sev. You had no choice." She soothed.

"I'm concerned about you. Not only the sickness; I'm sure you were bigger than this at four months with Hadrian." He pressed.

"I'm sure it's nothing, really. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll see a Muggle Midwife." She compromised.

He looked horrified at the thought of his precious wife and child being subjected to the barbarism of Muggle health practices. As if she read his mind, she smiled and reassured him.

"Midwife, Severus, _not_ a doctor. You know it was witches who taught the Muggles the craft of Midwifery." She said.

"Very well. As it is either that or nothing I suppose it will have to do." He sighed.

"Now, weren't you saying something before I felt ill?" She asked; skilfully redirecting the conversation as they returned to the living room to check on Hadrian. He was sat up on the rug, chomping on the tail of a large plush dragon; a Welsh Green. A grin crept across Snape's face.

"Ah yes. I was suggesting that now might be an excellent time for us to move back into Spinners End." He said.

"Really?" she said, starting to get excited.

"Of course; I want you by my side. At the very least, you can protect me from those harridan aunts of yours." He joked.

"Oh yes, Cissy and Bella. I have a bone to pick with them." She growled with a murderous countenance.

"Sadira, you must keep up the act. You must pretend to be proud to have the Dark Lord's right hand and Dumbledore's killer for a husband." He said earnestly. She looked at him long and hard as though trying to work him out.

"But my Love; I _am_ proud of you. You played your part so well to gain such a position and no one save mental Aunt Bellatrix doubts your loyalty to the Dark Lord. You have fooled the most terrifying Dark wizard who ever lived. I could not be more proud." She replied, holding him close.

He held her tightly, thankful that his wife was such an understanding witch.

"Are you still practicing Occlumency?" he asked her.

"Every night before bed." She replied.

"Good girl. I pray you never need it but..."

"We can never be sure." She finished for him. He nodded.

"Now, how soon can you be ready to move?" he asked.

"Tonight, if you help me." She replied.

"Keen aren't we?" he chuckled. Personally he didn't see the appeal of his old home, but he knew she felt happy there.

"I want my husband in my bed at nights again." She replied.

"And what of this apartment?" he asked.

"Well, I'd rather not sell it yet. You never know when we might need the place. Perhaps I could rent it out?" she mused.

"That would be acceptable I suppose." He replied.

"An extra source of income too," She pointed out. "And as only you know about my Muggle Bank account, the Ministry will remain in the dark." Severus smiled proudly.

"You know my dear, you are so gentle and loving that sometimes I forget that there's a devious little Slytherin underneath." He remarked.

She chuckled, but the chuckle became a retch that she just managed to control. Severus looked at her critically and saw dark circles and her skin looked drawn and wan.

"Are you sure you're alright? What have you been taking for the sickness?" he asked, his voice soft with concern.

"Just an infusion of lemon and ginger; very mild, with a bit of ginseng for the tiredness." She replied.

He nodded his approval of her chosen remedy. After all, she was pregnant with one child and still breastfeeding another. She daren't take anything too strong.

"Furniture; what are we keeping of yours and what of mine?" she asked. He snorted derisively.

"As if any of mine is worth keeping! No, your taste is much preferable." He replied. "But my bookcases stay." He added as an afterthought.

"Of course; I wouldn't dream of touching the bookcases." She assured him with a smile. Hadrian seemed to have tired himself out and looked like he was beginning to doze.

"Bedtime for you, little man." Sadie said, picking him up and carrying him to the cot in their room. Severus picked up the slightly damp dragon and followed her, tucking both boy and toy in under a thin blanket when she laid him down to sleep.

"I am missing so much." He sighed, gently stroking the boy's fine black hair as he dozed.

"You're here as often as you can be. That's all either of us can ask." She said, slipping her hand into his free one.

"This summer everything will be as it should be. But come September, how do I let you both go?" he asked rhetorically.

Sadira pulled him to the bed and made him lie down next to her, encircled in each other's arms.

"Have I told you how I admire your strength Severus? I am frequently amazed at how you triumph despite the obstacles put in your path. You can do this. You will see the Dark Lord defeated and he will never know that his most faithful servant was the one who betrayed him." She said.

"I wish I had your optimism Love." He replied, stroking her hair.

He still found the flow of the silky strands through his fingers as soothing and relaxing as he had when she was a student in her 7th year. She had always been there through his difficult times, save that awful period when his own pride and jealousy parted her from him.

"I'm not optimistic, I just have faith in you." She told him. He kissed her then; urgently, like a drowning man desperate for air.

"Every day, I am thankful to whatever gods brought you to me Sadira. I am ever grateful for your faith, understanding and most of all your love. In this dark and trying time, it is good to know there is one person who understands and believes in me." He told her.

"Always my Love. I will always be here for you. Nothing will keep us apart again." She vowed.

"Except the beginning of term." He corrected her bitterly.

"We could come and stay with you. After all, no-one could countermand the Headmaster." She suggested.

"Absolutely not!" he said furiously.

"Why not?" she asked.

"My darling Sadie; The school will be run by Death Eaters, the other staff will despise me and, with the exception of Slytherin, the students will be constantly terrified. That is _not_ the atmosphere I want my wife and children subjected to." He replied in his classroom voice. She had long since learned that this was his way of showing that he considered the matter closed.

"But I will come and visit you, I won't leave you on your own." She said defiantly. "Besides, I can drop in on Poppy and get her to check the baby." She added.

He sighed wearily. He knew his wife could be a stubborn moo when she wanted to be and he hadn't the heart to discourage her from seeing him. It was after all what he deeply desired also, selfish as it was. He knew he would need her presence at some point. It would give him the strength to cope with the Carrows' scheming and Minerva's accusing glares. Oh yes, and he had yet to deal with Dumbledore's portrait.

"Fine, but you will owl me first." He relented, holding her close and breathing in her familiar perfume; still honeysuckle and roses, a comforting constant. Perhaps moving house could wait till tomorrow.


	48. Baby Trouble

Chapter 48

Within a week of Severus' announcement, the Snape family were all packed and moved to Spinner's End. An Estate Agent was also found to let out the flat on their behalf. Sadira had enjoyed redecorating Severus' old room, making it light blue and yellow for Hadrian. No longer would the little box room remind him of his miserable childhood. Instead it would know the sound of a child's laughter now his son was sleeping and playing there.

Downstairs, Sadira had warded the bookcases heavily now that Hadrian was mobile so that the lower shelves could only be accessed by an adult. This prevented the tot from destroying his father's precious volumes and also from climbing up and hurting himself.

Aside from the rare occasion when Snape was called to advise Voldemort, the small family was happy. Hadrian loved exploring his new home, Sadira was happy to be able to spend more time with her husband and Severus felt a lot more comfortable being able to make love to his wife now their son no longer shared their room.

Her morning sickness still remained however, and she became very tired and ill. She tried to get out and about with Hadrian as much as possible, taking him to the shops, the park and the library. She had even managed to befriend another young mum, a Muggle by the name of Lucy Springer and her daughter Amelia. In the current war situation, living as a Muggle had its benefits.

However when her appointment came around, the Muggle Midwife was less than pleased with Sadie's state of health. She had managed to convince her husband to accompany her to the hospital to see an Obstetrician. At first he had been vehemently against the idea, but when he saw his wife in such an awful state of health and steadily declining, he grudgingly agreed. She had blood tests, urine tests and all kinds of physical examinations few of which made any sense to Snape. They weighed her and asked her all sorts of questions about her medical history and the previous pregnancy.

Hadrian seemed unfazed by the strange clinical environment. He was such a happy child; chomping gummily on his concerned father's fingers while they waited to see yet another practitioner. Once Snape got over the initial Mugglishness of the Ante-natal department, his curiosity took over and he found himself fascinated by the multitude of devices and the practices involved.

When he heard his second child's heartbeat, amplified by a small machine, he decided that perhaps the Muggle way wasn't so bad. He became very excited, for Snape, when they were called into the Sonograph room. He had seen Hadrian in his mother's womb thanks to a useful charm the Mid-witches used to check his progress; however they had never been able to take a picture home with them. When asked if they wanted to know the sex of their unborn child, they decided to keep it a surprise this time too.

The results of the tests were far from reassuring however. The baby wasn't growing at the correct rate and the sickness had depleted Sadira's vital nutrient reserves. The baby was fine, but depriving the mother by leeching from her. The doctors wanted to admit her to hospital but she was adamant that she wanted to stay at home. She was terrified that Severus would be called away and there would be no-one to care for Hadrian. Technically he could put the boy in an enchanted sleep safely while he was away, but she felt sickened at the thought of using such methods on her son. There was also the very real threat that one day Severus might not come back at all to wake him.

Instead they used a Confundus charm to convince the doctor that she would be fine at home under the care of a private physician. Snape slipped the photo of his unborn son or daughter into his pocket and took his wife and son home.

"I will see to this." He told her when they were settled in Spinners End again.

"How?" she asked.

"With the aid of these." He replied, holding aloft copies of her medical notes which he had taken.

"You crafty devil." She replied with a fond smile.

He disappeared into the cellar; his private workroom, to prepare something to ease his wife's suffering. He returned a few hours later with an altered version of a strengthening solution and a renutritive draught laced with anti-emetic potion. He had tweaked the recipes so as to be able to combine them safely and not to be too strong for a convalescing pregnant witch. Now he had an accurate diagnosis of her exact condition, he knew exactly what he could give her. She choked down the bitter tasting brews slowly, grateful for his efforts and thanking whatever gods exist that she had a Potions Master for a husband.

Under his tender care her condition improved somewhat. He doted on his wife and son, grateful for the opportunity he had been awarded to experience a taste of normality before he had to return to the war. Although neither of them mentioned it, they both knew this was just the calm before the storm.

One week before term began, Severus was called to Malfoy Manor again. When he returned that evening he seemed somewhat agitated.

"What happened Love?" Sadira asked.

"Nothing yet." He replied, helping himself to a glass of whisky from the decanter and settling himself into the brown leather wing chair. He was glad she had brought those with her as he had grown rather fond of having 'his' chair to retreat to and she didn't seem to mind the loss of one of her pieces of furniture to him.

"Well, what does He want?" she asked.

"The Death Eaters and their families are invited to a fete in honour of the Dark Lord's ascent to power. Non-attendance would not be prudent." He said heavily.

"So we have to go to a stuffy Pureblood party, so what? We've done that before." She said dismissively.

"I have been named the Dark Lord's Lieutenant. You will be on display before all the Death Eaters and their wives, our every action scrutinised. Not to mention that the Dark Lord is most anxious to meet you and our son; the Pureblood Slytherin bride and the future of the Death Eaters." He told her. Now she understood his apprehension.

"I believe the reason he is calling the families to him is to push home the message that service to the Dark Lord is a family business and loyalty is required from ALL of us. He wishes to inspect the next generation; the future of his Pureblood vision. Because of my loyalty in service, my blood status is to be ignored; that plus your admirable pedigree my dear, and our children will be considered nobility under the Dark Lord's rule." He continued.

"I can do this, for you. If I have to present my baby boy to that hideous monster and pretend it's the best day of my life, then that's what I will do. If you believe I can, then I can. It's the least I can do for you." She replied. He gave her a strained smile.

"Thank you. I believe we must. I will test your Occlumency later but right now I just need you." He sighed. She climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing small kisses to his lips and cheeks.

"You have me Love; whenever you need me." She assured him as his lips trailed down her throat and his hands undid her robes.


	49. Voldemort's Party

Chapter 49

Two days later Severus, Sadira and Hadrian Snape were announced in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor. Severus had tested her Occlumency and deemed it worthy enough for the occasion. He doubted that the Dark Lord would be testing her too carefully anyway, but he had to be sure.

Whenever Severus had searched her mind for memories of him, she hid away anything that could cast doubt on his allegiance. Instead she presented images of him at Hogwarts; first as her teacher and then as her colleague, memories of them on their wedding day, when Hadrian was born, many memories of them in bed together or in amorous situations. The only thing anyone would be able to discern using Legilimency would be that she loves her husband very much, which any fool with two eyes could see regardless.

Sadira remembered the ballroom well from the New Year's party she had attended what felt like a lifetime ago, although in reality it had only been a year and a half. It still looked the same, only the mood was more sombre and instead of musicians there was a single gilded chair on the raised platform. She and Severus cast their eyes around the room surreptitiously with an arrogant and slightly bored expression on their faces. She noticed her Aunt Cissy and Cousin Draco stood near the wall. They both looked tired and terrified. The failures of the Malfoy family had clearly cost them dearly.

In honour of the occasion, Severus was wearing his best black dress robes over the black damask frock coat; the same suit he had worn last time they were both in this ballroom. When she had seen what he had chosen, Sadira had decided to also wear the shocking backless dress again, but with more sensible kitten heel shoes this time. As she was still barely showing, the scandalous dress still fit her with only the merest of adjustments.

They dressed Hadrian in very smart, and very cute, navy blue cords with a navy shirt and waistcoat and highly polished black leather boots. Sadie had even managed to tame his fine black hair for the occasion and kept a cloth in her miraculous beaded bag to mop up his dribbling so his best clothes wouldn't spoil.

Once again she felt the heat of speculative gaze on her. There had been an awful lot of talk amongst the Death Eaters about what Snape's wife would be like and many of them were surprised. They had been expecting some pinched faced old hag but she was young, fairly good looking and they had all heard rumours that she was a close relative of the former Black sisters. How the hell had he managed to catch her?

As they passed through the room, people noticed, as they had before, the daring back to her dress and the snake tattoo down her back. Some of the new recruits wondered if it were a prerequisite for a high ranking Death Eater's wife; a mark of ownership. The newly released members; Avery, Nott, Mulciber, Dolohov and Lestrange all eyed the pair with suspicion. All they knew about her was what the Malfoys could tell them and that wasn't an awful lot.

Narcissa spotted them and, hoping for a friendly face amid the ridicule, made Draco accompany her to them.

"Severus, Sadira, I'm so glad you're here. And this must be little Hadrian." She greeted with a wan smile. Sadira choked down her anger over the Vow and forced herself to focus on the pity she felt for her aunt and cousin.

"Narcissa, Draco, good to see you both." She greeted with as much grace as she could manage.

Snape merely nodded in recognition. He really wasn't in the mood to socialise today, and especially not with Narcissa. Sadira was pulling out all the stops tonight. She was playing the part of the Pureblood princess and was doing so admirably. She was still wearing the silver cross that connected her to her husband, but apart from that she wore the diamond earrings he had bought her all those years ago and the white gold and diamond tennis bracelet he had given her for their anniversary.

The torchlight glinted off these and her white gold Celtic wedding ring. The overall effect was tasteful but enough to dispel any queries over whether a half-blood teacher could afford to keep a pureblood Black in the manner in which she deserved to be.

"I don't believe you have met your little nephew yet." Sadie said, turning Hadrian in her arms to face his aunt.

"Oh my! Severus, he's the image of you." Narcissa exclaimed. Even Draco seemed curious about the tot. The whole thing felt like some twisted travesty of a family reunion.

Sadira embraced Draco as usual however, despite what he had inadvertently put her through. He was still just a frightened little boy, just as he had been all those years ago in his first year. While Draco hugged Sadira harder and tighter than he had ever done anyone else, Narcissa held baby Hadrian. Despite her misgivings over Severus and Sadie's marriage, she adored children; especially babies.

She and Lucius had tried for more children after Draco but after the fifth miscarriage, and despite trying various potions and charms, they decided it was not to be. The disappointment had broken Narcissa's heart, turning her cold and bitter to all but her precious son and making her prone to spoiling him.

While the Snapes and the Malfoys chatted, their conversation was observed by another in the shadows nearby. Cold, heavy lidded eyes watched with distaste at what her family had been reduced to; pandering to the whims of a filthy half-blood to gain favour.

"So Snape, finally got around to Imperiusing a witch into your bed, eh?" Bellatrix said snidely.

"Charming as ever Bellatrix. I don't believe you have met my wife; your cousin." Snape drawled nonplussed.

"Cousin? What does he mean Cissy?" she snapped at her sister.

"Yes, dear Sadira here is Sirius's daughter. Don't let that put you off though, she's a Slytherin through and through; pure blooded and a former Head Girl." Narcissa explained.

"Oh really?" Bella snapped; but before she could continue her rant, a tall thin cadaverous man entered the room draped in fine quality black robes.

The Death Eaters dropped to one knee reverently and their families followed suit. He bade them rise and began to call them to him one by one. When Severus and his family were called to forward, Voldemort's face morphed into a cruel looking grin.

"So Severus, this is the woman my Lieutenant deemed worthy to become his wife? Tell me my dear, are you enjoying yourself?" he addressed Sadira directly.

"It is an honour to be here my lord, and to finally meet my true family; denied to me for so long." She replied obsequiously.

"Ah yes, when I first saw you I was struck by how closely you resemble my dear faithful Bella in her youthful beauty." Voldemort purred.

Bellatrix seemed incensed at the inference and Sadira smirked. She had been looking forward to getting one up on that scheming bitch. Voldemort turned his attention to the babe in her arms.

"And your son? A fine example of wizarding breeding. What is the child's name?"

"Hadrian, my lord." Snape replied from where he stood at Sadie's side. She was glad to have him beside her, as though she could leach his strength from the close proximity.

"Hadrian. Yes my boy, I shall be watching your progress avidly." Voldemort said to the clueless tot who was unaware that the most heinous monster that ever lived was stroking his straight black hair like a priest bestowing a benediction.

Sadira and Severus were quite pleased that the Dark Lord showed little immediate interest in the boy. However he was fascinated by Sadira. Why would a pure blooded beauty like her have married an ugly half blood like Snape? He had tested her mind and seen her devotion to her husband, as well as how well Snape had trained her in combat, and was puzzled. He had no understanding of the concept of love and felt secure in the belief that his icy Potions Master felt equally scornful of the sentiment. Snape wasn't rich so it must have been power that attracted her to him, he surmised.

Voldemort called her closer to him for a private audience and when she passed her son to a proud Snape, Voldemort saw her tattoo. He smiled evilly at the discovery.

"My dear Mrs Snape, what a beautiful mark. Almost as lovely as your husbands." He remarked, tracing icy cold fingers down her spine.

"Well, I am very proud of my Heritage. We Blacks have been Slytherins for generations, and I am one of the few of our house to have been made Head Girl. Serpents have always fascinated me, ever since I was a girl. I adore snakes." She replied, thankful that she could tell the whole truth for a change. It would make her lies easier to hide. Voldemort seemed very pleased with her answer.

"In that case, I have someone I should like for you to meet. Come Nagini!" he called and his enormous cobra appeared from where she had been hiding behind his throne and coiled at his feet.

"My lord; she is most beautiful!" she gushed, impressed but also secretly a little horrified. Her mind worked quickly and she knew what she had to do now an opportunity had presented itself.

"My dear child, you may pet her if you wish." He replied with the air of a doting father bestowing a gift on a cherished daughter.

"May I?" she looked up, genuinely surprised.

Was it a trick? She looked at Severus, who was observing the scene with his usual imperturbable expression. He merely inclined his head slightly in encouragement. In truth, Snape was not at all happy with the way this was going and wondered why the Dark Lord was so interested in his wife.

Sadie tentatively reached out and stroked the warm scales of the venomous creature, smiling to herself. Terrible as Nagini was, Sadira had always loved the feel of a snake's muscles moving against her skin as they moved. Nagini seemed to enjoy the caress of human hands on her skin, a rare occurrence indeed, save for her master.

"Such an honour my lord, thank you." She gasped reverently, still in awe of what she had just done.

Her play of servitude pleased the Dark Lord immensely. He was satisfied that he had another powerful Pureblood in his thrall, and he enjoyed having another attractive witch present. He wanted no lover, needed no wife, but he enjoyed having something pretty to look at, be it a witch or fine art.

"And how does a pretty and powerful witch such as yourself come to be married to her Head of House?" Voldemort asked; too low to be heard by her husband.

"My Lord, we found that we share a passion; he tutored me in the Dark Arts, when he noticed my fascination for the more delicate, and illegal, poisons." She lied deftly. It was after all only a distortion of the truth.

"Poisons?" he asked with interest.

"Yes. It developed from my love of snakes; how _they_ are born with the most complex of toxins at their disposal and yet _we_ must study for years to replicate them." She elucidated.

"Then allow me to assist you in your quest. Perhaps you could do something impressive with this." He suggested, waving his Yew wand and conjuring an elaborate crystal vial. He bent and conversed in Parseltongue with Nagini who consented to allow him to milk her of her venom.

"Thank you my lord. You are a most generous ruler." She said gratefully.

'_Bingo!'_ she thought to herself triumphantly. She secreted the vial in her cleavage for safekeeping, which made Voldemort smile.

"Severus, I have kept your dear wife's company from you too long. Go, both of you, and enjoy the celebration!" he dismissed them, but watched them go with a thoughtful look.

Bellatrix was livid with jealousy at the attention and favour the Snapes had received, especially Sadira. She believed Snape's wife was in the running to become the newest female recruit and she hated sharing her beloved Voldemort's favour with anyone.

The Snapes joined the Malfoys and the Lestranges where they stood.

Severus didn't have a problem with Rodolphus or Rabastan, but Bellatrix was a thorn in his side. He made small talk with Lucius while Sadira spoke with Draco in hushed tones, mostly about the coming school year. Bellatrix was determined to cut the traitor's wife down to size.

"So, you're Sirius' bastard then?" she began crudely. There was a great deal of wine flowing and the alcohol exacerbated her ire.

"No, my father officially recognised me thanks to the old fool Dumbledore. I am as legitimate as you can get these days." Sadie retorted.

"So, you're my aunt Bella?" she asked with a deceptive smile.

"That's Bellatrix to you, brat!" she snapped. "And you are no niece of mine, we are nothing alike."

"Oh, of course. The Dark Lord said I look like you _used_ to. How silly of me. Pity you let yourself go over the years; you could have been so beautiful once." Sadie crooned spitefully. She had her claws out tonight and they were sharp!

"FILTH! Bastard bride of a Half-blood traitor! How dare you?" Bella screeched in a towering rage. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Besides; you're one to talk about letting yourself go! You've been married how long? A year? And already you're getting fat!" she sneered.

"I'm not fat you moron; I'm pregnant!" Sadie replied indignantly. "And even in this condition I could still kick your worthless arse all over this manor!" she growled.

"Pregnant again? Is that all you're good for; pushing out Snape's whelps? How the house of my fathers has fallen!" Bellatrix spat.

Narcissa was shocked at her sister's attitude, and a little jealous at how quickly and easily Sadira had fallen pregnant again. Snape was concerned for his wife's safety but had to appear to have complete confidence in her abilities or she would lose some degree of respect with the others. Sadie withdrew her wand and pointed it menacingly in Bella's face.

"I assure you I am as dangerous now as I ever have been, Lestrange. You would do well to remember that I am not just some silly little girl, but a woman who has been training in combat every day for the last 7 years while you were wasting away in prison!" she growled.

Bellatrix was disappointed and ashamed that a mere slip of a girl had her outmanoeuvred before she could even reach for her wand. Rodolphus glared at Severus with a blend of warning, mistrust and grudging respect. It seemed that Snape had managed to find a more sensible and calculating version of his own Bella and he knew how difficult it was to remain in charge of a marriage to one of the headstrong Black women.

Voldemort was watching with sadistic pleasure. He loved to watch duels and was intrigued to learn the outcome of one between his fanatical follower and Snape's feisty wife. But he was loath to see Bellatrix seriously hurt over something so petty and he had heard the announcement of the pregnancy. He desperately wanted more children to be brought up to follow him and his beliefs.

"Ladies, please, this is a happy occasion. Let us not fight amongst ourselves." He said magnanimously.

"I'm sorry my Lord, please forgive me for displeasing you." Bella said, dropping to her knees before him. "It was her fault. She dared to threaten me; little breeder."

Sadira merely bowed her head respectfully at his approach but he seemed to deem it enough.

"I apologise my lord; Bellatrix insulted my family. I believe I am entitled to seek satisfaction on such an occasion." Sadie explained.

Snape came to stand beside her protectively as a show of solidarity. Rodolphus, conversely, ignored Bella; She was on her own as far as he was concerned.

"My dear Bella, what could possibly displease you about the Snape family? Severus has proved himself most loyal and young Sadira is the model of what a wife should be. She is Pureblood, pretty, a fierce fighter from what I have seen. Oh yes Bella, I have seen her thoughts and memories. No one is excused that!" he chastised.

"And she has gifted Severus with a son and another child on the way! More children among us to follow in their parents' footsteps; more Death Eaters for a glorious future. They will grow up free from the taint of blood traitors and mudblood scum. The muggle lovers increase their number regardless of war; why should not we? Favoured in my eyes are those of you blessed with heirs! Ah that only more of you were so.... mindful of your duty." He added.

He wanted more of his followers to have children. He hoped they would not all turn out to be useless failures like the Malfoy boy, but Lucius had always been too flighty; interested only in himself and not mindful of the Vision for the future. Snape however was different. He was all business and there was no way he would tolerate failure from his son. Yes, Hadrian Snape would be one for Lord Voldemort to keep a close eye on in the future.

Bellatrix looked like she had just been force fed unicorn turds. Babies?! Those horrid, noisy, smelly pink things? _That_ was what garnered the Dark Lord's favour these days? She felt disgusted. Everything she had done in His name; torturing, killing, suffering in Azkaban, and all to be upstaged by a younger cousin who had done nothing more spectacular than lie on her back and spread her legs for that ugly grease-ball Snape! Well even if she were still able to, there was no way she was having children now. She would just have to regain his support some other way.

Sadira retrieved Hadrian from Narcissa, who looked relieved at no longer having to stay close to either of her fuming relatives. Instead she took her cue to bustle Draco to his room, excusing them both from the festivities.

"Another child? Well done old man! An heir and a spare. And with such a lovely witch it must have been a pleasure to achieve!" Lucius insinuated to Severus.

"Oh I assure you, it was." Severus replied, thinking back to his wedding anniversary and how Sadira had awakened a feral lust in him that day. As he replayed their rough and needy coupling in his mind, he looked over at his wife with their child and noticed the colour once again draining from her cheeks.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lucius but I believe it's time we left." Snape said abruptly.

Malfoy said nothing in reply; unsure as to whether Snape was being genuine or merely mocking him that the Dark Lord had taken over his home. Severus presented himself to the Dark Lord once again before leaving. Part of the celebration had been in honour of Severus being instated as Headmaster and it wouldn't do to insult Voldemort by leaving without a word.

"My lord, I regret to say that I must take my leave of this illustrious gathering too early. My wife suffers with our second child and I must get her home to rest and take her potions." Snape said.

"Very well Snape, off you go." Voldemort said dismissively. He looked bored and that didn't bode well. Good job Sadie had provided them with an excellent excuse to escape.

Severus returned to her side and informed her that they were leaving. She looked up at him with an expression of gratitude and relief. He granted her a brief half-smile in return and held on to her and Hadrian tightly as they performed the joint apparition together.

They arrived in the upstairs hall outside Hadrian's room.

"You oughtn't have started on Bella you know." He warned softly while she changed Hadrian into his pyjamas and Accio'd his evening feed. She fed him and put him in his cot, tucked up with his dragon.

"I know, but the bitch got on my nerves. Just because He decided to take an interest in me!" Sadie replied while she got undressed in their room and put on her slinky black satin negligee; her favourite.

"That's another thing I don't like. Why was he so interested in you?" he asked while he undressed.

He received no reply as she moved to the bathroom to wash off her heavy makeup and brush her teeth. While she was otherwise disposed, he wrapped himself in his dressing gown and went down to the cellar to retrieve her potions.

When he came back, she was sat up in bed holding a small vial of a milky substance, looking at it with a calculating expression.

"The venom?" he asked, handing her a mug of anti-emetic potion blended with a nutritive draught.

"Mmm." She replied, still thinking, as she put it down and began to sip at her medication. By the time Severus had washed up and brushed his teeth she had finished it.

"What do you intend to do with it?" he asked her, meaning Nagini's poison.

"I need to get hold of a copy of my Uncle Arthur's hospital notes. If I can do that, I can work on the formula for the anti-venom; make it more effective and faster acting. If that could be achieved, then I could leak the notes to the Order." She suggested.

"How? The Order has turned on me and as you haven't spoken to any of them since..." He didn't want to say Dumbledore's death. It was still painful. "Surely they know where your loyalties lie also?" He asked.

""My whole family, my real family; the Weasleys, are in the Order. One of them is sure to hear me out. Besides, technically I have been in touch with them this summer." She replied. He hadn't known that.

"Oh really? Who, and when?" he asked.

"Our Bill got married last week. I sent him a letter before the wedding wishing him all the best and telling him I wished that I could be there, but that I would stay away so as not to cause conflict on his happy day." She explained.

He moved closer to her in their bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her head onto his chest comfortingly.

"Did he reply?" he asked softly.

"No, but I heard the wedding was crashed by Death Eaters. I didn't expect him to." She replied.

"I'm sorry you have fallen out with your family. I know how much they mean to you." He said sadly. He felt guilty for being the cause of the rift.

"You are my family; you and Hadrian and our little one on the way. There is no way I wouldn't take your side and they knew this." She explained.

She felt a little upset, thinking of Molly and Arthur who had been like parents to her, and Ginny and the twins who she had always been fond of, Bill and Charlie who had always protected her. She realised there was every chance that she might not see them again.

Severus noticed the down turn in her mood and held her tightly, his large slender hands enjoying the feel of her soft nightgown.

"They will come around, I am sure of it. Hopefully soon this war will be all over and everyone can start to rebuild their lives." He assured her with a confidence he didn't feel. His soft, calm voice soothed her like being stroked with a velvet glove. She looked up at him gratefully, her soft green eyes glistening in the dim candlelight with her unshed tears.

"I am very proud of you Sadira." He said, before leaning in to kiss her gently. He loved her so much, and she needed him then. She clung to him desperately as her world fell apart and he put out the lights. Slowly they moved together and all thoughts of war and darkness left them.


	50. New Headmaster

A/N: Fifty chapters already! And still so many to go. Thank you all for reviewing, messaging, favouriting and alerting my story. It really makes my day to hear that you like this and why. A massive thank you to Rose of the West for being the most consistent reviewer. Thank you to everyone who reads just for putting up with my inconsistent and sporadic updating too.

Chapter 50

Flashbulbs popped on the steps leading to the main gates of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus Snape, the newly-appointed Headmaster stood proudly; flanked by the Carrows who were also pleased at being awarded the opportunity to harass and intimidate students. Since the Dark Lord had placed his influence over the Prophet and the Ministry, life was confusingly better and yet somehow worse for Severus.

The papers were framing Potter for the death of Dumbledore and he was now being interviewed by the press like a celebrity, in light of his new prestigious position. However behind the mask of a satisfied smirk, his heart was heavy at the prospect of a very hard year ahead. He was to be separated from his pregnant wife and child, his old colleagues despised him as a murderer, he had to protect the students from the not-so-tender mercies of his new colleagues and pretend to be an evil bastard; well... more so than usual. On top of all this, and as well as the tedium of the day to day administration of the Headmaster position, he still had to help Potter defeat the Dark Lord without the jumped-up shit realising it.

All in all, it was almost enough to make him give in to his selfish urge to retract his word and bring Sadira and Hadrian to live in the Headmaster's Quarters with him for the comfort they would bring. Only his wish to keep them safe from harm and away from the horrors this year was sure to bring was keeping them in Spinner's End, far from Death Eaters and Order members alike.

Hadrian and his mother were unaware of his father's mental dilemma. He was far too busy trying to work out how to get past his mother's wards and into the kitchen. Sadira was also busy, making up pots of homemade chunky baby food.

At 8 months old, the boy was now at the stage where he was attempting more solid food and his milk requirements were diminishing, which was a respite on his poor mother's breasts. It was a relief for her that he would be weaned off her milk entirely by the time the new baby came along. She didn't think she'd be able to cope with nursing them both at the same time.

She was missing Severus already. They had got so used to each other's presence during the summer that it was a wrench to see him go. It wasn't merely the physical part of their relationship that she missed, although she longed for his closeness also. It was more the simple pleasure of sitting in companionable silence of an evening when Hadrian was abed; reading or some other simple activity, just knowing that he was there and being able to just look up at him with a small smile on her face from the secret joy of just how much she loved this man.

He had doted upon her and Hadrian, taking such good care of her whenever the baby was making her ill and keeping Hadrian occupied while she got a nap or a lie in. He left a substantial supply of healing potions also, to save her the trouble of making them herself. She put the last tub of chunky casserole in the fridge and passed effortlessly through the invisible barrier between the living room and the kitchen. She smirked to herself at the perplexed and very Snapish scowl her tiny tot gave her. It seemed that the older he got, the more like Severus he became. He was already long and skinny for his age.

Hadrian gave up trying to pass through the age line and crawled stiltedly to his father's chair. That was his favourite place in the house, apart from the mystery of the forbidden kitchen. In this chair, Daddy told him stories and let him play 'bounce' and made pretty colours come out of a stick for him to smile and laugh at. Daddy wasn't in the chair, but perhaps he would be back soon. Maybe he would make Fluffy Dragon flap around the room again next time. That was lots of fun! He gave up searching for his missing parent and sat on the rug, chomping and drooling happily on his favourite story; 'Where's Spot?' while his mother set about folding a pile of laundry.

Severus sat in his new office and sighed. _'Curse_ _the old man for dumping all of this on my shoulders.'_ He thought. Slytherin ambition suggested that he ought to be happy to have gained the position of power and prestige he found himself in. However he would have paid almost any price to go back to teaching Potions to morons who didn't appreciate it, with Sadira and Hadrian in his old rooms. He gave the snoring portrait of Dumbledore another vitriolic glare and swept out of his office to his new private quarters to think.

He worried about Sadira, and about their unborn child. _What would happen to Hadrian when she went into labour? Would she finally consent to be admitted to St Mungo's now he had finally been falsely exonerated? Would she be able to contact him if she were taken suddenly and severely ill?_ He mulled these questions over while he undressed and lay in bed, trying to sleep. Merlin knows he'd need a full night's sleep for the strength and clarity to deal with a mutinous staff in the morning.

Downing a small ampoule of purple liquid, he glanced over at the bedside cabinet where a small photo of Sadie and Hadrian rested. He had taken it that summer, as his other picture of his family was so old; Hadrian was much bigger now. Propped against it was the Muggle photo of his unborn child. '_For them, and for Lily.'_ He reminded himself as he drifted off into a potion aided sleep.

A few weeks into the school year, Severus was once again writing his routine owl to his family and trying desperately to think of something to write to Sadie that could give her some comfort and yet would not cause him problems if it were intercepted. Suddenly, the answer to his predicament became clear and he cursed himself for his stupidity in not realising it before. He summoned Dobby, the strange 'free Elf'.

"Dobby, I require the services of a House Elf. The one chosen for the task must be loyal, trustworthy and obedient. This is a very important task; delivering letters to and from my wife and seeing to her wellbeing. Can you think of a suitable candidate among the Hogwarts Elves?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Headmaster Sir. Winky could do it! She was ever so upset at being freed by the Crouches and is most anxious to be serving a proper Wizarding family again." Dobby suggested joyfully.

"Very well Dobby. Thank you. Have Winky report to my office for instructions in half an hour." Snape ordered, dismissing the strange, sock clad Elf. His burden eased slightly, he returned to drafting a letter; this time allowing himself to write exactly how he felt.

Sadira nearly screamed in shock when a House Elf Apparated directly into her living room.

"Is you is Missus Snape?" the small Elf asked nervously.

"Yes?" Sadira answered curiously.

The Elf was clearly female as it was dressed in a neat little blue blouse and skirt set with a matching hat. She appeared to have burned the skirt at some point, but otherwise was clean and tidy. She had sorted herself out, excited at the prospect of serving a proper Wizarding family again.

"I is Winky, Missus Snape. Headmaster Snape sends me with a letter and says I is to help you and bring you's letters to Headmaster, not owl." She explained.

"Oh! Thank you Winky." Sadie replied, taking the letter.

Her only experience of House Elves was Kreacher and he'd been an odd little monster. She sat in the small armchair opposite Severus' wing chair. Before she opened the parchment she noticed Winky looking at Hadrian where he slept on the sofa with a strange, wistful longing look.

"Are you quite alright Winky?" Sadie asked.

"Oh yes Missus Snape, Mistress is so kind to ask. Is this the Mistress' child?" Winky asked.

"Yes Winky, that is my son Hadrian." She explained.

"Will Mistress be needing helping with young Master Hadrian?" the Elf asked hopefully.

"I may Winky, if Severus doesn't require you for duties at the school." Sadie replied.

"Headmaster says I isn't to do school duties anymore. He says my job is to look after the Missus and keep you's secrets." Winky assured her.

"In that case Winky, I should be very grateful of your help around the house once the new baby comes." Sadira sighed with a smile. Winky's face lit up in rapture.

"Another baby coming too, Missus? Oh, Winky loves children! Winky was good to her young Master." Then her face fell and she wrung the hem of her skirt in disgrace.

"But then he was a very bad boy and Winky was sent away." She said sadly. The little Elf seemed so dejected when she brought up her past that Sadie felt quite sorry for her.

"Well Winky, if you wouldn't mind waiting and returning with my reply; by the time you get back Hadrian will have woken up and I can introduce you!" She said brightly, hoping her beloved boy wouldn't be terrified by his first encounter with a House Elf.

Winky was true to her word and was a fantastic help around the house. Having a family to serve again gave her hope and sobered her up quicker than a trip to the come-and-go room with Dobby. Sadie and Sev found it a great comfort to know that they could write to one another without fear of discovery of their true allegiance or the reality of their feelings for one another. However mere letters were not enough for Sadira, she missed her husband and she was determined to do something about it.

One evening in late September, Sadira left Hadrian in Winky's capable hands and apparated to the Hogwarts gates. Cursing her lack of foresight, she puzzled over the lengthy walk to the school. She decided to send a Patronus to Hagrid and ask him to send a carriage. She received no reply and was slowly walking up the path in the waning light when she saw the carriage.

Sending a grateful thought Hagrid's way, she hopped into the horseless carriage pulling up beside her. Steadily it drew towards the castle which stood proud amid the gloom as it always had. It seemed indestructible, impenetrable, eternal. Dark times had come and gone and come again, and yet Hogwarts School stood; unchanged by time and untouched by the wizards who grew up within its walls and were ultimately touched by it.

All too soon she found herself walking the corridors with trepidation. She hadn't warned Severus that she was coming and now she was here she feared he would be cross with her.

"You there, stop! What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" a screeching voice called behind her.

Sadira turned on her heel; the superior, haughty expression inherent in the Blacks pasted to her face.

"Alecto Carrow. I thought you were incompetent, but surely even you can discern the difference between a mere schoolgirl and a fully qualified witch!" She drawled disdainfully_. 'Perhaps I've been spending too much time around Severus.'_ She thought with an inward smirk.

"Mrs Snape! I weren't expectin' you tonight." Carrow replied with a combination of surprise and loathing.

Alecto was rather jealous of Sadira for two reasons. Firstly, Sadie had a natural feminine grace, whereas Alecto was a rather frumpy and butch witch. Secondly, she had hoped to get her claws into Snape herself for the prestige and power; he was high in the Dark Lord's favour and was close enough to her age. She had believed him to be single for quite some time and surely desperate enough for female company. She hadn't bargained on him already being wedded to a young, attractive, pure-blooded witch.

"Clearly not, now if you would excuse me I have business to discuss with my husband." Sadie said dismissively. Carrow was about to make a retort but they were both disturbed by another member of staff doing the rounds.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall's lilting Scots brogue asked in clipped tones.

"Professor McGonagall." Sadie greeted politely with a touch of apprehension.

"Mrs Snape." McGonagall said flatly. Sadira cringed inwardly at her tones. Clearly the Transfiguration Mistress was angry and disappointed with her.

"I shall accompany Mrs Snape to the Headmaster's office Alecto." McGonagall said in a similarly dismissive tone and walked away from the Death Eater leaving Sadira no option but to follow her.

Once they were alone, Sadira found the tension to be too much.

"How are you Minerva? Really?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I am in perfect health thank you. You may tell the Headmaster he shan't get rid of me so easily as to hope for my retirement due to ill health." She replied snippily.

"No Minerva, you misunderstand me. I'm not his spy, I'm really concerned. With all the terrible things going on at the moment..." Sadie began.

"You have only your husband to blame for that. How could you Sadira?" McGonagall spat, cutting her off.

Sadie felt sickened to hear her former teacher speak to her so harshly, especially about Severus also. Tears began to well due to her hormonal state and for once she could not control them. McGonagall heard the sniffles and turned to Sadie with a sudden rush of pity.

"I didn't know Minerva, what he was to do. He never told me, I swear it." She said between shaky breaths before the floodgates opened.

"Oh! Oh now don't cry. There there." She handed the young woman a red tartan handkerchief.

"Silly girl, what are you doing here? You and that bairn of yours should be miles away, surrounded by a wealth of protective charms if you retain half the sense you had as a student." McGonagall softly chided.

"I won't leave Severus." Sadie sniffed defiantly.

"Why? After everything he's done?"

"I love him, I still believe in him. He's my husband, my place is with him. I do this for the children. He's still their father, they need him too." She sobbed, trying to make Minerva understand without giving away Snape's true motivations.

"Children? You mean child?" Minerva corrected in confusion.

Sadie rested a hand on her belly and Minerva realised it was not merely voluminous robes making the girl look so big.

"Again? So soon? Oh foolish girl." McGonagall sighed, pulling the weeping young witch into her arms comfortingly.

As much as she hated Severus for everything he'd done, she pitied the bright young girl who had fallen for him so completely and was now stuck in the middle of a war with a small child and soon a tiny baby. The older woman wondered what Snape had done during her time at school to have made such an impression on her; to have earned such devotion that even the darkest and most evil of acts could not turn her from his side.

McGonagall left her at the gargoyle. She uttered the password and stepped back, allowing Sadie to rise to the door with the golden knocker. Sadira rapped smartly on the door and awaited his reply with bated breath.

"Go away. I haven't time for petty squabbling or foolishness this evening." His deep melodic voice called out with irritation. Sadie who knew him better than any other could also detect a trace of weariness in his tone. She opened the door slowly and quietly.

"Have you got time for me Love?" she asked quietly. His head shot up from the parchments he was reading and he stared in her direction.

"Sadie? What in Hades are you doing here?" he asked, rising swiftly from the desk and crossing the room with the natural poise and grace she loved to watch.

"I missed you, letters aren't enough." She said softly, placing her hands on his face fondly.

He rested his hands on her hips and smiled at the loving gesture. A moment later however he stepped away from her, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have come here. You aren't safe. And where is Hadrian?" He reprimanded, returning to his desk. He swept his parchments to one side and rested his head in his hands.

"Hadrian is safe with Winky. What could possibly harm me in your office?" she asked, coming to sit on the Headmaster's desk in front of him. He glared at her from his seat.

"You know full well what I meant." He chided.

Once again she placed a hand on his face, caressing his soft sallow cheek before leaning in and kissing him lightly.

"I missed you too much to stay away. I think you missed me too?" she said. He sighed, a deep cleansing sigh and grabbed her hands, clasping them to his chest.

"I have missed you so much. You have no idea how much I need you." He said at length, finally meeting her eyes with a combination of longing and guilt.

"Come here Severus." She sighed softly, pulling her hands back and hinting for him to stand.

He stood and she wrapped her arms firmly around him, pulling him close and burying her face in his robes. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent as he relented and put his arms around her too. She clutched him to her, trying not to cry again as the relief of being near him again overwhelmed her.

He leant down and kissed her with passion, his lips saying without words just how he loved and needed her. She tangled the fingers of one hand tightly in his oily sable locks, kissing him harder. They had been separated for nearly a month and she had spent every evening longing for him. Her other arm was firmly around his waist, holding him as close as her growing tummy would allow.

The paintings seemed to enjoy all this drama unfolding below them, watching with all the voyeuristic fascination of a soap opera. When Severus slid his hands lower to Sadira's hips and drew her closer to the edge of the table without even breaking their heated kissing, Dilys Derwent began to feel quite faint at the steamy scene. Phineas Nigellus Black made things worse by slinking into her portrait and making a lewd comment about how 'Slytherin Headmasters know how to do things properly!'

Unfortunately for the gallery of nosy former Heads, Severus heard their muttering and reluctantly pulled away from his wife. He smirked in satisfaction to see her kiss bruised lips and her eyes glazed with desire.

"I believe we should continue this in private." He whispered, offering her his hand to help her down from the desk. He led her up the stairs to the Headmaster's private chambers.

It was a sumptuous room, decorated in rich, jewel tones of emerald, plum and scarlet, with accents of gold. It seemed like it belonged in a byzantine palace rather than a school.

"Now, where were we?" Severus asked, turning to his wife once more and lifting her into his arms.

"I believe we were about here." She replied, kissing him; a soft loving kiss that once again became yet more passionate as they expressed how much they missed one another.

He laid her gently on the bed and carefully helped her out of her dress as though she were made of the finest china. Her nimble fingers worked swiftly over his buttons. Soon they were both lay in just their underwear, entwined in a loving embrace, kissing and stroking each others bare flesh. They were committing to memory every curve and plane to ward away the loneliness on the solitary nights ahead.

Sadira's small hand snaked lower, gripping him firmly through the fabric of his pants. He inhaled sharply in surprise and pleasure at her touch. He looked into her eyes and saw his want and need mirrored therein. He stroked a hand fondly over her pregnant belly.

"Are you sure you're up to this kind of activity?" he asked in concern.

"I'm quite healthy, really Sev. I need this as much as you do." She told him.

He smiled at her answer, but he doubted she could need and want him as much as he did her at that moment. She was radiant in the soft candlelight, despite or perhaps because of the extra weight of their child in her womb. He was amazed at how full his heart could feel, knowing he had created the life that grew within her. His bed had felt so empty without her in it.

He quickly divested them both of their remaining scraps of clothing and pulled the eiderdown over them both. For a while he was content to just lie there in her arms, kissing her mouth and body, stroking her large tender breasts. He loved the feeling of the entire length of his body in contact with hers, skin to skin, and how well they fit together. It was harder now, with her new shape, but they had managed before. By the sound of her gentle whimpers and the way she was grinding against his hardness jutting into her thigh, it was about time they remembered how.

Severus turned onto his side, facing her and she moved to do the same. Lightly tracing his hand down her thigh, he curled his long slender fingers around her knee and brought her leg up over his hip. Slipping a leg between hers, he carefully positioned himself at her entrance; teasing her by sliding his tip against her clit slowly and firmly.

"I love you Sadira." He whispered huskily, kissing her as he entered her wet channel.

"Oh Severus, I love you so much." She gasped, curling her leg around his hip, urging him on.

He set a slow, steady pace as she was getting quite advanced in her pregnancy, in her sixth month, and he feared causing her any harm. Despite this, they needed to make love to each other after being so long apart. Gently they caressed each other, while his deep, long strokes stoked their passions higher and higher. It wasn't long before Sadira felt her body tremble and shiver as her passion peaked, and then the fulfilling rush of warm fluid as her husband followed her soon after into the arms of ecstasy.

They held each other close as the aftershocks subsided. Now their frustration had been satisfied, they could talk without getting distracted.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you that I would be coming. I knew you would tell me to stay at home and I really needed to see you." She said, stroking the sparse dark hair on his chest distractingly.

"I am glad to see you my Love, as always, but I still say this is no place for you to be." He sighed, giving her a brief squeeze.

"I don't see why you don't let us move in. Other Headmasters, and even the odd Headmistress, have kept their families in the castle in history." She complained, propping her head up on one arm.

"Because; the staff despise me and are creating a hostile environment towards myself which would also extend to you, the Carrows are using Crucio as a routine form of punishment and the students are rebelling secretly under cover of darkness. I would hate for anything to happen to you or the children as a means of hurting me." He told her.

"Believe me, I would not be missing out on being there for my family were it not absolutely necessary." He added in low tones, as though she had accused him of avoiding them on purpose.

"I'm sorry Love, I know. Hadrian's crawling now and I hate to think how many more milestones you may miss due to this charade." She groused.

"But how have you been coping here?" she asked.

"I keep to myself as much as possible, taking meals in my office as often as I can get away with, without arousing suspicion. I have had no word on Potter's whereabouts or how close he is to success in his mission." He yawned, exhaustion creeping up on him.

"Oh Love! You shouldn't be locked in here all day with just the portraits for company. Let me and Hadrian come and stay with you once in a while. We could Floo in here and back if you set up the connection yourself." She suggested.

"I'll think about it." He replied noncommittally, pulling her head to rest on his chest and closing his eyes contentedly.

Sadira smirked as she joined him in a brief nap before returning to their son. She knew full well that reply meant she had won!


	51. A Strange Family Reunion

Chapter 51

A few weeks into the new term, Severus sent Sadira a letter via Winky with some very important information. A family with ties to the Order, the Micklehursts, were being put under surveillance by the Ministry under the orders of the Death Eaters. When enough information on the Order's movements was gained, the plan was to have the family exterminated as an example to those who opposed the new rule.

Mr Micklehurst was a Ministry employee who had been helping pass information and his wife was a Muggle-born Healer who had been forced to leave St Mungo's and hide following the Muggleborn Registry laws. She had been providing medical care to the Order secretly so no-one would get suspicious as to their injuries. Their eldest child was a first year Hufflepuff who ought to be enjoying their first taste of magical education instead of living in fear.

Sadie had to do something quickly so she decided to bite the bullet and pay a personal visit to her family. She warned Winky not to make dinner as she may be back late. After dressing Hadrian warmly, she packed a small changing bag and Apparated under cover of twilight to Ottery St. Catchpole.

She arrived at the orchard, as that was the closest that the defensive charms would allow. The baby had been moving quite a lot recently and she already felt quite ill, but once the initial bout of Apparating sickness wore off, she hoisted Hadrian more securely on her hip and began to walk through the yard to Molly's back door. Only strangers and officials ever used the front door and Sadie hoped her family would not view her as such.

She knocked on the back door three times and although the lights were on there was no answer. Cautiously, she opened the door and entered the kitchen.

"Molly? It's me, Sadie." She called out.

Suddenly she was surrounded by Fred, George, Bill and Remus Lupin; all with their wands trained on her. Molly stood behind them wearing an expression of betrayal, anger, confusion and yet some sorrow.

"You aren't welcome here." Fred snarled.

"I have important news. Please, lives are at stake. The Order needs to know." She pleaded.

"How can we be sure it's really you? And even so, how can we trust you?" Bill asked.

"After I wrote to congratulate you on your wedding, you sent the letter back with a note on the back calling me a traitorous bitch and that you never wanted to see me again." She said sadly.

"Would I really have brought my son if I came here for a fight?" she defended. The tot had been hidden by her cloak thus far, clinging to the bodice of her gown.

"Hadrian? Merlin boys; lower your wands, the child could get hurt!" Molly gasped in horror. She rushed to Sadie's side to protect them.

"How do we know the calculating, manipulative Slytherin bitch didn't bring him for that purpose Mum?" George asked. He was still angry at Snape about his ear and couldn't forgive his cousin for choosing him over her family.

"Trust me boys, please. I haven't changed at all. I'm still the same Sadie. I wouldn't have bothered you at all if it were not necessary." She groaned.

"You look ill." Bill pointed out, only slightly less confrontational.

"I _am_ ill." She replied pointedly, rubbing her swollen belly. She was beginning to feel very cramped and achy.

"Sweet Circe! Are you expecting again?" Molly gushed.

She assumed her cousin had come to her senses and was coming home to protect her children. Happily, she lifted Hadrian into her arms.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with why I'm here." Sadie assured her, knowing what her dear aunt would be thinking.

"You mean you haven't left him?" Remus asked, gesturing to her bag.

"Gods no! And I'm not going to." She replied indignantly. "I would have thought you of all people would understand that. I am well aware that congratulations are in order for you and our Dora."

"I of all people know that my pregnant wife and our unborn child are better off without a monster in their lives. It's about time Severus stopped being so damned selfish and realised the same."

"My husband is not a monster." She growled at the slight before realising what Remus was truly saying.

"You fucking coward! You left Dora already? While she's pregnant with your child!" she screeched and aimed her wand at his throat. This knocked the others off guard. They had expected a fight from her, but not defending her best friend.

"Have you any idea how hard it is to be pregnant and alone. I went through it and Dora damn well deserves better." She snarled, hormones fuelling her fury.

"She isn't on her own; she has 'Dromeda." Remus defended.

"She doesn't WANT her mum you idiot! She wants her husband, like every pregnant wife does! Severus was right, you ARE a spineless shit! "She spat in disgust.

Remus lunged towards her in fury, but remembered himself at the last minute, running his outstretched hand through his hair in shame.

"Remus, go home to your wife while you still can. It's the least you can do." She sighed, having tired herself out with her tirade.

She eased herself into a dining chair by the table to relieve the discomfort in her back. Molly chivvied the boys into putting the kettle on and making some tea while she cooed over her little nephew. She hadn't seen the boy since he was 4 months old and he had grown so much in 5 months.

"Oh look at those shiny teeth you have now. Who's a gorgeous boy? Hadrian is!" Molly babbled while he grinned and giggled endearingly.

"Molly, it's great to see you all safe and well, but I'm here on business for the Order." She began. "Severus told me that the Micklehursts are being watched. They need to be relocated and soon."

"How can we know what he says is true?" Fred challenged.

"I'm his wife, he doesn't lie to me. I'm the only person he trusts anymore." she replied.

"Well excuse me if the greasy murdering bastard's word isn't good enough for me, but he nearly fucking killed me." George raged.

"What?!" Sadie gasped confused.

"Language in front of the child!" Molly chided.

"Didn't tell you about his handiwork?" George asked snidely, lifting his long red hair to show her where his ear was missing.

"Oh my gods! Severus wouldn't want to kill you. You twins were among his favourite students." She said.

"He has a funny way of showing it! We never thought he'd kill Dumbledore either!" George sneered.

"He had his reasons, and they are classified Order secrets. All I can say is I didn't know anything until after it happened. Dumbledore's portrait has confirmed Severus's story; ergo I believe him." She said in her mysterious Auror fashion, confusing and intriguing all present.

"Look, every moment we waste is a moment closer to death for the Micklehursts. It's not good enough for them to simply keep a low profile. They are marked for death one way or another. The Death Eaters are merely biding their time to see if they can gain any information from them first." She said exasperatedly. Suddenly she understood what it must have been like for Severus trying to convince everyone of the veracity of his intelligence on Voldemort every meeting.

"Why are you doing this? Clearly you shouldn't be sneaking around in your condition and this kind of treason could get you killed." Bill asked.

"I made a promise to Dumbledore to do everything in my power to help destroy the Dark Lord. I'm still an Auror underneath." She replied.

"Come with us then Sadie, join the Order once more. Leave Snape please, for the children's sakes if not your own. Come home to us." Molly urged.

"No Moll, I won't leave him; especially when he needs me the most. Besides, without me you have no information on Death Eater activity. Sometimes it's useful being married to the Dark Lord's right hand man." She said.

"I hate to say it mum, but she's right. Assuming what she has told us is true, we have no other source like her and we've needed one without Snape." Bill said.

"Severus tells me almost everything. If I hear anything pertinent I can let the Order know without being suspected. And unlike when Severus himself was the spy, I won't have to give any information on the Order in return." She reasoned.

"But what happens when the baby comes?" Molly asked.

"Severus sent me a House Elf to help me when I am away from him. I can send her with letters, she is loyal to me." Sadie assured her.

"He sent you an Elf?" Molly gasped, impressed. She could have done with the help of an elf herself when the twins had been born. Sadie looked embarrassed. She hadn't wanted to confess her weakness to her overprotective cousin.

"This pregnancy isn't going so well; it's been pretty hard on me." She confessed. "I have had complications and every time we solve one problem another comes along. First it was extreme morning sickness, then my back and hips began to have problems. The baby isn't growing well either." She explained.

"Oh you poor dear!" Molly cried. She passed a dribbling and babbling Hadrian to a confused and panicked looking Fred and clasped her arms around her young cousin in a motherly hug.

"I get by Moll, I always have." She sighed resignedly. "And Severus has helped where he can."

"If you ever change your mind I want you to come straight here where you're safe and looked after." Molly insisted.

"Thanks Molly, I appreciate the thought. Family is still my main priority. Severus warned me that Ginny has been safe so far but her classmates have not been so lucky and he's sure she is involved in the student rebellion. He is keeping her protected as much as he can for my sake, but it's difficult without causing suspicion. The only one who might have noticed so far is Draco Malfoy and that boy has enough on his plate."Sadie assured them.

"If you need anything passing to Ginny, or anyone else at the school, let me know." She added.

"How if the Death Eaters are so suspicious?" Fred asked.

"Headmaster's wife is afforded certain privileges. Also, I have been told I carry the Dark Lord's personal favour." She said with a shudder.

"That's actually quite scary." George said.

"Yeah, it really is." Sadie replied.

"How's Ron? I know he hasn't got Spattergroit." Sadie asked casually. Molly instantly tensed.

"I don't know what you mean." She said in a strained voice.

"I know he's off with Harry and Hermione, I'm not an idiot." Sadie replied.

"I don't know where they are. You can tell your husband that too!" Molly said sharply.

"Good gods Molly! I don't want to know where they are, just that they are safe." Sadie defended; hurt that they still believed she was a spy.

"I don't know, I haven't heard a thing from or about them." Molly said fearfully.

"Neither have I, so that must be good. If neither side has heard from them, they must be safe somewhere." Sadira reasoned.

"I hope you're right." Molly reasoned.

"I'm sure Ron's fine Molly, Harry too. Hermione's a smart girl, she'll keep them out of trouble."Sadie said.

There was a heavy silence while Molly's thoughts returned to her two youngest children out in danger.

"So, boy or girl?" she asked at length, forcefully cheery.

"I don't know, we want it to be a surprise again." Sadira replied, rubbing her bump. She allowed herself a moment of anticipation and joy as she thought of her unborn child.

"Hadrian's a treasure Sadie. He's growing so fast!" Molly said as the tot began crawling across the floor; showing off to his audience what he could do and exploring this new environment.

"Too cute to be a Snape." Fred whispered to George with a chuckle.

"Yeah, must be all the Prewett in him." George whispered back.

"I have to go Molly, before I'm missed. Is there anything you want me to pass on at Hogwarts?" Sadie asked, rising and preparing to leave.

Molly had a thought and dashed out of the kitchen into the living room. When she came back she was holding a gleaming red apple, seemingly from the orchard.

"Give Ginny this; a little taste of home." Molly said, but with a strange look in her eye that told Sadie there was more to this than there seemed.

"I will, and I'll pass on your love." Sadie assured her, lifting Hadrian into her arms again and Apparating home.


	52. Birthday Visit pt1

Chapter 52

Sadira decided to stay with Severus the following week. It was her birthday and she insisted they spend it together as a family. It was late November and Hadrian was now 10 months old and beginning to get adventurous. There was also the matter of Ginny's strange gift from Molly to attend to. Her birthday wasn't until the Wednesday but on Monday mother, baby and faithful Elf were packed and returned to Hogwarts via Floo.

Severus had been waiting anxiously y the fireplace in anticipation. The portraits were also looking forward to the visit as they were dreadfully bored after centuries of administrative duty and discipline, a family would be a welcome change.

"Hello Love." Sadie greeted with a smile.

"Hello yourself." He replied with a slight smile. He drew her close for a brief, soft kiss before taking Hadrian from her arms.

"What have you been feeding him? Skelegro? He's enormous!" Snape chuckled, amazed at how fast his son had grown in his absence. Hadrian copied his father, clapping and giggling at the joke he didn't understand.

"Well, he's nearly completely weaned so no wonder." Sadie admitted. Winky remained in the background like a good Elf, but she was smiling, pleased that the family she had come to consider 'hers' was back together again.

"You can go see the other Elves in the Kitchens if you like Winky. I'll call you if I need you." Sadie suggested.

"Winky is thanking Mistress. Dobby must have missed his Winky." She beamed before Apparating into the kitchens.

"Mam-mam!" Hadrian called, pointing at his mother who smiled. Severus looked at his son in wonder, then turned to his wife.

"He talks?" he gaped.

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, disappointed that yet again he had missed something major in his son's life

"I thought it would make a nice surprise." She shrugged.

"Does he say anything else?" Snape asked.

"Not really. Mam-am for mum, Ef for elf; he can't say Winky in any form. He quacks at the ducks in the park though, and barks at dogs. Makes me wish Dad was around to see it." She said, her mood turning sombre at the memory of her father.

Severus put Hadrian down on the floor safely before drawing his wife into his arms, kissing the top of her head sympathetically.

"Knowing your blasted father, he would have transformed and been giving Hadrian doggy-back rides by now!" he joked.

Sadie chuckled at the mental image of the enormous black dog her father became in his Animagus form, with her son on his back, sticky fingers gripping tightly onto his grandfather's thick fur. Her momentary melancholy melted away with her husband's dark humour.

"Thank you Love." She whispered, leaning up for another much longed for kiss. When they broke apart, Severus scanned the floor around them for his son but was unable to find him.

"Where's Hadrian gone?" he asked and Sadie looked behind her, only to see Albus Dumbledore's portrait chuckling amusedly.

He pointed to the Headmaster's desk where Hadrian had managed to climb up onto the Headmaster's chair. He had grabbed a quill off the desk and was sat quite happily, chewing on the feathery end, his fingers black with ink where he held the nib. All that could be seen from a distance was a shock of untidy black hair and tiny black finger marks on the blotter on the desk.

"Usurping your father's position already are you Son?" Snape remarked good humouredly, lifting him into his arms to retrieve the soggy feathery mass from his mouth and cleaning his fingers with a whispered Tergeo.

"Damn, I wish I'd brought a camera. That would have been an adorable addition to the family album!" Sadira complained with a rueful smile.

Severus found that having his family around back around him made the school situation seem less bleak. It was as though the Carrows, staff and students were his own personal Dementors and Sadira and Hadrian were the world's strongest Patronus.

That evening he made sure that an extra place was set at the Staff Table for Sadira. He had initially been uneasy about putting his family on display, but decided that it were best to seem as normal as possible. Besides, Sadie had insisted on seeing for herself just how bad things really were.

He hoped that the presence of a heavily pregnant woman and a small child would encourage the staff and students to tone down their mutinous behaviour, but he somehow doubted they would. After all, what did they care for a Death Eater's wife and child? He led her proudly through the school and took his usual seat in the Headmaster's chair in the centre of the table.

Sadira sat in Severus' former seat, at the Headmaster's right hand side, with Hadrian on her lap. Her reception was a mixed one. Most of the staff gave her dirty looks, as did most of the students. She did her best to ignore these, and concentrated instead on the look of pride her husband allowed himself to bestow upon her without betraying his façade. He was allowed to be proud of her. She had been favoured by the Dark Lord personally for being an obedient and fertile wife.

Professor McGonagall was the most civil, following their brief discussion a month ago. Minerva still believed her to be naïve where Severus was concerned; a victim of her love, which blinded her to his faults. Aurora Sinistra seemed to be over her crush on Severus at least. In fact, she seemed rather smug that the girl who had snatched the object of her affection was now 'going down with the ship' as it were. Sprout and Flitwick tried hard not to show their disappointment, dismally failing in their endeavour.

The worst was Hagrid, who was so kind-hearted usually. He was grieving the loss of Dumbledore sorely and was still very angry at Severus, and therefore Sadira also. Slughorn seemed mildly disapproving, but more uncomfortable at her presence than anything. She didn't know why, but wasted no time bothering to ask. Pomfrey seemed to have taken the same opinion as her long time friend Minerva. She gave Sadira looks that varied between outright disapproving and sickeningly pitying. No doubt much of that was due to the additional stress on her pregnant body. Good old Poppy could always be counted on to fuss over anyone with a condition, injury or ailment, no matter who they were.

As for the Death Eater contingency; Alecto kept glaring at Sadira mutinously. She was still jealous and was now unsure of the balance of power. Alecto bore the Mark, but Sadira was the Headmaster's wife, and the Dark Lord's favourite. Alecto was an idiot, but she hated not knowing where she stood. Amycus however had to be reprimanded by Severus for making Sadira uncomfortable with leering grins, constantly checking out her chest, increased as it was by her pregnancy.

It hurt Sadira to be viewed with hatred, revulsion or even betrayal by the students. Some of them barely knew her. Some of them she had taught Ancient Runes to, two years previous. It was dismaying to see some of her most promising pupils that she had built up a rapport with glaring at her as though she carried the Mark herself. The only students who seemed to be pleased to see her were the Slytherins, especially Draco.

She chose to ignore it, concentrating on feeding herself and Hadrian. She engaged in hushed conversation with Severus, communicating more with looks and gestures than their actual words. The others took this as a display of solidarity and proof of their alliance, which it was in part. However this was Sadira's way of showing Severus that she supported him and was willing to endure anything to help him.

Throughout the meal, Sadira kept her mind on a small glint of red in her peripheral vision, on the Gryffindor table. When she saw it leave, she feigned tired and excused herself from the table. She quickly left via the staff exit. She trotted as fast as she could with Hadrian in her arms and a large pregnant belly up two flights of stairs and down numerous corridors before she caught up to her quarry.

"Ginevra, may I have a word please?" Sadira called coldly to her cousin, who was among a group of students, mainly Gryffindors. Ginny's friends looked frightened and wary, yet defiant; as though daring Sadie to do anything to their friend while they were there.

"What for?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Do I need a reason to catch up with my dear family?" Sadie asked, affecting a taunting tone. If any spies were near, she had to appear to be acting as Snape's wife, not Ginny's friend.

"A word only, briefly. In private." Sadie snapped imperiously. She pointed to a door nearby. Ginny nodded to her friends and followed her cousin into what looked like a former professor's office. It was well appointed and furnished but was coated in a fine film of dust through disuse. A quick swish and jab motion from Sadie's ebony wand banished the dust from a handsome pair of armchairs so she could sit and rest her aching back and hips.

Ginny, however, remained standing; glowering down at her mutinously. _'How dare she side with that evil, murdering Death Eater bastard husband of hers and still claim to be family? Acting like nothing had changed, worse than that prick Percy!' _

"Ginny, I will be brief. I visited Molly and your brother's the other day and your mother requested that I bring you this. 'A taste of home' she said." Sadie began, reaching into her voluminous maternity robe and producing a gleaming, deep red apple.

"I assume it's from the orchard at the Burrow. Cut into it only in the privacy of your room. Something gives me the impression that this is not to be shared." She added warningly, passing it to her. Ginny looked at it warily.

"Come on Ginny, give me some credit! If I was going to poison you I would choose a far more subtle way of doing it!" Sadie sighed exasperatedly.

"At the very least, Severus would never let me live down the shame of the cliché." She joked; a hint of the familiar quirky humour Ginny remembered returning.

"Is Mum ok? Why did you go to see them? Were there other Death Eaters at the Burrow?" Ginny blurted out in a rush, stowing the apple in her bag.

Sadira put Hadrian down on the Chinese rig in front of her and rolled up her left sleeve slowly.

"I am not now, nor never shall be, a Death Eater Ginny." She sighed sadly. "As far as I am aware, all Weasleys are unharmed. As for why I went there, that is none of your business. Now, I have held you here long enough. I have kept to my word to Molly and seen that you are fine for myself. You should return to Gryffindor Tower before anyone becomes suspicious."

Ginny's mind reeled at this turn of events. 'Was Sadie spying now?' that was how it seemed to Ginny. She saw Hadrian crawling quickly across the floor back to his mother, a new development to Ginny's eyes. How long had it been since they were all sat together as a family? Snape or not, Sadira and Hadrian were still kin and Ginny finally allowed herself to admit that she had missed them.

"Mum-mum!" Hadrian griped, holding up his hands to be picked up.

"He can talk?" Ginny gasped, grinning.

"Go, quickly." Sadie said urgently, a worried look crossing her face. Ginny rushed forward and hugged her briefly, blinking back tears, before bolting for the door.

"If anyone should ask, I was questioning you about Dumbledore's Army and you told me nothing." Sadie ordered. Ginny nodded.

"Thanks Sadie." She said, wishing she had time to tell her more, but then sped off toward her common room.

When Ginny was finally alone in her dormitory, she drew the heavy gold and scarlet curtains around her bed and laid her bag on the counterpane. Gently she cut into the ripe skin of Sadie's gift with her potions knife and nearly squealed in surprise when the fruit transfigured itself into a sheet of parchment. Molly Weasley's comfortingly familiar script lay before her in loops of azure blue ink and the parchment itself even smelled of home. She fought back a wave of homesickness to read what her mother had written.

'Our Dearest Ginny,

We hope this letter gets to you safely and that you are well. You hold within your hands proof that your cousin can be trusted. Bill placed a very strong protective charm over this for me, so it would only revert to its true form for you. Anyone else attempting to open it would simply find a harmless fruit. I know lines of communication are risky at best and owls are being routinely searched and yet I needed to find a secure way of keeping in touch with you Dear. Your brothers worry me greatly and yet, with the exception of Ronald, they are all close by.

The message your father and I wanted to send is simple; stay safe, be good and we love you very much. If you have anything important to send us, I am certain that Sadira can be relied upon to ensure it reaches us without interception. Likewise, do not fear too much should you be summoned to the Headmaster's office. Sadie has given me every reassurance that she has compelled her husband to pass on messages and to protect you as much as he can as her nearest and dearest family. This is no doubt a secret agreement between them, so take care not to push the boundaries or do anything to reveal this or any scant protection may end.

Once again dearest, we miss you, we worry for you and we love you so take care and be good. Burn this letter when you have read it for safety.

Hugs and kisses,

Mum. XX'

As Ginny watched the flames engulf the levitating parchment, tears rolled silently down her cheeks for her mum, her brothers and her cousin; all of whom were in grave danger to protect her and none of whom knew how desperately she wanted to help.


	53. Birthday Visit pt2

A/N: Many thanks to all who read, especially snapeisalive, Whoopsydaisy, Grumpirah, KaiH and Rose of the West for reviewing and belated happy birthday to coffeeonthepatio! I'm glad that you all love this story and welcome back to Arato Namika who was gone but has returned! :) More mention of Phineas Nigellus (briefly) for ally who likes him!

Chapter 53

By the day of her birthday, Wednesday the 29th, Sadira was more worried than ever about her husband's state of mind. Cruciatus used as a punishment? Dark magic being thrown by students at each other in class? She could barely believe it. The staff's attitude toward the family improved little. The longer she was there, the more grateful she was that her advanced stage of pregnancy prevented her from getting about much.

Draco visited her often, at least once a day, but he was guarded and fearful. She could tell that he was unhappy but working hard not to show it; unsure if he could trust her. He was also terrified of returning home for the holidays, uncertain as to whether Voldemort would be there. She could gauge no more from him as his Occlumency had improved and she daren't risk alienating him by having him realise she were using Legilimency on him.

She spent her 23rd birthday in relative quiet, just tea with Severus, Hadrian, Winky and herself in Severus' private quarters. Winky seemed quite surprised and honoured to have been included in the family occasion. Sadie was glad at that, as she had become fond of the loyal, helpful elf and had noticed that she had become rather gloomy of late.

"Winky, I'd like a word with you if I may." Sadira said lightly while Severus was reading Hadrian a bedtime story. Well, he was actually reading about the Founders from a History of Magic book, but the effect on Hadrian was the same.

"Yes Mistress?" Winky asked fearfully, her large ears drooping.

"You aren't in any trouble, I just wondered; you seem to have become rather down since we returned to the castle." Sadie remarked. Winky wrung her apron uncomfortably.

"Winky is not liking the Kitchen Elves, excepting Dobby that is. Winky is liking working for nice Snapes, not wanting to go back to Hogwarts." She said, tears in her enormous eyes.

"Oh dear! Winky, I like having you with us too. And Hadrian loves you, that is obvious. You truly wish to remain with us permanently?" Sadie asked. The little elf nodded her head with a hopeful face.

"I will speak to Severus, ask his advice on the matter." She assured her.

Sadie found her husband in his office, poring over a sheaf of parchments in what looked like Dumbledore's writing.

"Happy Birthday, Great-Granddaughter!" Phineas Nigellus called proudly. He looked and sounded like he had been off drinking the five hundred year old wine in the picture of some drunken monks near the Charms corridor. Clearly Hermione had insulted him again and he'd gone to drown his sorrows with the Fat Lady.

"Thank you Phineas." She replied.

"Yes, many happy returns my dear." Dumbledore said fondly. She turned to him with a half-glare.

"Thank you Albus, but I'm still cross with you." She said, wanting to forgive him, but still quite hurt for the way he treated her husband.

"Understandable my dear, but it was the only way, and as I said before; I did tell him to inform you earlier." He replied.

She shook her head slowly in a gesture of resignation. She moved to stand by her husband's shoulder, peering at his work. He raised his head to look at her; he looked exhausted and stressed.

"I shall be up late again Love, so I would advise against waiting up for me." He told her, lifting the top sheet in emphasis.

"I see. There was something I wanted to discuss with you though." She began. He put down the parchment and his quill and turned to give her his full attention.

"Winky is unhappy. She hated working at Hogwarts and she's worried that we are going to send her back here." Sadira explained.

"Well, she does belong here. Technically it was an abuse of my position to send her to you in the first place." He said.

"Yes, but she's a paid elf on contract, not bound to the school." She countered. "I think that's what's bothering her. Crouch really upset her when he had her dismissed."

"Are you really suggesting bonding this creature to us?" he asked incredulously.

"I think I am. She loves Hadrian; he has her wrapped around his tiny finger. And if anything were to happen to either of us she could protect him and take him to safety; to family." She suggested.

He could not argue with that. He wanted Hadrian to be secure in any eventuality. He mulled it over silently for a moment.

"Hmmm." He pondered with a slight smirk.

"What?" Sadie asked.

"Just imagining the look on my mother's face if she knew I had a House Elf." He grinned. Sadie shook her head with a rueful smile.

"Very well. I agree." He relented.

"Winky!" Sadie called with a satisfied smile.

"Yes Mistress?" she replied, Apparating in front of the desk silently.

"Is it true that you wish to be permanently bonded to this family Elf?" Snape asked in a very serious tone.

"Oh yes Headmaster Sir!" she gushed.

"You are prepared to serve us loyally? Willingly?" he asked.

"Yes Headmaster, Winky is liking the Snape family very much! Is a good, honourable, real wizarding family." she replied.

He stood and gestured for Sadie to join him in front of Winky. He took Sadie's right hand in his left and raised his wand, pointing it at Winky's hands which were raised in supplication. Red and gold ropes of light shot out of Snape's ebony wand and wrapped around her hands while he chanted an ancient incantation. The bonds dissipated after the chanting ceased. Unlike the Handfasting, the bonds did not seem to hurt the diminutive elf; rather she wore an expression of utmost peace and joy.

"Now you are bonded to us; to obey all orders and instructions my wife and I should give, to serve us loyally and care for and protect our family." Snape said in his lecturing tone.

"Yes Master, thank you Master." Winky said obsequiously, almost bursting with happiness at finally belonging to a family once again.

"Very well, you are dismissed for the time being Winky." He said. She bowed low and Disapparated silently.

"Are you happy now?" he sighed to his wife.

"I am happy that she is happy, yes." Sadira said.

"And I am happy that you are happy." He replied, kissing her gently.

The next day, Severus was off school grounds. The Dark Lord had summoned him for a report on the workings of the school, so Sadie was minding his office. She was confident that Severus would be fine. These meetings had become a regular thin; the Dark Lord didn't seem interested in Hogwarts, he was more keeping an ear out for any information on Potter or anything that could be used against him. Snape usually returned unharmed but shattered from continued reinforcing of his Occlumency.

To occupy her day, Sadira was reading to Hadrian from a baby book.

"D is for Dragon." She read, pointing to the animated picture of a Welsh Green flapping on the page.

"Daa'un!" he repeated. That was a word he was very familiar with, his favourite sleep toy and teething comforter.

"Good boy! E is for Elf." She continued, noticing that the House Elf in his book looked rather simpering and nowhere near as confident as Winky had become.

"Ef!" he said happily. Yes, he knew that word; it got him chocolate!

"Well done. F is for Flobberworm." Sadira read.

"Fob." He squealed, remembering how much fun he had squishing 'fobs' in Daddy's cellar lab when Mummy was out and how much mess he had managed to make. Fobs were fun!

Just then Snape Apparated directly into the Headmaster's office with a crack that made Sadira squeak in alarm.

"What the..? Severus, are you ok?" she asked when she realised who it was.

"Fine, just tired." He replied, summoning an Invigorating Draught with a nonverbal Accio from his bedside table.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't Apparate in or out of Hogwarts." She said accusingly.

"Headmasters privilege." He replied smugly.

"Dada!" Hadrian squealed. Severus stared, stunned, at his son.

"Did he just say..?" he gaped.

"Who's that Hadrian?" Sadie asked, smiling and pointing at her husband.

"Dada!" Hadrian shrieked again, reaching his arms out to his father.

"Clever boy!" Sadie encouraged. Severus lifted his son into his arms proudly.

"We've been learning vocabulary today." She told her delighted husband.

"So I heard." He replied wryly.

"Dada." Hadrian said softly, snuggling into his father's arms happily.

Severus held his son tightly with a proud smile. He couldn't quite explain or understand how good it felt to be called 'Daddy' by his first born son. Hearing that tiny baby voice utter those two syllables was one of the greatest moments of his life.

By Friday, Sadira had packed, ready to return home and was feeling melancholy about having to leave Severus again. However the atmosphere at Hogwarts was beginning to get her down. The staff were outwardly less hostile toward Snape while she was present, but the Carrows were still appalling toward the students. It was only the beginning of December but there was a far more sinister chill in the air.

After Friday dinner, she was walking back alone toward the Headmasters quarters. Hadrian was sleeping, watched by Winky and Severus had been called aside by Minerva at the end of the meal. No doubt she had another catalogue of complaints to which he must be outwardly indifferent, even though he secretly agreed.

Walking the silent corridors alone, she could pretend that she was Head Girl again doing her rounds and all was well; no Dark Lord, no Death Eaters and Potter was simply a first year with an unusual capacity for trouble, not the saviour of the Wizarding world. Well, that fantasy would have been easier to believe had she not been almost eight months with child.

She and Severus had started seeing each other in early November of her seventh year. She smiled to herself, remembering how foolishly forward she had been with her professor; ridiculously so for an 18 year old girl. To that day she still marvelled that he hadn't crushed her heart and reported her to Dumbledore. Rejection would certainly have been his simplest option, even though she had been rather wanton. She wondered what would have happened to them if she had caught pregnant while in school. She also wondered just how many knew for certain the true story of what had happened between them in that year.

She was pulled from her ponderings and recollections by two voices up ahead. One was a loud and shrieking voice, the other was small and defensive. Sadie sped up a little to see what was going on. It was Alecto Carrow and she had Ginny cornered.

"What is going on here?" Sadie asked calmly.

"This 'un's causin' problems fer us teachers. I jus' caught 'er tryin' ta vandalise this corridor." Carrow said defensively.

"Is that so?" Sadie asked levelly, sounding alarmingly like her husband's mannerisms in such a situation, even to her own ears. Perhaps McGonagall had been right all along. They were becoming too alike.

"Sad... Mrs Snape." Ginny began, remembering to use the respectful form of address in public. The families were meant to have fallen out.

"It's not true, I didn't do anything. You can see that!" she said, gesturing to the clear, tidy corridor.

"Lyin' little cow!" Carrow spat venomously.

"It would appear, Alecto, as if the young lady is innocent on this occasion. I see no damage. If there is a problem with her in general I would suggest speaking to Minerva, she is the girl's Head of House after all." Sadie said.

"Not likely. She's too soft on 'em. I know 'ow to fix 'em!" Carrow said, raising her wand.

Sadie stepped protectively in front of Ginny, about to speak but it was too late. Carrow hadn't expected Sadie to move and had already shot a Cruciatus in Ginny's direction. There was a scream and a clatter as Sadie fell to the floor in agony, dropping her wand and clutching her belly.

"Oh shit!" Carrow bellowed. "Mrs Snape?" she called, panicking. If Snape didn't kill her for cursing his wife, she was bound to be in serious trouble with the Dark Lord. Sadie was still screaming in a great deal of pain.

"Sadira?" Ginny asked, gingerly patting her cousin's hand. "What did you do?" She growled at Carrow.

"I done nothin'. I took the curse off her real quick like, she should be fine." The Death Eater defended.

"Severus... get Severus." Sadie panted. A bloom of red had formed, staining her pale mint maternity robe between her thighs.

"Oh shit, the baby! Something's wrong with the baby." Ginny cried.

"You get Snape, I'll take 'er to the Hospital Wing." Carrow said, preferring to swallow her pride and help Sadira, rather than face Snape's fury.

Ginny raced off toward the Headmaster's office, stopping and panting when she reached the gargoyle.

"I don't know the password but it's an emergency. The Headmaster is needed urgently." She pleaded. The gargoyle glared at her for a moment, then grudgingly stepped aside.

Ginny rapped hard on the door to the Head's office until it swung open. Snape was sat at his desk and Hadrian was crawling on the floor in front of it.

"Miss Weasley, what could possibly justify you attempting to break down my door at this hour?" he barked.

"Carrow... Sadie's in the Hospital wing! The baby... something's wrong with the baby." She blurted in fright.

"What?!" he shouted, standing in alarm.

"Carrow aimed a curse at me, Sadie got in the way. Now she's in the Hospital Wing, bleeding... down there." Ginny explained more clearly, gesturing to her skirt to indicate the source of the blood. Snape's famously sallow complexion paled still further.

"Winky!" he shouted.

"Yes Headmaster?" she replied, appearing before them instantly.

"Look after Hadrian until I return." He ordered.

Ginny remained where she was, awaiting further instruction. She noticed how upset Dumbledore's portrait looked at this news. She also spied the sword of Gryffindor gleaming from a display case nearby. She longed to wield it against Alecto Carrow for hurting her friends and her loyal, brave cousin.

"Miss Weasley, return to your common room." Snape said, rousing her from her thoughts.

No sooner had Ginny left them than Snape ran down the spiral staircase, down passageways and corridors, up another flight of stairs until he reached the Infirmary, bursting through the doors in a blaze of fury, causing them to ricochet off the walls with a loud bang.

"Where is she?" he demanded of Madame Pomfrey.

"I couldn't do enough Severus. I had to Floo her to St Mungo's to have a chance of saving either of them. I'm not trained in Obstetrics." She replied.

Snape saw the bed that Poppy was cleaning up. It was soaked in blood. He felt physically sick with worry a dread but masked it well, marching authoritatively through the Floo to St Mungo's Maternity Ward.

The ward hadn't changed much since last time he was there; it may even have had the same staff. However unlike last time, the staff were regarding him with revulsion, mistrust, fear or anger, whereas last time they had been helpful and unflappable professionals.

"Where is my wife?" he demanded of the ward sister.

"She's in the Emergency Labour room, you can't go in there." She replied.

"I want to see my wife." He growled insistently.

"She isn't well enough, the Healers are still working in there and no non-medical personnel are permitted inside." She replied, frightened but holding her ground.

He made an irritated grunt of frustration and instead collared a young trainee Mid-Witch.

"Hawkins, which is the emergency labour room?" he asked in a dangerously soft voice. The poor terrified young woman pointed shakily toward a large room at the end of the ward and he swept off in that direction, stepping defiantly inside.

He was alarmed and dismayed at what he saw. No fewer than five members of staff; Healers and Mid-Witches, all working furiously trying to save his wife and child. One Mediwitch was pouring Angel Tears healing potion into Sadie's open screaming mouth. He understood then how dire her situation was. It was a very strong potion, used in the most severe of cases and there were a further two empty bottles of it on a tray on the cabinet nearby.

"Professor, you shouldn't be in here." One Healer challenged him.

"I was only just informed. How are they? What is happening?" he asked.

"Your wife has lost a lot of blood and she is still haemorrhaging. She was hit briefly with the Cruciatus, which ruptured the placenta and sent her into premature labour." The Healer explained quickly, rushing to help the Mid-Witch who was trying to disentangle the umbilical cord from the baby's neck while still in the birth canal with a very complicated and difficult charm.

Snape moved into the gap to catch a glimpse of his wife. She looked paler than ever, so ill, and kept drifting in and out of consciousness under the influence of the potions and lack of blood. The Mid-Witches were compensating for that by casting charms to push for her when she was unable to do so naturally.

"Professor, you have to leave. We need to move the baby now. It's the only chance we have of saving either of them." The Mediwitch insisted, moving Snape toward the door. It was testament to how much shock he was in that he allowed her to do so.

She drew him a chair outside the door and conjured a cup of tea for him which he took dumbly but did not drink. He merely remained standing, staring off into space like a silent forbidding sentinel at her door. He couldn't get over how much blood she had lost. More than that, he could see in the Healers' faces, they doubted that either mother or child would survive.

He had finally sat down and was still lost in his thoughts when, ten hours later, shifts changed and a new team of Healers entered and the first group left looking drained and hopeless. They offered him no word and he began to fear the worst. What would he do without her? How could he carry on his role and look after Hadrian alone? How could he live without her to light up his life now he knew what love was? She made his life easier to bear, constantly supporting and reassuring him; his dark star, his guiding light.

Six hours later, a very tired and filthy Healer emerged, clearing up his lime green robes with his wand.

"Well Professor, your wife is stable for now, but it was touch and go for a while there. She's been sedated to aid her healing but this next 24 hours will be critical. She will be under close observation for any changes during that time." The Healer said tiredly.

"And the child?" Snape asked with trepidation.

"A girl, also very ill. You're very lucky she wasn't taken to a Muggle hospital, they would have both died. As it is, the girl was delivered far too early to cope without help. We have given her some nutritional and growth potions and a charm is helping her to breathe. She is very small and very weak. I offer you no promises as to her survival Professor." The Healer said gravely.

"I see, thank you. May I see them?" Snape asked.

"Of course. The Mid-Witches have finished clearing up, you can go through now." The Healer replied.

Snape entered the room, not much different from the one in which Hadrian had been born. He sat cautiously on the bed and stroked Sadira's hair softly.

"I'm so sorry Love. I should never have let you come to stay. You were safer at home." He chided her unconscious form.

He hung his head sadly, greasy black hair falling in curtains to obscure his face. He took her hand, pale as the sheets on which she lay, and kissed it.

"Please don't leave me now. I need you, our son needs you." He begged in a whisper.

He wished the charms she had made them worked both ways. He would have known she was hurt and it would have begun healing her from the start. Sighing, he stood and stepped curiously toward the glass cot in which his new daughter lay. She was tiny, thin and frail, like a doll, with sparse brown hair. He laid hid hand on the crib, which glowed with the residue of protective charms and alarm wards monitoring her breathing and heart rate.

His heart ached. He adored her already, this fragile little thing, longed to lift her into his arms and protect her; his daughter.

"It's ok little one, Daddy's here." He whispered when she stirred. He was grateful they were alone. His voice was choked and heavy with the weight of the tears that ran down his hooked nose.


	54. A Turn for the Better

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, especially coffeeonthepatio who always leaves such lovely long and detailed reviews!! I felt mean for leaving you all on a cliffie (so unlike me) and so I bring you an update rather soon, for me. ;) enjoy!

Chapter 54

By the time Snape returned to his office it was late Saturday afternoon. He was tired and frazzled, and his nerves were fraught. He just wanted to check on Hadrian and then sleep for a couple of hours. Unfortunately he was once again reminded that life actually hates him, as he believed, because he came face to face with Minerva McGonagall's disapproving frown.

"So nice of you to finally return Severus." She snipped sarcastically.

"What?" he snapped.

"You were away from the castle all night with no note and no word as to when you would return and the Carrows have been scheming among themselves all day, which does not bode well. I do hope you had fun. It must be nice to be able to just swan off whenever you feel like it." She griped in annoyance.

"Fun?! Oh yes Minerva, sitting up all night in St Mungo's while my wife is bleeding near to death is ever so much fun. Not nearly as enjoyable, however, as finally hearing that my wife and our daughter are only temporarily stabilised and could still die at any minute. Do enjoy that happy piece of news won't you?" he roared, near breaking point.

McGonagall's face drew into an expression of shock and dismay. She had not been informed that her colleague's wife had been injured and, despite many instances to give her reason not to be, she was rather fond of Sadira. Molly had hinted to her in brief that she was in positive contact with her cousin and had gathered that it had been she whom had been passing on intelligence to the Order still. Minerva hoped she hadn't fallen foul of Death Eaters for that.

"I apologise Severus! I wish Sadira no harm certainly. I hope she and the child get well soon." She insisted, genuinely fearful for the poor girl.

"Just leave me Minerva. I wish to see my son." He growled wearily.

She was surprised to be able to see beyond his carefully constructed walls to the genuine fear and love for his wife and child. Clearly he had allowed himself to become lax in his exhaustion. She found herself wondering if she were altogether sure of her former student's motives. Could a man as evil as he appeared contain that much love and devotion in a heart tainted by Dark Arts? She left his office in a sombre mood, but was interrupted from her musings by his calling down the spiral staircase from above.

"Oh, by the way; Have Alecto Carrow come see me."

Hadrian was happy to see his father again and seemed to have suffered no harm at being under Winky's care. As Snape understood it, Winky had experience as a nanny but that was quite some time ago. After all, Bartemius Junior had been only a couple of years below Severus in Hogwarts. The happily bonded Elf provided the boy with everything his little heart desired. _'Hmm, he would have to watch that the boy didn't get spoiled.'_

"Dada." He squealed happily.

Snape lifted him into his arms easily, holding him close for comfort and relief that at least one person he cared about was safe.

"Congratulations Son; you're a big brother now." He said softly, sadly. Winky hovered nearby.

"The Mistress has had the baby now?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Winky, a girl child." He informed her.

"Not good, oh no! Not good at all. Missus was not to have the baby for four weeks." Winky said fearfully.

"Correct Winky. The birth was induced by an accident. My wife and daughter are in the hospital and will be for some time, so you will have to look after Hadrian for me while I work." He told her.

"Winky looks after Master Hadrian, yes. Winky loves her little Master, does good job." She gushed subserviently.

"Of course Winky. Do try not to overindulge the child however, it does him no good to always get his own way." He insisted.

"Yes Headmaster Sir." She replied meekly.

On Sunday afternoon, Snape returned to St Mungo's to check up on Sadie and their daughter. He ignored any odd looks he got, scaring off half the staff and parents present with his trademark scowl as he strode purposefully to her private room.

He shut the door softly behind him. Sadie was still asleep. She looked a tad better than she had last night but was still clearly ill. He walked over to where his daughter lay in the heavily warded cot. Her medical chart showed that she had been given some very strong potions to keep her alive and was being tube fed Wizarding Baby Milk, a more natural alternative to Breast milk than Muggle alternatives as it was a potion and hardly different than the real thing. Sadira would have been dismayed, but she was in no fit state to express, let alone feed the child herself.

He placed his hand into the cot warily, feeling the tingle of the Decontaminant Charm as his flesh passed the barrier. He stroked her tiny arm, no bigger than a potion vial, and was startled when her wizened, frail fingers curled around his reflexively. He smiled, encouraged by this movement as he felt a tightening in his heart. Perhaps there was hope for her yet; his little fighter.

He stood there for what felt like an age; in awe of the precious little form in front of him, guarding her crib protectively, when Sadira stirred with a groan of agony. He disentangled himself from his darling daughter and rushed to his wife's side.

"Sadira? Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" he asked softly, with no little concern.

"Severus? Is that you?" she asked deliriously.

"Yes Love, I'm here." He replied, relief clear in his voice.

She tried to sit up, but found herself in far too much pain to move.

"Don't push yourself too far. You are still recovering." He chided.

"Water please." She croaked. He went to her cabinet, put some of her painkilling potion in a glass and poured in water from a charmed-cold carafe. She drank slowly and sloppily, still too weak to hold the glass straight. Severus covered her hands with his to steady them and did not remove them when she set down the glass.

"I nearly lost you again My Love." He admonished softly. She smiled slightly.

"No, not lost; just misplaced." She countered, drawing her arms in and pulling his hands towards her. He leaned forward to kiss her gently, softly, as though she were truly as fragile as she looked.

"You almost died Sadira. I have never been so terrified in my life." He reiterated.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain and worry. How is the baby?" she asked. His slight smile at her recovery disappeared.

"I do not know. She is in an Intensive Care Crib, under observation." He said gravely.

"She?" Sadira repeated. His smile returned briefly.

"Yes; a beautiful daughter. She is tiny, but perfect." He told her warmly.

Sadira couldn't quite see into the crib from where she lay and was in too much pain to move. She knew that her baby could not be removed from the crib if she was truly ill also and that thought saddened her.

"I want to hold her so much." She said, heart-wrenchingly mournful.

"As do I." Severus agreed. She sighed, trying to hold back the wave of misery and the tears it brought.

"How is Hadrian?" she asked, missing her son dreadfully also.

"He is fine; getting spoiled rotten by our new Elf." He said.

"And how are you bearing up?" she asked tenderly. He sighed deeply.

"As well as can be expected. I have missed you greatly, even for only one night. I feared it may have been our last." he admitted.

"What happened to Carrow?" she asked edgily.

"She has been dealt with." He growled fiercely, frightening her for a moment. She remembered at that point that her husband had voluntarily taken the mark all those years ago, and had revelled in the tasks appointed him once.

"What happened?" she asked cautiously.

"Do not concern yourself. Carrow will survive." He said dismissively.

"No, to me; what happened to me." She clarified. He registered brief shock at the change of subject, but remembered with relief his wife's proclivity for not asking uncomfortable questions.

"It seems that, upon spying your cousin, you were inspired to a Gryffindor-worthy act of foolish bravery; stepping in the way of a Cruciatus curse. The resultant seizure caused your placenta to rupture, resulting in premature labour and massive blood loss. I was also told that the baby was put undue undue stress and became entangled in the umbilical cord during delivery." he informed her in a detached, clinical manner.

"You're angry with me." She surmised quickly from his tone.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously as he often did when stressed. _No wonder his hair was always in such a state._

"I was very angry, but not with you. Never with you." He assured her.

"I didn't know she was about to cast. I was trying to talk her down but I moved too fast for her to stop." She defended.

"Hush, don't get worked up about it now. You need your rest." He soothed, stroking her arm and hand; spinning her wedding ring on her finger.

"Lie down with me a while." She pleaded.

He looked as though he were about to refuse; standing and straightening his frock coat, but he merely removed his wand and set a strong locking charm on the door to ensure they would not be disturbed. He kicked off his boots and lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her possessively. She snuggled into his embrace, wincing at the twinges this caused to her injured body.

"Thank you Sev." She whispered.

"Hush Love." He said, placating and stroking her hair fondly until, soon enough, they were both asleep.

Over the next few days, Sadira gained strength and her injuries began to heal. She could get out of bed and touch her daughter finally, feeling that something that was missing was now whole again. The baby however progressed slowly and Sadira was still not up to walking far unaided or lifting anything heavier than a water glass. Severus was going frantic between his Headmaster duties, keeping an eye on Potter and visiting the hospital daily. Eventually he decided that it would be best to discharge his wife and daughter from St Mungo's and have them moved to Hogwarts' Infirmary under the care of Madam Pomfrey and a private Healer. At least then they would be close by.

Cradling her tiny daughter in her arms, Sadira braved the Floo back to the castle; relieved when she arrived back in the familiar ward.

"Welcome back Sadira." Pomfrey whispered. "Glad you're ok girl."

Pleasantly surprised, Sadira made her way to the bed in the far corner, curtained off and far from the rest of the beds. She placed the baby carefully in the freshly prepared Intensive Care Crib and sat wearily on her bed. The short walk across two wards had tired her already and her abdomen was twingeing again.

Severus was going to bring Hadrian to see her soon and she wanted to get a brief nap before they arrived so she wouldn't be too tired. She was surprised therefore when McGonagall arrived at the foot of her bed a few minutes later.

"Poppy told me you were coming back today." She said by way of explanation and greeting.

"Gods, I wasn't expecting you to drop by, I must admit!" Sadira countered with a rueful smile. Minerva frowned.

"Sadira I do not forgive Severus, and I cannot understand your decision to abide by him after all he has done, but I assure you I bear you no ill will. On the contrary, I was most aggrieved to hear that you had been almost fatally injured." She defended heatedly.

"I wanted to tell you personally how relieved we all are that you are safe and to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter." She added in a more friendly tone.

"Thank you, Minerva, both for the congratulations and your concern." Sadira said, effectively putting to rest any residual enmity between them. McGonagall moved to peer into the crib

"Och! Such a tiny wee thing!" she exclaimed sadly.

"They say that four weeks premature is a lot in growth and development terms. And given the difficulties I experienced during labour, I'm lucky to have her at all." Sadira explained.

"So precious! What have you named her?" She asked.

"Isabella. There'll be an announcement in the Prophet so I'm told." Sadie replied with distaste.

"Really?" Minerva gasped.

"Yes, apparently the first baby born to a Hogwarts Headmaster in a hundred years is worthy of an announcement in the papers. Page six I believe." She said drily.

"Well, Isabella is a lovely name and she's a gorgeous bairn. Good luck to you both." McGonagall said, excusing herself.

When Severus arrived he had Hadrian sat in one arm, and the paper in the other.

"Mumum!" Hadrian called, wriggling to reach his mother.

"Little man! Oh Mummy's missed you!" Sadie replied in relief.

"Careful with your mother now." Snape warned, fearful of her injuries.

Hadrian climbed into her lap and gingerly hugged her, pleased when she wrapped her arms around him and began stroking his fine black hair. Severus sat very close to her on the bed and kissed her briefly but warmly in greeting.

"He has become most anxious of late, asking for you frequently." He told her wearily.

"Oh you poor love, did you miss Mummy?" she asked sympathetically, kissing the tot on his forehead.

"The Evening Prophet has the announcement already, although it is likely to be repeated in the morning edition." Snape informed her.

"Well, let's have a look then." she said, shifting Hadrian in her lap and taking the paper from him. She flicked past the propaganda till she found the page with a small article that caught her eye.

'**First Hogwarts Baby in 100 Years!**

**Congratulations to Headmaster Severus Tobias Snape and his wife Sadira Jezebel Snape (formerly Prewett-Black) on the birth of their daughter Isabella Rebecca Snape; sister to Hadrian Danté.**

**This 2Lb 3oz, 15 ins faerie is the first baby to be born to a Hogwarts Headmaster since Arcturus Black was born to Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black in 1884. Incidentally, Mrs Snape is Headmaster Black's great, great, great-granddaughter. Yet another example of a fine Wizarding family carrying on our proud traditions; Headmaster Snape being the first Slytherin Headmaster since his wife's famous ancestor.'**

Sadira couldn't stand to read anymore, fearful of having her family being associated with yet another Pureblood diatribe.

"They aren't going to want pictures are they?" she asked.

"No, fear not; this is the sum of your fame my Dear." He assured her. Hadrian was beginning to get restless.

"Do you want to see your sister Hadrian?" she asked, pointing at the crib. Snape lifted the boy so he could see into the glass cot.

"Baba." He pronounced, pointing.

"Well done Love; Baby. That's your new little sister. You have to be a big boy and look after her, don't you?" Sadira encouraged. He looked at Isabella with an expression of bewilderment, making his mother smile.

"Had'en baba?" he asked.

"Yes Son, our new baby. She's your sister." Snape reiterated.

The boy turned and stared at his infant sister for a few moments with a serious look, but whatever he was thinking no-one knew as he soon lost interest in his new sibling and became distracted once more.


	55. In the Bleak Midwinter

Thank you to Rose of the West and Arato Nimika for reviewing/messaging. Thanks also to Coffeeonthepatio! Severus liked your idea better than mine!! :P

Chapter 55

Christmas at Hogwarts was a quiet and mainly peaceful affair. All the students had gone home for the holidays, none wishing to remain in the oppressive atmosphere of the castle. With only the staff to deal with, and with Sadira safely in the hospital wing, Severus had managed to keep a closer eye on Potter and pass on information via the portrait of his great, great, great-grandfather-in-law; who seemed to have become rather fond of him.

With his wife in hospital, and his duties in the school, neither of them had had the chance to purchase gifts for Christmas but to the Snape family just having all four of them together, safe and well, was more than they could have hoped for.

Severus spent the whole day of the 25th in the Hospital wing with Sadira, Hadrian and Isabella. The ward was empty; Poppy having spent the day in Minerva's office, gossiping, complaining and polishing off a very good bottle of oak matured mead. Snape therefore took the liberty of transfiguring one of the beds into a beautiful dining table and the pillows into matching, comfortably upholstered chairs with a high chair for Hadrian. Winky provided a wonderful festive feast preferring to wait on her family than join in. In fact she had been most surprised when invited to dine with them by Sadira, but she felt that was not a good elf's place.

After dinner, the table became a huge couch with Hadrian dozing lightly at one end and Severus and Sadira snuggled cosily at the other sharing tender kisses. Severus had been happier knowing that his family was all close by, but holding his wife in his arms made him realise it wasn't enough. He wanted her well and in his bed again. He wanted his daughter safely hidden away in their chambers. He knew it was selfish, and that he was lucky to have any semblance of family at all, but he wanted them to be a 'normal' family and to do that he needed Potter to get a move on with destroying the damn Horcruxes.

On Boxing Day, Snape took the opportunity of solitude and renewed determination to act upon the information that Phineas Nigellus had just given him. He Apparated to the Forest of Dean with the sword of Gryffindor and threw it into a freezing pond. He then enticed Potter out of his hiding place with the doe Patronus that reminded Severus so forcefully of the boy's mother and was sure to have the same effect on Harry. As deeply as he loved Sadira, Severus still felt a great sense of duty toward Lily; she had been his first love after all, and he still felt responsible for her death. While waiting, Disillusioned, behind a tree for the boy to arrive he wondered idly what would happen to his Patronus once his obligation had been fulfilled and the Dark Lord had been defeated. Would it remain the same as a memorial to his closest friend and his biggest mistake? Or would it change to something more personal and appropriate?

There was a tense moment when it didn't look like Potter was going to resurface. Was he going to have to rescue the boy himself? Dare he reveal himself so soon? He was relieved to see the Weasley boy, Sadie's cousin, appear at the perfect moment to dash in and save both his friend and the sword. It seemed the foolish boy had dived in while still wearing an item holding a part of the Dark Lord's soul. If it were not imperative that he remain undiscovered, he might have marched over and berated the fool for lack of forethought. Still, the task was done and it was cold out in the forest, but warm in the castle; warmer still in Sadira's arms.

When he returned to the castle, he was very surprised to see Sadira sat at his desk, feeding Isabella in his arms with Hadrian pushing a small wooden train around the floor. His surprise at finding them there warred with his desire building at the sight of his wife's pale cleavage on display. His arousal was easily quashed however by concentrating on the tiny face attached to her breast. His beautiful Isabella was home.

"When did you get out? Are you sure she's alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Today and yes, we're both fine. Isabella will still need to visit Poppy or a Healer for regular check-ups though." She explained, covering herself up and winding her tiny daughter gently.

"And you? Are you healed?" he asked silkily, stroking her hair behind her neck and kissing the flesh he exposed there.

"Down boy! I'm not that far healed yet." She chided with a wry smile. He smirked at her, but kissed her lips softly.

"I have missed you greatly. I'm glad you are both well and returned to me." He sighed.

"Me too Love. It was so boring and lonely in the Infirmary." She replied, kissing him and drawing him close.

"Where have you been? You're covered in snow!" she exclaimed when she realised that he was indeed coated in rapidly-melting frozen precipitation.

"The Forest of Dean." He told her simply.

"The Forest of..? What the hell were you doing there?" she gasped.

"Watching your cousin redeem himself at last." He replied.

"You've seen Ron?" she asked, suddenly very interested.

"Yes; he and Potter are both alive and well and have made some success in completing the task Albus set them." He explained.

"Oh thank Merlin!" she sighed in relief. Severus removed his damp cloak and turned back to them.

"Now; where's my precious girl?" he said with a smile; lifting his tiny, frail daughter out of his wife's arms and holding her close.

She fit snugly in the crook of one arm, allowing him to tenderly stroke her sparse brown hair. She was dressed in a long gown of green and purple tartan with a soft white lace collar and purple velvet ribbon at the high waist. Her eyes drifted closed in the comfort of her father's arms; the first person to touch her in consolation. Tiny dark lashes outlined against her pale face, tiny rosebud lips pouting sweetly. He could barely believe that, amid all the chaos, he could have produced something so pure. The fact that he had nearly lost her made him all the more appreciative of her.

"Bed for you, sleepyhead." He whispered fondly.

He carried her up the spiral staircase to his quarters and laid her in the dark wooden crib with its white Broderie Anglais bedding and canopy.

"Severus! Come quick!" Sadira shrieked from his office.

Laying a quick protective charm over the crib, he dashed down the stairs to see what the matter was. He found his wife holding their son in her arms, broad grins on their faces.

"What is it?" he asked, puzzled. He had felt a rush of sheer panic at his wife's urgent tone and had immediately thought there was an emergency. He stepped closer.

"No, stay there Sev!" she ordered, stopping him in his tracks and increasing his bewilderment.

"Hadrian, get Daddy!" she urged, pointing at Snape and straightening the boy onto his feet.

Realisation dawned as Hadrian made two shaky, tentative steps in his father's direction then stood still, unsure of himself. Severus lowered himself onto his haunches, opening his arms out encouragingly with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Come on Son; come to Daddy!" he persuaded gently. The boy's face broke into another huge smile and he half-ran, half-stumbled the last few steps into his father's arms. Severus stood, dangling his son in his arms, clutched close.

"Clever boy Hadrian, well done!" he praised enthusiastically. Sadira joined them, wrapping her arms around both her boys.

"Such a clever boy!" she gushed, kissing her son on his head, ruffling his black hair with her nose.

"Of course he is!" Severus said indignantly. "He takes after his father." He said with a smirk. Sadie chuckled.

"Let's hope he doesn't inherit your ego. I couldn't cope with two of you!" she remarked. He raised a brow at her and sent her a half-hearted glare but said nothing. He did however wait until she bent to pick up Hadrian's train before delivering a well placed smack to her prone arse, muttering "Wench" under his breath.

That night, when they were all abed Severus lay awake thinking. Dangerous as it was, he allowed himself to imagine a life after the war; Isabella learning her letters, Hadrian going off to Hogwarts, watching them grow, grandchildren perhaps even. He and Sadira living perfectly normal domestic little lives together at Spinners End.

He looked over at his wife, curled naked against him; her hair sprawled all over the pillow and her small delicate hands resting to front and back of his ribcage. He turned towards her, stroking her soft pale skin. He could feel the indentations of her stretch-marks; the old ones from Hadrian now silvered and the new ones from Isabella pink against her porcelain skin. He didn't care that her body had changed. That had been her sacrifice for the family; for him. She had traded her youthful shapely figure for two beautiful children who brought them both endless joy.

His hands moved upward, feeling her wonderfully full, firm breasts; one change to her body that he certainly appreciated. He had always found her large breasts to be incredibly arousing and he loved the feel of their weight in his hands and how receptive they were to him. Even now, while she slept, his tender touches brought her nipples to attention, begging for his contact.

He nudged her gently onto her back so he could lick and suck at her chest, peppering her flesh with kisses alternately. His hands slid down to stroke her bum and thighs. Gods, he'd missed her and oh how he wanted her. His beautiful wife, the only woman to have ever truly loved him. She had given him so much so freely. It wasn't long before he felt something warm and damp at his fingertips between her thighs.

"Can't sleep, eh Love?" she asked sardonically, but the effect was ruined be the sleep- and lust-induced huskiness in her voice.

"I want you so much Sadira." He groaned into her ear, kissing her neck and collarbone and pressing his erection insistently into her hip.

"Oh Severus! I want you too, but it's too soon." She complained.

He kissed her forcefully, pressing the full length of his body against hers. She responded eagerly, her hands roaming his wiry frame.

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling away.

"Don't be. I'm glad I can still inspire such passion in you after two children." She said with a shy smile.

"Sadira, you are as beautiful now as you were the day I married you." He assured her, kissing her scarred abdomen to reinforce his words.

Sadie's eyes drifted shut in pleasure as her husband's lips pressed on her belly. He looked up at her face and smirked wickedly before dipping lower and kissing her inner thighs. Her eyes shot open again in surprise. She looked down the bed and saw her Sev's long dark hair brushing her thighs and an adorably mischievous look on his face as he dipped his head again.

"Sev, what are you... ah! Doing?" She gasped when he flicked his tongue over her engorged nub.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." He drawled derisively before plunging his tongue into her damp hole. Immediately Sadie's hips bucked off the bed.

"Oh Severus!" she gasped again when he withdrew his tongue and began drawing circles over her clit.

He alternated that with little flicks with the tip of his tongue and sliding it over her dripping slit. Sadira stopped gripping the pillow in ecstasy for a moment and began groping for her wand. She waved it in the general direction of the door with a hopeful silent prayer and a nonverbal Accio. She dropped her wand over the edge of the bed with a loud moan when he dove his tongue into her depths, pressing on her clit with his prodigious nose at the same time.

She was so absorbed in the pleasurable sensations that she nearly missed the small glass bottle that flew into her hand from wherever it had been summoned. Gripping it tightly, she pulled away from her husband and pressed him back onto the bed. His surprise soon melted into pleasure when she crawled cat-like up his body, straddling him and licking all over his chest; paying special attention to his small dark nipples. She pressed the little potion bottle into his hand.

"Drink!" she ordered in a voice thick with lust. He looked at the potion in confusion. Pale yellow and when he pulled the cork the faint smell of banana wafted out. His face lit up.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked hopefully.

"Mmhmm, I wasn't sure if there was any nearby but I must have left it somewhere in the castle." She said.

"That or it isn't yours. You sold the recipe to your cousins remember." He suggested.

Rational thought was waning rapidly though as she began kissing her way down his torso with a feral look in her eyes, drawing her teeth lightly over his hipbones in a way he found strangely enjoyable. He downed the bottle quickly and nudged Sadie onto her side, positioning his head between her legs.

"I haven't nearly finished with you yet Love." He purred, lapping at her dripping core.

She wrapped her hands around his aching cock and lapped at the bead of precum at his head. He gripped her backside firmly in pleasure. She stroked his length firmly while she licked at his head gently, but she was too aroused to play around for long. She took his whole length into her mouth, sucking hard and bobbing up and down his length eagerly. She hadn't gone down on him in a long time and was surprised at how hungry she was for him.

Severus lapped at her deeply, thrusting gently into her mouth. He was incredibly turned on and had been deprived of his wife's advances for too long. Sadie knew she wouldn't last long and was determined that Severus wouldn't either. She slipped a hand between his thighs, stroking his sac and caressing his balls. He bucked into her mouth harder then and she spanked him lightly in warning. She was surprised to find her physical admonishment elicited a groan of pleasure from him.

He gripped her thighs harder, spreading them further and laying her open to him more. He began diving avidly into her sex, licking and sucking as though he were starved. She felt her climax approaching and moved her other hand between his legs too, stimulating the root of his cock and his perineum, while her other hand continued to manipulate his balls.

She felt his sac tighten and moved her hand to spank him again just as he fired his load into her mouth. She kept sucking ad swallowing every drop of his fruit-flavoured issue, licking him clean again. His groans of pleasure at his release vibrated through her core and as he tipped over the brink he couldn't help biting lightly at her clit while his fingers worked inside of her and her orgasm exploded within her, her hips bucking furiously at his face and her legs trembling as they wrapped around him.

When their breathing had slowed, Severus returned to the top of the bed, enfolding his wife firmly in his arms. Sadie placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him to her for a soft slow kiss.

"I love you Severus." She sighed happily.

"I love you too Sadira, so much." He murmured.


	56. Birthday Boys

A/N: I realised that when I edited my previous chapters that I removed all my dedications, so here are my continued thanks to my first ever reviewer, Namika, and my most consistent reviewers; Rose of the West, coffeeonthepatio and snapeisalive. Thank you so much for your love and support. And thank you also to anyone who reviews. 53 Alerts for this story and only 3/4 reviews per chapter is a bit disheartening, but my darling reviewers mean so much to me as they tell me not only that they love this, but also WHY! Go on, join the ranks of my beloved; drop me a line! ;)

rant/gushing over; please enjoy!

Chapter 56

On the morning of January 8th, the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled with a very odd sound; a woman singing.

Sadira was in a very chirpy mood and had dressed accordingly in a traditional corset dress of peacock blue velvet with gold satin inlays. Her long dark curls were kept back from her face in a half braid and she was busy piling many different coloured packages in a prominent position in the lounge area of the Headmaster's Quarters.

"Do you mind keeping it down? I am trying to work." Severus grumbled, coming up the spiral stairs.

She shot him a sorrowful look; wand still poised erecting a banner that said 'Happy Birthday 1 today' in bright colours.

Severus instantly felt guilty. She had been looking forward to Hadrian's party for ages. How was it that with one look she could make him feel like he'd shot her puppy and fucked her mum?

"Whatever it is, surely it can wait for a few days?" she complained.

"I know Hadrian's birthday is important, but why bother with a party? It's not as if it's the height of the social scene in here. No-one is coming!" he replied. She pouted prettily.

"It matters to me." She retorted.

Severus sighed. There was no arguing with her when she got like this. She was almost as bad as Narcissa, and he'd been a fly on the wall of enough arguments in that household to know that the best way to deal with this was to let her have her own way on the matter and then ignore it.

"Fine. Where is the birthday boy?" he asked.

"Hadrian!" she called. The toddler stomped in, in shiny new boots, smart black trousers, white shirt and blue and red tie.

"That won't last." Snape chuckled, gesturing to the smart ensemble.

"Oh hush you big grump! Quit putting a downer on everything!" Sadie snapped.

Severus looked at her oddly. He was only teasing, surely she knew that! She understood him better than anyone. He stepped closer, scrutinising her. Behind the makeup and smiles she looked tired. The stress was beginning to get to her. Inwardly he sighed. He took so much of her strength and what she did for granted. She clearly wasn't coping well with the situation, on top of dealing with a newborn. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry Love. You enjoy your little party." He said softly, apologetically. "You look lovely by the way." He added, lifting her mood.

"Thank you." She sighed, snuggling into his embrace.

She felt so tired lately, and a huge weight sat on her heart all the time. She tried to ignore it; it was surely just the stress of the war and getting used to having two children to look after. Severus didn't need the stress of her complaining. He certainly didn't need to know that she had stayed awake for hours each night, crying and worrying about her children. No; throwing herself into the happy occasions ahead of her was the best way to handle this.

"And Isabella, is she sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes Love. She was up quite a bit last night." She replied, stifling a yawn.

"Come then, let's get this over with." Severus sighed, lowering himself to the ground near the pile of gifts.

"Happy Birthday Son." He said with feeling, pulling him to sit on his knee and handing him a gift.

He could barely believe this was happening to him. Last year he had been unsure if he would live long enough to see his son's first birthday. Longer still before that, he had been so sure he was destined to live alone and miserable. Now he had a beautiful and loving wife and two wonderful children. If such things could happen to him then there was hope for them all yet.

The first few gifts were toys and clothes from his parents. Sadie had even put Isabella's name on the tags, despite Hadrian being too young to read it and Isabella being too young to understand. The Malfoys had sent a rather expensive silver breakfast set and money box. There was also a lovely hand-knitted cable jumper from the Weasleys, and some chocolate frogs from Ginny. Sadira was heartened by the fact that both sides of her family had made an effort. Severus was secretly pleased that the Weasleys had remembered, as being separated from them was becoming hard on Sadie.

Hadrian was having fun destroying the wrapping paper and ignoring the gifts when Isabella awoke. Sadie was lightly dozing so Severus went into the bedroom to fetch her. A lovely powder blue dress with cream lace trim and petticoats was laid out for her already, with cream tights and little blue crib shoes, so he changed her into them and carried her through to the lounge.

"Winky." He called, and the diminutive creature materialised before him at once.

"Yes Master?" she asked obediently.

"Bring Isabella's feed would you?" he asked good-naturedly.

Having the opportunity to spend time with his daughter had put him in a better mood already. Incredulous as it may have seemed; being sat in an armchair with his son on his lap and his daughter in his arm, sucking quietly on her bottle, was the happiest Snape could be. He adored his children. They were a reminder of just what he was fighting for; to prevent them from having to grow up in a world where servitude to a genocidal megalomaniac was the only option.

He wanted his children to grow up happy and free to make their own choices. Maybe they would grow up to be Healers or Quidditch players, possibly even professors like their father or work in the Ministry like their mother. One day. One sad day, far off in the future when they flew the nest. But right now, with their poor exhausted mother asleep in the chaise opposite, they were safe in their father's arms.

Sadira stirred and groaned as she ran a hand over her face.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Not long, about an hour." Snape replied.

"Urgh! I have to be at Minerva's office in half an hour." She said, standing and brushing down the skirts of her gown. Since moving into the castle she had been careful to only wear Wizarding clothes and left her Muggle fashions at home. Her Wizard wear was very elegant, and hid her baby weight well, but sometimes she longed for the comfort and practicality of a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Why are you going to Minerva's?" Snape asked, puzzled.

"The birthday boy is having tea with his Godmum!" Sadie said brightly.

"But Minerva detests me!" Snape exclaimed.

"Apparently she doesn't hold your actions against Hadrian. She seems to have learned that he isn't you." Sadie replied.

"Well, that is something at least." Snape accepted.

Sadie collected her children and walked down the tower to McGonagall's office, knocking anxiously on the great oaken door. Minerva opened the door with a small smile and ushered her into the office and through to her parlour. It was neat and unfussy, apart from the odd feminine touch here and there, and held comfy armchairs in Black-watch tartan; one of which was occupied by an unexpected guest.

"Poppy!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind but I wanted to see the children again." Madam Pomfrey said fondly.

"Not at all." Sadie said, pleasantly surprised.

Minerva took Hadrian and Poppy took Isabella.

"Isn't she darling, like a little porcelain doll!" Poppy gushed, fluffing out the petticoats on the baby's dress.

"Nana!" Hadrian said, pulling on Minerva's spectacles, which were hanging round her neck on a gold chain.

"No Hadrian; Minerva." Sadie corrected gently, blushing.

"What did he just say?" asked Poppy. A moist-eyed Minerva smiled at her godson weakly.

"Nana. He just called me Nana." She said in wonder.

"I'm sorry Minerva, he must have got it from one of his story books." Sadie said sheepishly.

"Whisht! Not at all child; if the boy wants to call me Nana you won't hear any complaints from me!" she said softly.

Poppy smiled knowingly at her old friend holding the headmaster's child as though he were really her grandson. Poppy herself was quite enjoying dandling the tiny baby on her arm while Sadie poured them all tea from a fine silver service. Ginger Newts and good Scottish Shortbread Fingers were arranged neatly on a little plate nearby. In fact the whole scene was quite quaint and darling. Apart from the tension due to the situation in the school, it was a moment for the family album.

"The young man has presents to open I believe?" Poppy reminded Minerva.

"Yes, of course, in my drawer. One moment." Minerva said, disappearing into her bedroom.

Hadrian, now freed from his Godmother's arms went straight for the tea things. Sadie caught him at the last minute, distracting him with a shortbread biscuit and pouring him some milk into a teacup, making him feel included.

Minerva returned with a small box which she gazed at wistfully before handing it to Hadrian. Sadie helped him open it. Inside was a tin soldier, lovingly hand-painted in bright shades of red, black and white.

"He's enchanted of course." Minerva said softly. She pointed at the soldier and said "March" commandingly.

The soldier shouldered his little bayonet and began marching up and down the floor in front of them. Minerva held her hand up and called "Stop" and the soldier stopped still once more. Hadrian clapped excitedly.

"A little too old for him, but he'll grow into it I'm sure." Minerva said awkwardly.

"It's beautiful Minerva, thank you so much." Sadie gushed.

She got the feeling that the little toy held some great meaning for Minerva and although she didn't know what, she gathered that it meant something significant that she was giving it to Hadrian.

"Time for my present!" Poppy said, breaking the heavy atmosphere that had descended.

She pulled a box out from under her chair that contained lovely wooden building blocks, with Wizarding animals and scenes that moved. Hadrian loved them almost as much as the soldier. To Sadie, she gave a small aluminium tin containing a strong smelling paste.

"Bruise ointment. Lads of his age are always needing it and he'll be no different." Poppy said knowingly. Sadie chuckled her thanks and pocketed it.

"Have you decided on Godparents for the little one yet?" Minerva asked conversationally, sipping her tea.

"Yes, I wrote and asked Lucius and Narcissa last week and they accepted. I know what you're going to say Minerva, but this was a tactical decision. They are my family and Severus's oldest friends. They would expect to be invited and need to have those two on my side." Sadie argued.

"But why?" Minerva asked.

"Because Aunt Cissy is the only person other than the Dark Lord who can exercise any control over Bellatrix, whom I seem to have fallen on the bad side of." Sadie explained.

"Did that girl ever have a good side?" Poppy wondered aloud.

"What about the second godmother?" Minerva asked.

"I'm considering asking Ginny. I haven't had the chance to speak to her in person yet. Sev can't refuse me on this one, she's family." Sadie smiled.

"Miss Weasley? An unusual choice, but a good one I think. She's a fairly sensible girl and, as you said, there is the blood relation to take into consideration." Minerva said thoughtfully.

By the time Sadie got the kids back to the Headmaster's quarters, it was late and they were all three quite tired.

Severus had finished going through the acquisition forms, requisition requests, achievement tables, policies and letters that has built up over Christmas and was now free to indulge in whatever celebrations Sadie had planned for them. But Isabella was already asleep and Hadrian seemed ready for bed also.

"What have you been up to?" Snape asked curiously.

"Playing with Nana Minn" Sadie said.

"Nana?!" Severus asked incredulously.

"Hadrian's words, not mine." Sadie explained, carrying her infant daughter upstairs and laying her in the crib, tucking Hadrian into his little bed in his room next door.

When Sadie came back down into the office, Severus was putting the last scrolls back in his desk drawer.

"I'm finished for the night Love." He informed her with a smile, which she returned.

Sadie insinuated herself into his lap; sliding her arms around his shoulders and kissing him lovingly. She was enjoying the chance to just sit and be with her husband, kissing and being kissed softly, deeply, without the kids interrupting or having to worry about work that had to be done.

The portraits kept silent. They had learned by now that the merest noise would alert the pair to their audience and would spoil the show. After decades of an aged, celibate, eccentric Headmaster, the portraits were grateful for a bit of interesting action to watch from the amorous young couple below. They were disappointed when the married pair, who had been carrying on like a pair of oversexed teens, were disturbed by a soft but persistent knock on the door.

"Who is it?" barked Snape, unimpressed at being interrupted.

"Draco Sir." A less than confident voice replied. Severus sighed.

"Come in then." He relented.

The young man entered the office and stopped uncomfortably when he noticed that the Headmaster (and his superior Death Eater) was sat behind his desk with his wife perched on his lap; her arms on his shoulders and his hands on her waist. Clearly he had just interrupted a romantic moment.

"I, ah, came to see Hadrian on his birthday." Draco explained.

"Oh! He's asleep pet." Sadie said, apologetically. "But how have you been?" she added; hopping off Snape's lap, who seemed disappointed at the loss, and wrapping her young cousin in a hug.

"I'm well thank you Sadira, Mrs Snape I mean." He corrected, aware that he was in a formal situation; in the Head's office and speaking to the head's wife.

"Sadie. You know me better than that." She corrected him, ruffling his short platinum locks affectionately.

"So did Hadrian have a good birthday?" he asked.

"Oh yes! He tired himself out playing with his new toys." Sadie smiled. "Here, have a look." She said, fetching a small pile of photos.

She had found, via Arthur's contacts years ago, a Muggle instamatic camera that had been tinkered with to produce Wizard photos. The first one was Hadrian in his smart clothes, showing his father a toy hippogriff. Snape had Isabella in his arms, looking very pretty, and he appeared to be talking to the boy with a smile.

Draco couldn't remember his father ever being like that with him. His mother had cosseted and fussed over him, but his father had always been distant, had always demanded more. Neither had ever taken the time to really talk to him, had never taken him seriously. That was why he enjoyed spending time with the Snapes. They were how he wished his parents could have been and; with them being cousins they treated him like a part of the family and he could sometimes pretend to himself that he was their son and imagine how that would be.

He had always had a lot of respect and esteem for the Professor, and Sadie had been the first person at Hogwarts to care about him. He would have liked a little brother or sister like Hadrian or Isabella. Babies were quite cute really, and then the pressure of upholding the Malfoy name wouldn't fall solely on his shoulders.

Draco chatted with the Snapes until well past curfew, but as a Slytherin Prefect who also bore the Mark he would escape any punishment. Besides, he had been with a teacher. By the time he left it was nearly midnight.

"Why did you keep encouraging the boy? You know we could have been here hours ago." Severus asked of Sadira grumpily, once Isabella had been fed and they climbed into bed.

"Because he has no-one else to talk to, poor troubled soul." Sadie said sadly.

"Neither did you, and you turned out fine." He argued.

"I had you Love, and I wasn't a Death Eater." She countered, kissing him softly as the clock on her bedside quietly chimed twelve tinnily.

"Happy birthday Love!" she smiled up at him, stroking his chest enticingly.

"And what do you have for me?" he asked.

"Oh no! You have to wait till morning for your gifts." She said teasingly.

"But I do intend on celebrating with a bang!" she added, moving her body on top of his and kissing him passionately.

While his tongue moved against hers deftly, his hands slid up her soft, smooth legs to her backside; pressing her hard against him. She wriggled her hips teasingly against his growing arousal, eliciting a groan from him.

"I love you Severus, I love you so much." She purred, kissing his lips, his face, his chest.

One of his hands stroked her breast and the other gently guided his member to her entrance, sliding it teasingly along her damp slit.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked breathlessly.

"Mhmm" she moaned, placing her hands on his chest and pushing back, impaling herself on his length and groaning in pleasure as he filled her.

"Gods Sadie!" he gasped, loving the feeling of her tight sleeve clamped around his hardness.

He looked up at her; sat on his cock, bouncing and grinding against his hips needily, her body bathed in the soft candlelight. She was beautiful. He reached up and palmed her breasts, stroking them, teasing them as she arched her back and her head fell back in pleasure. Severus was reminded of a night like this, a moment just like this, nearly 3 years ago when he and Sadie had first reunited. That one night after he had helped her on her mission, when they had returned to her flat and she had ridden him just like this. He had known then that she was his, and he would never want another.

He leaned forward, pulling her to him in a hungry kiss. Two and a half years of this woman's love meant so much. He gripped her hips and thrust upwards, hitting her inner pleasure zones in ways she had missed so much while carrying his child. He had no need to be careful anymore and she preferred it when he was a bit rough. He rolled her onto her back, caressing her body tenderly but thrusting into her fiercely; a beautiful contradiction.

"I love you Sadie, you're my world." He whispered, crushing her to him.

"Oh Sev!" she panted, her heart full to bursting.

She knew how much he loved her, but it meant a lot to hear him say it. She knew he had trouble voicing his feelings. She cupped his face in her hand, gazing deep into his eyes as he pushed himself over the edge into orgasmic oblivion. She cradled his exhausted form in her arms gently, kissing him softly as he rolled onto his side, pulling her with him.

"Happy birthday Severus!" she said again, smiling at him adoringly.

"Thank you." He sighed, cuddling her to him protectively.

The world outside was a horrible place, but cocooned in one tower of Hogwarts, Severus Snape's whole world was perfect for one shining moment.


	57. Blue Anniversary

Chapter 57

The frost and snow thawed into spring and Sadie's moods seemed to be improving. Ever since Christmas her mood swings had been unpredictable, and often violent, but she tried to hide it from the children and Severus. Now she was getting used to the way things were at the castle however, and having had more frequent visits from Draco and Ginny, she was beginning to feel more able to cope. She had pretty much avoided most of the staff, but she had made a point of bringing the family to dine at the staff table in the Great Hall for dinner, as a show of solidarity for Severus.

Snape himself was glad to see her sour moods melt with the last of the snow and was very grateful to his wife for being there for him while she could. He was increasingly becoming convinced that the final battle would be fought on Hogwarts soil, and he was determined that Sadie and the children would be evacuated as soon beforehand as possible. He knew he ought to send them away now, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Besides, his wife was a stubborn and wilful woman. He'd need a better reason for her to leave him than simply 'it might not be safe'.

The day of their 2nd wedding anniversary was a cold but bright day, typical of early March in East Scotland. Severus was up before Sadira, as usual, and had gone down to breakfast without them. When she caught up with him, he greeted her with a brief kiss before Disapparating on some unknown task. He hadn't even wished her a Happy Anniversary or even shown any inclination that he knew it was a special day. Still, he was very busy, and had only recently had to go to Gringotts on official business. Perhaps he had found another Horcrux, perhaps Harry had. She sighed; only her third year of marriage and she was feeling a little neglected. She felt guilty for thinking that way. There was a war on, and her husband a major player in it. He was making sacrifices for their future, for their children's futures. But still, it was nice to feel like a woman once in a while; a special and sensual woman.

She decided to wrap the children up warmly and take them on a short trip around the grounds. She got a few odd looks for using a Muggle twin pram, but honestly; how else was she going to transport two under-five's around a castle that big? At 3 months old, Isabella was happy to be sat up in her chair, and observe the landscape around her while Hadrian at 15 months was fighting to get out and explore. She pushed them through the Silent Courtyard, with its arches and fountain, down the rough path by the lake, Hadrian waving at the Giant Squid while Isabella laughed at him.

Sadira felt a twinge of regret when she spied Dumbledore's tomb and decided not to walk that way, but turn around before she reached Hagrid's house. She noted with surprise that Hagrid had been watching her take her stroll, and had noticed her hesitation to continue it and why. He had an odd look on his face which she couldn't fathom, not having known Hagrid very well on a personal level. She herself pulled her Occlumency shields up to enable her to keep an imperturbably calm face. She continued walking the way she came, not staring back at Hagrid, but she noticed he couldn't help but stare at them.

Sadie got back just after lunch, and noted that Severus still hadn't returned. Minerva silently noted his absence, Sadie saw, but whether the older witch realised the significance of the day, Sadira had no clue. While not in classes, the students could scarcely be seen. They appeared to be hiding somewhere, and she had suspicions that Severus knew where. This meant that the library was pretty much abandoned. Sadira took the children there to waste the afternoon. She had once whiled away many happy hours there as a student; immersing herself in knowledge, and occasionally snogging with boys who thought the oddball bookworm must be so desperate for a boyfriend that she's surely let them cop a feel.

Pince gave her a snide glare when she entered but said nothing. Sadie first took the children to the, thankfully unaltered, Muggle Studies section. She managed to find a few old copies of fairy tales; once used to compare a Muggle's views on magic with the real Magical world. That would keep the children happy. There was only so many times you could read the tales of Beedle the Bard without it getting repetitive. Still, she loved that Severus had given the children his own copy, from when he was a boy; tatty binding, childish scrawl and all.

For herself she wanted something different to read, and also something useful. She left the buggy in plain sight at the entrance and stepped into the Restricted section. Moste Deadlie Poysons and theire Antidotes was her selection, then to the regular Potions section for Physiognomy of the Serpent. Pince gave her a strange look for her strange contradiction of choices, but said nothing as the books were checked out.

Sadie and the children had a quiet dinner in their private quarters and then she bathed them and readied them for bed. After she put Isabella and Hadrian in the nursery however, Sadie noticed there was a large, flat box on her bed, with a note attached. That hadn't been there before. She opened the note, intrigued.

**_"My dearest Sadira,_**

**_I apologise for making you believe I had forgotten the day upon which you made me the happiest man alive, but the deception was necessary for my plot. Enclosed within this box are the gifts you no doubt believed you would not be receiving. Every year I am ever more grateful to be blessed with you as my wife. As a token of that, I wish for you to wear your gifts, and only these, and meet me in the Prefect's Bathroom. Winky has already been appraised of my plan, so fear not for the children._**

**_With all the love that I possess,_**

**_Your Severus."_**

Sadira was close to tears. That bastard! That cunning, conniving, deceitful, wonderful bastard! He'd had her fooled the whole day. And then to write such beautiful words. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or kill him. She decided instead to open the box, the contents of which he had obviously been out buying today. Mission indeed! That's what she got for assuming, she supposed. She opened the box carefully and inside, under the tissue paper, was a sea of dark blue fabric and a smaller box. She lifted out the fabric; shimmering midnight blue silk-satin, and held it up. It was a gorgeous, scandalously cut nightgown, with a guipure lace bodice. She smiled a little at the thought of her husband having to go into a shop to purchase such an item, but then he _did_ wear his Wedding Ring, so the shop girls would surely have been kind to him.

She remembered then, he wanted her to wear just this tonight. Not bloody likely was she walking through the freezing castle in just this, where students might see her. But she _did_ want to please him. Maybe wear a robe over the top till she got to the Prefect's Bath. And slippers. Her curiosity then drew her to open the smaller box. Jewellery; her husband's favourite gift for her. This time it was a classic Cameo; Ivory with a background of black, on a black Spanish lace choker. Very classy, and typically Severus. The bust depicted upon it was Circe; famous for her skill with Potions and Transfiguration. Another very Snape touch.

She fastened the choker about her throat and changed into the sinfully decadent nightgown and stood before the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and twirled a few strands around a finger, trying to get it to settle into structured curls instead of frizz. When she was satisfied, she put a touch of mascara on, and slipped into ballet slippers and wrapped her old black satin-and-lace dressing gown around her to cover up her undress.

She needn't have been so paranoid. She encountered no-one on her travels. She whispered the password and slipped into the Prefect's Bathroom silently, pressing the door shut softly behind her. The room was pretty much as it had been when she was Head Girl. Same huge bath, same toilet stalls in the corner; just slightly more lavish than the general use ones. Same vain Mermaid portrait on the wall, flicking her tail and acting self-important.

Severus was nowhere to be seen as yet, so she took off her robe and slippers and laid them on the floor, by a pile of towels. The towels in here were thick, warm and fluffy, and so white it hurt your eyes to look at them. She lifted one to her face, to inhale the aroma of Lavender they were infused with and buried her fingers in the deep pile. It reminded her of being 18 and free; the world such a simple place. She put the towel near the side of the pool-sized tub and turned on the rose scented tap.

"I specifically instructed you to wear your gifts, and nothing else." A soft, dangerously silky voice spoke into her ear when she stood. Her heart beat faster and her stomach twisted as she recognised that voice.

"But Severus, Love, it was cold in the corridors." She defended.

"Then I shall have to warm you up, my Dear." He replied, turning her in his arms. He was dressed in a simple dark blue bathrobe, nothing more.

His eyes glittered with mischief, something she had missed. Those beautiful dark eyes, full of fun and love, and her heart ached with happiness. She placed her hands on his shoulders, partly to steady herself and partly to connect with him.

"Severus." She whispered, but in that one word she said so much.

He smiled, a genuine smile, and dipped his head to hers. She had seen the longing in his features as his gaze had drifted over her in that gown, so was surprised at how gentle was his kiss. He brushed his lips with hers so gently, holding her firmly but not too tight; as though she were a bird which had to be held carefully to prevent either escape or injury. She gasped, parting her lips in invitation and he kissed her deeper, tasting her, still gentle, still cautious. His hands rested on her hips, enjoying the soft fabric and softer flesh beneath his fingers.

Sadira wound her arms about his neck like pale serpents, pulling him closer to her. He pressed her body closer in return and she could feel his warm chest against hers. She was becoming so hot so quickly. How had he always managed to do this to her? While her tongue teased his, tempting him into a more passionate embrace, her hips moved almost of their own accord to grind against him, pleading for him to touch her flesh with his own.

He broke the kiss, panting with lust clearly painted on his features. He took in the sight of her in his gifts.

"Truly you are a witch worthy of Circe herself, for you have bewitched me." He gasped.

She smiled and placed a hand on his heart for a moment, feeling that blessed organ beating beneath her fingertips, before sliding her hand further under his robe to his hip, pulling it further apart to his navel. She leaned closer to him once more and kissed his collarbone and chest, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist.

"You were very cruel today Severus; making me think you had forgotten." She chided teasingly, pouting prettily and drawing circles on his skin with her fingertips. His eyes shut for a moment, inhaling her scent and just revelling in her closeness.

"I have always tried never to be cruel to you my love, but the ruse was necessary." He defended. "Allow me to make it up to you." He purred.

He began lifting her nightgown and she lifted her arms, arching her back and presenting her breasts to him enticingly as the article was removed. He dropped the nightgown carefully to the side and followed her arms down from her wrists to her shoulders, then over to cup her breasts lightly, caressing them gently. Sadie pushed his robe off his shoulders, to reveal that he was completely naked beneath. He lifted his hands from her long enough to drop the towelling garment to the floor, then swept her up into his arms, kissing her once more with more passion than before. His lips parted in a wicked grin as he stepped toward the edge of the pool-sized bath and dropped her in.

He barely had time to enjoy the look of complete shock on her face before she completely submerged. She resurfaced for a moment, in which he fully expected her to fume and rant at him, but instead she looked terrified; choking and spluttering and flailing uselessly as she submerged a second time. Severus began to worry. Now he came to think of it, he had never actually seen his wife swim. He jumped in quickly and grabbed her, holding her above water while she coughed up water.

"I'm so sorry Love, are you alright?" he asked fearfully, holding her to him.

"What? How could you just...?" she gasped, desperately drawing breath.

"I didn't know you can't swim." He defended, moving them to a shallower end and setting her down.

He held her face in his hands, kissing her head, cheeks and lips gently in relief that she was ok. She rested her head on his chest, nuzzling against him and clinging to him.

"Just don't scare me like that again." she pleaded. He looked in her eyes, stroking her hair and her shoulders soothingly.

"I was just as frightened as you, I assure you." He said softly.

He held her close for a moment, beginning to appreciate her soft skin against his, made slick by the water. Her hair fell in bedraggled wet curls, and his was slicked back now it was wet too. He watched as a single drop of water rolled down her nose in an oddly fascinating way. He could stare at her all day, for eternity he felt. Always the same Sadie, yet always something different to discover. Like the little freckle on her cheekbone just below her right eye. She was always beautiful to him. And her eyes met his with a look of wonder and love, as though she could not believe that this man before her were hers. That look, that sentiment which she held for him elevated her above any other woman on earth. She loved him. She wanted him. And he was hers.

He dipped his head to hers again, kissing her softly and his arms slid easily around her waist. She had finally begun to lose some of the weight she had gained, he could tell by just feeling, but it mattered not to him either way. Her hands slid eagerly over his body, caressing each part of him and arching against him as their kissing became more heated. He slipped one hand over her bum to her thigh, lifting her up and pressing her against the cold tiled side of the tub.

She gasped in shock at the coldness against her back, but it soon became a moan as he plundered her open mouth in a searing kiss once more, pressing his hardness against her entrance.

"Please." She panted, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other round his waist, while he braced himself against the side of the bath; her legs wrapped firmly around him.

He pressed into her hot centre achingly slowly, loving her slowly, tenderly. He wanted her to know how he appreciated her, longed for her, worshipped her. She adored the feeling of her husband, her lover, inside her, holding her, kissing and caressing her. How could she possibly have felt neglected before? He clearly adored her. With slow, controlled strokes and masterful knowledge of her body, he drew her pleasure from her with excruciating precision and soon she was shaking and shuddering in bliss while he held her tightly, wrapping his body protectively round her tiny form as he filled her to the hilt in his final thrusts of completion.

He held her as the water around them, once pleasantly warm now felt cold to them. Severus carried Sadie out of the bath, carefully on the steps, and wrapped her tenderly in a large towel before wrapping himself in his bathrobe and roughly rubbing at his hair with a small towel. Sadira pulled her wand out of the pocket of her robe and dried her hair quickly, patting down her body enough to slip her nightgown back on. He seemed disappointed when she pulled the dressing gown back on over the top and stepped into her shoes.

"Thank you Love, for the presents and for being such a wonderful husband." Sadira said, kissing him softly in her post-coital ecstasy. He responded warmly, still dazed also after their blissful lovemaking.

"No, thank _you_ Sadira. Other women would have run a mile when they found out what I had done, what their life was to entail. But not you. You have stood by me through some of the hardest times of my life and I am eternally grateful." He replied, kissing her fondly, briefly, before Apparating them directly to their bedroom.

"What the..?" she said, dazed.

"I _am_ Headmaster." He replied with a smirk.

"You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?" Sadie remarked wryly.

"And not quite done yet, dear." He whispered, leading her to the nursery where Hadrian and Isabella were sleeping under Winky's watchful eye.

He stood behind her, his arms around her shoulders and his head by her ear.

"I meant what I said Love, you have brought me so much happiness; something I believed I had given up all claim to when I made a foolish mistake at seventeen. I still remember how happy you made me two years ago today when you bound your soul to mine forever. I remember how wonderful it felt seven years ago when you first showed me that I could still love and be loved. And I remember how desperately unhappy I was when I thought you had left my life completely. You have brought me two beautiful children; and for the three of you, I dare to dream that there could be more to life after the war.

I still Love you as much as, if not more than, the day we were wed. I want to grow old with you, see our children grow up, maybe even have more. I wonder how they will grow, if they will have children of their own and what the world will be like for us once the blight of terror has been eradicated from this land. But most of all, I am just grateful that our hearts and souls were bound together for eternity, and that I will always have you by my side." He said softly, shakily.

In private, with just his wife, he had become comfortable enough to tell her how he felt on occasion. Such occasions were few and far between, but it was a mark of how much he had changed that he could even do that. He reached into the pocket of the bathrobe he still stood in, and removed a tiny velvet box.

"This is a token of the promises II have made to you, and a reminder in the future of my undying devotion to you and our family." He told his silently weeping wife who, with a tearful smile, opened the box to reveal a white gold full eternity ring with alternating diamonds and emeralds.

"Oh Sev, it's beautiful, I hope I'm worthy of the promises you made, but by gods I love you with everything I have." She said, now fully sniffling.

She slipped on the ring and turned in his arms, kissing him slowly, tenderly, deeply; expressing her longing that the whole world consisted of only them.


	58. Darkness Approaches

A/N: Thank you Coffeeonthepatio and Viva Palestina for nagging at me to upload again! RL has been very busy for me and,as we draw nearer to the end, my muse is scared to write as I think she is scared of this story drawing to a close. Tuly,there aren't many chapters left, and I have loved this story so much. If you love it asmuch as me,please,drop mea makes me saddened to see I have so many readers and so few reviewers. I really like to know who you all are and why you like my story! Empty inbox does not a happy author make.

Chapter 58

Severus Snape was worried. No, more than worried, fearful! Last week, Potter had nearly been caught at the home of that weirdo, Xeno Lovegood. Then Hagrid was arrested for throwing Potter Parties; a stupid thing to do and leaving him without a safe but cruel seeming punishment for rule breakers. Had the fool no idea how vital he was in protecting the students? Now his Mark was burning and he could feel it; the Dark Lord was returning to Britain. Snape only hoped, prayed, that it was not because of Potter. One of his friends maybe, but surely Potter had more sense than to be caught so soon?

This was enough. He left his office and entered the private rooms he shared with his family. The children were asleep in the nursery and Winky was working on repairing Hadrian's trousers. The boy must have torn them during play.

"Sadira, pack everything, you must take the children back to Spinners End tonight." He told his alarmed wife in a deathly serious tone.

"What? But why? No! I don't want to leave you." She protested.

"Winky, pack all the clothes and personal effects and begin returning them to Spinners End immediately." He ordered, ignoring his wife's protests.

"Severus, what is going one?" she said tugging at his sleeve to grab his attention.

"The Mark. It burns, HE is returning and I have no idea where to or why. Please do not argue. I want you all away and safe, just in case." He pleaded.

"But, what will you do without us?" she complained weakly.

"I will follow when you are clear, and place a Fidelius Charm over the house. The battle will be fought here and I will have you as far as possible. Should we lose the battle, or my true allegiance be discovered..." he trailed off .They both knew what would happen then. Tears welled in Sadira's eyes.

"I don't want to leave you!" she whimpered. "I don't want to lose you, you're my everything." She sobbed, unable to hold her tears as she grasped his robes weakly. She was afraid, and she knew that she couldn't help him.

"I will return to you my love, believe in me. Oh, you have given me so much to live for. How could I possibly give that up so lightly? I fight for you Love, and our children. Help me do this, help me keep them safe. Knowing you are away from harm will help me focus on keeping safe enough to return to you." He assured her, pulling her into a firm embrace, resting his chin on her head and inhaling once again the smell of Honeysuckle and Roses; the scent of love to him for ever more.

She turned her face to gaze into his obsidian eyes for what she feared may be the last time. He traced the track of her tears, down her cheek and cupped her face lightly, drawing close for a soft and bittersweet kiss, full of promises, expressing what they daren't voice in words. His hands stroked softly over the outline of her robes, soothing her troubled mind. When he broke apart from her, he looked as though he were about to say something, but thought better of it. He could feel the Dark Mark burn with the Dark Lord's fury and felt no pity for the followers who had summoned Him and were subsequently being punished.

"Now Love. Quickly, He is coming, very soon." Severus urged. Sadie nodded and rushed to the nursery to move the children.

While alone, he summoned the remains of his personal life from his office: the silver photo frame on his desk, toys Hadrian had left about, Sadira's blanket from the chair opposite his desk. These he shrank and gave to Winky, to return with the clothes, books, toys and myriad evidence of the family he adored. Once again the Headmaster's office was the bare, impersonal space of a solitary man.

Sadira returned with Isabella asleep in her arms and a tired and grumpy looking Hadrian shuffling beside her in his pyjamas and duck slippers, rubbing the sleep from his dark eyes.

"Hold tight to me Love." Snape whispered, gathering Hadrian into his arms and pressing close to his wife and daughter.

He placed one arm around them all and carefully Apparated the whole family from his office to the sitting room of the small house in Spinners End. Winky had lit the lamps and there was a small fire in the grate already. Winky was still going about her work, unpacking the various boxes. Sadie put the children in their respective beds, and returned to find Severus finishing the Fidelius charm.

"You will be Secret Keeper." He insisted waving his wand over her in complicated gestures and muttering an incantation she had never heard before.

"Please Love, be careful." She urged, clinging to him once more.

"I will Sadira, I promise." He replied. He knew he had to move quickly. The Dark Lord would soon be at Hogwarts.

"I love you Severus Snape." she sniffed, smiling through her tears.

"I love you too Sadira. Always." He assured her, kissing her quickly but ardently before Apparating to the gates at Hogwarts.

As Snape glided beside his 'master' toward the castle, his scheming mind worked furiously to work out why the Dark Lord was at Hogwarts now. He has been told nothing and the Dark Lord then summarily dismissed him, ordering him back to the castle and going off on his own. This didn't bode well, Snape could feel something, he just couldn't put his finger on what. By the time Snape was at the castle, he heard a loud crack, and the crumbling sound of rubble. His sallow features paled as he prayed that sound didn't mean what he thought it did.

Sadira woke late next day. Her hair was like rats tails stuck into a birds nest and her face streaked with tears, and she was still in yesterday's robes. She had cried herself to sleep in worry and frustration. She was a qualified Auror, she was tough, she knew the Dark Arts, she was fast and Severus had taught her much of her skills himself. She should have been there with him. But she had given up on the exciting and dangerous life in order to give Severus what he so desperately craved; a family who loved him. She could not find it in her to regret having the children so soon after marriage. And though the thought chilled her, she knew there was a chance that soon the children would be all she had left of her darling husband.

Shaking such brooding thoughts from her head, she stripped out of her rumpled robes, brushed her unruly curls and got into the shower, washing the tears and fears away, fresh for the day. As she was no longer around other wizarding folk, she had no need to wear robes all the time, and she found she had no desire to; plaiting her long hair into one simple braid and putting on jeans and a long-sleeved grey t-shirt; the washed out, drab colour suiting her feelings well.

When she came down for breakfast, the grandmother clock in the sitting room read eleven o'clock. Winky had already woken, dressed and fed the children. Hadrian was dressed in dark denim dungarees and a striped t-shirt, playing with his favourite train set. Isabella was lying on the floor on a soft tartan woven wool blanket, dressed in a simple cream cotton jersey dress and booties with a hand knitted cardigan in soft mint.

Sadira thanked Winky for her foresight in dealing with the children, and her kindness in allowing her to sleep in. The poor elf blushed rosily against her white embroidered and lace trimmed pillowcase. Winky had insisted in not wearing clothes now she was bound, but Sadie had insisted that Winky should have something nice at least, and had presented the bashful elf with a selection of hand embellished and beautiful (if slightly too worn to use) pillowcases that Delilah Prewett had been given years ago as a wedding gift.

Sadie sat at the kitchen table, inhaling the soothing and wakening scent of Bergamot drifting up from her cup of Earl Grey. The scent was always comforting to her, the smell of warmth and comfort; of home. Every sip seemed to strengthen her resolve. She finished the toast Winky had left for her and took the rest of the pot into the sitting room, browsing Severus' collection once more. She was now a woman on a mission, and once she got the bloody wards off Severus' lab, she would not sit idly by and let others fight this war alone.


	59. Final Battle

A/N: selected excerpts from Deathly Hallows included, belonging to JKR. Some verbatim from the book, some edited slightly. I do not own. (Clearly.)

Chapter 59

'_Potter was here? The foolish boy had come to Hogwarts, the one place the Dark Lord was guaranteed to look for him?'_ Snape thought furiously.

Snape had been warned the boy might come, by the Dark Lord himself; furiously in fact. Snape supposed it must have something to do with reports of Potter's daring break in at Gringotts. The only spark of hope Snape had in this heightened state of panic was that if the Dark Lord was _that_ angry, the brat must have done something right. Potter was winning, against all odds. That made it imperative that he finish the job and Snape was prepared to do whatever it took to help him.

He wondered briefly if Sadira and the children were still safe, and whether they would know the sacrifices he was prepared to make for them. He pushed all thought of them from his mind quickly however, cursing himself for his weakness. He could not afford to be distracted at this moment, and it would not do for the dark lord to discover his worry and care for his young family. Cold confidence was the mask he had always worn, and his sneer slipped comfortably into place like a well worn glove.

Snape suddenly felt the burn of his mark and knew, cold fear filling him, that one of the Carrows had apprehended the boy and the Dark Lord was on his way there. He only prayed that he could find Potter in time. Racing in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower, he was dismayed to find Minerva in his path. Damn woman was like a she-lion with a wounded cub when it came to that boy. There was no way on earth that she would give him up. Snape hadn't been expecting her to begin duelling him however, and she was fast for an old goat. He knew his chances were up when more members of staff arrived. He could do no more in Hogwarts now. Better to retreat, regroup and hopefully help the boy when he was brought before the Dark Lord, or sought him out. Flight was literally the only option now.

The Dark Lord had been disappointed that Potter had not yet been presented to him by his minions in the castle, but pleased that Snape had returned to him so swiftly and faithfully. He was furious that the teachers were mobilising against him, and immediately made an announcement, demanding surrender.

Severus ran, hidden in shadows, dodging curses and avoiding recognition. He had to find Potter, had to tell him what Dumbledore so kindly left out of his legacy; that the boy must walk to his own doom to save mankind. He only hoped he had time to make the boy see it for the truth before the Dark Lord found him. If only this were not a war zone, Sadira would have been much better at this. The boy may not always have liked her, but as an Auror he had respected her enough to listen most of the time. Occasionally, he managed to shoot a stunner at one of his compatriots, or shield a student; current or former. He saw the wolf, Lupin, battling Dolohov; Arthur Weasley not far behind him. Everyone Sadira cared about was on this battlefield and he could not save them all. He only hoped he could return to her himself.

He had just dodged a giant, when the bedraggled, wounded form of Lucius Malfoy loped towards him.

"Severus, the Dark Lord requires your presence immediately." He gasped, as though in pain.

Snape's heart felt an icy jolt. What did he want now? This could not be a good sign, not at this point in the battle. _'I'm sorry Sadie, I could not do more._' He thought dejectedly, without giving away his hesitance. He need not have worried as Lucius seemed to be distracted himself, scanning the battle scene for something Severus felt he knew what.

"Very well. Go Lucius, find your son." He said, with something akin to friendly warmth. Lucius appeared surprised, but clasped his friend's arm.

"Thank you Severus, and I'm sorry." He nodded, and Severus knew that the Malfoys had defected in heart if not in deed.

"Lucius, if anything should happen, look after Sadie." He chanced. The elder wizard nodded gravely.

"We Malfoys look after our own." He insisted and ran off to find his heir.

Once again, Severus strengthened his Occlumency shields and set off to the scene of his near death experience, praying that his fears concerning that place were unfounded.

Severus entered the filthy hovel where he had twice been humiliated by Black and Lupin, his heart in his throat even as he concentrated every effort on his blank facade. His hair lay lank and grimy, with the effort of battle and his face was like stone, pale and cold. As soon as he entered the room, he was immediately aware of Nagini, now placed in a protective charm.

"You called for me, My Lord?" Snape greeted unctuously, silently praying for more time to think, more time to act.

"I did Snape, I have need of you a while." Voldemort replied coldly.

"Is the matter of such urgency? I feel I would be better serving you on the battlefield my Lord, their resistance is crumbling..."

"And it is doing so without your help." Voldemort cut in. "Skilled wizard as you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there... almost."

'_No, not so soon. Please no.'_ Snape thought quickly, panic setting in.

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him my Lord, please." He pleaded desperately. _'Just give me more time, one last chance.'_

"I have a problem, Severus." Said Voldemort softly.

"My Lord?" Snape asked, hiding his fear well as the Dark Lord raised Dumbledore's wand appraisingly.

"Why doesn't it work for me Severus?" he asked, confusing his servant.

"My Lord? I do not understand. You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand." Snape replied faithfully. _'Praise him, soothe him, buy more time.'_

"No, I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand? No. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago." Voldemort said calmly, but his rage was palpable, radiating from his thin form.

Snape thought desperately, searching for something to say, anything to appease him, but drew nothing but blanks. This was too close, too dangerous and panic was trying to draw him into its grasp. He knew then, just knew, tonight he would not leave that shack. Tonight Sadira would lay awake waiting for a husband who would never return.

"Severus, do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

"No my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter." Severus pleaded. _'Yes, just let me find Potter, he needs to know his next move.' _

"You sound like Lucius. No, the boy will come to me. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable." Voldemort said ominously.

Hearing his master referring to him in the past tense cemented Severus' fears. He had always been destined to die in that place. For a moment he wished he had been mauled by the wolf all those years ago, then he would have been unable to betray his dearest friend. But no, he had been given a second chance. A life with happiness for a short while with Sadira. Two beautiful children. He had known love and that made the sacrifice that much easier to bear. If only he could just convince the psychopath to let him speak with Harry Potter, just one last time.

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. Let me go and find the boy..."

"I have told you, NO!" the Dark Lord roared, losing patience. "My only question now is; why have both wands I have used failed when directed at Harry Potter? My wand of Yew did everything I asked of it Severus, everything except to kill Harry Potter. Lucius' wand was so weak it shattered, and so I sought another wand; the indestructible Elder Wand and yet it also fails me. Why does it refuse to serve me as it should?"

Snape knew then precisely why he was to be sacrificed. A legend of wandlore; the most faithful servant, the most cunning spy thrown away over a children's tale. Even as he knew the stroke was to come, sure to come, blood drained from his face, his heart racing. Nothing he could do, the years he had played this dangerous game and words failed him.

"I think I have the answer, perhaps you already know it. You are a clever man after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord..." Snape tried desperately to think of an irrefutable argument, but there was none.

"The Elder wand will not serve me properly because I am not its true master. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine." Voldemort said coldly.

"My Lord!" Snape protested in vain, raising his ebony wand instinctively in defence.

"There is no other way. I must master the wand." Voldemort said, raising the wand he stole from his former teacher's corpse.

Severus braced himself for a blow that never came, and for a split second he thought the Dark Lord had changed his mind. Then he saw the monstrous snake, still in its protection, looming towards him, enveloping him. He heard a hiss of Parseltongue and screamed helplessly as the giant King Cobra sank its venomous fangs deep into his neck. The weight of the cage was too much to bear, his lifeblood gushing out of him at rapid rate and he fell to the floor, trembling from his wounds. He tried desperately to press his hands against the gaping holes, stem the bleeding, but it was too fast, too strong. His hands instead found the thick silver chain holding Sadira's cross.

As he lay bleeding, he thought of the two women who had influenced his life. _'Forgive me Lily, I did what I could. I'm sorry Sadira, I love you, always.' _

Suddenly he saw Potter leaning over him with an expression of revulsion, yet an unexpected element of regret. Trust the bloody boy to turn up when it was too bloody late! He grabbed the front of Harry's robes, pulling him close. If he could just pass on the final instruction, all would not be lost. He concentrated all his energy and magic into sharing his memories, of Lily, of his true motivations, of Dumbledore's secret, but he was becoming weak. His life flashed before his eyes, bad and good; the pain of losing Lily, hatred of James, and the sweetness and joy of Sadira, his beautiful children. Oh Merlin he hoped they would be proud of him. His biggest regret that he would ever see them grow.

Potter seemed to understand what he was trying to do, but looked around vainly until Granger also appeared with a vial. Hopefully the know-it-all would be able to help Potter stay alive long enough to do his job. Snape let go of Harry's robes and curled his bloody fingers around the cross he wore, praying that Sadira understood what that meant; he thought of her right to the very end.


	60. Turning the Tide

A/N:I know,miraculous that I updated so soon. But I found myself in'the zone'and was greatly encouraged by so many reviews. To those of you I could not directly reply to; Thank You!

Chapter 60

Harry lurched forward into Dumbledore's Pensieve, unaware of what Snape had left him. He found himself in a playground, shockingly enough. Snape and his mother, friends? Unbelievable. Harry watched as the pitiful looking young boy confidently explained the Wizarding world to the excited redhead. More memories; friendship, Petunia getting in the way, arguments over James and Snape' friends, the Mudblood incident and how desperately Snape had begged Lily to forgive him. Harry actually felt a little sorry for Snape, it was now clear that the young man had been so in love with her.

Things in Snape's memories then turned darker; his betrayal, his remorse, the vow he had taken to protect Lily's son. The shock of Dumbledore orchestrating his own death, and Harry almost smiled at Snape's sarcastic comment. Dumbledore explaining, to Harry's horror, what must happen in order to kill Voldemort; Harry must die. Snape defending Harry, also a shock, and his doe Patronus; the Patronus which had led him to the sword. Even after his marriage, Snape _still_ loved Lily? Harry could barely believe what he was seeing. The accident involving George's ear, which had really been to protect Lupin; the man's hated enemy.

Then it seemed Snape had lost control. More memories shot past, much like Harry's Occlumency lessons, whirling speedily past. It was almost as if Snape's life were flashing before his eyes. '_As he died.'_ Harry thought sadly, now he was certain of Snape's true allegiance. Now he saw what Snape had seen as he died, what his thoughts were truly dwelling upon, and after the revelations of the earlier memories, harry was again surprised.

Sadira in her uniform, Harry remembered it must have been his First Year; her Head Girl badge glinted on her lapel. She was crying and Snape was hugging her. Then she was patching him up after meeting Fluffy at Halloween, and again, in a classroom; this time not wearing robes, but her Muggle clothes. Snape and Sadira on holiday, France it looked like. Another scene of Sadira, this time in a state of undress, and Harry was glad that that one moved past quickly, blushing. Sadie and Snape were stood in a cave next, and Harry had never seen anything so intriguing. So this was what a Wizard Handfasting was like? The rush of magic was amazing, and they looked so happy. Harry again felt an intense grief when he realised that she was another widow of this war; His godfather's daughter.

Then Hadrian being born, and laying in the crib while silent tears of joy slowly trickled down the harsh man's face. Harry knew then, this was Snape's happy memories. All of them. The things he had clung to as all faded to darkness. Another hospital room and Sadie lay on a bed in the background as again Snape wept over an open crib, but this time not in joy. The baby lay inside looked so small, so weak and fragile. Had the tiny child survived?

Then as suddenly as he had pitched in, Harry rose out of the Pensieve, shaking with the effort of trying to make sense of the stream of information he had been put through. Snape had loved Lily? Snape had been the one guarding over him until death? And despite his devotion to his childhood love, his dying thoughts had been of his wife and children. Underneath it all, the evil murdering Death Eater had been the bravest of them all.

Harry sat up, the enormity of what he must do weighing down upon him. He looked up at Dumbledore's empty portrait with betrayal, then across to the empty space where Snape's portrait was bound to be.

"Don't worry Professor. I won't let you down." He whispered to the man who lay a mile away, and had deserved so much more.

Sadira was lay in bed, fitfully sleeping, when she woke with a start. Her chest was hurting, burning up and as she scrabbled desperately in her sleep addled state, she realised that the burning was her Celtic cross. Cold fear filled her as she realised what such a violent reaction from the amulet meant. There wasn't much time. She grabbed for her wand, illuminating the room and called for Winky softly while she threw on jeans, a slightly tatty t-shirt and her socks and boots.

"Yes Mistress?" Winky greeted subserviently.

"I have to go out Winky. Guard the children well, my faithful friend. If I do not return within 24 hours, go to my family, tell them what had happened." Sadie said resolutely. Winky wrung her large ears fearfully, but nodded mutely in agreement.

Sadie stopped in the nursery for a brief second, kissing both her babies softly before bolting down stairs and grabbing a small leather bag off the kitchen table, where it had stood next to the fruit bowl in anticipation of this dreaded moment. Throwing on wizarding robes just in case, she turned on the spot and Apparated to where the Amulet told her that her husband needed her.

She materialised in some dark, stinking hovel, and for a moment she thought her magic had gone awry. Then she noticed the still form on the floor at her feet, oozing dark blood all over the bare floorboards and her boots. A horrifying scream left her lips, fading to a heart wrenching wail as she fell to her knees. Her beloved Severus was paler than parchment, his lifeblood pooling around him and he wasn't moving.

'_Get it together Sadie, you have to help him.'_ She told herself. She took a deep shuddering breath and cast the first spell, Evanesco. With the terrifying stain of blood gone, she could see the site of the wound; two holes in his shoulder, near his throat. The very spot in which she loved to rest her head. She lifted his thin, elegant hand to check his pulse, and sobbed again when she realised it was faint, and fading fast.

Shakily, she opened the bag and took out a few of the vials inside. First she applied Angel Tears Potion to the wounds, to help them knit, then she uncorked a bottle of Blood Replenisher, and carefully poured it down his throat, taking care not to choke him. The Angel Tears had stemmed the bleeding, but the two holes gaped horribly, sending alarm bells to Sadie's mind.

'_Nagini!_' she thought in horror, desperately searching the medical bag for her own creation, the antidote. She had not as yet had the chance to test the draught completely, and hoped to Merlin that her calculations had been correct as she drizzled this down his throat too. She touched her ebony wand to the wounds, softly chanting the healing spell Severus had taught her years ago.

"Vulnera Sanatur, Vulnera Sanatur." The spell had a soothing, lilting sound, almost like Muggle Gregorian chants, soothing to the soul. She checked the pulse once again, and panicked. She couldn't find it! She tried his throat and his hands until she felt one weak beat. Time was running out. In desperation, she cast around for a way, anything to keep her soul mate with her.

"Soul mate!" she whispered incredulously, as her mournful thoughts inspired her. She had read up on her wedding vows after they had returned to Hogwarts, and remembered snippets of what she had read. Their souls were bonded. She could keep him with her, tied to her, hopefully for long enough for her healing to take. She slipped him a few drops of Strengthening Solution and placed his ebony wand in his right hand as she lifted her own and placed the tips together. Her left had she placed in his and twined their fingers together as she concentrated hard on their vows, the magical bonds tying them together, and grasping at his subconscious; willing him to stay with her.

She felt it, a pull from within. There it was, like invisible rope binding something deep within her to something of him. She felt him pulling away and the ache inside her rose. It hurt. He was dying, his soul pulling away from hers and it hurt. Closing her eyes, she focused on those ropes and pulled; tugging his essence back to the physical plane, away from anyone who dare separate them.

She reached out to his magic and was relieved when she felt an answering pull. He was there, and fighting for her. But he felt so heavy. Some great force was pulling him from her and she feared for a moment that she wouldn't make it. With a great heave of mental and magical strength, she felt something give, and screamed as the pain ripped through her.

She opened her eyes and realised she was lay resting on Severus' chest, twisted uncomfortably and with an aching head, as his chest rose and fell softly. She'd done it! Her body shook violently as she wept hot tears of relief. He might just make it now. Wiping at her wet face, she moved to the bag again, giving Severus a few more drops of Strengthening Solution and an Invigorating Draught before finishing the Strengthening Solution herself. Tidying away the empty bottles, she gave him a few drops of Nourishing Potion as an afterthought, just in case, then Apparated them both to the living Room at Spinners End.

Winky was alarmed and dismayed at the sight of her Master and Mistress so bedraggled and stained in blood. She levitated her Master, who was unconscious, onto the long sofa, and hovered over her Mistress, awaiting orders or instruction.

"Thank you... Winky." Sadie gasped, tired but determined. "Are the children alright?"

"Yes Mistress, they is not been waking all this time. Can Winky be help to Mistress?" the little elf asked.

"No, thank you Winky. Just watch the children please. I will call you if I have need." Sadie said distractedly, while she rummaged through the bag once more. Tossing it aside, she ran through the kitchen to the pantry, and the stone staircase to the cellar. Waving a complicated pattern over the peeling wooden door, she hastily undid the wards and burst into Severus' potions lab. There on one side was a cauldron on simmer, an experiment she had been working on. She had been reading some of her husband's more dubious potions books, and had found a strong healing potion based on mother's milk. Another experiment, but she felt good about this one; as if she had taken Felix Felicis. In fact, why the hell hadn't she thought of that? One vial of that and she would have been fine. Still, no time to berate herself her choices, she had work to do.

Picking up two more bottles of Blood Replenisher and one of Strengthening Solution, she poured a small ladleful of the potion into a small white china bowl. This brew was technically finished, but for the addition of one final ingredient. She lifted her t-shirt, and unclipped one cup of her bra; gently squeezing her breast and areola until a few drops of creamy fresh milk dripped into the bowl, turning the grey-white substance iridescent pearl.

Tidying her appearance, she carefully carried the small bowl upstairs, thinking over what she ha d just done. He had called his soul to hers. But had she bound it within his body? Last thing she wanted was her dear Sev to be trapped in this plane as a spectre. Placing the bowl on the table by the wing chair, she Summoned the Dark tome she had been researching and with a jab of her wand, found the page she needed, keeping one eye on her husband's status. He was still breathing, but faintly. Her theories, and the book's suggestions, seemed sound.

Walking to the table, she made a small cut in her arm, allowing a few drops of her blood to land in the bowl with a hiss. Then, wishing she had not Vanished all his blood, she reluctantly did the same to Severus, healing both their wounds after and giving him another dose of Blood Replenisher, she stirred the experimental potion with a silver teaspoon. The brew was now a pearly pink; the sickly, little-girl kind of colour that Sev would have sneered at. Taking a deep breath, Sadira began spooning small doses past his thin white lips.

The next thing Sadira was aware of was bright piercing light in her eyes. Why did her head hurt so much? And her body too? Pushing herself up off the bed, she realised she was still in her clothes, and so was Severus. Severus! Last night's events returned in frightening clarity. He was alive, breathing, but still deathly pale and unmoving. His frock coat was tattered at the collar, same his soft cotton shirt. How had she, they, ended up here?

She sat up, groaning as her muscles complained. She threw her stinking and stained clothes at the laundry hamper and pulled on a huge baggy nightdress, tying back her frizzy crumpled hair into a ponytail without even bothering to brush it. She just needed it off her face for a moment. Turning back to the bed, she removed his coat and shirt with magic; they could be repaired later. Now she had access to his wounds, she could see in the cold light of morning just how close her beloved had been to certain death.

"I love you so much." she said shakily, tears threatening again as she leant to kiss his cold, unresponsive lips.

Winky hovered in the doorway, averting her eyes respectfully.

"Good Morning Mistress. The children is fed and dressed and you's breakfast is be waiting on the table too." She said softly.

"Winky, did you put us here?" Sadie asked.

"Yes Mistress. You be falling asleep on poor Master and I is thinking yous be more comfy in yous own bed." She admitted with a nod. Sadie smiled for what felt like the first time in years.

"Thank you Winky, for everything, thank you." She sighed gratefully.

As Sadira fetched her slippers and made her way to the hall, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in her dressing table mirror. At her left temple, the bushy, wiry curls were streaked with white. Wandering back to the table, she stared at the reflection, poking the hair that had suddenly changed overnight.

"What on earth have I done?" she wondered aloud.


	61. Waiting Game

Chapter 61

Winky had laid out a marvellous breakfast for Sadira, despite it being nearly 11 o'clock and almost too late to be classed as such. The loyal Elf seemed to have decided to continue as usual, despite the odd occurrence last night; boiled egg and toast set out in the usual Sunday best china with the violets, the teapot and cup and saucer in the same, laid on the best tablecloth with the lace trim and the monogrammed napkins that Narcissa had given the couple as a belated wedding gift. Even the Sunday Prophet was neatly folded as usual.

Sadie was relieved despite her surprise; the familiar was good, routine was reassuring after the last few weeks. The headline on the Prophet proclaimed, "Boy-Who-Lived-Twice triumphs over the Dark Lord." Sadie breathed a huge sigh of relief as she poured a cup of refreshing Earl Grey. Harry had won after all. She had been concerned that the battle may not have won the war, but there it was, in black and white. Voldemort gone. Dipping a toast 'soldier' into her egg absently and chewing it, she scanned the pages of the paper for more news and hints on what had happened in her absence.

There was a sketchy description of the night's events taken from various eyewitness accounts, followed by lists. The first list was names of those involved in the dark regime who were to be on trial for war crimes. Sadie recognised the names of many Death Eaters, and was gratified to see that Dolores Umbridge was among them. Although she had not been a Death Eater, he was to be tried for a great many other crimes and was sure to spend a very long time in Azkaban.

The second list was a list of the deceased. This list was split into two; first was the Order and the students who chose to stand with them, after which was a list of Death Eaters who fell at the school. Severus was listed among the dead also, but there was contention between witnesses as to what side he belonged on. Sadie was shocked to discover that Harry was one of the people on her husband's side.

Sadie was heartbroken to read of the death of her dear cousin Fred, whose sense of humour and easy smile had often brightened her days. She felt a huge rush of sympathy for George who must feel so lost without his twin. Dora Lupin was listed among the fallen too, and Sadie wept for her dearest friend, the one who had always been there it seemed, and always had a friendly word for anyone. Sadie knew Dora and Remus had a child, and wondered who would look after the baby now.

Sadness gripped her and suddenly she dropped the paper and went to the floor where Hadrian was playing with his bricks and swept him into her arms, clutching him to her. The reassuring feel of his little warm body in her arms and his familiar baby-bath scent did little to ease her heartache, but filled her with relief that at least she had her babies, and they had her.

After checking on Isabella in her swing, and holding her for a long while also, she left the children under the capable care of Winky and retreated upstairs to shower. It felt good to let the steaming water run over her; warming her aching muscles and soothing her mind. Washing her hair was a trial after having slept in such tangles all night, but the hot water and the movement of her fingers on her scalp was therapeutic and she spent longer on the task than usual.

After dressing in simple linen trousers and a loose tunic, she sat at the dressing table, brushing out her wet hair. It would dry quickly in the early summer air, but she was more concerned with her surprising colour addition. It was still there, the streak of silver; about two inches square, and no different in length or texture to the rest of her hair. Sadie had always prided herself on being a rather intelligent and logical witch, but she was without the slightest clue what on earth had happened to her to cause such a symptom. She resolved to find out as soon as time allowed. At that moment however, she had more important tasks at hand.

After neatly tying her hair away from her face, she padded silently to her bed. Severus was still deathly pale and still not moving, but he was breathing at least. She checked his vital signs with a basic spell she had learned during First Aid training at Auror School. She desperately wished she had taken further Healing training, but there had been no time. Severus had a few books on healing potions which she had read a few times, but she was never going to be as good as St Mungo's. From what she could determine his vital signs were good, but there was damage to some of the nerves in his shoulder and back, and he was still suffering the effects of blood loss.

Summoning her potion bottles, she dosed him once more with Blood Replenisher, and with Nourishment Potion to replace the meals he would be unable to eat while unconscious. She also gave him another dose of the strange healing brew she had invented, and the antivenin, just in case. She had nothing on hand to aid his nerve regeneration and she knew she would have to spend a lot of time in the lab over the next couple of days to prepare something.

She removed the rest of his clothes using magic, and put him in clean pyjamas the same way. A quick Scourgify would have to suffice for the time being as far as hygiene went, but she vowed to bathe him properly when she had more time, for the sake of his dignity. Scourgify was a handy charm, but nowhere near as good as a proper bath. When she was satisfied that he had enough medication, and was clean and comfortable, she turned back the now pristine sheets and blanket, and slipped into bed beside him again, wrapping her warm body around his cold unresponsive one; holding him to her and listening to the reassuring sound of his heart beating softly and slowly.

For weeks Sadira followed the same routine; brewing medication, administering medication, bathing Severus and checking his progress, spending time with the children playing, trying to teach Hadrian to speak in full sentences and to feed himself, weaning Izzy onto solid food. She barely took time for herself, but she was unconcerned with her own gaunt appearance. She was becoming worried that, although Severus was making biological improvement, he had still not woken, or moved. She had tried Legilimency, but it was impossible while his eyes were closed, and experiments while holding his lids open had proved ineffective.

She had at least made a little leeway in her research into what had happened on that night, in different ways. In the Prophet, Harry hero-of-the-hour Potter had been giving a few interviews. Severus was still classed as presumed dead, even though the body had gone missing; however Potter was on a mission to have the good name of Snape restored. He had already told the world how Severus had been protecting him all these years, and about some memories that apparently proved that Snape had been on Dumbledore's side after all. Some people still remained unconvinced, but Minerva insisted on having a portrait commissioned, as was his right as former Headmaster. The tough old witch was certain to have little opposition in anything she decided to do now, especially as she had now accepted the Headship permanently.

As for the strange experience with their Bond, Sadira had found a few scraps of information that proved illuminating. From what she could gather, their souls had still been bonded, as his had not fully left the physical plane, and therefore she was able to use the tie to hold his soul within his body. However, that involved a huge expenditure of magic, which she had felt, and also a sacrifice. She had no idea what kind of sacrifice, as the books she had access to were not as helpful as she hoped, but she assumed it had something to do with her very fetching new streak.

Winky was becoming concerned for her Mistress. She was not eating, and was spending too much time in the cellar, or by the Master's bedside. She still spent time with her children, and was still as loving with them as before, but Winky could tell that there were many times when her mind seemed to be distant. Mistress didn't know that Winky was putting potions in her tea, or that she used Elf magic to send her to sleep when she cried at night. Winky felt very bad for lying to Mistress, but she knew it was for Mistress' own good, and for the good of the little ones. Winky was loyal elf, after all.

May became June with no improvement in Snape's condition. Soon it would be July and Sadira wondered if she should continue like this or just come clean and admit him to St Mungo's. However every time she thought of giving him up, and no longer having him lay in bed beside her each night, it felt like betrayal. Even if he never woke, it was comforting in a bittersweet way to have him near. She was considering her options once again as she bathed him in their bed. She had turned down the light sheets to his knees and removed his pyjama shirt in order to wash him with a sponge and bowl of water. She did this every morning after his 'breakfast' of nutritive potions; bathing him and shaving him as though he was just too tired to do so himself.

As she patted the rivulets of foamy water off his skin she ran her finger gently over the scar on his shoulder. The fang marks were beginning to fade from raw and angry red to a paler, more healthy looking pink. The Dark Mark was going the same way, as his master's evil magic ebbed out of it now it was no longer bound to earth. She stroked the hand over the scars and up his neck to rub a few strands of his sable hair between her fingers. It was getting greasier again and she would have to wash it later that night, as it was a tricky job, and she refused to leave any aspect of caring for him to Winky.

She was too concentrated on his hair to notice the shiver that passed through his skin at the contact, but she could not fail to notice the slight shifting of his head as sooty lashed fluttered and obsidian eyes peered blurrily at her once more. The shock froze her in place; she dare not believe her eyes. Hope shone blatantly from her expression as her eyes darted over his face, willing the vision to be true. His lips parted, but no voice could be heard. His adam's apple bobbed but all she could hear was a raspy croak and she rushed to fetch him a glass of water, tears slipping unheeded from her eyes in sheer relief.

"Here, sip it slowly." She whispered, holding the glass to his lips and he obeyed.

"Sadie." He managed to wheeze, before a coughing fit interrupted.

"Severus, oh thank Merlin! I was so... I thought... Oh Severus, you're okay." She blurted, crying in earnest now as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in her scent. The last thing he remembered was bleeding to death on the filthy floor of the Shrieking Shack, and Potter taking the vial of memories. He was sensible enough to understand that he had survived, but how? What had happened after he had passed out? He could not speak, so he must have been sleeping for quite a while, and his limbs felt too heavy to lift. But his Sadie was here, holding him. He could feel her warmth and smell her familiar scent and for now, that was enough.


	62. Delving into the Past

Chapter 62

"What happened?" Severus croaked, his throat sore from disuse, and pain from his neck. '_That damn snake,'_ he thought.

"The pendant worked." Sadira replied, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "I felt the burn and brought you here. We won Severus! Everything you worked so hard for; the war is over."

He closed his eyes in relief. He had not failed, the Order had not failed. Potter finally managed to get something right. He allowed himself a slight smile. Voldemort was dead, and he was not. With great difficulty, he raised his arm to Sadie's shoulder, resting it there heavily but allowing his fingers to slowly stroke her reassuringly. She leaned down to kiss him gently; her hands stroking his bare skin caused him to shiver.

"Why?" he choked, his throat refusing to obey him further. Sadie looked at him puzzled, and shouted for Winky.

"You've been unconscious for weeks, Love. I had to bathe you while you were out cold. It's June twenty-fifth, and eleven thirty-ish in the morning. I've just given you some breakfast. It's become my routine you see; breakfast then bath for the children, then the same for you." She informed him. His voice had completely failed him, but his eyes spoke volumes; love, gratitude, and a little guilt at being a burden on her.

Winky appeared then, wringing out her dress.

"Apologies Mistress, but Master Hadrian is being very naughty with his juice this morning."

"Quite alright Winky. Could you please bring Severus an infusion of glycerine, honey, lemon and ginger." Sadie asked.

"Master is awake? Oh Winky is so happy, Winky brings it right away." the diminutive elf squeaked, and disappeared with a flash.

Sadie's relief increased as Severus managed to weakly lift his right hand and lay it in hers. She lifted it to her lips and softly kissed the knuckles, caressing the fingers with hers. He gripped her hand as hard as he could, but it was barely stronger than a child's. His frustration had to take second place to his exhaustion. He didn't understand how he could feel so tired when he had only just awoken.

Winky returned immediately with a large china mug of the warm infusion, tears gleaming in her eyes. Sadira took it and gently assisted her husband to sit and sip slowly of the healing liquid.

"Thank you." He said scratchily, but now without pain. "Now, tell me what I have missed."

It had been a difficult few months for Minerva. Funeral after funeral of friends, colleagues, students. It had been harrowing to clear the fallen from her beloved school and mark their passing each with a hero's send off. To her had also fallen the task of reorganising the Wizengamot after the war, as well as finally assuming her rightful place as Headmistress. All in all, she was looking forward to the beginning of term. By then, she would have solved all her staffing issues and seeing the school once again filled with youthful faces, no longer in fear, would make the hard work worthwhile.

Now she was sat in Albus' office. It didn't feel like her office yet, and had never felt like Snape's. She sighed. Poor Severus. She should have known, she felt, should have trusted that the poor boy was only doing what he had been told. She still felt terrible that his body had not yet been found; Merlin alone knew what might have happened if one of the Death Eaters had found it first. They may never find him, she knew, and hadn't yet found the time to even write to the poor widow. Not that she knew where to write to, of course. She would need more strength than she felt for that day. No, for now Minerva needed to rest, dry her tears and take her mind off the horrors they had been through. Clearing out Albus' office would be a bittersweet chore, but needed doing. By Circe, that man could NOT organise a desk!

"So the Wizarding world thinks I am dead?" Severus asked yet again.

"Yes, you are still technically wanted for murder, and there is no way I want to tell Kingsley he can come and arrest you in THAT state!" Sadie sighed irritably.

"I still cannot believe they made Kingsley Minister for Magic!" Severus grumbled.

"Can you think of anyone better for the position?" Sadie asked softly.

"Honestly? No. I just cannot believe the Wizarding world made a smart choice for a change." He replied cynically.

Sadie snorted amusedly; glad that his dry humour had returned. She watched him sip on the infusion for his throat. He would have to take it for at least a few more days before his beautifully silky voice would return to normal. He still looked desperately ill, and was as weak as a kitten physically, but at least he was alive and safe.

Severus heard her sigh of contentment turn into a yawn. Lying back against the pillows, he observed her carefully. She looked so worn out; there were bags under her eyes and her skin was almost as pale and thin as his. She also had a white streak that he had never seen before and she hadn't mentioned anything about that either. He was amazed and humbled how hard she had worked and all she had done to keep the family together. He was determined to get well as soon as possible, to share the load as a husband should. No longer would she have to soldier on alone.

"Come here Sadie." He said, trying to move his arm in invitation. He still had little control over it, but she came anyway; laying beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling softly into his chest. Just like old times. She was asleep within moments, and he felt he had no choice but to join her.

Minerva was slightly amused, but also a little annoyed. Just how many copies of Knitting World did Albus have stashed away? She had incinerated a large cache of magazines that dated back to 1946, although in hindsight she thought she perhaps ought to have sent them on to Molly Weasley. With her children beginning to marry off, she could have done with all those baby patterns. Opening another cupboard, she noticed a small wooden box, with some parchments sticking out haphazardly. Unlike the rest of Albus' things this was barely dusty at all, and seemed to have been thrown in there in great haste. Taking the box to the great desk, she opened the box to find dozens of letters. Curious, she opened the first on the pile.

'Dearest Severus, I was so happy to receive a reply so promptly. I miss you so much, but having your letters reminds me that I am still in your thoughts, though we are miles apart...'

She gasped, realising what she had found. She opened the next one, in a different, but more familiar script.

'My Darling Sadira, words cannot express how much I miss you at this trying time and though I know I must continue this charade, I dearly wish we could go back to the way things used to be...'

"Oh Severus, Sadie, you poor, poor dears!" She sobbed, tears streaking past her glasses and down her wrinkled face. She could not take this anymore; she needed company, a friendly face, someone who would understand. She left the box of love notes on the desk and headed toward Hogsmeade.

Sadie woke with a crick in her neck and a fuzzy head. She had really needed that sleep, but she knew it had been a bad idea to nod off before lunchtime. She ran her hand softly across Severus' chest with a smile. It was good to have him back again. He was watching her in silence with a small smile on his face. She returned the smile and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"Have we slept long?" she asked. Severus tried to speak, but croaked once again in pain, instead he pointed to the small bedside clock, which showed 2 o'clock.

"Time for your potions then. I daren't give you much in the way of solid food yet, your stomach won't handle it after so long. I'll bring you something for the pain too, then we'll see how you get on with a bit of bread and soup, eh?" She smiled at him. He felt slightly annoyed at her babying of him, but it was much better than Poppy's idea of bedside manner at least.

She assisted him into a sitting position, then bounded downstairs to check on Winky and the kids before descending further to the cellar to collect her husband's medication. The nap had done her the world of good, as had seeing Severus awake again. Most of the worry was off her shoulders now and for the first time in too long, she had confidence in a better future.

Severus was impressed with her diligence and efficiency. He remembered suggesting Healing to her as a career once upon a time, and was quite sure she would have done well in that field. The potions for nutrition, nerve regeneration and painkilling worked well, even if they were disgusting. Thinking how to improve the taste would give him something to occupy his mind whilst an invalid at least. Sadie then went downstairs to feed herself and the children, promising to bring him a small bowl of something too.

Their bedroom had hardly changed in the past 3 years, apart from the slow steady increase in feminine influence. The windows were wide open, letting a light summer breeze and soft light into his parents' old room through delicate lace curtains. Before Sadira had moved in, the house had been a dark depressing monument to a miserable childhood. Now there was light, laughter and a real family. He would never dare to treat her or the children the way Tobias had with his wife and son. And she was as far as could be from Eileen's nagging, self pity and apathy. The old house at the end, 56 Spinners End, had been home to three generations of Snape, now the fourth was home to stay. This generation would get it right. Finally, the house of Snape was at peace.

When Sadie returned, she brought with her something far better than the promised bowl of broth. In her arms was a chubby little girl barely recognisable as his Isabella in a light cotton sundress; short, fine brown curls crowning her head. Behind her was Hadrian, much taller than before, but still with the same serious but inquisitive expression. His throat again felt choked, but no potion could help this time. His beloved children, how much had he missed? Hadrian seemed too shy to step forward, looking anxiously at his mother for approval.

"Hadrian?" he managed to whisper, and suddenly the boy's face broke into a grin.

"Daddy!" he shouted clearly, running up to the bed and clambering onto it, leaping on top of his father.

"Carefully Hadrian, please! Daddy's still poorly." Sadie warned, perching herself on the side of the bed nearest him and sitting Izzy next to her, supported by her mother's arm.

"Missed you Daddy." Hadrian said, hugging his father and resting his little dark head on his father's shoulder, causing him to wince.

"I have missed you too Hadrian." Severus said quietly. "Can that really be Isabella? She's huge!" he remarked. Izzy rewarded her father with a big dribbly grin, displaying two tiny gleaming white teeth.

"They both are!" Sadie smiled, while Hadrian bounced on the bed, shouting "Me big! Me big!"

Feeling stronger after having taken his painkillers, Severus gathered his children into his arms.

"It's good to be home." He sighed. Sadie kissed his cheek fondly, her eyes glistening.

"It's good to have you home." She replied.


	63. True Love's Ways

A/N: This chapter is an early birthday present to my dear friend and consistent reviewer, Coffeeonthepatio. I cannot believe it is nearly a year since this story brought us together, and I hope this happy little chapter brings you cheer and birthday happiness. I cannot post you a hug,so this is the next best thing. I love you.

Chapter 63

Minerva strode briskly through the halls, trying to bring her emotions under control. Passing the threshold of the castle, she morphed into her Animagus form, revelling in the freedom of her lithe feline body; the speed, the grace, the wind in her fur. Cats do not cry, nor dwell on the past. They can still grieve however, and after her invigorating escapist run, she found herself where she had never expected her path to tread again, after so many years. The Hog's Head.

Many years ago, when she had fallen out with Albus, she had come here for support from the one person who knew Albus as well a she did and would understand that he was not the perfectly infallible humanitarian the Wizarding world believed him to be. He had been surprised, and gruff, but had listened, and talked a great deal. Had allowed her to vent enough to return and compromise. Untransfiguring herself back into the upright and respectable, if utterly emotionally drained, Headmistress, she entered the small dingy tavern.

Aberforth was still the same, the pub was still the same. Even the damn goats seemed the same, although they could not possibly be the same flock from 20-odd years ago. He looked up with the same bright blue eyes his infuriating brother had, with a spark of surprise.

"Minnie?" he said gruffly.

"I thought I asked you not to call me that!" she complained half heartedly with a small smile. "It's not seemly of a witch of my age."

"Pft, yeh're in the prime of life, daft woman!" he dismissed good naturedly. "What brings you here after so long? Something my stubborn fairy of a brother left in his office?"

"Abe!" she chided briefly. He would forever have that grudge, and no amount of nagging would change him. "I came because...well, I needed a friend." She tailed off into a whisper, the treacherous tears threatening to build again.

"A friend? I haven't seen you in years Minnie. Surely Poppy is a closer friend." He griped, a little testily.

"Not like you Abe. I needed someone who understands. Someone who will listen." She said in a haunted tone.

"Someone to hold yer hand again?" he asked, with a hint of understanding.

Minerva dissolved into tears again, shaking with her sobs as two large arms wrapped around her shoulders and her head rested against a familiar chest. For a long while she just stood there, seeking solace as she had not in years, simply allowing herself to be held like a small frightened girl. Too much. It had been too much for all involved. Too much had been lost. Too many had been lost. And it was down to her to rebuild so much. When her sobs subsided, she stepped away from him and attempted to compose herself, offering a weak smile. Aberforth fetched a, miraculously clean, pair of tumblers from below the counter and half a bottle of Old Ogden's Special Reserve Highland Firewhiskey.

"Sit down lass and tell Abe what's gotten you so low now." He said kindly, offering her a decent measure of drink. She accepted it but instead of speaking, she turned toward the door and commanded, "Accio!"

Some minutes later, the wooden box flew in the open window.

"Read these." Minerva said tonelessly, sipping her whisky again. Aberforth opened the box and scanned the pages. What he saw made him smile.

"Saucy lot this! I wonder that he didn't smile more." He commented with a wry grin.

"Aberforth William Gawain Herman Dumbledore!" she gasped in shock. "I had no idea there were letters of _that_ manner in there!" her stern face flushed with embarrassment when she saw which passages her friend was reading. She had often scolded Severus for his relationship with his former student, but she had never really envisioned that side of their relationship.

"Oh go on woman! They were married weren't they? Only natural, if they weren't allowed to be together." He replied, searching the pile.

"That's not the point Abe, and you know it. Besides, these date back much further than that; to the year after she left, mere months after her graduation." She replied, her mouth a tight line of disapproval again.

"He loved her for that long then?" Abe sighed, realising the source of Minerva's sorrow.

"Yes." She choked, tears welling once more. "He loved her truly and I punished him for it! He was on our side and I doubted him. And the woman who loved him and stood by him when the world wanted his blood is now alone with two small children and a house full of bittersweet memories." Aberforth's arms were around her once more before she realised it, and this time she returned the embrace, welcoming the whispery tickle of his beard as he murmured soothing platitudes in her ear; so like her dear friend Albus and yet so different, so much more.

As the days went by, Severus grew stronger as the potions he took did their work. His arms no longer hurt, and his voice was back to normal, but his back still gave him pain, and his legs needed exercise before they would carry him further than the bathroom and back. To even get that far, he had to use a cane; a plain barely carved stick. He had no intention of using anything fancy like that ponce Malfoy! Bloody snake headed cane indeed! Severus always thought it made him look like a pimp from some late '70s movie anyway.

Sadira was being difficult, he decided. He felt fine, apart from the pain, and he was used to pain. He just wanted to go down to his lab for a few minutes. Maybe half an hour. Couple of hours at most. But no, she had put her foot down like that old matron Pomfrey. Still, he shouldn't complain. She had brought the children every day, and looked after him all those months on her own. Well, with Winky's help, but no one to talk to really. And she brought him books up from the living room, to keep him occupied. Unbeknownst to her, he was using this time to research the phenomenon in which she had saved his life and given herself that streak. He found it most intriguing.

She brought up more books for him, to replace the dwindling stack by the bed. She was better rested now and had never looked more lovely to him. It had been a long time alone at the castle, and longer it must have seemed for her to tend him. Her hair was swept out of her face with a stick to hold it in place, which, as she came closer, turned out to be a pencil. She had been drawing with the children again. She wore a knee length dress she had bought in her maternity that billowed softly over her now slimmer body. Most beautiful to him, however was the smile she wore; comfortable, easy, genuine. It had been a long time since she had looked so happy and free.

"You're looking much better today Love." She said softly, placing the books down on the side of the bed.

"Well enough to take a walk perhaps?" he asked archly. She frowned briefly.

"I know you think I'm being fussy, but I don't want you to overexert yourself and put your healing back further." She said sadly. He pulled her nearer, sliding a hand under her breast and kissing below her ear teasingly.

"Which explains why you have taken my wand, sneaky wench!" he whispered huskily in her ear, crowing inwardly when he felt her melt against him.

"I know you too well Severus. You cannot be trusted to do as I ask." She defended valiantly, even as she began to caress him in return. His hands fluttered under the hem of her skirt and skimmed over the soft skin of her thighs as he pulled her even closer, to lie with him.

"Give. Me. My. Wand!" he ordered, punctuating his words with little nips and kisses to her throat. Her hands were already under the pyjama top he wore, lovingly kneading the flesh beneath and encouraging his endeavours.

"Don't want you...overexerting yourself." She gasped, now rubbing herself against him wantonly. He smirked at how quickly she had come undone; so receptive to him as always. He tugged the pencil out of her hair, allowing the dark chocolate coils to tumble free.

"Where are the children?" he asked, before kissing her deeply.

"With Winky, watching Teletubbies!" she gasped when he released her. He had no idea what Teletubbies were, nor did he care. All he knew was the children were occupied and safe, and that was enough.

"Then allow me to prove just how capable I am of _exerting_ myself!" he growled, pressing her beneath him, pushing her skirt over her hips while he plunged his tongue into her mouth, ravishing her .

She had missed this side of her husband; his passion, his love. Had longed for it many nights while he lay there beside her, warm yet unresponsive. Now he was in control again; hot and hard against her, making her forget there had ever been anything wrong with him as his skilled hands deftly relieved her of her rapidly-dampening underwear.

"Severus, I missed you!" she panted, tugging the shirt from his back. He stared deep into her forest eyes with a soft expression.

"I know." He replied, tugging his sleep pants past his hips and sheathing himself fully within her, causing her to cry out in relief and pleasure. Too many nights she had woken unfulfilled, having dreamt of his hands on her flesh, his lips on hers. She was hotter than hell and wouldn't last ling, much to Severus' relief. As utterly satisfying it was to be joined with his wife once more, his back was already beginning to complain at the vigorous activity and he was thankful that she didn't notice how his arms shook with the effort of holding himself above her.

He changed position, leaning on his forearms instead of his hands, laying more of his weight on her, shifting deeper within her. Now he felt like he was home, now he felt whole again. Her soft curves accepting him, cushioning him, moulding to him. He was enveloped completely in her sweetness and it was better than any balm or potion she had foisted on him in the last week.

Tighter she clung to him, with her arms and her sex, squeezing him deliciously. He felt so loved and needed as she met him thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss. Here was a reason to live, to survive. The sensations she elicited were incredible. He felt that he would never be happier if he could bury himself in her wet heat, burrow inside her and remain there forever.

Sadie was overwhelmed by the rush of passion from her convalescent husband. She felt as though she had been missing something these long months, and now he was here, completing her. She needed him deeper, harder, more! Tighter she clung to him her fingers digging into his flesh as she rushed towards her orgasm, pulling him deeper within her as her walls contracted and her body exploded, barely conscious of him shuddering above her in his own ecstasy.

They lay together for long moments, kissing deeply and caressing each other tightly; grateful for the closeness and sharing their love. Severus leaned himself on one shoulder, tracing the line of her pert button nose and soft lips with a finger gently.

"Now can I have my wand back?" he asked with a wry smile. Sadira could not answer him. She collapsed in a fit of giggles, tears sneaking from her eyes.

Minerva spent a good deal of time at the Hogs Head as time went on. Sometimes to complain about Albus or the ministry, sometimes to share her grief as the memorial ceremonies and awards were given. Sometimes she just went for a drink in Aberforth's company. True she was still good friends with Poppy, and they had their evenings in as usual, but there was something different about being with Aberforth. Usually he was too grumpy to want to spend time with others, Merlin knew that whole goat thing was mainly a ruse to keep people away, but he was patient with her. She had been so close to Albus that she had never had the chance to really get to know Aberforth, and as she did so now she realised she ought to have done so a long time ago.

Aberforth remembered the girl Minerva had been; bright, idealistic and fierce. A bonny highland lassie with such courage and fire, lovely ebony hair and sparkling green eyes. Of course she had been drawn to the elder Dumbledore brother with his clever speeches and his inventiveness. If Albus had been interested in girls at all, they would have been wed long ago, but she was content with his friendship. As far as Aberforth was concerned, the girl was wasted on his useless brother, as the woman had been also. Steadfastly loyal as any Hufflepuff, she had stood by him through the years. But when Albus got too high and mighty, too far ahead of himself, Aberforth had been there to commiserate and comfort. He had seen the spark slowly leave her, as her youthful flower withered in the dusty halls of academia, and it had given him yet another reason to hate his selfish brother. But Albus was gone now and she missed him. So many were gone now and she grieved for them all. But by now, Aberforth had gotten very good at waiting. He would still be there when she called, every time.


	64. Domesticity

Chapter 64

Autumn drew in, bringing colder weather, and Severus found himself feeling better than he had in years. For a start, it was September and not a dunderhead in sight! He was instead at home with his wife and children, enjoying his own research as he had always wanted to. Well, for a couple of hours a day at most. Sadira was still being 'as bad as Molly' as he put it, and wouldn't let him stay too long in the cellar on pain of loss of bedroom privileges. He was still using the stick, but he felt that a little bit of pain was a small price to pay to be alive and back home again. He wasn't housebound any longer either. He found great pleasure in walking with his family to various places of his hometown, rediscovering the area once more.

He took the children to the park, where he and a certain red haired witch had once played. Well, Lily had played. He had never really been very good at being a child. Hadrian, however, ran around the newly refurbished playground like a creature possessed. The lad had near boundless energy and was walking much further nowadays, as his second birthday approached. Sadie would hover maternally by the huge climbing-frame-cum-slide creation the Muggles provided while Severus, leaning on the buggy for support, would take Isabella to watch the ducks and throw bread to them. Well, Severus would throw bread and attempt to thwart Izzy's attempts to eat it all. By the time they were halfway through the loaf, Hadi would be bored of sliding and come to 'help' by attempting to hit the ducks with the bread. He had accidentally hit one in the head once, and thought it so funny he had to try again each time. When a loud 'floop' signalled Izzy dropping the final crust in whole, the small, tired family meandered home.

Severus was surprised how happy he was, pretending to fit in with the Muggles he had avoided for years. More surprising was how Sadie knew more of them than he did. Most of them were other mothers from the tiny tots' groups she attended, and many stopped to chat and inquire about their lives, particularly his health. Severus himself made many acquaintances as he began to spend time in the Muggle public library, or take small errands in the High Street to exercise his legs. It was new to him to have complete strangers genuinely concerned as to his wellbeing. Usually it was only Albus, who needed him, or Poppy, who was an incurable mother hen. Sadira had cleverly concocted the story that Severus had been in the Armed Forces, and was home on an Honourable Discharge due to a war wound. He had chuckled when he heard what she had been telling people, knowing it was not so far from the truth.

The other residents of Spinners End were quite sympathetic of his plight, thinking him to be a brave hero of the Irish troubles, or perhaps that eastern European country. They accepted his jumpy and suspicious behaviour as some kind of shell shock. That in itself was strange however; residents in Spinners End. For years it had been the sorriest hellhole in Yorkshire, but the housing market was on the increase, and mall first time buyer homes were a potential goldmine so the developers had come. The shoddy old two-up, two-down mill houses were modernised and improved and sold on to trendy young commuters and agreeable small families. The nightmare of his childhood was becoming a pleasant place to live.

Minerva had taken a coach down into Hogsmeade with the other teachers who were supervising the students' weekend treat, but the coaches had long since returned without her. She was still in the private parlour of the Hog's Head, sipping tea with a healthy shot of whisky in, to ward off the cold. He had spent Lunch and Dinner with Aberforth, and was feeling too comfortable to move. She was happy there, she found; cozy and welcome. She didn't have to put on a brave face, or any face at all. She was no longer Headmistress of Hogwarts, eminent member of the Wizengamot. She was Minnie from Perth, lover of lilacs and fresh good shortbread; both of which Abe had taken to providing frequently. She could speak her mind and even if he didn't agree with her, he wouldn't judge her for it, nor talk behind her back. She didn't know how many others she could trust to do that. Poppy was close, but Poppy also had some strong beliefs, and Minerva knew that some subjects would put her friend at odds with her for some time.

"You look miles away pet." Abe said suddenly, disturbing her reverie.

"Just thinking, Abe, that's all." She said with a smile.

"Don't you do enough of that up at yon school of yours?" he replied with a chuckle.

"Oh hush! I was thinking about the Snapes again." She elaborated.

"Oh aye? What about em?" he asked, sitting on the settee beside her.

"I sent the letters back to Sadira. I thought it would be the right thing to do. Sent a letter of my own with it, too. I told her I miss the children and that I'll be here for her if she needs me at all." Minnie said with a sad smile.

"What did she say to that?" Abe asked quietly.

"Nothing. I haven't heard back yet, but it's early days. She may write later." She replied with a small shake of her head. Aberforth put his arm around her neck and pulled her head onto his shoulder. She allowed him to, feeling at ease with the comfort he offered. His arm went around her waist and his other hand took hers, and lifted it to his lips.

"You're a good woman, Minerva Jean McGonagall." He said sincerely.

She looked up at him, suddenly realising how close her face was to his. There was something shining in those china blue eyes that made her feel nervous in a way she hadn't since she was a young woman. Caught like a deer in the headlights, she sat with bated breath as he lowered his head just slightly and brushed her lips with his. Her hand held his tighter, but it trembled. She swallowed quickly, removing her heart from where it had jumped up into her throat.

"It's dark out, I ought to get back to the castle." She said in a whisper.

"You don't have to, Minnie. You don't have to go anywhere tonight." He said softly, his gruff voice wrapping around her warmly.

She dared to look into his blue eyes again, and smiled confidently as she placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed him back.

Sadie stood in the kitchen at Spinners End, stacking dishes on the worktop by the sink. Winky was upset with her, and she daren't do too much of the housework for fear of upsetting her further. The poor devoted elf had been told to hide in the cellar and make no noise, when a young couple from down the street had brought their daughter to play with Hadrian and had ended up staying for tea. Sadie found the Muggles to be more open than the Wizarding folk she had known, and was happy around them, but it had meant hiding anything magical, including many of Hadrian's toys. When the honest young man had told his little friend all about Winky the magical house elf, poor Severus had had to cover quickly with the excuse that he had an imaginary friend. Sadira was glad Severus was warming to the neighbours though. He had always been so closed off to people, it had taken her long enough to get past his defences, but she was happy to see him conversing comfortably with people.

Leaving Winky to nurse her wounded pride with the peace offering of her favourite lavender scented washing-up liquid, Sadie flopped onto the sofa beside Severus, curling into his side to watch the telly.

"Football? Severus, why?" She asked.

"There's nothing else on." He said flatly. "Besides, United are getting flattened." He added with a gloating smirk. Sadie chuckled, shaking her head reproachfully.

"Look at us, eh; Mr and Mrs Normal Domestic." She aid amusedly.

"I'm quite happy with normal, thank you. I've had quite enough of unusual to last me a lifetime." He replied. He gave him a look of understanding, and snuggled closer. He muted the TV, using his wand rather than the remote, and put his arm around her. "Once upon a time, I looked down on these Muggles, and their technologies. I saw the mundane lives and tedium of the people around me and I was sure that I was destined for greater things than such humble domesticity of the average working man. That angry young man never saw this house as a home, but he was never happy. You have made me happier than I have ever been, Love, and all it took was for you to love me. You stood by me when no one else did. You gave me something I never wanted, because I never realised how good it was; you gave me a family." He told her, settling her onto his knee and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"The best thing I ever did in my life was to marry you, Love. You make me so happy." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"In that case, I think I deserve my marital rights, witch." He purred in her ear with a sneaky smirk, making her jump off his knee and head for the stairs, stopping at the door to look behind her with a slow smile that made him wish that he didn't need that damn stick, so he could carry her off himself.


	65. Yuletide Jolly

Chapter 65

Sadira Snape stretched her arm above her head as she stirred and immediately regretted it, pulling the chilled appendage back under the comfort and warmth of the eiderdown. The brief cold disturbed her enough to make her wake more fully and she tried to turn over, smiling when she found herself incapable of moving due to her husband's firm grip. Instead she satisfied herself with pressing closer into his spooning embrace and entwining her fingers with those on the hand he pressed against her abdomen. As she snuggled into her happy cocoon, she felt as though she could happily stay there all day. It was not to be however.

"MUUU-MMYYY!" a joyful, and small, voice called from down the hall.

A chuckle sounded in her ear, warm breath tickling her ear.

"You'd better attend to that." Severus said amusedly. Sadie huffed with mock irritation and reached for her worn but warm blue dressing gown; just tying it round her waist as their bedroom door was flung open and a human cannonball launched itself onto the bed, and her husband who still lay there. She hid a giggle as her son collided with his father's ribs with a painful 'oof!'

"Daddy, Daddy, Santa came! Presents!" Hadrian squeaked excitedly.

Black eyed glared at Sadira for having managed to escape the small and pointy projectile but she just raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow back at him.

"You were the one who couldn't be bothered getting out of the nice warm bed." She said with a smile in her tone. Severus ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

"Come along hen, and you may open your gifts." He sighed, abandoning all hope of an enjoyable lie in with his wife in peace.

"Don't you two start without Izzy!" Sadie warned, turning to the children's bedroom to collect her daughter. Now Isabella had turned one, the whole house managed to get some sleep, as she had finally settled into a normal routine, and Sadie had deemed it time for her to share a room with her brother.

Winky had done an excellent job with the Yuletide decorations. Traditional greenery had been artfully placed on the mantel, and tasteful garlands adorned the walls and ceiling, along with a large and wonderfully scented pine in the corner. The first Christmas as a family in Spinner's End. The aroma of Christmas dinner was already beginning to waft from the kitchen, and breakfast had not even been served yet.

Christmas cards from neighbours and new friends were perched on bookshelves where space could be found, and those from family were tucked away on a small table; the sentiments still painful. Sadie had, after much internal debate, returned the courtesy. She had not communicated with the family since before the final battle and had decided, after discussing with Severus, that it may soon be time to make amends. They had not yet agreed to reveal his survival to even the most trusted of their former associates, and so the cards had been signed 'from the Snape family' with ambiguity. It had been difficult sending them to the Weasleys, knowing there was one less seated around the great feast this Christmas, and it had been very odd to reply to the card signed 'Aberforth and Minerva Dumbledore', but it was a beginning.

After managing to get the children to eat half a slice of toast each to appease Winky, they all sat on the Oriental rug by the fire to open their gifts. In mere minutes, the floor was a mass of scrunched wrapping paper and a vast array of toys, magical ad Muggle, sat before the children's wonder-filled eyes. Sadira had rolled her eyes and hid a smirk when Hadrian discovered that 'Santa' had brought him a play Potions kit, complete with collapsible lightweight cauldron and blunt knife 'with a patented no-harm charm.' She had almost asked how Severus had managed to purchase it without being discovered, but decided that would be a stupid question to the greatest Wizarding spy of the twentieth century.

For each other, the couple had purchased the usual mum-and-dad type gifts; warm clothing, scent, socks for Severus and slippers for Sadira. No romance had been lost, but after almost 3 years of marriage, they had gotten to the comfort stage of thir relationship. From the children, however, Sadira had surprised Severus by having a portrait of his son and daughter taken by the photographers in the Muggle shopping centre. The image of his little treasures/horrors in their best clothes, sat smiling and _not_ pulling each other's hair put a soft smile on his face.

While the toddlers tested the durability of their new playthings, Severus and Sadira curled up together on the sofa with a glass of mulled wine and one of Winky's criminally delicious mince pies. Sadira half-heartedly vowed to make her new year's resolution a diet, as she was beginning to struggle with her weight again, with Winky taking such good care of them. She noted with a smile that Severus looked better than he had in years; the stress of the war, and Hogwarts in general, was falling away. He was no longer as painfully thin as he had been, and the lies on his face looked less severe. There was a hint of a smile pulling at his lips and the air of nervous tension was gone. Obsidian eyes glittered as they met hers.

"What are you thinking, my love?" he asked softly, his voice as rich and delicious as dark chocolate.

"I'm thinking what a happy Christmas this is." She replied with a contented sigh. He pulled her closer to him and pressed a soft but insistent kiss to her lips, cherishing their closeness and solitude.

"Yes, a very happy Christmas." He concurred, assisting Izzy in her climb to her parents' perch. '_The happiest I've ever known._' His mind added.


	66. Milestones

Chapter 66

January 9th 2000, 10pm

Sadira Snape was tired. Tired but also very happy. The past few days had been hectic to say the least. Christmas that year had been mad, and then all her Muggle friends worrying about that Millennium bug business, whatever that had been. The only millennium bug she noticed had been the one she had mysteriously contracted on January first. Or had that been the Jägermeister she drank at Barbara's party down the road?

She had just about recovered from that in time to throw two very special parties, one after the other. Hadrian was three now. Three and soon off to nursery. And Izzy not long behind him. Her babies weren't babies anymore but children. Sad though it was, she was happy watching them grow in a world that would never again know a Dark Mark glittering in the sky. All because of someone very special, brave and dear. Someone whose 40th birthday banner she was taking down, while sneakily eating another slice of the special 40th cake. Someone who was upstairs, getting ready for bed. Her beloved Severus.

Forty years old today. She had feared they would not see this day at all once. And yet he had submitted to her party good-naturedly, and with as little grumbling as possible. It had been just the two o them and the children, but he hadn't wanted anyone else there. "I have the only people I care about with me." He had said, and smiled in that special way. She had no reason to argue.

Her family had sent gifts for the children, had kept in touch rather well in the last year actually. But January 9th was a date people still had no words for. They believed Severus to be dead still, and had no idea what words of comfort they could offer that wouldn't seem trite, or a shallow lie.

Molly somehow managed to get her feelings across without even mentioning it though. She wrote every month or so, always with an offer of a place at the table any tome she wished to call, and with the latest news from home. Harry was engaged to Ginny now, and Ron getting very serious with Hermione. George had married a girl called Angelina he used to play Quidditch with, and Charlie was still living the bachelor life in Romania, much to his mother's dismay. News of Percy's engagement and subsequent marriage had been mentioned in the Prophet, since he'd been promoted to Shacklebolt's secretary, and Molly had sent cuttings to everyone in the family; as if they weren't all subscribers already.

The Malfoys, oddly enough, kept in touch also; once or twice a year. Lucius had returned to Azkaban but with a lenient sentence this time, and with the Dementors no longer in charge, hopefully he would fare better than last time. Narcissa was trying to keep a brave face, but Sadie could tell she was concerned for Draco's future.

Leaving the final chores to Winky, Sadira put the banners away in a drawer and ascended the stairs for bed. Popping her head round the door of the nursery, she checked the children were sleeping soundly, smirking amusedly when she heard Hadrian's tiny snores.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" Severus whispered in her ear, making her jump slightly.

She turned her head to find him smirking at her with even more amusement, as though she were a teen caught out after hours again. He was looking better now than he ever had. The injuries he has sustained were now all but healed, and the nightmares few and far between. One would almost say he was back to normal, but he was nothing like the rail thin, greasy sour faced man he had once been. Family had softened his hard edges, in more ways than one.

"I was just on my way, Love." She replied, leaning forward into his embrace and snuggling against the soft fabric of his robe.

They walked together in that embrace to the bedroom, as they had done many evenings before, but tonight Severus had many things on his mind. While she had been faffing around doing whatever it was she had been doing downstairs, he had been waiting for her. Waiting and thinking. He had indulged her, as usual, with her party because she enjoyed them. This year, however, he was not sure what they were celebrating. Forty years old today. Forty. Four decades of life, and one decade short of a half century. Forty years, a milestone he thought he would not reach. Probably was not supposed to reach. He should have died in that shack, he thought. Should have died attempting to return to the Dark Lord when he returned. Should have died attempting to defect to the order. Should have died in that bloody shack as werewolf fodder. The fates had dangled death in front of him so many times and let him survive each time. Why?

He was nothing special to look at. No statesman with influence, nor one of the great and good. He was not a kind man or a particularly nice man. Just a bitter wizard who had become much too old much too soon, with considerable intelligence and a stubborn streak. But for some reason, he had been chosen to put his life on the lie for the good of all. He had been chosen to protect a clueless trouble magnet of a boy so he could be sent like a lamb to the slaughter against a monster. He had done his job and didn't expect any reward for it. But he had received one nonetheless. A wife, children, a life away from the irritants and hardships he knew.

When he had been a young man, before life had destroyed the last vestiges of hope and joy within him, he had dared to dream of a life. Lily. He had imagined her as his wife, happy and golden, children at her knee. It had seemed so perfect. He would have an important job with influence and she would be proud of him. Those who had taunted him would be in awe of what he had become, and jealous of his beautiful and clever witch. Stupid of him really.

Lily had never loved him, and even if she had they would have been miserable. He could see that now without regret. She had been raised so differently. She was naïve and pure in her thoughts. Life as so black and white to her, all choices easy. She could not understand the shades of grey he existed in. To her, Dark magic was evil and wrong and those who studied it were too. No sympathy for the curious, or the wronged and hurting. Life in Lily-world was made of rainbows and sunshine and perhaps where she was now, she and Dumbledore were riding multicoloured unicorns underneath a peppermint sky that rained bloody sherbet lemons. Idealists.

He had Sadira now. She had suffered, been outcast and taunted. She had a hard childhood and made some difficult choices at a young age. She had felt the pull of Dark magic, and had rationalised the world around her to suit her purposes. She understood him. She had risked her very life to save his. Would anyone else ever have put themselves in danger for his sake? He didn't think so. And she had given him more than her love, wondrous as it was. She had given him his pride and his joy; his children. Hadrian, such a quiet and clever boy. Isabella, such a joyful and beautiful girl.

He had hope; a new millennium ahead, another decade of life behind him. Life was good, and she was here beside him. He climbed into bed while she unbuttoned her blouse and unzipped her skirt. Her once trim, fit, Auror's figure had softened with the strain of two children, and inaction. The soft slope of her hips and her rounded bosom had extra weight, but he found he enjoyed the feel of the softness under his hands. She had never been a waif like some of the other girls of her year; starving themselves and using illegal potions to fight against nature's plans for their shape. Being too thin himself, he had never enjoyed looking at a woman whose bones protruded sharply under her dress. Welcoming softness that gave under his touches was what he desired, and he craved it now.

He turned to where she lay, her chestnut and silver hair like a halo around her, and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and nestling his head on her shoulder. Her felt, rather than saw, her smile as he placed tiny kisses on her shoulder and neck. Her arms came around him and she shifted subtly so they fit together better.

"Happy birthday Love." She whispered softly against his skin, nuzzling his flesh fondly. His reply was a kiss; soft and deep and loving. After nearly four years of marriage, there was still such passion between them. His hands caressed her hips, leaning into her and controlling her movements with his weight gently. She gasped when she felt his burgeoning arousal press against her heated flesh.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy Love? After all, you're an old man now." She teased with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Insolent wench, I'll show you who's past it." He growled playfully, nipping her throat as his deft fingers reached for his ultimate goal. Her hands fluttered over his chest and back, teasing him with their delicate touches and stopping only to grip in surprise as he slid one slender digit into her heated depths.

"I will never cease to be amazed how easily you become ready for me my love." He whispered huskily as he teased her to greater heights with first one, then two fingers.

"I love you Severus." She panted, though whether it was a declaration or explanation he knew not.

Slanting his mouth over hers once more, he delved his tongue into her moist cavern as he shifted his hips and entered her swiftly, swallowing her delighted moan. Slowly and determinedly he moved within her, revelling in the feel of her, the sound of her, her very essence blending with his. If he concentrated hard, he could feel her magic flowing and merging with his own. Two bonded souls reacting and becoming one.

Soon their lovemaking increased in intensity; the physical ecstasy and the whirling magical energy surrounding them as they cried out their mutual culmination. Gasping and trembling, Severus collapsed onto Sadira who was still spasming around his spent member. Heaving and shivering, they gazed in wonder into each other's eyes; malachite on obsidian.

"Incredible." Sadie gasped, planting soft open kisses on her husband's face.

"It always is." He replied with a wry grin, kissing her forehead, and rolling over, pulling her with him before curling up to sleep.


	67. Surprise Surprise

*Gratuitous Author's Note* I am so sorry to all my faithful fans, readers, alerters etc. I know it's taken a while but things happened to halt my flow, plus a characteristic bout of depressive laziness. so sorry, and I know this is a bit shorter than others but I hope to have more up soon. and thanks to Coffeeonthepatio for being a stern McGonagallesque influence and making me get a move on! love you 3

* * *

Chapter 67

April 2000

"Mummy, Mummy! Izzy broke my fire engine!" Hadrian wailed, running into the kitchen.

Sadira looked up from where she was clearing away from breakfast and sighed, rubbing her small bump. The same routine every morning since she and Severus had told him their news. He wanted more attention, now there was to be another baby in the family. Thankfully Isabella was too young to get jealous yet, although the way Hadrian was acting, it wouldn't be for long.

"Hadrian, you know she didn't mean it, she's still very young. Not a big, grown up boy like you." she told him, bending at the knee to pull hjim close.

"Don't want to be big boy. Want to be a baby." he pouted prettily.

"Oh but darling, babies don't get to go to Nursery with Anita and play with the sand and the playdough and get stories from Mrs Eagleston." Sadie urged.

"And Izzy won't come too? Coz she's a baby, right?" Hadrian asked, encouraged.

"Not till next year, no, but you'll be in Reception then." Sadie agreed. "Where is she anyway? Come on, let's go fix your fire engine."

"Daddy's talking to her." Hadrian said as he followed his mum back into the front room.

Sure enough, Severus had the wild haired little hellion on his knee, trying to explain to her that her brother's toys weren't always to share and some special ones were exclusive. As soon as the tot saw her mother, she scrambled out of her father's arms and ran towards her. Hadrian took her place, resting his glum face on his father's shoulder.

"Mummy!" Izzy squeaked, chubby arms aloft for a hug.

"Izzy, you broke Hadi's truck." Sadie said softly but firmly, kneeling to hold her daughter, but not quite hug her yet.

"Want truck." the toddler said stroppily.

"It's Hadi's and you're too little. It's not nice to break other people's things Isabella." Sadie insisted.

"Din' mean to." Isabella pouted sadly.

"Well then I think you have something to say to your brother." Sadie said firmly, patting the girl softly on the rear in her brother's direction.

"Sowwy Hadi" Izzy said mournfully. Hadrian fixed his sister with a scrutinising stare worthy of his father, then hugged her awkwardly.

"Daddy fixed it, it's alright." he said, feeling better. "But don't play with it no more or else." he warned.

Sadira watched Hadrian take the fire engine from his father, and run off into the hallway while she flopped heavily onto the sofa.

"We raised good kids" Sadie smiled happily. Severus raised a brow at her.

"Don't get too smug, we have the teenage years to survive yet." he teased, but couldn't help putting his hand on her recently appearing bump.

"I've been up an hour and already I want to go back to bed." she complained. "I feel so heavy and bloated. I'm sure I was never this bad before."

"Perhaps not, however,, given the circumstances of your previous pregnancies.." he trailed off. "Perhaps you are merely concentrating on the effects more?" he suggested.

"Hmm, maybe." she agreed, as an owl scrabbled impatiently at the kitchen window.

"I'll get it," Severus said, shoving himself to his feet and shuffling into the kitchen with barely a limp.

"It's for you, from the Ministry." He said with a touch of curiosity. Sadira sat straighter in surprise.

"Wonder what they want?" she thought aloud, turning the blue, official looking parchment in her hands,

"well, this is merely a suggestion, but perhaps the best way to discover would be to read the damn thing!" Severus said sardonically, handing her the letter opener.

"Har har, you're a veritable fountain of wit my love." she snarked back as she read the document. Severus' curiosity increased, with some concern, when she stiffened half way through.

"What is it?" he asked, reaching for the letter.

"From Kingsley. You've been exonerated, full pardon. Cleared your name for the kids he says. Order of Merlin third class for me. First class posthumous for you." she told him as he read the words for himself. "Wants to know if I want to go to the Ministry to collect or simply have them owled here."

"Exonerated due to incontrovertible evidence given by Mr H Potter. Well I can just imagine what the little swine told everyone about my bloody business." Severus grumbled.

"Language in front of the children dear." Sadie chided automatically. Severus gave her one of his patented first-year-reducing glares. She ignored it.

"Well, what am I going to reply?" she asked. Severus looked deep in thought, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye and the precursor of a smirk at the corner of his lips. "What are you thinking?" she asked, not knowing if she dared find out.

"Nothing." he answered her. " I think it's about time I answered for myself." he finished, the smirk now full blown in it's deviousness.

* * *

Percy Weasley was a busy young man, but happy with his lot in life. He had a young wife, a child on the way and had worked his way up to a respectable position in the Ministry. Of course, this meant an awful lot of work, but Percy had always been of an organised mind and took the challenges of high office in his stride.

His professionalism was shaken however when a familiar owl arrived on his desk with a letter for the Minister. Percy stopped his cataloguing and stared at the letter for a moment, his dedication to duty warring with his curiosity. He sat at the desk and picked the letter up. It was not Sadie's writing, and yet it was familiar. He had been so sure that was Xerxes a moment ago. He turned the letter over in his hands. No 'Top Secret' stamp. No 'Your Eyes Only' charms or anything to prevent him. It was part of his job to filter the Minister's mail after all.

Closing his eyes he decided to just open the damn thing and satisfy his curiosity. The blood drained from his face as he read, making his freckles stand out on the already fair skin. His eyes bugged out and his hands shook. He stood, waving the letter and bolted into the Minister's door.

"Mr Shacklebolt! Mr Shacklebolt, you have to read this!" He yelled.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a very cool and collected wizard. It was what had made him such an effective Auror and had made him such a landslide choice as Minister. However the sight of his young, officious Undersecretary losing all composure in such an uncharacteristic way gave him cause for concern.

"What on earth is going on Weasley?" he asked, his smooth chocolate tones designed to calm the young man. Percy handed him the letter.

"It's Snape, sir. He's alive." Percy gasped.


End file.
